Les larmes de l'Ange
by Elialys
Summary: SPOILERS saisons 6 et 7! Comment en sont ils arrivés là? Parfois les choses changent malgré notre plus grande volonté. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...FIC COMPLETE le 7 mai 2008
1. Prologue

_**N/A**_ : Hello there!

Après un long été loin de tout ordi, je reprends le clavier Alors voilou, cette fic, GSR bien sûr, est sensée être une longue fic. Ce chapitre est plus un prologue à l'histoire, et comme d'hab, vous aller arriver (vite parce qu'il est court lol) à la fin en vous disant 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait encore?' Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vous fais, mais j'ai quelques grandes lignes en tête, donc, ça devrait ressembler à quelque chose quand ça sera fini D  
L'histoire débute directement après Fannysmackin', l'ép 4 de la saison 7. Donc, Griss et Sara sont ensembles, bien sûr, et Greggo s'est fait taper dessus (bien que je n'en parle pas encore). M'enfin, vous verrez Oh, j'allais oublier (quoi que vous auriez vite réalisé), c'est une fic depuis le point de vue de Sara.

_**Genre**_ : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

_**Pairing**_: Sans surprise, GSR, mais il risque d'apparaître d'autre interraction entre les persos au cours du récit, je vous tiendrais au courant :-p

_**Rating**_: Pour le moment, je mets T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

_**Spoilers**_ : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin' _

* * *

**Les larmes de l'Ange**

* * *

**Février 2007**

J'aurais dû me douter que cela ne durerait pas.

J'aurais dû sentir la tempête arriver. Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour penser que pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose de solide se construirait et résisterait à tout assaut? J'avais eu tellement souvent l'occasion depuis mon enfance de voir mon monde se métamorphoser, se distordre, voir même s'écrouler, que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser n'importe quoi briser mes défenses. Mêmes pas des sentiments, aussi puissant fussent ils.

Mais voilà. C'était pourtant ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais laissée aveugler, trop occuper à croire à un bonheur, qui selon mes critères, était considéré comme simple pour conserver ma carapace, pour renforcer mes défenses intérieures, qui m'auraient préparé à un éventuel changement.

C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui je tombais. Et il n'y avait rien pour ralentir ma chute. Rien pour l'amortir.

C'était pourquoi je regardais Grissom ranger son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture avant d'y monter, mettant rapidement le moteur en route, et qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, j'avais l'impression de sentir l'étau se resserrer autour de moi avec de plus en plus de force. C'était pourquoi je regardais toute cette scène depuis la fenêtre du salon, à travers une buée de larmes qui n'aurait même pas dû exister, que je n'aurais jamais dû autoriser à se former.

Mais alors que la voiture s'éloignait, s'engouffrant dans la nuit, ces larmes interdites se mirent pourtant à couler, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter.

Comme je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

* * *

**Octobre 2006**

Encore essoufflée par notre très récente activité, je me laissais glisser sur le côté pour dégager son corps, mais il enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de moi, m'empêchant de mettre une quelconque distance entre nous. Pas que j'en ai la moindre envie, au contraire. Car à cet instant, rien ne pouvait me ravir plus que de me trouver ainsi, nos corps moites encore à moitié entrelacés, à écouter les battements de son coeur revenir doucement à un rythme plus calme, tandis que nos respirations devenaient moins saccadées. Après un moment indéfini passé dans un silence confortable, je finissais par lui dire, d'un ton amusé et fatigué :

« Il faudrait que tu envisages d'écrire un article expliquant pourquoi les situations de stresses rendent le sexe encore meilleurs. »

Il rigola doucement, sa main gauche vagabondant doucement sur différentes parties de mon abdomen, en toute chasteté bien entendu.

« Bien que je sois persuadé que l'article se vendrait par milliers d'exemplaires, dû à la simple présence du mot 'sexe' dans le titre, l'explication est toute simple : le surplus d'adrénaline ainsi que la fatigue peuvent créer dans l'organisme des... »

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment son explication - et oui, cela m'arrivais de ne pas enregistrer toutes les paroles de Grissom, surtout après un effort physique particulièrement éreintant- mais je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire purement attendri de naître sur mes lèvres alors qu'il transformait son explication 'toute simple' en quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliquée.

« ...à l'assouvissement. Non? » termina t-il éventuellement.

« Umm umm » fût ma seule réponse, et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, alors qu'il rigolait à nouveau doucement.

« Sara, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit... » Ce n'était pas une question, mais son affirmation était clairement amusée.

« L'époque où je retenais avec vénération chacun de tes mots pour tenter de t'impressionner est révolue, Griss… » répliquais-je sur le même ton.

« Belle et bien révolue, en effet... » ronronna t-il contre mon oreille, avant d'en mordiller doucement le lobe.

« Si tu sors les dents, je pourrais bien devenir violente... » murmurais-je d'un ton taquin, mais ne me plaignant pas le moins du monde de la présence de ses lèvres sur mon cou. « Peut-être que cette fois tu seras volontaire pour me fournir un adversaire à ma taille. »

J'avais continué sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je réalisais presque immédiatement que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, lorsque son souffle arrêta soudainement de parcourir ma peau._Et merde... _pensais-je, sentant une distante irritation commencée à m'envahir, irritation dirigée à la fois contre lui et moi-même. Je savais ce qui le tracassait.

« C'était de l'humour, Gil. Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus au milieu du labo, et tu le sais parfaitement. » lui dis-je doucement, relevant la tête pour pouvoir connecter mon regard au sien. Je voyais le conflit à dans ses yeux bleus, conflit entre l'envie me regarder tendrement ou avoir l'air renfrogné.

« Quelqu'un aurait pu t'entendre, et se faire de fausses idées. » Répliqua t-il de son ton le plus...Grissom. Celui qui me faisait toujours me sentir complètement stupide. L'irritation s'accentua légèrement, et je retenais l'envie de lui lâcher sarcastiquement '_Quelles fausses idées?_'. Mais je me contentais de soupirer, décidant plutôt de ramener le sujet de la discussion à la plaisanterie. Nous nous étions dès le début mis d'accord sur le fait que notre relation devait rester secrète aux yeux de tous, mais plus le temps passait, plus je réalisais que cela me torturait un peu plus l'esprit que lui.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai amené un veggie burger devant Warrick. » dis-je doucement, agrémentant ma phrase d'un petit rire tendrement amusé. J'avais pensé que cela ferait disparaître le tracas qui apparaissait dans ses yeux, mais au contraire, celui-ci s'intensifia, et il finit par détourner son regard, soupirant doucement.

« Sara, il y a une différence entre simplement t'apporter un sandwich, pour veiller à ce que tu manges, » répliqua t-il de ce même ton Grissomien légèrement condescendant, « et me faire des avances en plein milieu du labo. »

Cela atteignit directement mon ego, qui ne le prit pas vraiment bien. Pas du tout même. J'avais beau parfaitement savoir qu'il ne voulait pas être blessant, que comme toujours, il n'utilisait pas les mots adéquats pour s'expliquer, cela me blessa, comme cela me blessait toujours lorsque son côté 'je-ne-sais-pas-m'exprimer' ressortait.

Sans un mot, je me redressais lentement sur le lit, et attrapais la robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur la chaise, lui faisant dos, ma plus belle aura vexée m'entourant.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda t-il surpris. Et je me détestais pour ne pas pouvoir empêcher un pic de culpabilité de m'envahir, devant la preuve qu'une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais ma vexation étant beaucoup plus conséquente, je me levais du lit, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, lâchant simplement avant de fermer la porte :

« Je prends l'initiative d'aller me laver, avant que tu ne te sentes obligé de le faire à ma place, _veillant à ce que je reste propre_. »

Une fois sous la douche, je mettais le jet brûlant à pleine pression, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser une seule goutte d'eau chaude. C'était fou là facilité avec laquelle il pouvait me faire me sentir diminuée parfois, à me donner l'impression d'être complètement stupide, en ayant pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de m'apporter mon déjeuner -végétalien au passage- par pure tendresse, et non pas en tant qu'une sorte de parent inquiet. J'étouffais avec force la petite voix qui me susurrait que je savais parfaitement que la première raison de son geste était bien la tendresse. J'étais tellement naïve de continuer à essayer de plaisanter avec lui lorsqu'on était au travail, comme la semaine dernière, quand j'avais évoqué notre première rencontre sur une scène de crime, et que cela l'avait gêné plus qu'autre chose, ou encore hier.  
C'était décidé, cette fois, je ne céderais pas, et je lui montrerais à quel point que je pouvais être exécrable quand j'étais vexée. Non, il n'arriverait pas à se faire pardonner facilement, qu'il n'aille pas croire que je-

C'est alors que je sentis ses mains contre ma peau, alors que son corps tout aussi nu que le mien se collait contre mon dos, m'enlaçant fermement mais avec douceur. Avant même qu'il ne commence à s'excuser encore et encore dans mon oreille, qu'il ne répète inlassablement qu'il n'avait pas cherché un seul instant à me blesser, qu'il ne parcourt mon corps de ses mains, froides par rapport à la chaleur de l'eau, je sus qu'une fois encore, il avait gagné. Toutes mes bonnes résolutions éclatant comme une bulle de savon.

Et alors que la chaleur de nos corps devenait tout aussi brûlante que le jet qui coulait sur nous, je réalisais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**N/A** : Vivi, je sais c'est court, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, c'est le prologue. Si vous avez pas tout compris, entre le passage de Février à Octobre, c'est fait exprès héhé. NORMALEMENT, je dois intégrer une enquête dans la suite. Je pense également que tous mes chapitres à venir seront beaucoup moins long que ceux de ma dernière longue fic : je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à moi pour écrire cette année, je préfère donc poster plus court plus souvent, que long et tout les 3 mois, comme pour 'Oubli mortel'. On verra bien D

Les reviews sont grandements appréciées, surtout pour être sûre que je n'écris pas la fic que pour mon nombril lol ;-)


	2. Chapitre 1

**_N/A_** : Héhééééé je suis déjà de retoureeeuhhhhhh! WOW ! Merci énormément pour tout vos messages ! J'ai répondu individuellement aux reviews, sauf ce qui ne m'avaient pas laisser leur adresse, mais un gros merci à eux aussi bien sûr. N'oubliez pas votre adresse si vous voulez une réponse ;-) (normalement c'est interdit de faire les réponse aux reviews dans les chaps, c'est pour ça lol)

BREF ! Je m'étonne toute seule à poster si vite, mais j'avoue, cette histoire m'attire vraiment, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'ai envie de vous en faire profiter En plus, répondre à vos reviews et vous promettre la suite dans la semaine me donne envie d'écrire donc Faut m'envoyer plein de reviewwwwwwws hihihi (je sors je sors lool)  
Avant de sortir, une tite note sur ce chapitre : J'avais dit pas trop long, c'est bien pour ça qu'il fait 11 pages, hein ? Et dire que j'aurais dû mettre d'autre chose après, c'est sensé être la moitié d'un chapitre lool. M'enfin, tant que ça vous plait, c'est le principal :-D

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: Sans surprise, GSR, mais il risque d'apparaître d'autre interaction entre les persos au cours du récit, je vous tiendrais au courant :-p

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

_

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

**Janvier 1998, San Francisco.**

« _J'ai un gros problème, Eve. »_

_« Tu n'as pas de vie sociale? »_

_« Haha. Je viens de passer trois quarts d'heure pendue au téléphone à t'écouter m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec notre supérieur marié, au lieu de prendre mon café, ma vie sociale me convient parfaitement pour le moment, merci. Non, je ne trouve pas ma deuxième chaussure. »_

_Je pouvais admettre qu'il existait des problèmes bien plus gros que celui-ci, mais à l'heure actuelle, mon principal souci était de ne pas sortir dans la rue avec un de mes pieds dévoilant les motifs de ma chaussette bleue._

_« Sara...Comment fais-tu pour arriver à perdre quoi que ce soit dans ton trou à rat? »_

_C'était une excellente question, à laquelle je préférais ne pas répondre, continuant à arpenter mon studio, soulevant magazines médicaux, livres de physiques et de sciences, quelques encyclopédies qui traînaient ci et là, me disant comme toujours qu'il était temps que je range un peu... Tandis que je fouillais sous le lit, Eve continuait son histoire, apparemment inconsciente du fais que je ne l'écoutais même plus, ou s'en fichant tout simplement._

_« Ah ah! Je l'ai ! » m'exclamais-je soudain, extirpant avec fierté la chaussure coupable qui s'était trouvée sous le tas de journaux qui s'étalait à côté de mon lit, j'en profitais pour en extraire également mon pauvre réveil matin, et une exclamation surprise m'échappa quand je réalisais l'heure qu'il était._

_« Je suis en retard pour le séminaire! »_

_Ma chaussure cacha enfin ma chaussette gauche en quelques millièmes de secondes, et mes gestes devinrent très pressés._

_« Tu n'es pas croyable Sara, Evan te donne une semaine de quasi congé pour aller à ce séminaire, et tu trouves le moyen d'être en retard. » Plaisanta t-elle, tandis que je finissais à toute vitesse de me dépêtrer du fil du téléphone, qui s'était mystérieusement enroulé autour de moi alors que j'explorais les recoins de mon studio à la recherche de ma chaussure. Eve pouvait profiter des jurons que je soufflais toutes les dix secondes, alors que j'essayais de mettre la main sur tout ce dont j'avais besoin avant de sortir, et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. _

_« Tu as quelle lecture aujourd'hui? »_

_« Euh, entomologie," répondis-je essoufflée, jetant malgré moi un regard à mon reflet quand je passais près du miroir, pouvant constater l'état déplorablement emmêlé de mes cheveux, « Gil Grissom je crois. »_

_« Ma pauvre, ce n'est pas très grave si tu arrives en retard, crois moi. Il a une très bonne réputation dans le milieu, mais ses lectures ont un pouvoir soporifique étonnant. A force de ne parler qu'à ses insectes, il a dû oublier comment faire avec les humains. »_

_« Eve, tu pourrais t'endormir à côté d'un cadavre, si tu le voulais, alors...Hé! mais tu t'es endormi près d'un cadavre, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. » je trouvais enfin mes clés, cachées sous ma tasse de café froid à moitié pleine._

_« Rooh, ce n'était pas de ma faute, et tu le sais bien, c'était- »_

_« Eve, » la coupais-je, « désolé, mais je dois y aller, bye! » Je raccrochais avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre, et sortais à toute vitesse du studio._

_Certains auraient pu croire en écoutant nos conversations téléphoniques qu'Eve et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde. Non. _Vraiment_, nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais intégré l'équipe de jour du labo de SF à peine six mois plus tôt, et apparemment, ne plus être la seule femme du groupe avait ravi Eve, à tel point que dès la fin de la première semaine, je savais tout ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, et ne _pas_ savoir, sur sa vie. Et elle adorait le téléphone et les ragots, malheureusement. Ses appels pouvaient arrivés n'importe quand, très tard le soir, comme très tôt le matin, visiblement. Mais même si je n'avais réellement aucune qualité niveau politique, je pouvais quand même comprendre qu'il était bon pour moi, pauvre petite CSI niveau I, d'avoir dans mes 'amies' une CSI niveau III, qui était au passage la maîtresse du sous-directeur du labo. Et puis, cela me permettait de faire croire aux trop curieux que j'avais une vie sociale._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivais complètement essoufflée à l'auditorium de l'Université de Berkeley, m'apprêtant à faire mon entrée dix minutes après le début de la lecture. Je pestais à nouveau intérieurement, essayant de me préparer psychologiquement à sans aucun doute recevoir quelques remarques cinglantes de la part de l'entomologiste, sûrement un vieux grincheux plongé dans ses notes. Le pire était que j'étais très ponctuel en temps normal, préférant même arriver quelques minutes avant, comme cela avait été le cas depuis le début de la semaine. Je notais intérieurement, alors que j'ouvrais la porte, de me venger d'une quelconque façon sur Eve. _

_La lumière dans l'énorme salle était tamisée, le grand écran blanc fortement éclairé. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans ma direction, mais je réalisais très vite que beaucoup semblaient apprécier cette petite distraction. Je sondais les rangs du regard, cherchant où m'asseoir sans déranger une vingtaine de personnes en m'insérant au milieu d'une rangée. Malheureusement l'endroit le plus accessible était dans les premiers rangs, vers lesquels je me dirigeais donc rapidement, retirant au passage mon bonnet, sentant la chaleur me monter au visage alors que les regards sur moi devenait plus persistant, et je réalisais alors que l'orateur ne parlait plus. Me glissant sur la chaise se trouvant au bout du troisième rang, je levais enfin les yeux vers l'estrade, pour adresser mon sourire le plus désolé à l'homme qui s'y tenait. Réflexion faite, ce n'était **pas** un vieux grincheux, bien qu'il tienne effectivement des notes. A ma grande surprise, il ne me dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils dans un air légèrement sévère, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'écran où était affichée un diagramme compliqué intitulé 'Introduction à l'entomologie' -diagramme que j'avais, au passage, appris il y a déjà fort longtemps._

_Etrangement, je ne trouvais pas du tout la lecture du docteur Grissom ennuyante, ni endormante. J'avais passé toute l'introduction, qui n'était que des rappels pour moi, à l'observer, alors qu'il parlait. Je serais complètement incapable de dire pourquoi j'étais soudainement tellement fascinée. La quarantaine, grand, les cheveux bruns tirant doucement au poivre et sel, et des yeux que je pouvais deviner clairement bleus de là où je me trouvais, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la majorité des regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient vitreux. Mais moi, j'écoutais ce qu'il disait. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me subjuguait, je ne savais pas si c'était tout simplement son timbre, ou l'amour pour sa profession qui y résonnait clairement. A plusieurs reprises, il connecta son regard au mien, ayant sans doute réalisé que j'étais une des seules personne dans les premiers rang à l'écouter véritablement, et à être intéressée, et à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, un étrange frisson me parcourait, qui n'était pas du tout désagréable. Je crois que quelqu'un s'endormi vraiment quand il entra enfin dans le vif du sujet, une enquête sur un double meurtre dans un garage, et comment les insectes avaient pu jouer un rôle capital dans sa résolution. Il nous donna des informations que je ne connaissais pas, et j'étais étonnée de réaliser que j'avais beaucoup plus de lacunes sur le sujet que je ne le pensais. Quand il demanda s'il y avait des questions, je n'hésitais donc pas à lever la main, ainsi que quelques autres personnes. Lorsque je lui posais la mienne, étrangement contentée par le simple fait de savoir qu'il me regardait et m'écoutait, je compris tout de suite à son sourire satisfait que j'avais choisi un point intéressant, et il parti dans une explication à première vue complexe -j'entendis quelques soupirs désespérés derrière moi- mais le sujet me fascinait. Nous fûmes quelques uns à entretenir ainsi la discussion avec nos questions, mais il me semblait qu'il appréciait particulièrement les miennes._

_Quand la lecture se termina éventuellement -je m'apprêtais à poser une dernière question mais les regards meurtriers de mes voisins gardèrent ma main droite sur mon bloc note- je rangeais mes affaires, et levais les yeux vers l'estrade. Autour de moi, l'auditorium se vidait, mais je me dirigeais vers l'homme qui avait accaparé toute mon attention durant les quatre dernières heures. Quand il eut finit de trier ses notes, et qu'il descendit enfin de l'estrade, me remarquant immédiatement, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres._

_« Et bien, il me semble que je dois vous remercier pour avoir tant prolongé cette lecture, miss... »_

_« Sidle. » Répondis-je un peu trop vivement à mon goût. « Sara Sidle. Je suis CSI niveau I au labo de SF. »_

_« Enchanté, miss Sidle » me dit-il, toujours souriant, serrant sans dureté la main que je lui tendais._

_Je souriais nerveusement malgré moi, alors qu'il me relâchait, sentant le rouge me monter à nouveau aux joues. « Docteur Grissom, je voulais m'excuser pour mon intrusion, tout à l'heure, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes d'arriver en retard... »_

_Il secoua la main pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. « Vous m'avez largement prouvé que vous n'étiez pas arrivé en retard avec l'intention de finir vos heures de sommeil. »_

_Un nouveau sourire apparu sur mes lèvres, beaucoup moins nerveux cette fois, et beaucoup plus large. J'empêchait celui-ci de s'agrandir encore plus gagatement quand je réalisais qu'il le fixait avec insistance, mais sans aucune moquerie (ma dentition contre laquelle j'avais longtemps été en colère m'avait valu de très nombreuses méchancetés plus jeune), et étrangement, cela me flatta plus qu'autre chose._

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes cessent même d'écouter, j'ai trouvé cette lecture réellement intéressante! » lui dis-je avec conviction._

_Il haussa doucement les épaules : « Les insectes sont bien trop parfait pour que la majorité des êtres humains, seulement partiellement finis, ose s'y intéresser. Simple question de vanité. » Son petit clin d'oeil et son sourire me firent comprendre qu'il plaisantait. Ou peut-être pas?_

_« Et bien, mon ego se porte très bien, docteur Grissom, même après ces quatre heures de cours intensives. » _

_« Seulement Grissom. » Dit-il avec un sourire, et la chaleur grimpa encore d'un cran en moi, mais je trouvais cette dernière particulièrement agréable._

_« Bien, si vous m'appelez Sara. » Mon dieu, ma mâchoire pouvait-elle se bloquer si je continuais à sourire comme une forcenée? Je me raclais la gorge, soudainement gênée par mon comportement de collégienne. « Hum...À propos de votre lecture, j'aurais encore quelques questions, je me demandais si... »_

_« Il y a un diner très sympathique pas loin d'ici. Je serais ravi de vous répondre, Sara, mais je crois que mon estomac à besoin d'être nourrit. » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter à quel point ses yeux étaient captivant vu de plus près, surtout avec l'étincelle qui y brillait, alors que son regard ne quittait pas mon visage._

_Oh, après tout, ma mâchoire pouvait bien se bloquer._

OoOoOoOoO

_J'avais le béguin._

_Et encore, ce mot semblait bien faible, mais je n'osais même pas penser que ce que je ressentais pouvait être cette autre chose, celle dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom. Cette chose ne vous arrive pas en seulement cinq jours. Cette chose là prend du temps, des semaines, des mois, voir des années. Il faut atteindre un certain degré de connexion, de respect, de confiance, d'affection pour ressentir cet autre sentiment. C'était pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé._

_Cinq jours, c'était trop court._

_Trop court pour qu'il doive repartir et retourner à Vegas._

_Trop court pour tomber amoureuse._

_Non. J'avais définitivement le béguin. _

_C'était seulement le quatrième homme qui avait attiré mon attention au cours de ma vie. Et encore, le mot 'homme' est un peu fort, sachant que mon premier coup de coeur avait été en CE1, lorsque j'étais assise à côté de Thomas Anderson. Ca s'était vite terminé quand il avait osé me traiter de lapin et que je lui avais renverser mon plat d'épinard sur la tête à la cantine. Le petit copain que j'avais eu en 5ème était adorable, mais passait son temps à pleurer. Le troisième pour lequel j'avais indéniablement été attiré? Ken Fuller. Une histoire d'avion entre Boston et Miami que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me rappeler. Disons simplement qu'après cela, il m'attirait beaucoup moins. Depuis, j'avais eu quelques aventures bien sûr, mais c'était surtout histoire de m'amuser un peu, chose que je faisais rarement, c'est vrai. Mais une chose était sûre. _

Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre_ de béguin. _

Le simple fait de le voir me donnait envie de sourire comme une ado de quatorze ans. Le simple fait de savoir que j'allais_ le voir me rendait de bonne humeur pour toute la journée. Le simple fait de penser à lui me réchauffait. _

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, et en toute sincérité, je ne voulais même pas essayer. Si ce n'était que sur un plan purement physique...Mais ce ne l'était pas. Je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'attirait terriblement. Je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait en être autrement, il était très loin d'être dépourvu de charme. Je crois que ce qui le rendait complètement irrésistible, c'était le fait qu'il l'était, et qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte (c'est fou comme mes explications peuvent être clair des fois). Ca façon de bouger, de parler, de sourire, de regarder. De me sourire. De me regarder...Non, je ne nierais rien du tout.

Mais c'était également plus que ça.  
J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des gens avec qui discuter aussi ouvertement. Bien sûr, depuis que j'étais enfin passée CSI, les dialogues étaient plus facile, mais très souvent, avais-je très vite réalisé, une fois leur service terminé, mes collègues préféraient oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la journée, et ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient obligés. Moi je ne pouvais pas. Depuis toute petite, je me posais des questions. Sur absolument tout. Et j'adorais découvrir les réponses, résoudre les puzzles. C'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle les sciences médicaux légales m'avaient tellement attiré.

Et j'avais trouvé en la personne de Grissom quelqu'un prêt à m'écouter attentivement, et à me répondre le plus sincèrement possible sans avoir l'air condescendant, ou ennuyé par mon insatiable soif de connaissance.

Ces séances de discussions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à ce premier jour, où nous avions dû passer en tout plus de cinq heures à parler, d'abord de sa lecture, puis des sciences en général. Ce soir là, je m'étais endormi, ayant de pendu à mes lèvres ce même sourire qui ne les avait pas déserté de toute la journée.

Le lendemain, j'avais de nouveau une lecture avec lui, et cette fois, c'était lui qui était venu me trouver à la fin de l'après-midi, me proposant une balade, avant même que je n'ai pu lui proposer (simplement parce que j'avais à nouveau de nombreuses questions, bien sûr…).

Et de fils en aiguille, dans les deux jours qui suivirent, nous avions dû faire une trentaine de kilomètres à pieds, envahi trois Café, et même un restaurant, bien que ce soit le midi (je me l'étais répété inlassablement :'ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous...')

J'en venais me comporter d'une façon qui m'étonnait moi même. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à flirter. Tout simplement parce que j'étais d'un maladroit affolant quand il s'agissait d'essayer de séduire quelqu'un. Et aussi parce que pour pouvoir exploiter ses charmes, il fallait déjà en avoir. Et je ne m'étais jamais trouver aucun charme, avec mes jambes bien trop longues et frêles, l'aspect indéfinissable de mes cheveux, ma voix ou encore ce problème de dentition qui m'avait longtemps dissuadé de sourire, les rares fois où j'en avais l'occasion. Mais tout mes a priori semblaient s'envoler avec Grissom. C'était peut-être due à la façon dont il avait observer mes jambes un après midi alors que nous étions assis sur un muret, ou plus tard, quand j'avais pesté face à l'excentricité de mes cheveux, et qu'il avait dit les trouver adorables. Ou tout simplement l'effet de son regard sur moi, quand par exemple, il m'avait laissé faire le plus long monologue de ma vie sur le pourquoi du comment le nutella était meilleure que le beurre de cacahuète, le menton dans une main, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Et il avait un faible pour mon sourire, c'était indéniable.  
Alors oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de posséder les atouts que toute femme est en droit de posséder, et d'utiliser à des fins favorables. C'était pourquoi avant de sortir, je passais une demi-heure de plus dans la salle de main, une petite touche de mascara, un peu de gloss pour les lèvres, que je passais quarante minutes à choisir des vêtements qui ne me feraient pas ressembler à un boudin ou à une asperge (oui, c'est fou comme un vêtement peut vous faire passer d'un aliment à l'autre!). Pour vous dire, j'avais même passé pas moins de quinze minutes à méditer hier matin avant de sortir, devant un grave dilemme : allais-je mettre mon bonnet aujourd'hui? Ou bien allais-je prendre le risque de congeler mes oreilles simplement pour lui prouver que j'avais réussi à dompter (un tant soit peu) mes cheveux? C'est seulement après avoir été sur le point d'appeler Eve pour lui demander conseil que j'avais réalisé à quel point j'étais puérile, et avait enfoncé le bonnet sur ma tête. (N/A : Gaaaah, elle est tellement adorable avec un bonnet! (c'est un passage rien que pour toi Lily :-D) oki, faite comme si j'étais pas passé loool)

_Et je savais qu'il le sentait aussi, cette étrange connection entre nous. A la façon dont il ne me repoussait pas, quand je me tenais un peu trop près de lui pour que cela soit purement professionnel. A la façon dont il posait toujours sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour me diriger quelque part, me faisant regretter que la température de janvier m'oblige à porter des couches de vêtements si épaisses. Et ça façon de me regarder, que j'ai déjà dû évoquer quatre ou cinq fois déjà. Tout semblait tellement simple et naturel avec lui, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Jamais. _

Mais voilà. Il repartait demain matin à l'aube, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir étrangement mal à cet simple pensée. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop fière pour lui laisser même entrevoir ce sentiment.

Une soirée était organisée pour la fin du séminaire, à l'intérieur de l'Université (il faisait bien trop froid pour organisé ça dehors), et je m'y rendais, espérant sûrement un peu trop vivement qu'il y soit aussi. Je passais la première heure à zigzaguer entre les gens, un verre de vin à la main, et surtout à éviter Nicolas. Ce dernier avait environ mon âge, mais semblait mentalement beaucoup plus retardé. Et pourtant, il travaillait au labo. Allez comprendre... Mais ses incessants "Sara, tu devrais mettre ce genre de vêtements plus souvent, ça moule tes petites fesses.", _ou_ « Tu veux pas enlever ton tricot, je suis sûr que tu as un décolleté en dessous, laisse-moi en profiter un peu. » _avaient le don de m'irriter plus que jamais. Ses lamentables tentatives, ressemblants à « _Sara, tu sais, nous sommes tout deux des scientifiques, nous savons comment marche les choses dans la nature. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, après les hypothèses vient l'expérimentation_. » me faisaient m'interroger sur la façon dont je devait réagir, calmer une fois pour toute ses ardeurs par une phrase bien cinglante, ou rigoler devant sa bêtise. De plus, il faisait parti de ce genre de personne qui n'éprouve absolument aucune gêne à vous toucher sans demander avant, il n'arrêtait pas de poser sa main, sur mes bras, sur mon dos, à me serrer contre lui en me disant que j'étais absolument _'chou'_, comme à l'heure actuelle d'ailleurs. _

_« Nicolas ! » grinçais-je en m'extirpant enfin de ses bras. « Je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois que tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de poser tes mains sur moi ! » _

Il me fit un sourire qui dans son esprit devait passer pour ravageur, et décida de s'éloigner, non sans me lancer : « Je n'abandonnerai pas, Sidle, je reviendrai à l'assaut de ta forteresse, et finirai par y entrer. » Si en plus il se mettait à parler en subtexte, mon dieu…

Je bougeais à nouveau rapidement dans la foule, piquant au passage un peu de tarte aux citrons, quand mon regard capta alors une forme familière. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra de façon non négligeable, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Il était venu. Adossé au bar, un verre de vin blanc à moitié vide dans une de ses mains, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, qui devait lui poser bien des soucis, fut la façon dont ses sourcils se contractaient inconsciemment. Je restais quelques secondes indécise, me demandant si cela était correct de le déranger alors qu'il semblait préoccupé, mais une autre partie de moi, une très grande partie de moi, ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps aussi loin de lui.

C'est alors qu'il releva les yeux, et croisa mon regard. Il eut l'air presque étonné au début, et je sentais la gêne m'envahir, attrapée ainsi entrain de l'observer, accompagnée d'une vive chaleur au niveau de mes joues. Puis, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et je ne pus empêcher les miennes d'en former également un.  
Je m'avançais vers lui, alors qu'il faisait de même, et nous nous rencontrâmes à mi-chemin. N'ayant pas fait de lecture aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, et me sentais à nouveau complètement contentée de simplement l'avoir en face de moi.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir, » lui dis-je en guise de bonsoir, souriant toujours. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aimiez pas particulièrement les évènements où plus de cinq humains se trouvent dans la même pièce avec de l'alcool. »

« Tu retiens tout ce que je dis ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé et charmeur à la fois, bien que toujours un peu contenu.

« Je prête attention. » répondis-je évasivement, avant de boire une gorgée de vin. La vérité était que toutes ses phrases s'ancraient d'elles-mêmes en moi, comme si je les mettais de côté pour le jour et je pourrais lui ressortir, en espérant l'impressionner.

« Pour expliquer la raison de ma présence ici, c'est tout simplement parce que je repars demain, et j'espérais bien obtenir ton numéro de téléphone ou au moins ton email avant de m'envoler. »

Des sentiments paradoxaux m'envahirent, entre l'étrange légèreté due au fait qu'il veuille garder contact, et la sensation que j'étais sur le point de perdre quelque chose de précieux.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre avec taquinerie quand son expression s'assombri légèrement, alors qu'il regardait quelque chose derrière moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournais, et vit avec horreur Nicolas se diriger vers moi. Je me retournais à nouveau vivement vers Grissom, et lui attrapais le bras.

« Sortons d'ici, d'accord ? »

Une sincère incrédulité se peignit sur son visage : « Tu…veux le fuir ? Ce n'est pas ton… »

Un masque de dégoût déforma mes traits, « Mon dieu, non ! Ce dingue me harcèle ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, ce fût tout son être qui sembla s'éclairé un peu plus après cette remarque, et un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres :

_« Okay, fuyons »_

OoOoOoOoO

_Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à nouveau dans les rues de San Francisco, à marcher sous le clair de lune. Je m'interdisais catégoriquement de trouver la situation romantique. Après tout, je venais surtout d'agir par pure lâcheté, et non pas dans le but d'être à nouveau seule avec Grissom. Mais le résultat était le même._

_Etrangement, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup pour une fois. Nous avions échangé quelques mots amusés au début, puis le silence était tombé sur nous, et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était confortable ou non. Mais une chose était sûre. Je n'avais pas pris de gants, et mes mains étaient entrain de geler littéralement._

_Dans un geste inconscient pour essayer de les réchauffer, je les frottais l'une contre l'autre._

_« Tu as froid ? » me demanda t-il tout de suite._

_« Mes mains sont un peu engourdies. » dis-je avec un petit sourire._

_Il fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et commença à faire le même geste de frottement, et pour une raison inconnue, ce ne fût pas seulement dans mes mains que la chaleur commença à affluer. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là._

_Il porta nos mains à sa bouche, et commença à souffler de l'air chaud dessus. Un frisson parcouru la totalité de mon dos. Son regard était connecté au mien._

_« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il doucement, sans pour autant rabaisser nos mains ou même les relâcher._

_Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, car c'était le seul mouvement que mon corps voulait bien effectuer. Je sentais son souffle sur mes mains, et la chaleur continuait de grandir exponentiellement à l'intérieur de moi. Il était si proche. Il suffirait d'un rien, il n'aurait qu'à abaisser nos mains, et à simplement m'attirer à lui. Je pouvais voir la même flamme de désir danser dans ses yeux. S'il ne faisait rien dans les trois secondes qui venaient, c'était moi qui allais agir. L'attirance était beaucoup trop forte pour que je puisse-_

_Et soudain il relâcha mes mains, et secoua légèrement la tête, avant de regarder sa montre._

_« Je, hum, je ferais mieux de prendre un taxi, il se fait tard et…mon avion décolle tôt demain. »_

_Ce brutal changement d'atmosphère me laissa complètement interdite pendant deux longues secondes, et je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Le froid réapparu, dans tout mon corps cette fois. Pour la première fois, (et pas la dernière, réaliserais-je plus tard), Grissom me donna l'impression d'être la plus grande des idiotes, à avoir pu imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Mais une partie de moi savait que je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais vu cette connexion dans ses yeux, je l'avais ressenti. Mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il venait de briser le charme sans aucune transition, il ne réalisait pas qu'il venait de me laisser complètement exposée émotionnellement. J'avais appris à ne plus me découvrir face aux autres. Cette fois, je dû me forcer pour afficher un sourire, et cette simple constatation accentua ma peine. Mais je ne flancherais pas._

_« Oh… » dis-je doucement, regardant le sol. « Hum…d'accord, bien sûr… »_

_« Tu as besoin d'un taxi pour rentrer ? Je peux te payer la course, cela ne me gène pas du tout. » dit-il doucement, mais quelque chose dans sa voix semblait prouver qu'il avait mis une distance entre nous. J'aurais été tellement ravi cinq minutes plus tôt de prolonger mon temps avec lui en partageant un taxi. Mais à présent, sachant que cela risquait d'accroître mon sentiment déjà fort élevé de stupidité, je ne voulais pas l'envisager, je ne pouvais pas. Je secouais donc la tête, regardant pour la première fois véritablement dans quelle rue nous nous trouvions._

_« Non, merci je… mon studio est à quelques bloques, je peux rentrer à pieds… »_

_Je lui lançais un regard, et vit qu'il m'observait, une étrange grimace sur le visage ; il détourna vite les yeux, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille. Il en sorti une carte de visite, qu'il me tendit, avant de me dire, doucement :_

_« Je veux que tu m'appels ou que tu m'écrives si tu as n'importe quel question…médicaux légales… »_

_« Hum…okay. »_

_Je la prenais rapidement, pour ne pas qu'il remarque les légers tremblements de mes mains, avant de réaliser que je devais lui donner la mienne, ce que je fis le plus vite possible.  
Tout deux évitant le regard de l'autre, je sentais un des silences les plus gênés de ma vie s'installer. Heureusement pour nous, un taxi arriva dans la rue, et Grissom le héla. Quand il s'arrêta prêt de nous, Grissom en ouvrit la porte et sembla prêt à y entrer sans un regard de plus, mais il se stoppa, et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi, un petit sourire, dans lequel une étrange tristesse teintait, sur ses lèvres._

_« J'ai passé une excellente semaine Sara... J'espère vraiment que tu m'écriras. »_

_Malgré la peine que je ressentais, ses simples mots suffirent à ce que je lui pardonne une partie de son comportement. Après tout, Eve avait peut-être raison ; à force de ne plus être en contact avec les humains, il avait simplement oublié combien il était facile de blesser quelqu'un._

_Alors, je lui souris une dernière fois, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre, et répondis tout aussi doucement que lui :_

_« Bye, Grissom… »_

_Puis je me retournais et commençais à marcher, entendant peu après le taxi démarrer. Presque malgré moi, je me retournais pour regarder la voiture partir, sentant une légère buée envahir mes yeux. J'étais incapable d'en empêcher la formation._

_Incapable de ne pas l'aimer.

* * *

_

_**N/A** : J'avoue, ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie de raconter ma vision de leur rencontre. Bon comme c'est le début entre eux, c'est pour ça que c'est complètement guimauve, j'espère que ça donne quelque chose de potable quand même hihi :-) Ma sœur me dit que c'est normal, c'est pour équilibrer, vu que dans le prochain, ou en tout cas dans les chaps à venir, ça va pas aller de mieux en mieux, mais je me taissssssss. Promis, ce n'est pas une fic cuculand (comme « Carpe Diem » qui me fait honte mdr).  
Dans le prochain chapitre retour en 2006 ;-D mais j'suis sur qu'il sera vraiment plus court cette fois… Okay je me tais, j'ai déjà trop écris aujourd'hui, c'est à votre tour, j'adoooooore vos reviews, ça me motive !_

_Kissousssssss !_

_Elialys_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_N/A_** : Hello everybody !!!  
Sérieux, je m'impressionne cette semaine, trois chapitres !! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous oublis hihi ;-D

Un ENORME merci pour vos nombreux messages et reviews, sur les forum, ou sur le site, c'est vraiment génial, et vous me motivez vraiment tous à écrire cette fic (enfin, c'est pas comme si je détestais l'écrire, au contraire :-D). Voilou donc le nouveau chap, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le dernier, même s'il n'est pas du tout pareil ;-)

Oh j'allais oublier!! Je ne prends pas en compte l'épisode 5 de la saison 7, ayant rédiger une majorité de ce chapitre avant de l'avoir vu ;-)

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR , apparition d'un peu de Sandle (roooh c'est que de l'amitié, ne paniquez pas ;-D )

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas traité ces deux enquêtes en même temps, les choses n'auraient jamais dégénéré aussi terriblement. Peut-être que la situation ne serait pas devenue si ingérable, si invivable, autant nerveusement qu'émotionnellement.

Qu'elle avait été la probabilité, sur tous les cas que nous avions traité, que deux affaires complètement distinctes, jouent chacune de leur côté un tel rôle dévastateur, sur lui, sur moi… ? Existait-il vraiment, finalement, un destin cruel qui s'amusait avec la vie et le cœur des gens ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive, que cela nous entraîne si bas, alors que nous avions cru aveuglement que les années les plus difficiles ne notre relation étaient derrière nous ?

Alors que nous avions cru pouvoir être heureux.

**Novembre 2006**

Je n'en viendrais pas à me poser toutes ces questions avant quatre mois. Inlassablement, elles tourneront dans ma tête. Mais à l'heure actuelle, rien ne pouvait me laisser prévoir ce qui allait arriver, ce qui allait nous atteindre.

Plus pour longtemps.

Pour le moment, ma vie était toujours relativement tranquille, et les jours s'écoulaient doucement, dans une routine qu'on pourrait qualifier d'agréable, entre mes nuits au labo, et mes journées avec Grissom.  
Je débutais ma nuit de travail, et étais d'ailleurs de bonne humeur, comme cela m'arrivait très souvent depuis un an.

J'entrais dans la salle de réunion, lançant mon salut habituel, seulement pour constater que j'étais la dernière à arriver, à part Grissom, mais je savais de source sûre que ce dernier serait un peu en retard.

« Voilà la plus belle ! » s'exclama Nick, pour changer.

Je me contentais d'afficher un sourire amusé, plus devant la tête faussement vexée de Catherine que pour la remarque en elle-même, qui commençait vraiment à manquer d'originalité.

Je m'asseyais donc à la droite de Greg, tandis que Warrick rassurait Cath sur son charme bel et bien existant.

« Hey, Greggo, où est passé ton atèle? » demandais-je, adressant un grand sourire au jeune CSI.

Ce dernier leva fièrement la main droite « Envolée! Mon médecin l'a retiré ce midi. Et je suis content de dire que mes côtes ne me font plus souffrir. »

« Et je constate que tous tes bleus sont définitivement parti, » plaisanta Nick, « toi qui en était si fier, tu les exposais dans tout le labo. »

Bien que Greg sourisse à cette remarque, une ombre passa sur son visage, et Warrick décida de changer de sujet, demandant à la gente masculine s'ils avaient regardé le match d'hier.

Ce qui était arrivé à Greg à peine trois semaines plus tôt nous avait tous secoué, avec plus ou moins de force. Nick et moi en tête, je suppose. Car même si nous formions une équipe soudée, la relation qui nous unissait, Nick, Greg et moi, était différente. Je les considérais réellement comme mes frères, à défaut de ne jamais avoir eu ce genre de rapports avec celui qui partageait la moitié de mon matériel génétique. Warrick avait longtemps fait parti de ce petit 'cercle', mais depuis qu'il était marié, il était moins apte aux soirées DVD ou autre, qui n'arrivaient d'ailleurs pas très souvent (Grissom ne s'était jamais plain de mes absences occasionnelles, il comprenait mon besoin de me comporter parfois comme le commun des mortels).

Quand j'avais vu Greg, étendu ainsi sur le pavé, complètement défiguré par tous les coups qu'il avait reçu, je n'avais pu empêcher une immense vague de tristesse et de choc de m'envahir. Ce genre de spectacle m'était déjà difficile en temps normal, étant donné le flot de souvenirs que cela me ramenait à l'esprit, mais que cela arrive à quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup était encore pire.

Mais comme tous, j'étais extrêmement fière de la façon dont il avait agit, prouvant une fois de plus son courage et son grand cœur. Mais même s'il essayait, sans trop de succès, de le cacher, je savais qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir causé la mort d'un des jeunes.

_« Tu as fais ce que n'importe qui aurait fait, Greg. »_ lui avait-je dis à l'hôpital, n'aimait pas le voir déprimé. _« Cela a certainement sauvé ta vie. »_

_« Je l'ai écrasé, Sara…J'ai agi en toute conscience de ce que je faisais. J'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Et je l'ai percuté. »_

_« Et ses petits copains ont décidé de le venger, et tu t'es retrouvé ici. Tu as sauvé la vie d'un homme, Greg. »_

Mais je savais parfaitement que je ne parviendrais jamais à trouver l'argument parfait, car je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Je n'avais jamais eu l'obligation de tuer un autre homme, et égoïstement, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à le faire, que ce soit un criminel ou non. Mais le fait était que dans la même situation que Greg, n'ayant que quelques secondes pour agir et très peu de possibilités, j'aurais sans aucun doute fait la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » soupira Catherine, en regardant sa montre. « Où est passé Grissom ? Il ne lui reste qu'une minute trente avant le début du service, lui qui est habituellement au labo trois heures avant. »

Avoir l'air naturel.

« Moi, je vous le répète, je suis sûr qu'il y a une femme derrière tout ça. » rigola Nick, prenant un air conspirateur. « Sérieusement, il rase sa barbe, il retrouve son humour, même si ses blagues continuent à ne faire rire que lui… Moi je dis… 'heinnn ??' »

J'aurais vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un dossier à feuilleter à cet instant, simplement pour avoir l'air occupé. Car j'avais l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, ils allaient tous tourner leurs regards inquisiteurs vers moi, et noter la rougeur caractéristique qui naissait, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, sur mes joues.

« Nicky, » plaisanta Warrick, « ce n'est pas parce que ta nouvelle conquête te fais voir de l'amour partout que c'est effectivement le cas. N'essais pas de me faire imaginer Grissom dans des situations que je n'ai _pas _envie d'imaginer. »

« Je retourne la demande. » dit alors Grissom, qui venait d'apparaître à la porte, et je retenais avec force le puissant soupir de soulagement que j'avais envie de pousser. Avec Grissom dans la pièce, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient arrêter.

C'était sans compter sur Catherine, bien sûr.

« Alors Grissom, que nous vaut ce retard ? » demanda celle-ci, d'un ton beaucoup trop innocent pour paraître crédible.

Grissom leva un sourcil, mais –cet homme m'impressionnera toujours- n'eut pas l'air gêné le moins du monde, et répondit calmement :

« Une de mes araignée s'est échappée de son terrarium, il fallait bien que je la retrouve avant qu'elle n'aille effrayer le voisinage. »

Je lançais des coups d'œil aux autres, pour voir s'ils affichaient tous la même tête sceptique que Catherine ; Greg faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, l'air absent, comme s'il était repensait toujours au début de la conversation concernant ses blessures. Nick et Warrick s'envoyaient des regards amusés. Merci mon dieu, ils semblaient tous m'avoir oublié, et Grissom avait la bonne idée de ne pas me regarder, sinon, il aurait peut-être eu du mal à faire passer pour une araignée vagabonde le fait qu'il s'était rendu compte un peu tard qu'il n'avait plus de change propre dans mon appartement et qu'il devait passé chez lui.

« Une araignée, hein… ? » répéta Catherine, affichant sa mine la plus dubitative. « Une belle araignée, j'espère. »

Le célèbre sourire espiègle de Grissom apparu sur ses lèvres : « Magnifique, même. De très belles pattes. Maintenant, sauf si tu as d'autres questions, je crois qu'il est temps de ce mettre au travail. »

Hum…C'était la première fois de ma vie que je rougissais de contentement alors qu'on me comparait avec une araignée. Mais vivant avec un entomologiste, je supposais que ce ne devait pas être si étrange que ça. (N/A : Enfin, je sooooooors quand même hein ?? Avec mes phrases pas drôles… :-D)

« Warrick, Catherine, le grand magasin de jouets à la sortie de la ville à été cambriolé, laissant une vendeuse morte et trois autres employés blessés. Nick, tu es avec moi sur un homicide dans la banlieue. » Il lui tendit un papier, avant de diriger son regard vers Greg et moi : « Greg, je te réintègre sur les enquêtes de terrains ; une intrusion et voyeurisme, ainsi qu'une légère violence sur une jeune femme. Sara t'accompagne. »

Bien que son ton soit purement professionnel, il me lança un regard significatif sur la dernière phrase, me remerciant furtivement d'accepter une enquête aussi 'banale', mais en vérité, je partageais son envie de ne pas laissé Greg seul sur le terrain pour le moment, à peine trois semaine après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le jeune CSI semblait content d'être enfin autorisé à retourner sur le terrain, mais il semblait partager face au fait qu'il soit 'pouponné'.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi, Greg, » lui dis-je doucement en arrivant près de la Denali, essayant de rendre mon ami moins silencieux. « Il ne veut simplement pas courir de risque. »

Il sourit, prenant place sur le siège passager : « Je le sais bien, cela me gène juste un peu que tu sois obligée de jouer les baby-sitters alors que je devrais pouvoir assurer ce genre d'enquête tout seul à présent. »

« Greggo, tu es et resteras toujours mon jeune Padawan, que tu sois niveau I ou III. »

Au moins, je réussis à lui soutirer un vrai sourire cette fois. C'était lui qui nous avait comparé à des personnages de 'Star Wars', il y a fort longtemps, alors qu'il venait tout juste de passer CSI, et que Grissom m'assignais presque toujours avec lui, me permettant d'assurer sa formation. J'étais d'ailleurs assez fière du résultat, en toute modestie bien sûr.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène du crime fut donc plus détendu, alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un lotissement, une voiture de police garée devant l'une des maisons.

Sofia nous attendait à la porte, la mine sérieuse, mais pas trop dramatique non plus. Etrangement, depuis que ma relation avec Grissom était devenu officiel (pour nous deux en tout cas), la présence de l'autre femme ne me dérangeait plus trop. Et puis, passer inspecteur avait eu comme bonne conséquence qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe de nuit. Je pouvais devenir très possessive sur certain aspect de ma vie. Mon travail et mon homme étant une très grande partie de ma vie, cela pouvait expliquer l'animosité que j'avais pu ressentir face à Sofia. Je lui adressais un sourire poli en signe de salut, mais restais silencieuse, laissant Greg prendre les commandes.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? » demanda t-il de son ton le plus professionnel, et je retenais un sourire, sentant son enthousiasme revenir en flèche.

« Anna Flint, trente ans. Un homme est rentrée chez elle durant la soirée, l'a attachée et légèrement battue, mais pas d'abus sexuel. Elle est encore sous le choc, dans le salon. La scène de crime étant visiblement la chambre à coucher. Pas d'empreinte de pas visibles, mais il a laissé des photos. »

Un léger sentiment d'exaspération m'envahit. Sofia semblait croire qu'elle pouvait encore relever les indices visuels, ayant été CSI pendant longtemps, mais la vérité était que ce n'était plus son domaine. Je me contentais donc d'hocher la tête, me mordant la langue, Greg ne semblant pas irriter plus que ça par l'autre femme. Alors que nous entrions dans la maison, Sofia nous donna plus de détails, heure d'intrusion, résumé des infirmiers qui étaient passé plus tôt, condensé du récit de la victime…

Je me tournais vers Greg :

« Greg, je te laisse la chambre à coucher, tu connais la chanson. Je vais m'occuper de la victime. »

Je n'ajoutais pas 'si tu as un problème, viens me demander', car il le savait très bien. Il semblait apprécié véritablement que je ne le traite pas à nouveau comme un novice. Il me sourit, et se dirigea, mallette en main, vers la chambre que lui indiquait Sofia. Je suivais ensuite cette dernière dans le salon, où une jeune femme se trouvait assise sur le canapé, pleurant doucement, une main sur le visage. Un policier en uniforme se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

Je m'approchais donc du canapé, et la jeune femme releva la tête vers moi. Elle avait une vilaine coupure sur le front, ainsi que plusieurs bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage, humide de larmes.

« Bonjour, Anna, » dis-je d'une voix douce, posant ma mallette. « Je suis Sara Sidle, je travail pour le laboratoire criminel du LVPD. Je vais devoir prendre quelques photos de vous, et vous poser quelques questions. »

Elle hocha la tête, reniflant doucement, montrant Sofia du doigt : « Elle m'a expliqué… »

Je prenais donc mon appareil, et m'approchais, avant de prendre plusieurs clichés de son visage, sous plusieurs angles, ainsi qu'un plan rapproché de sa blessure au front. Elle frissonnait et grimaçait à chaque photo que je prenais.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment il vous a attaché ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle tendit ses mains tremblantes, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues : « Il…il m'a frappé au visage avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, et à peine trente secondes après, il avait attaché mes mains dans mon dos, et m'avait bâillonné… Je…je n'ai pas vu son visage, il portait…il portait un collant sur la tête. »

Les traces rouges de ligatures étaient bien visibles sur ses poignets, ainsi qu'une légère irritation aux coins des lèvres, je les photographiais, lui demandant : « Qui vous a détaché ? »

« Lui…Enfin, je ne sais pas. Après m'avoir attaché, il m'a encore frappé, m'obligeant à rester étendu sur le lit, puis…il…m'a prise en photo. Trois fois. Il a utilisé son appareil pour me frapper au front, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi…il avait disparu, et je n'avais plus ni le bâillon ni les poignet liés…j'ai appelé la police… »

Elle semblait encore complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je décidais d'en rester là pour l'instant, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être touché par sa détresse, alors qu'elle se mettait à nouveau à sangloter. Après avoir recueillit un échantillon de sang sur sa blessure, je la remerciais, lui promettant de trouver qui lui avait fait ça, puis allait retrouver Greg, qui procédait la chambre.

« Alors ? » lui demandais-je, à l'embrasure de la porte.

Il se tourna vers moi, avant de désigner les baies vitrées :

« De toute évidence, l'homme est entrée par là. J'ai trouvé plusieurs empreintes partielles de l'autre côté de la vitre. »

Il me tendit ensuite trois sachets où se trouvaient des photos polaroïds : « J'ai trouvé ces photos sur la table de nuit, disposées linéairement. »

Les photos montraient Anna étendu sur le lit, successivement sur son côté gauche, sur le dos, puis sur son côté droit. Elle avait l'air complètement terrorisée, et je savais très bien ce qu'elle avait redouté, tout ce temps alors que son agresseur la photographiait. Elle avait craint plus que tout qu'il aille plus loin. Gardant mon expression fermée pour ne pas montrer à Greg l'irritation caractéristiques que ce genre d'affaire faisait naître en moi, je lui demandais :

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose qui aurait pu lui servir de bâillon, ou ce qu'il a utilisé pour la ligoter ? »

Il secoua la tête : « Je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant, malheureusement. J'ai relevé le sang qui se trouvait sur l'un des oreillers, mais c'est sans aucun doute celui de la victime. J'ai également emballé tous les draps. »

J'hochais gravement la tête, avec le sentiment grandissant qu'une fois encore, l'attaquant avait été beaucoup trop précautionneux pour nous laisser un quelconque indice utile. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les photos nous révèlent quelques choses. Je commençais donc à joindre Greg dans sa quête d'indice. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sofia apparut à la porte, l'air pensif.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose, » dit-elle. « Le mois dernier, on a été appelé pour une effraction dans un lotissement. Les deux enquêtes sont similaires au niveau du type de victime, deux femmes ayant la trentaine, et pour les photos. La femme n'ayant pas subit d'abus quelconque, nous n'avons pas jugé nécessaire d'appeler la police scientifique. »

« Combien de photos y avait-il ? » lui demandais-je, sentant mon intérêt augmenter vivement pour ce que Sofia avait à dire.

« Trois. Trois positions différentes. »

Je lui tendais les sachets : « Ces positions ? »

Après les avoir regardé, elle hocha la tête, me les rendant. « Je ne sais pas si les affaires sont liées, mais j'ai pensée que cela pouvait vous intéresser. »

Je la remerciais, notant que j'aurais besoin des photos à notre retour au labo.

Le reste de l'inspection ne donna rien de plus, et Greg et moi finîmes par rentrer au labo, portant de plus en plus d'espoir dans les polaroïds.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le labo d'Archie, Nick nous croisa, l'air un peu sombre.

« Hey, Nicky, » lui lança Greg. « Enquête difficile ? »

Il soupira, et secoua doucement la tête : « Vous vous souvenez du meurtre d'Izzy Delancy, et de la scène de crime miniature ? »

Bien sûr que nous nous en souvenions, cela nous avait tous impressionné.

« Et bien, il semblerait que le tueur ait à nouveau frappé, nous livrant une scène tout aussi déstabilisante, et une miniaturisation tout aussi troublante de réalisme. »

« Où est Grissom ? » lui demandais-je, sentant un étrange malaise commencé à m'envahir.

« Il attend la fin de l'autopsie. Il est à nouveau subjugué par la reconstitution. Excusez moi, mais je dois apporter ces échantillons de sang au labo ADN » termina t-il en nous montrons son sachet, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Je me tournais vers Greg : « Cela ne t'ennuis pas de commencer l'analyse des photos sans moi ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais hocha la tête, affichant un air interrogateur, mais ne posant pas de questions, acceptant mon manque d'explication : « Pas du tout. »

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, avant de me diriger vers la salle des indices, m'arrêtant à la porte. Grissom était penché sur une reconstitution miniature, une énorme loupe à la main. Avant même que je n'ai pu annoncer ma présence, il releva les yeux, et m'envoya une ombre de sourire. Le mien était un peu moins contenu, comme toujours.

« Un nouveau casse-tête, hein ? » demandais-je doucement.

Il soupira, reportant son attention sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui : « Toutes les enquêtes sont des casses têtes en elles-mêmes, Sara. C'est leur niveau de difficulté qui varie. »

En disant les derniers mots, il avait porté inconsciemment une main à sa tempe gauche, qu'il massa doucement. Je fronçais les sourcils, et m'avançais dans la pièce, par pur instinct.

« Une migraine arrive ? » lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il hocha la tête, croisant furtivement mon regard : « Ca va passer, j'ai pris de l'ergotamine un peu plus tôt… »

Mais mon froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Car je savais que lorsqu'une migraine le frappait, ce qui n'arrivait habituellement que lorsque quelque chose le contrariait beaucoup, ou qu'il était très fatigué, cela pouvait durer presque une journée entière. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter mon côté maternel cette nuit, je préférais donc ne pas l'irriter.

« Okay. Ne force pas trop sur la loupe, Griss, Nick peut le faire aussi. »

Il releva à nouveau son regard vers moi, semblant légèrement irrité : « Sara, je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas une enquête à traiter ? »

Il rebaissa les yeux avant même de finir sa phrase. Bien. Je savais que je ne devais pas me sentir mis à l'écart, c'était sa façon de réagir lorsque quelque chose dans son organisme se liguait contre sa capacité à travailler à plein régime.

J'aurais l'occasion de discuter de l'enquête avec lui plus tard, quand sa migraine serait passée.

Après tout, elles passaient toujours.

* * *

N/A : Voilou, je crois que j'ai amorcé le truc, là :-D

Bon, ma sœur m'a fait remarqué, et je cite : « _Ambreeeeuh, espèce de gros boulet, tu mets Greg qui vient de se faire tapé comme un forcené et **Sara** sur une enquête où une fille s'est fait tapée, t'es vraiment un gros boul-»_

Mais moi, je lui fais mon grand sourire, genre personne très sage et très intelligente et réponds : « _Ma chère sœur, ais-je déjà écrit quelque chose sans que cela ait un but précis pour la suite_ ? »

C'était juste une petite précision, pour ceux qui aurait pu vouloir me traiter de chef des boulettes (quoi que, vous pouvez, si vous en avez vraiment envie :-D). Par contre, Grissom, il a pas d'excuse, vu que c'est lui qui a assigné les enquêtes, et qu'il a pas mon cerveau remplit d'intrigues mouhahaha. BREF, pourquoi je dérive encore moi ? Ah oui, pour rien, comme toujours :-p

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, pas trop de guimauve dans celui là (à part le début complètement pas drôle que j'ai fait loool), et j'ai introduit le début de la fiiiiin HIHIHI !!!

Allez, j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos commentaires dans de belles reviews !! (hein, vous avez tous notez comme je vais vite à poster !!)

Kissouuuuuuus !!

Elialys


	4. Chapitre 3

**_N/A_** : Kikou tout le monde !!!

Bon, je sais que j'ai mis plus longtemps cette fois, mais j'ai malheureusement de moins en moins de temps avec les cours et le travail que je dois fournir, blablablaaaaa. Bref, de toute façon, je me fixe un chapitre par semaine minimum, comme ça, ça tournera jamais aux deux longs mois qu'il pouvait y avoir pour 'Oubli mortel' hihiiiii.

Chapitre pas très long, mais une fois encore, c'est pour limiter l'attente :-D Un IMMENSE merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages !! Je suis vraiment ravi que cette fic plaise, je compte pas la lâcher, et j'espère qu'elle vous accrochera encore longtemps :-D Pour les reviewers anonymes, n'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse que je puisse vous repondre !! Ah, s'il y en a des forums qui se baladent sur ce chapitre cette nuit (qui sait mdrrr), je répondrais à vos messages demains, moi être trop fatigué ce soir (ça fait quand même deux heures que j'ai commencé à entreprendre de poster ce chapitre :-D) Bon pourquoi je raconte ma vie moi, allez lire le chapitre !!

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

* * *

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

**Octobre 2000, San Francisco**

_Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur la ville quand je rentrais précipitamment dans mon petit appartement, la respiration toujours rapide après pas loin de quatre kilomètres courus sans un instant de répit. Mais malgré l'heure matinale, mon téléphone sonnait bel et bien, et à en juger par le nombre de sonneries entre le moment où j'avais atteints ma porte et celui où je me jetais sur le combiné, cela devait être important._

_« Allo ? » répondis-je, d'une voix beaucoup plus essoufflée que ce que j'aurais vu laissez entendre._

_« Sara ? » demanda alors une voix étrangement familière à l'autre bout du fil. Voix qui était d'ailleurs incertaine, mais que je reconnu presque immédiatement._

_« Grissom ? »_

_J'entendis un petit rire dans le combiné, et je n'eu plus aucun doute sur mon interlocuteur._

_« Au moins, nous n'avons pas oublié le nom de l'autre, c'est rassurant dans un sens. » dit-il avec humour. _

_Un sourire un peu trop large pour la qualité de sa blague naquit sur mes lèvres, alors que je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, essuyant de ma main libre la sueur qui perlait sur mon front. _

_« Je peux voir votre nom toutes les semaines à la fin de vos mails, Griss, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas oublié. »_

_« Hum, tu as l'air en…pleine activité, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je sais qu'il est tôt et… » Il laissa sa phrase mourir, et mes joues déjà rouges du fait de mon jogging devinrent encore plus écarlates face à la simple pensée de ce qu'il pouvait supposer._

_« Non, non, vous ne me dérangez pas ! » répliquais-je très vite. « Je viens juste de rentrer de mon jogging matinal. »_

_« Oh, d'accord. » Je rêvais sans aucun doute la note de soulagement que je croyais avoir entendu. Mais son ton devint totalement sérieux quand il me dit : « Sara, si j'appel à cette heure-ci, c'est parce que j'ai un service important à te demander. »_

_Légèrement surprise, je lui demandais de préciser._

_« Nous avons…un problème ici, au labo. Notre nouvelle recrue c'est fait tirer dessus hier, et elle ne va peut-être pas s'en sortir. Une enquête interne doit être effectuée. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance sur cette affaire. »_

_Une multitude de sentiments m'envahit en même temps, drôle de mélange entre choc, flatterie (très grande flatterie), et inquiétude._

_« Que c'est-il passé ? » demandais-je, me levant presque inconsciemment, me dirigeant vers ma chambre, et commençant à rassembler des affaires dans un sac avant même de lui avoir donné ma réponse, alors qu'il m'expliquait comment l'un de ses CSI, Warrick Brown, avait laissé Holly Gribbs, la nouvelle recrue d'une nuit seulement !, sur une scène de crime, où le voleur était retourné peut de temps après, blessant très gravement la jeune femme. Il savait qu'une enquête devait être fait pour découvrir pourquoi Warrick avait quitté la scène, et je sentais à son ton que le CSI concerné devait faire parti d'un de ces 'protégés',et que la situation le laissait très confus, partagé entre culpabilité et déception. _

_« J'ai besoin de toi ici, Sara… » soupira t-il._

_Et bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il parlait d'un point de vue professionnel, et non personnel, mon coeur toujours avide du moindre petit geste de sa part, même s'il ne s'agissait en très grande part que de mots (étant donné la distance qui séparait nos villes respectives), grossit un peu plus dans ma poitrine, et je sus soudain avec certitude que quoi qu'il fasse, quelle que soit la situation, cette phrase me ferait toujours faire n'importe quoi pour lui. _

_Alors je refermais mon sac de voyage, et répondis d'un ton confiant et rassurant :_

_« J'arrive, Griss. Je prends une douche et je saute dans le premier avion pour Vegas. »_

OoOoOoOoO

_« Tu as fais du très bon travail, Sara. »_

_Je lui souriais, jouant nerveusement avec ma bouteille de bière._

_Après tout, depuis que je le connaissais, malgré toutes nos correspondances, ce n'était au final que la troisième fois que nous pouvions 'converser' en regardant l'autre dans les yeux. La première fois, c'était lors de son séminaire bien sûr, puis l'an dernier quand il avait été appelé à San Francisco pour une affaire qui nécessitait un entomologiste, affaire sur laquelle j'étais. Et aujourd'hui avait été notre troisième 'rencontre', et je n'étais véritablement pas habituée à boire une simple bière avec lui dans un bar. J'avais presque oublié l'effet que sa seule présence avait sur moi._

_Presque._

_« J'ai eu un très bon mentor » répondis-je avec humour, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, que j'étais certainement la seule à sentir légèrement tendue._

_Il eut un petit sourire, mais je sentais que le compliment n'était pas des plus efficaces aujourd'hui._

_« Grissom, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Holly. » lui dis-je doucement. « Warrick a agis sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, et je crois qu'il le regrette déjà assez. Que vous ayez été son mentor ou non n'a rien à voir là dedans. L'obsession du jeu à dépasser sa raison. Comme n'importe quelle obsession la dépasse toujours… »_

_Son regard qui avait été plutôt fuyant quelques instants auparavant se posa finalement sur moi, et je sentis ses yeux perçant me fixer intensément. Voulant à tout pris éviter d'avoir l'air gêné, ce qui risquait d'arriver dans les trois secondes à venir, je portais ma bouteille à ma bouche, trouvant une occupation._

_« Tu accepterais de rester à Vegas ? » demanda t-il soudainement._

_La gorgée de bière que je venais à peine de prendre prit la mauvaise direction dans ma gorge, et je me mettais à tousser, une main devant ma bouche, parvenant tout de même à lui lancer mon plus beau regard incrédule._

_« Quoi ? » réussis-je finalement à articuler._

_Ma réaction semblait l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, à en juger par son petit sourire espiègle :_

_« Je t'ai demandé si tu accepterais de rester à Vegas. »_

_Oui, j'avais bien entendu._

_J'ouvrais la bouche, les sourcils froncés, toujours perdue par cette soudaine demande, et il finit par venir à mon secours :_

_« Il est malheureusement clair qu'il y a une place vacante dans l'équipe de nuit à présent. Comme je l'ai dit à Warrick tout à l'heure, je viens de perdre un bon élément ; je compte bien le remplacé par un CSI que je sais très compétent. »_

_Comment faisait-il ça ? Comment parvenait-il à me dire des choses tellement flatteuses et agréables sans vraiment me les dire ? Une chose était sûre : inconsciemment ou non, il savait comment faire flancher toutes mes pensées raisonnables, pour que seules les plus folles habitent mon esprit. Venir vivre à Vegas ? Travailler dans l'équipe de nuit ? Dans **son** équipe ? Je devais absolument parvenir à refouler le flot de sentiments que cette demande faisait grandir beaucoup trop rapidement en moi. _

_« Grissom- » Je secouais doucement la tête, pas par refus, mais toujours par pure incrédulité. « Je ne sais pas, c'est une décision sérieuse. J'ai un travail à San Francisco, et des amis, et… Ca me prend de court, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en venant ici. »_

_Qui est-ce que je bernais ? J'aurais menti si j'avais dit ne rien avoir espéré en répondant à l'appel de Grissom. Mais dans mon esprit, un verre dans un bar et une quantité non négligeable de compliments de sa part était déjà extrêmement bien. Passez toutes mes nuits à ses côtés, au risque de passer pour une adolescente en pleine puberté dès que j'étais près de lui ?_

_Il voyait clairement mon trouble, et dû croire que c'était purement d'un point de vue professionnel, car il me dit :_

_« Sara, nous sommes le troisième labo du pays. Si tu intégrais l'équipe ici, tu passerais CSI niveau III sans aucun doute avant le printemps. Et tu peux toujours te refaire des amis ici. »_

_Je lui fis une mine tout sauf convaincue :_

_« Je ne crois pas que Warrick me porte véritablement dans son cœur à l'heure actuelle, j'ai signé le dossier qui prouve qu'il a laissé Holly seule. Et j'ai senti une antipathie certaine de la part de Catherine. »_

_Mais cela n'empêcha pas son sourire amusé de grandir, faisant craquer un peu plus ma raison. _

_« Catherine finira par faire son deuil de statue de seule femme de l'équipe, et Warrick se rendra compte que tu n'as fais que ton travail. Et Nick n'aura aucun problème, il vient d'une famille nombreuse. »_

_Allez trouver une logique dans cette dernière remarque. Je sentais que j'arrivais à court d'arguments._

_« Je travaillerai pour vous. » tentais-je, le fixant droit dans les yeux, pour qu'il se rende bien compte de ce que cela impliquait._

_Mais à nouveau, il haussa les épaules, son petit sourire définitivement collé à ses lèvres :_

_« Ce n'est que provisoire. Brass reprendra sans aucun doute très vite la place. »_

_Il savait que je n'avais plus rien pour le contrer, alors il lança sa dernière attaque, celle qui fit voler mes dernières traces d'intelligences, qui avaient pourtant tenté de me mettre en garde, me susurrant que cela serait jouer avec le feu. Mais à cet instant, j'avais terriblement envie de me brûler. Il me dit :_

_« Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, Sara. Et je suis un homme de promesses. »_

_Cela était peut-être sa voix, peut-être son regard, ou tout simplement son aura. Le fait était qu'à cet instant, alors que nos regards étaient bloqués l'un dans l'autre, je cessais de m'inquiéter, et m'autorisais à croire follement qu'il disait vrai, et que je ne regretterai jamais d'être venue à Vegas. Que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir tout quitté pour lui._

_Alors, je m'autorisais enfin à sourire.

* * *

_

**Décembre 2006**

Un son familier et désagréable me tira brutalement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis trop peu de temps à mon goût.

Un son répétitif, que mon cerveau ralentit cherchait à reconnaître. Je sentis les couvertures remuées à côté de moi, n'étant pas la seule à être réveillé par le son du téléphone qui sonnait.

Le téléphone !

Je me redressais sur le lit, une de mes mains cherchant à attraper l'un des deux portables qui sonnait et vibrait joyeusement sur la table de nuit.

« C'est le tien ou le mien ? » demanda Grissom d'une voix toujours à moitié ensommeillée.

Bonne question, impossible de faire la différence dans le noir, et surtout pas avec des yeux vitreux. Quelle bonne idées ils avaient eu de donner des portables identiques à tous les CSI.

Quelle bonne idée de les avoirs posés tout les deux au même endroit surtout.

« C'est le mien. » finis-je par décider.

J'ouvrais donc le portable et le portais à mon oreille : « Al- »

Mais je n'eu jamais le temps de finir mon mot, l'appareil m'étant brusquement arraché. Dans le noir, j'entendis Grissom se raclé la gorge, avant de parler finalement :

« Allo ? …Oui, bien sûr que c'est moi. »

Cela devait être mon esprit encore légèrement brumeux qui me donnait une envie folle de sourire soudainement. J'allumais la lampe qui se trouvait près du lit, avant de me tourner vers Grissom. Mon début de sourire s'évanouie immédiatement quand je vis son air sérieux, alors qu'il regardait fixement devant lui, écoutant attentivement son interlocuteur. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux :

« Très bien, oui. Je fais aussi vite que possible, je serais là-bas dans moins de deux heures. Merci d'avoir appelé, Jim. »

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi et qu'il m'explique la situation, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était appelé sur une enquête. Mais il sortit simplement du lit, l'air sombre, se dirigeant vers son armoire pour piocher quelques affaires.

Je restais quelques secondes les sourcils froncés –je n'étais véritablement pas des plus efficace quand j'étais réveillé au milieu d'un cycle de sommeil.

« Griss ? » finis-je par l'appeler.

Il se tourna vers moi, une paire de chaussettes à la main, levant un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Je levais les deux en signe d'interrogation encore plus poussée. Il sembla comprendre qu'il avait oublié une partie du processus qui consistait à être une personne sociale, et de ne peux pas laisser la femme qui partage votre vie sans un mot d'explication :

« C'était Jim. Le tueur en série a encore frappé, à l'extérieur de la ville cette fois. Je dois y aller. »

Le choc et un malaise diffus m'envahirent immédiatement face à cette nouvelle, alors qu'il finissait de prendre ses vêtements

« C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?? » demandais-je, étonnée qu'il réagisse aussi vivement.

« Non, il m'a aussi demandé si c'était bien moi qui avait décroché. » dit-il sans se retourner.

Mon malaise s'accrut : « Griss, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas- »

« Oui oui, je sais, » me coupa t-il pas vraiment durement, mais toujours trop abruptement à mon goût, me lançant un regard, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai une demi-heure de voiture pour aller là-bas. »

Et sur ces mots, la porte se referma sur lui, me laissant seule dans le lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, faible signe extérieur de l'étonnement que je ressentais.

Entendant l'eau se mettre à couler dans la pièce adjacente, je finis par refermer la bouche, soupirant, avant de me rallonger, me mettant presque inconsciemment en position fœtale entre les draps. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de rationaliser les choses, de ne pas prendre son comportement trop à cœur. Je savais que c'était l'annonce d'un nouveau crime qui le rendait plus irritable.

Car il n'était pas parvenu à trouver celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à tuer des gens anciennement connus, laissant à côté des cadavres une reconstitution miniaturisée et parfaite de la scène de crime. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir passé des heures à travailler sur l'enquête. Le mois dernier, il était retourné plusieurs fois sur les deux scènes, et il avait passés un nombre d'heures beaucoup trop important à mes yeux à étudier dans leurs moindres détails les deux maquettes. Il le faisait même en plus des autres enquêtes, et je l'avais déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises entrain d'avaler quelques cachets pour ses migraines. Bien qu'il ait fini par s'avouer vaincu, après plus de deux semaines sans plus de résultat que pour la première enquête, il continuait à cogiter intensivement dessus, je le savais, même s'il ne me le disais pas. Grissom n'aimait pas ne pas être au contrôle des évènements, j'avais très souvent eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte, il aimait encore moins quand la science ne lui permettait pas de résoudre toutes les énigmes qui lui étaient posées. Nous avions tous crains que le tueur soit un serial killer, visiblement nos peurs étaient confirmées.

Depuis plus d'un an que nous étions ensembles, nous avions toujours plutôt bien géré l'incidence de notre travail sur notre vie privée. Mais cette enquête était spéciale, elle le tracassait d'une façon réellement étrange, et je sentais au plus profond de moi que cela ne pouvait pas être bon sur le long terme. Comme toujours, je prenais sur moi lorsqu'il devenait plus désagréable qu'il ne voulait l'être, mais je ne pouvais empêcher ces légers pics de m'atteindre, de plus en plus profondément. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Il avait presque eu l'air de _m'accuser _d'avoir décroché son portable. Je savais pertinemment que c'était stupide de réagir ainsi et de me braquer pour si peu, que cette histoire de téléphone serait oubliée demain. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je sentis alors quelque chose sur ma joue, et rouvrais les yeux, me rendant compte que je m'étais à moitié rendormi, plongée dans mes pensées. Mes pupilles rencontrèrent immédiatement le bleu des siennes. Accroupi près du lit, il avait posé une main sur ma joue, et me regardait, un air désolé clairement affiché sur son visage.

« Je dois y aller, ma puce…Je t'appelles dans la soirée. » me chuchota t-il, son pouce caressant doucement le coin de mes lèvres.

Et bien qu'il ne le dise pas à haute voix, je voyais l'excuse dans ses yeux, je savais qu'il regrettait son comportement. Alors je lui souriais doucement, bougeant légèrement la tête pour pourvoir embrasser la paume de sa main. Une seconde plus tard, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et je sentis sa main quitter mon visage, alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la chambre.

Je regardais la porte se refermer, replongeant la pièce dans le noir. Doucement, je me glissait sur l'autre côté du lit, et posais ma tête sur son oreiller ; fermant les yeux, j'inspirais profondément son odeur, me remettant en boule sans m'en rendre compte.

Qu'il m'expose au chaud et au froid dans un intervalle de temps réduis n'avais rien de nouveau.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais empêcher ce malaise étrange et indéfinissable de m'envahir, alors que je replongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je devais arrêter de m'inquiéter.

Cette fois, il trouverait le tueur.

* * *

**N/A** : Vouuuilouuu !  
C'est pas très long, et j'avoue, le passage 2006 devait être beaucoup plus long normalement, mais quand j'ai eu écris ça, j'ai vu que je tendais dangereusement vers les 15 pages si je continuais, et j'aurais mis trop de temps, donc voili voilou, je parle encore trop :-D

J'espère que la partie guimauve vous a plus, c'est parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire pleurer les émotifs bientôt, j'essais d'équilibrer MOUHAHAHA !! (oki, je sors maintenant !)

Une tite review pour motiver l'auteur foldingue ??

Elialys


	5. Chapitre 4

**_N/A_** : Hellooooo !!

Bon, ça va, j'ai craint pendant un moment que j'allais recommencer à trainer dans la rédaction, surtout que je suis très prise à côté, mais en fait, non, il suffisait juste que je m'y mette, et hop, 10 pages Word rien que pour vous

Je voulais tous vous dire une big BIG **BIIIG** merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! Wow, 40 pour 4 chapitres, sérieux, j'en reviens pas, je suis toute gagatte tellement je suis contente que ma fic plaise hihiiii Relâchez pas la cadence, hein ? Ca me fait écrire vite :-P Merci également pour tous vos messages encourageant sur les forums !!

**Lily**, ptit clin d'œil pour toi dedans ! Va tu trouver ? (Attends _ma sœur_ a trouvé, t'as intérêt looool) Je te déteste au passage, vilaine potate ! (oui oui c'est vrai !)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à** Ptitemel**, pour son anniversaire (vive les rugbyman !), et pour la remercier d'être tellement précise, détaillée, motivante géniale et encourageante dans ses reviews ! MERCI Mel !!!

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

_

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

**Décembre 2006**

J'entrais dans le labo seulement un quart d'heure avant le début du service de nuit.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû repasser chez moi, il me restait suffisamment d'affaire chez Griss. Mais j'avais réussi à me trouver assez de fausses excuses pour y retourner en début de soirée : la plante à arroser, un tour de machine à mettre en marche, une tasse sale qui traînait dans l'évier…

Il n'avait pas appelé.

'_Dans la soirée_' signifiait entre 19h et 23h, non ? Tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il savait que j'étais habituellement au labo à partir de 22h (et pas 22h45). Il connaissait mon numéro de fixe aussi bien que celui de mon portable, il savait comment-

Voilà où j'en étais rendu…il me disait qu'il m'appellerait, et moi je restais à proximité de tous mes téléphones pendant trois heures, agissant en adulte responsable de trente-cinq ans. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Il avait sans aucun doute des choses plus difficiles et importantes à gérer en ce moment.

Mais il ne m'avait pas appelé.

Depuis près d'un an et demi, c'était la première fois qu'il me laissait sans nouvelle alors qu'il était envoyé ailleurs pour une affaire.

« Hey Sara ! »

Je me retournais, et vis Warrick arriver vers moi, marchant d'un pas rapide. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à avoir un peu débordé sur le temps autorisé à rester chez soi.

« Panne de réveil ? » demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il secoua doucement la tête, et je sentais qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand la tête de Catherine apparu, alors que nous arrivions près de la salle de réunion.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama t-elle, alors que l'on rentrait et s'installait à la table.

« Ne reprends pas trop vite tes habitudes de chef, Cath » rigola Nick. « Il n'est même pas 23h encore. »

Catherine ramena ses cheveux derrières son épaule dans un geste presque automatique et inconscient, alors que son petit sourire faussement condescendant apparaissait sur ses lèvres :

« Attention Nicky, il y a un cas de décomposition aujourd'hui, je crois que tu viens tout juste d'acheter la première place. »

Nick afficha sa plus belle mine blessée, portant une main sur sa poitrine : « Touché. Je ne te contredirais plus, oh Grand Chef. »

« Où est Grissom ? » demanda alors Warrick, qui semblait un peu perdu par la tournure des évènements. « Pourquoi tu nous supervises ? »

Je réalisais alors que je n'avais même pas eu l'air surprise. Après tout, je savais très bien que Catherine nous dirigerait cette nuit, j'avais été la première à apprendre l'absence de Grissom…Voyant que Greg me regardait du coin de l'œil, je m'efforçais d'afficher un air intrigué, posant comme Warrick un regard interrogateur sur Catherine.

« Il a été appelé sur une enquête à l'extérieur de la ville. Le tueur miniature a encore frappé. » Expliqua t-elle.

Je ne savais pas qui exactement des trois garçons avait donné ce surnom au tueur, sans aucun doute Nick. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait à présent une véritable grimace contrariée sur le visage, et son ton était perplexe quand il demanda :

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été appelé aussi ? C'est moi qui aie traité l'affaire avec Grissom le mois dernier. »

« Parce que tu es demandé dans un appartement où un corps décomposé t'attends, Nicky, voilà pourquoi. » Elle ponctua sa phrase en lui tendant un bout de papier. « Greg, tu l'accompagnes sur cette affaire. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, alors qu'ils se levaient, et que Catherine se tournait vers Warrick et moi :

« Vous êtes chanceux ce soir, une banque a été dévalisée, et apparemment, même si ce n'était pas des professionnels, une grosse somme d'argent a été dérobé. »

J'attrapais la feuille qu'elle me tendait, Warrick semblant encore plus renfrogné face à l'annonce d'une enquête des plus palpitantes. Personnellement, je préférais relevés des empreintes que d'avoir à m'asperger de citron pendant deux semaines.

« Et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu envahis le bureau de Grissom en faisant semblant de travailler ? » demanda Nick, rancunier, mais son ton était légèrement amusé.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » Soupira Catherine. « C'est toujours moi qui me retrouve à remplir la paperasse de Gil… »

Et encore, elle, elle ne gérait pas la moitié de ses factures.

Sincèrement, je me demandais parfois comment Grissom avait réussi à mettre autant d'argent de côté, voyant combien il pouvait être maladroit quand il s'agissait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses charges ou ses comptes. Cela avait d'ailleurs été sujet de longues, ennuyeuses discutions, qui tournaient parfois même à des disputes mineures, l'an dernier. Je ne pouvais rien y faire si j'étais une stressée de l'organisation monétaire, cela datait de l'époque où j'avais eu ma première bourse, et que je devais prévoir à l'avance la moindre de mes dépenses pour pouvoir tenir un mois entier. Nous étions finalement arrivé à un compromis : Il me laissait regardé ses factures, et je l'autorisais à sortir le terrarium de son araignée Scooby du garage, pour qu'elle retrouve sa place habituelle : l'étagère dans les toilettes (non, je ne rigolais pas, il _avait_ une araignée dans ses toilettes.)

Rapidement, notre équipe se sépara, et chacun parti vers son enquête respective.

Sans surprise, notre visite de la banque se résuma à un relever d'empreintes et de cassettes de vidéos surveillances. Pas de meurtre ce soir, cela serait plus facile.

Je me surprenais à plusieurs reprises entrain de vérifier que mon portable était allumé, ou que je n'avais pas loupé un appel. Bien sûr, à chaque fois que je m'en rendais compte, je me traitais d'idiote et de gamine, mais ne pouvait empêcher le léger nœud qui enserrait mon estomac de se reformer. Car mon portable était bel et bien allumé, et je n'avais loupé aucun appel. Personne n'essayait de me joindre.

Les voyages entre le labo et la banque se firent dans un silence presque pesant. Au volant, Warrick ne disait pas un mot, les sourcils inconsciemment froncés dans une expression clairement contrariée. Et de mon côté, je n'arrangeais rien. Il fallait dire qu'à deux heures du matin, alors que nous retournions vers le labo, je n'étais pas des plus joyeuses non plus. Les yeux perdus dans traînés vives que formaient les lumières des casinos, je commençais à sentir renaître en moi ce malaise caractéristique, et ce malgré toute ma volonté à essayer de le garder enfoui. Même s'il n'était que diffus, c'était déjà trop.

Quand nous arrivâmes, notre première initiative fut de tenter de tirer quelque chose des empreintes relevées. Nous attendions tous les deux en silence, tandis que les empreintes défilaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Quand une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, je sursautais vivement et plongeait immédiatement une main dans ma poche. Mais Warrick avait déjà sorti le sien, et avait décroché :

« Warrick Brown. Oui… »

Deux secondes plus tard, il était sorti dans le couloir, me laissant seul, portable également en main. Je poussais un soupir, ne sachant même pas comment réagir à mon propre comportement. Je n'étais pas sensé agir comme ça, je n'avais _aucune_ raison d'être autant sur le qui-vive. Secouant la tête, j'appuyais fortement sur le bouton rouge de mon portable, l'éteignant, avant de retourner mon attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Warrick réapparu, encore en ligne.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « A douze heure trente, oui. _Non_, je ne serais pas en retard cette fois. Okay, bye. »

Il raccrocha finalement, et vint se replacer à mes côtés. Je notais qu'il semblait étrangement plus calme que tout à l'heure. Cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, je tentais doucement, avec un petit sourire :

« Rendez-vous avec Mme Brown ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire qui sonnait très faux, avant de me regarder : « Actuellement, j'ai rendez-vous avec un de mes amis avocat. Il n'y aura bientôt plus de Mme Brown… »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent, et ma bouche s'ouvrit, comme si je voulais dire quelque chose, puis se referma, incapable de trouver quoi que soit à répondre à cette nouvelle.

Il poussa un lourd soupir et se massa le front, n'osant plus soutenir mon regard : « Tu sais Sara, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Parfois, quand les choses se dégradent jusqu'à un certain point, rien de ce que tu fais n'arrive à renverser la balance. C'est juste…plus sain d'accepter de laisser les choses suivre leur cours… »

Et apparemment, malgré la contrariété qu'il semblait ressentir face aux évènements, j'entendais une légère note de soulagement dans sa voix, comme s'il était dans un sens _content _que cela se finisse. Mais moi, mes yeux restaient exorbités.

C'était sans aucun doute stupide et insensé, mais j'avais toujours secrètement envié la capacité des autres à réussir à faire marcher leurs relations. J'avais toujours été terriblement maladroite et inexpérimentée personnellement, et voir des gens autour de moi parvenir à construire des choses stables me rassurait dans un sens, me prouvait que c'était possible. Dans le cas de Warrick, c'était encore plus particulier. Car la vérité était qu'il s'était marié au moment où Griss et moi avions passé un cap décisif de notre relation. Au fond de moi, je m'étais toujours dit que malgré les difficultés que l'on pouvait rencontrer –et il y en avait, bien sûr, deux personnes asociales et accros à leur travail comme nous ne formaient pas le petit couple parfait en quelques jours- j'écoutais Warrick raconter à Nick sa dernière excursion avec sa femme, ou je l'entendais tout simplement parler à cette dernière au téléphone, et je me disais avec un sourire que pour une fois, j'avais réussi à atteindre le même niveau –tout en restant relatif bien sûr.

La nouvelle de leur divorce imminent me fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Warrick était doué, il était sensé savoir gérer les problèmes de couples, il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il devait affronter les soucis, les analyser et trouver une solution, prouvant que les sentiments étaient plus fort que le reste.

_Arrête ça tout de suite Sara, arrête de projeter ta relation sur la sienne, ça n'a rien à voir, **arrête** ! _criait une voix dans ma tête.

Heureusement pour moi, le défilement sur l'écran s'arrêta à cet instant, portant l'attention de Warrick sur l'écran, l'empêchant de voir mon expression, et m'offrant ainsi quelques brèves secondes pour recouvrir un air plus'calme'. J'avalais avec difficulté, avant de lire également les résultats.

Me concentrer sur mon travail était la meilleure des choses à faire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Je_ _ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, laissez moi vos_-»

Je coupais rapidement la 'communication', tombant une fois de plus sur sa messagerie, avant de poser un peu trop durement mon portable sur la table de nuit. Soupirant, j'éteignais la lumière, sachant très bien que je serais incapable de trouver le sommeil. La nuit avait peut-être été calme niveau enquête –les empreintes nous avaient au final suffit à trouver l'un des braqueurs, ce qui nous avait mené au reste de sa bande par la même occasion- mais émotionnellement, j'étais épuisée. Epuisée par ma propre capacité à m'inquiéter et à me rendre plus nerveuse que nécessaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le nier, la nouvelle de Warrick n'avait fait qu'accentuer le sentiment d'incertitude qui m'envahissait déjà légèrement, et je n'avais eu qu'une envie après, celle d'appeler Grissom, d'entendre le son de sa voix, de l'entendre me dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il rentrerait vite, et qu'il viendrait me prouver que je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Bien sûr, s'il avait simplement répondu au téléphone, cela m'aurait grandement convenu.

Mais quand j'avais essayé de l'appeler, en sortant du labo, j'étais tombée immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Les quatre fois suivantes aussi. Son portable était éteint de toute évidence.

Alors oui, j'étais exténuée de ressentir des sentiments contradictoires, entre l'inquiétude, l'énervement contre lui, et contre moi-même. Après plus de deux heures à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, je finis par plonger dans un sommeil agité.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux nuits, ce fut le son du téléphone qui sonnait qui me tira de mon sommeil. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, ma main fut plus rapide que l'éclair.

« Allo ?? »

« _Sara ? C'est Sofia_. »

Une douche froide n'aurait pas pu mieux me réveiller. S'attendre à entendre la voix de l'homme que vous aimez et avoir celle d'une personne _peu _appréciée à la place est quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

Je regardais ma montre.

« Sofia, il est onze heure… » lui dis-je en guise de bonjour, ne cherchant même pas à cacher mon irritation. « J'étais en plein cycle de sommeil. »

« _Je sais, désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est relatif au travail_. »

Bien sûr que c'était relatif au travail, je me doutais parfaitement qu'elle ne m'aurait pas appelé pour me parler de son petit ami qui venait de la tromper outrageusement avec une brune pulpeuse (rooh, je pouvais avoir de ces pensées méchantes quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur). Je finissais donc par lui demander ce qu'il se passait, me frottant les yeux, m'efforçant à adopter un ton plus neutre.

«_ Il semblerait que l'agresseur du mois dernier à recommencer, tu sais, celui des photos. Il a envoyé une femme à l'hôpital cette fois_. »

Immédiatement, mon attention fut retenue, et je sortais du lit. Bien sûr que je savais de qui elle parlait. L'homme avait déjà agressé deux femmes, et Greg et moi n'avions pas été capables malheureusement de trouver son identité.

«_ Si je t'appels, c'est parce que la victime réclame un CSI. Elle a été battue assez violemment, mais elle refuse tout soin tant qu'un CSI ne sera pas venu la voir_. »

J'avais déjà commencé à ressembler des affaires, et j'étais complètement interloquée par cette remarque. Ce n'était vraiment pas commun comme nouvelle, la plupart du temps, les gens ne savaient même pas quel était notre rôle dans une enquête. Je lui demandais donc plus de détails, et je finis par raccrocher, lui disant que je serais à l'hôpital dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Et effectivement, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je me dirigeais vers Sofia, qui se tenait dans le hall de Desert Palm.

« Merci d'être venue » me dit-elle. « Je sais que j'aurais pu demander à un membre de l'équipe de jour, mais si les enquêtes sont bels et bien reliées, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais être mises au courant. »

J'avouais que j'étais étonné par tant de…professionnalisme de sa part. Après tout, peut-être que son copain ne la trompais pas.

« Merci, j'apprécie, effectivement. Quelqu'un est sur la scène de crime ? » Demandais-je alors qu'elle m'emmenait vers la salle où devait se trouver la femme.

« Oui, quelqu'un de jour a été envoyé par contre, mais Greg Sanders a été prévenu, et est allé le rejoindre, je pense que cela restera votre enquête. Elle est ici. »

Je la remerciais d'un sourire, et entrait dans la pièce. C'était une salle d'observation, comprenant une dizaine de lits, séparés par des rideaux. En me voyant entrer, une infirmière se tourna vers moi, nota la mallette que je portais, et l'appareil que j'avais autour du cou.

« Vous êtes une CSI ? » me demanda t-elle en me rejoignant

J'hochais la tête, et avant d'avoir pu donner mon nom, elle me désigna un rideau, en me disant : « Nathalie Lewis est dans ce lit. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait une commotion, et des côtes cassées ; elle a été frappée assez violemment à la tempe, mais elle refuse qu'on la touche avant d'avoir été examiné par quelqu'un de votre labo. »

Surprise, j'hochais à nouveau la tête, lui promettant de faire vite.

Tirant le rideau derrière moi, je rejoignais la jeune femme. Sofia m'avait prévenu. Nathalie Lewis. Femme de trente-trois ans, vivant seule dans un lotissement, accès facile dans la chambre à coucher par une baie vitrée. Battue. Mais c'était elle qui avait appelé 911.

Elle était assise sur le lit, la tête en arrière. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama, qui n'était visiblement pas celui de l'hôpital, et qui était déchiré par endroit. Du sang coulait de sa tempe droite, et il y en avait également une bonne quantité sur menton. Je pouvais voir son corps trembler légèrement.

« Hey, » lui dis-je doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, redressant juste légèrement la tête. « Bonjour, je suis Sara Sidle, je travaille pour- »

« Vous êtes CSI, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle, et sa voix était légèrement cassé, mais elle semblait totalement alerte, et énervée.

« Oui, je suis CSI, » approuvais-je en arrivant près du lit. « On m'a dit que vous refusiez d'être soignée avant que quelqu'un de notre labo ne vienne. »

« Ma sœur est CSI à Los Angeles. Je sais très bien que ces abrutis de médecins auraient effacé toutes les preuves ! »

Il était toujours étrange de noter les différences de réactions des victimes après ce genre d'agression. Certaines n'arrivaient même plus à parler, d'autres ne pouvaient que pleurer, ou plus rarement, elles étaient dans une colère noire, comme c'était visiblement le cas à présent.

« Dites, vous pouvez vous bougez un peu, si vous croyez que c'est agréable de rester la tête en arrière comme ça !! » me lança t-elle alors.

« Pourquoi la gardez-vous en arrière? » demandais-je calmement, prenant de quoi relever ce qu'elle m'indiquerait.

« Parce que j'ai mordu le connard qui m'a agressé quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, comme si j'allais me laisser faire !! Mais il m'a ouvert la tempe avec son appareil, je ne voulais pas que mon sang coule sur le sien ! »

J'étais étonné par le fait qu'elle est pensée à tout ça, alors qu'elle était entrain de subir une agression. Pour essayer de limiter sa peine le plus rapidement possible, je prélevais donc le sang qui se trouvait sur son menton, ainsi que celui qui coulait de sa tempe. Une fois ce geste fini, elle soupira, et s'allongea enfin, une main sur son front. Elle me tendit l'autre :

« Je l'ai griffé, j'en suis sûr, même si je l'ai pas vu, je l'ai bien senti. Quand il m'a attaché »

J'entreprenais donc de gratter les dépôts qui se trouvaient sous ses ongles.

« Merci, » lui dis-je une fois ma tâche accomplie. « C'est très rare de rencontrer des victimes qui prennent autant de soin à prélever ou conserver des indices. Je vais prendre quelques photos maintenant. »

Joignant mes gestes à mes paroles, j'empoignais mon appareil, et commençais à la photographier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Reprit-elle, d'une voix plus épuisée, mais toujours très rapide, comme si le poids de ce qui venait de se passer lui retombait finalement dessus. « Tout c'est passé tellement vite, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, et avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, il essayait de m'attacher. Je l'ai griffé par instinct, mais je me souviens clairement avoir pensée '_j'espère qu'il y aura assez pour une analyse ADN'_. C'était comme si ma sœur était dans la chambre avec moi, je pouvais l'entendre me répéter que le simple fait de se défendre pouvait aider à coincer l'adversaire. Parce que selon ses dires, trop de personnes sont tellement tétanisées quand ça leur arrive qu'elles se laissent faire ! Comme si _moi_ j'allais me laisser faire ! Bien sûr que je me suis défendu !! Vous vous rendez compte, si je ne l'avais pas mordu, je sais très bien ce qu'il m'aurait fait, cet enfoiré !! »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et elle prit une profonde respiration, quelques larmes coulant finalement de ses yeux fermés, roulant sur ses joues qui prenaient clairement un teint bleuté. J'avais arrêté de prendre des photos au milieu de sa tirade, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à présent que de l'observer essayée de contenir le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait soudain, mes traits se contractant inconsciemment dans une expression empathique.

« J'étais terrorisée, et je l'ai mordu de toute mes forces, sachant que si je ne l'arrêtais pas, il me violerait, et ma seule pensée cohérente au moment où j'ai senti son sang sur mon menton était '_ah ah, un échantillon !_' ! » cria t-elle presque, un sanglot lui échappant. « Je voulais juste qu'il s'arrête… »

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau dans le couloir, me sentant à nouveau envahit par un mélange de colère sourde et de tristesse, face à ce que je venais de voir. Je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, et une fois encore, je ne pouvais empêcher de vieilles blessures de réapparaître, même si ce n'était que de façon lointaine. Et je craignais fortement malheureusement que l'homme en question était loin d'en avoir terminé. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas finit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Et au train où allaient les choses, je craignais véritablement que dans très peu de temps, si on ne parvenait pas à l'attraper, il recommencerait, et irait jusqu'au bout. Voir même jusqu'à tuer. Il fallait absolument mettre la main sur lui le plus vite possible. J'espérais de toute mes forces que son ADN nous permettrait de le retrouver.

Je sortais mon portable, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun appel en absence, et appelait Greg.

Il était encore chez la jeune femme, mais avait presque finit. Il affirma qu'il n'avait pas besoin de main forte, je lui disais donc de me rejoindre au labo dès qu'il aurait fini, puis raccrochais.

De retour au labo, je me dirigeais d'abord vers la salle de repos. Faire des doubles services étaient loin d'être une nouveauté, mais il me fallait ma dose de caféine pour ça, surtout quand je commençais à me sentir plus épuisée émotionnellement que physiquement.

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant que les rideaux étaient fermés. J'ouvrais la porte, laissant une raie de lumière pénétrer dans la salle plongée dans une quasi obscurité.

Immédiatement, mes yeux se posèrent sur la forme allongée sur le canapé, à deux mètres de là où je me tenais, et une vague où se mêlait soulagement et irritation me traversa instantanément.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, replongeant la pièce dans le noir, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, une main sur son front. Je m'autorisais quelques secondes pour prendre une ou deux respirations, calmant ce flot très contradictoire de sentiments qui m'envahissait.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée parce que je voyais enfin qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé (bien que cette possibilité ait été très limité) et qu'il était de retour. Mais ma colère puisait surtout sa source dans ma vexation, mêlée à l'exaspération, parce qu'il m'avait laissé m'inquiéter pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures sans donner de nouvelles, et que c'était par pure hasard que je venais de tomber sur lui, sinon je n'aurais même pas su qu'il était là.  
Mes yeux s'habituant rapidement à la faible luminosité, je le vis très bien se rassoire, son regard ne me quittant pas.

« Hey… » finis-je par dire d'une voix presque murmurée. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était plus dans le but de cacher les émotions qui m'habitaient ou simplement parce que j'avais bien compris qu'il souffrait encore d'une migraine ; sûrement un peu des deux.

« Hey… » répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de se lever.

Il n'était pas idiot. Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, et tous les problèmes qu'il devait avoir, liés à son enquête, il savait, voyait, ou _sentait_ que j'étais contrarié.

« Sara… » dit-il doucement, faisant un pas dans ma direction, et je détournais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard, ce regard désolé qu'il affichait systématiquement, et qui finissait toujours par** me** faire me sentir coupable pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait.

« Comment était ton enquête ? » demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais qui sonnait malheureusement très faux, croisant dans un geste presque réflexe mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Pour toute réponse, il avança un peu plus dans ma direction, faisant disparaître la distance qui nous séparait, et avant que je n'aie pu trouver quelque part au fond de moi la volonté de m'éloigner, il avait doucement passé ses bras autour de moi, et m'avait attiré contre lui. J'allais le repousser, j'en avais vraiment l'intention ; je ne pouvais plus l'autoriser à écarter ses erreurs d'un simple geste tendre, comme il le faisait toujours. Cacher les difficultés ne les effaçait pas. Elles finissaient toujours par réapparaître, encore plus violemment.  
Mais voilà. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, inspirant profondément, et je fermais presque douloureusement les yeux, toute ma volonté s'écroulant à nouveau face au besoin presque désespéré que je ressentais, besoin de le sentir contre moi. Une seconde plus tard, j'avais décroisé mes bras et les avaient passé autour de sa nuque, une de mes mains se glisser dans ses cheveux, ma tête ayant facilement trouvé le creux de son cou. Je m'imprégnais de lui, tout comme il s'imprégnait de moi.  
Habituellement, ce genre d'étreinte me procurait un réconfort sans égal. Aujourd'hui, mais si le réconfort état bien présent, il était également grandement teinté de tristesse, tristesse diffuse qui reflétait peut-être simplement notre incapacité à _parler_ de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais comment pourrais-je resté de marbre, alors qu'il apparaissait clairement qu'il avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin de lui. Même s'il ne le disait pas, ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il m'étreigne ainsi dans la _salle de repos_.

Un moment indéfini passa, silencieusement, alors que nous nous contentions de sentir le battement du cœur de l'autre. Puis, je finis par le relâcher, m'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien, au risque de m'y perdre, bien entendu.

« Et la règle n°1 ? » demandais-je finalement. « '_Aucun contact poussé au travail' _? » Dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais agrémenté ma phrase d'un petit sourire.

Il haussa doucement les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un risquait d'entrer. J'ai fait peur à la moitié du labo il y a une demi-heure, quand j'ai mis dehors, peut-être pas très aimablement, les gens qui se trouvaient ici, réquisitionnant la pièce pour une heure. »

Il sourit faiblement, mais ne semblait pas très amusé.

« Tu as mal depuis longtemps ? » murmurais-je finalement.

« Début de la nuit dernière. Cette enquête est juste… » Il soupira, fermant les yeux. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé. Mais j'étais tellement pris, et à chaque fois que j'avais quelques minutes à moi, j'essayais vainement de trouver un endroit tranquille. Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir… »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de l'observer, alors qu'il évitait mon regard. Il soupira à nouveau, portant une nouvelle fois une main à son front :

« Ce tueur va me rendre fou… » marmonna t-il, avant de finalement relever les yeux vers moi. « J'ai appris que l'agresseur du mois dernier avait recommencé. Est-ce que ça va ? »

C'était l'occasion de lui dire ce que pensais, de lui faire part de mes doutes et de ce qui me tracassait.  
Je revoyais les traces de coups sur Anna Flint et Nathalie Lewis, repensait à leur larmes, et au fait que si ne trouvais pas rapidement l'homme qui les avaient attaqué, il y aurait bientôt d'autres larmes, d'autres coups, que cela serait encore pire.  
Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de l'angoisse presque excessive que j'avais ressenti il y avait très peu de temps, n'ayant pas de ses nouvelles, de la colère sourde qui m'avait habité, de l'incompréhension impuissante face à sa façon d'agir.

Puis je vis dans ses yeux la fatigue, la douleur, la culpabilité, et surtout l'inquiétude, le souci véritable pour moi, de savoir comment j'allais.

Je ne voulais pas être celle qui rajouterait une nouvelle lueur sombre dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas.

Alors, refoulant mon malaise, je lui souriais doucement. Et mentais.

« Je vais bien. »

* * *

**N/A** : Et bien et bien, ça commence à sentir le roussis dans le coin. Qui c'est qui à laissé le four allumé ?? HIHIHI je sais je soooooors !! (quoi qu'il fait vraiment froid dehors, je vais resté en faite :-D)

Désolé, c'est juste pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, c'est pas comme si la fin me chapitre était lourde, naaaaan héhé. BREF !

J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Pas vraiment de guimauve dans celui là, enfin, je sais pas si vous considéré la partie câlin comme guimauve, moi ça m'a plus déprimé à écrire qu'autre chose mdrrr (rire nerveux désolé, c'est mon côté 'indentification au perso' qui ressort :-p)

Voili voilou, j'espère bien avoir vos impressions dans une tite review !!

A très vite !

Elialys

PS : Alors Mel, tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir fait pensé que le chapitre se finissait plus tôt ? Tu as une explication pour moi ?? (non non, c'est pas vrai, j'attends pas ta review en me trémoussant devant mon écran mdrrr)


	6. Chapitre 5

**_N/A_** : Kikou les gens :-D

Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, la cadence se ralentit un peu, mais c'est vraiment pas par flémardise, mais par pure manque de temps :-S Pour l'instant, ça va, je trouve que je poste très vite, pour ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, mais je tenais à vous prévenir que le délais d'une semaine est plus possible lool. Au mieux, 10 jours, au pire… je sais pas looool. BREF !! L'important, c'est que je poste :-p Oh, et désolé s'il y a des fautes, de frappes ou d'inattention, j'essais de me relire et de faire attention, mais mon manque de temps ne me permet pas une correction intensive :-S

Comment pourrais-je vous remercier assez pour vos nombreux messages ?? Je suis bluffé par votre enthousiasme, et je suis plus motivé que jamais à ne pas vous décevoir !! Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me sert de moteur :-D

Ah, et je voulais en rassurer certains aussi hihi. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous préfère les moments guimauves, et j'adore ça aussi (vous avez pu le constater par vous-même :p). Mais cette fic étant classé 'drama/angst'…ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire lol. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai beau adorer cette atmosphère (oui oui, Elialys la sadique mouarf mouarf), je les aimes trop pour que ça tourne au tragique. Traduction ? Je n'ai pas encore la fin en tête, bien que la suite soit déjà bien structurée, mais une chose est sûr, aussi désespéré et déprimant que peux vous semblez la situation, la résolution sera toujours sur un ton joyeux, donc, les guimauveux incurables, ne partez pas loool :-D Après, je préviens quand même, la fin est pas pour toute suite :-p

Bon, si je vous laissais lire, moi ?? Bonne lecture !! (comme je suis sensé écrire des chapitres court, celui là est long, vive ma logique :-D)

Dernier truc (après je sors lool), si vous voulez vous mettre bien dans l'ambiance, écoutez Lithium, d'_Evanescence_, moi ça me met d'humeur parfaite :-D

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

_

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

**Avril 2005**

_Je le sentis quitter la petite salle d'observation plus que je ne le vis, tout comme je le savais toujours lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, avant même de lever les yeux, ou d'entendre sa voix._

_A présent seule, je retenais difficilement mes larmes, regardant à travers la vitre sans teint l'arrestation de la femme qui était responsable de la folie d'Adam Trent. Une mère qui avait cru agir par amour, mais qui avait finalement entraîné dans ses actions une chaîne de destructions. Elle n'avait pas su aimer son fils comme il fallait, et avait fait de lui un violeur. Elle s'était transformée en meurtrière par amour pour lui.  
Je n'avais absolument rien de comparable à ce fou, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas empêcher la blessure vive de mon passé de ressurgir, blessure trop profondément ancrée en moi pour qu'elle puisse guérir un jour. Etait-ce si anormal que cette affaire me fasse me demander si je n'avais pas été chanceuse de ne pas avoir mal tourné, de ne pas être devenue une criminelle, ou une folle enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Certes, je ne pouvais pas changer mon passé, je ne pouvais pas changer les gestes de mes parents. Mais après toutes ses années, me sentir à ce point touchée dans ce genre de moment, après tellement d'effort et de batailles pour avancer, cela me faisait presque baisser les bras…_

_Je finis par sortir à mon tour de la salle, me dirigeant automatiquement vers les vestiaires, les yeux vitreux, dus à la fois à l'aspect brumeux de mon esprit, mais également à la présence de larmes, qui coulaient certainement, mais je n'en avais pas vraiment conscience. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je m'isole, que je me calme, et que je reprenne la constance nécessaire. J'y étais parvenu avant, j'y parviendrai ce soir.  
La pièce était sombre, mais je ne prenais même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, préférant cette luminosité. Assise sur un des bancs, je m'efforçais de vider mon esprit, ou du moins à ne me concentrer que sur les aspects positifs que pouvaient avoir eu cette affaire sur moi. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il y en avait toujours. Car j'avais beau avoir de nombreux flashs désagréables qui fusaient dans mon esprit –les cris, le sang, le couteau, la pièce exiguë et angoissante dans laquelle on m'avait fait entrer lorsque j'avais visité ma mère, durant son court séjour en hôpital psychiatrique- le fait était que **je** n'avais pas mal tourné ; j'étais quelqu'un de bien. J'avais choisi de tirer ma force de mon passé, pas d'en faire mon futur. _

_Au bout d'un moment, je me levais et ouvrais mon casier, récupérant les quelques affaires dont j'avais besoin, me sentant soudainement plus exténuée que jamais. J'avais la vive envie de prendre une longue douche chaude, lavant ma peau des odeurs de l'hôpital, de la poigne d'Adam.  
Quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un rentra, je sus à nouveau que Grissom venait de me rejoindre, bien que mon casier ouvert m'empêche de le voir. Instinct, pressentiment..., je serais bien incapable de dire pourquoi je le sentais. _

_J'essuyais d'une main légèrement tremblante mes joues humides, mais sans me préoccuper vraiment du fait qu'il sache que j'avais pleuré, avant de refermer la porte métallique. N'importe qui d'autre serait entré dans la pièce à sa place, et je serais resté cachée de tout regard aussi longtemps que possible, séchant mes yeux et mes joues le plus efficacement possible. Mais étrangement, je n'en avais même pas envie avec lui. Je pleurais très rarement en public, parce que je détestais montrer mon côté faible, mais il semblait que depuis quelques années, les rares fois où je le faisais, il était presque toujours présent dans ces moments là._

_Je me tournais donc vers lui, m'adossant aux casiers pour reposer mon corps fatigué. _

_L'observant tout comme il m'observait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude à cet instant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et son expression pouvait même paraître fermée, pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais ironiquement, je n'étais pas extérieure, et j'avais malgré moi appris au cours des années à détecter les changements majeurs, ou mineurs, de comportement chez Grissom. C'était malheureusement le genre de chose que vous faisiez inconsciemment lorsque vous aimiez profondément quelqu'un.  
Il était clair qu'il était aussi fatigué que moi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, et s'il ne le dégageait pas de la même façon. C'était vraiment étrange. Je ne pouvais même plus compter le nombre de fois où nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans une pièce, et que la tension avait été tellement palpable qu'il avait fallu que l'un de nous parte le plus vite possible, usant d'une excuse bancale. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions simplement…là. Se regardant calmement pendant un instant indéterminé, tous deux clairement encore plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Je finis cependant par rompre le silence, non pas pour mettre fin à un quelconque malaise cette fois, simplement parce que j'en avais besoin._

_« Je voulais vous remercier, Grissom… » dis-je doucement._

_Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il sur le même ton._

_« Pour ne pas m'avoir retiré de l'affaire. Pour m'avoir demandé, et m'avoir laissé le choix. Beaucoup m'auraient sans aucun doute isolé de l'enquête sans me demander mon avis, et ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu tord, dans le principe… »_

_Je n'ajoutais pas que j'étais persuadé que quelques années plus tôt, **il** m'aurait retiré l'affaire sans mon consentement, comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres membres de l'équipe. Qu'il prenne mes sentiments en considération signifiait beaucoup pour moi, sûrement beaucoup trop, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il connaissait une partie de mon histoire.  
Mais la façon dont il ne répondit rien, déglutissant presque difficilement à la place, ses yeux ne me quittant toujours pas, semblait parler pour lui. Son expression me disait clairement qu'il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix._

_« Je vais bien… » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire fatigué, espérant le rassurer._

_Il fit une moue dubitative, levant un sourcil : « Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où tu as pleurer au labo, Sara... »_

_J'haussais doucement les épaules, essuyant à nouveau les traces de larmes qui demeuraient sur mes joues. « Ce n'est rien…C'est une étape par laquelle je passe toujours obligatoirement après ce genre d'enquête… Je pensais que je tiendrais jusqu'à chez moi, ou au moins jusqu'à ma voiture ; j'y arrive normalement. Malheureusement, je ne calcul pas l'arriver de mes larmes à la minutes près, et ma volonté n'est pas toujours efficace… »_

_Même si je n'aimais pas le fait d'avoir craqué au labo, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. J'avais déjà réussi à me retenir après qu'Adam m'ait agressé, il y avait des limites à ce que mon esprit pouvait supporter sans évacuer ce sur plein d'émotions d'une quelconque façon._

_« Est-ce que ça te fais mal ? » demanda t-il soudainement, d'un ton qui sonnait toujours différemment._

_Je me demandais de quoi il parlait, avant de réaliser que j'avais inconsciemment portée ma main gauche à mon cou, lorsque j'avais repensé à l'attaque._

_« Non… » dis-je calmement. « Pas vraiment…le bleue sera parti dans quelques jours… »_

_Je pouvais encore sentir la céramique tranchante sur la peau de mon cou, et je fermais brièvement les yeux, forçant mon esprit à éloigner ces images._

_« Je suis désolé, Sara…de n'avoir rien fait. » l'entendis-je dire d'une voix à peine plus élever qu'un murmure, comme si prononcer ces mots à voix haute risquait de provoquer une quelconque catastrophe. _

_Rouvrant les yeux, je connectais mon regard au sien, véritablement cette fois. Je su qu'il ne faisait pas seulement allusion à ce qui m'étais arriver la nuit dernière, mais qu'il englobait une période de temps beaucoup plus étendue. Il était troublé. Il agissait autrement. Je savais que cela aurait pu être le moment rêvé pour enfin lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ou du moins d'entamer une discussion qui risquait d'être longue. Mais Grissom demeurait Grissom, malgré cette nuance que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant, et je savais que je risquais plus de me brûler qu'autre chose. J'avais appris la leçon. J'étais trop exténuée pour en plus remettre mes sentiments pour lui à vif. Je choisissais donc d'omettre une partie de ma réponse :_

_« C'était la seule manière d'agir, Griss… Une réaction trop violente, et je ne serais sans aucun doute pas ici pour en parler. »_

_Je ne rêvais pas le frisson qui secoua son corps, alors qu'il détournait les yeux, prenant une lente et profonde inspiration._

_« Et si vous n'aviez pas été là pour fixer mon esprit sur autre chose, pour pouvoir me concentrer et m'obliger à rester calme, le résultat aurait sans doute été tout aussi catastrophique. »_

_Peut-être que j'en avais trop dit. L'évocation, même imprécise, de la façon dont il m'avait regardé alors qu'Adam me plaquait durement contre lui, son arme contre ma gorge, ramena en moi une nouvelle vagues d'émotions. Il ne réaliserait jamais qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, me permettant de m'accrocher à ce qui faisait malgré moi une grande partie de ma force. Me permettant de m'accrocher à lui.  
Oui, j'avais dit ça d'une façon évasive, mais le ton de ma voix parlait de lui-même. Grissom allait se renfermer brutalement, se sentant découvert émotionnellement, allait bafouiller quelques mots maladroits, puis sortirait de la pièce, me laissant seule face au silence, puis avec mes larmes, qui finiraient sans aucun doute par réapparaître très rapidement.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui._

_Car aujourd'hui, il était différent._

_Au lieu de fuir, il planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant, pour pouvoir connaître la signification claire et dépourvue de toute ambiguïté de la tempête qui animait ses yeux bleus._

_« Laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi. » me dit-il alors, d'un ton si calme et si sûr de lui que ma surprise n'en fut qu'augmentée. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas le faire se renfermer trop brusquement, mais voulant néanmoins être sûr qu'il n'agissait pas sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, de me dire des choses sans réfléchir, pour les regretter après._

_« Merci beaucoup, Grissom, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé…Je peux encore conduire… »_

_A nouveau, il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il parla. Mais son ton avait perdu tout son calme, et semblait presque…désespéré, lorsqu'il me dit :_

_« S'il te plaît Sara, je… » il se stoppa, fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de me regarder à nouveau, une expression vraiment indescriptible et inhabituelle de gravée sur son visage fatigué. « J'ai juste besoin de te savoir en sécurité... J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien. »_

_Ma bouche aurait dû s'ouvrir béatement. J'aurais dû afficher une expression purement estomaquée. Cela aurait été une réaction tout à fait normal au fait que l'homme que j'aimais depuis des années agisse finalement comme j'avais espéré qu'il fasse, et pas à l'opposé, brisant un peu plus mon cœur déjà meurtrie. _

_Mais je n'affichais aucune surprise. Je le fixais simplement, incapable de refouler la douce chaleur qui grimpait rapidement en moi, chaleur simplement due au fait qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi, et surtout qu'il me le dise. Incapable également d'étouffer la note d'espoir que j'avais si longtemps cru morte, mais qui réapparaissait à présent dans mon esprit, me susurrant de croire en lui cette fois. De le laisser me prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose qui ne me détruirait pas_

_Alors, j'acceptais qu'il me raccompagne.

* * *

_

**Janvier 2007**

Je n'avais jamais fais partie des personnes qui se basaient sur la qualité de leur fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An pour prédire l'ambiance de la nouvelle année venir. Tout simplement parce que c'était complètement stupide en soi. Comment un jour ou deux pourraient raisonnablement influencer la bonne marche d'une année, ou au contraire, son échec ?

Je pouvais tout simplement prendre exemple sur les fêtes de l'an dernier. L'enquête que nous avions dû traiter à ce moment là nous avaient tous obligé à passer ces 'jours de fêtes' au labo, et je crois que personne n'avait songé une seule seconde à célébrer quoi que ce soit. Moi plus que les autres, j'avais été affectée par l'affaire, et avait mit un moment à me détacher émotionnellement, même après. Et malgré tout cela, l'année 2006 était celle qui avait accueillit les moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Abstraction faite de ses deux derniers mois.

Il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je me sente d'une quelconque façon abattue par le fait que j'avais passé Noël dans la salle de repos à faire de la paperasses, et le Nouvel An face à un cadavre abandonné dans une malle en métal depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Ni par le fait que ces jours là, je m'étais endormie seule dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Grissom de faire son travail. Il ne choisissait pas les villes dans lequel son tueur sévissait. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce que ce dernier tue de plus en plus loin de Vegas, tout en restant dans les limites de l'Etat. Mais il me semblait portant normal que ma fréquente solitude influence négativement mon morale, à long terme.

J'avais déjà passé une fin d'année et des fêtes exécrables l'an dernier, mais la différence majeure se trouvait dans le fait qu'à l'époque, Griss avait véritablement été là pour moi, m'avait réconforté, et m'avait aidé à ne pas me laisser dévorer par l'affaire, d'une façon qui lui était unique.

Il me manquait. Terriblement.

En toute sincérité, cela faisait un moment que mon malaise avait mué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus douloureux. C'était clairement un début de panique que je commençais à ressentir. Ce n'était pas caractéristique d'une seule chose, d'un seul problème. C'était un tout, un addition de petites choses, qui mises ensembles me donnaient des crampes à l'estomac, et me faisaient ressentir de plus en plus fortement que les choses étaient entrain de m'échapper complètement. Je sentais que la situation me glissait entre les doigts. Je refermais le poing sur du brouillard. Et je détestais ça.

Habituellement, quand un aspect de ma vie allait un peu plus mal que l'autre, je me plongeais avec encore plus de volonté dans celui qui m'apportait du réconfort. Actuellement, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si ma vie personnelle était plus satisfaisante que mon travail ou vice-versa. Je me rendais toutes les nuits au labo, craignant que l'agresseur, qui nous échappait encore et toujours, ne décide de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Bien sûr, je travaillais sur d'autre affaire. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit. Rentrer pour se coucher dans un lit vide et froid n'arrangeait rien. Si j'avais de la chance, je trouvais un message de Grissom quand je rallumais mon portable –j'avais très rapidement appris à l'éteindre quand j'entrais au labo, ne supportant plus d'attendre ses appels.

Bien sûr, dans le meilleur des cas, quand j'arrivais chez moi, je trouvais Grissom qui m'attendais, exténué, et régulièrement migraineux, mais bien trop volontaire à me prouver que je lui avais manqué pour simplement se coucher. D'autre fois, il rentrait alors que je dormais, et c'était ses mains parcourant ma peau qui me réveillaient. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me toucher, et j'aurais menti de façon éhontée si j'avais dit que j'essayais de le repousser. Même avant que cette…période ne débute, trois mois plus tôt, il arrivait régulièrement que mes cycles de sommeils soient altérés par les envies 'nocturnes' de Griss. Mais nos gestes n'avaient plus la même dimensions à présent. Mon corps en manque de son touché se réveillait à une vitesse impressionnante. Les baisers qu'il me donnait étaient avides ; les gémissements que je poussais sonnaient autre chose que le simple plaisir. Durant ces moments, quand nos corps se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, nos peaux brûlantes transpiraient bien plus que de l'eau.

Faire l'amour ne devrait pas être un acte où la tristesse et l'angoisse interagissent avec autant de force que le désir et la passion. Cela ne devrait pas non plus être pratiquement le seul échange qui s'effectuait dans un couple.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas la base d'une histoire stable et heureuse.

Mais nous étions sans aucun autant à blâmer l'un et l'autre dans le fait que nous ne discutions pas. Je pourrais le pousser à le faire, je pourrais entamer la discussion. Mais quand je le voyais, j'avais tellement peur que cela n'aggrave les choses que je me taisais. Je celais sous silence mon mal être, la douleur de mon âme, préférant utiliser mon corps pour l'atteindre, pour combler ce besoin que j'avais de le _sentir_ près de moi. Et il était clair qu'il agissait de façon similaire.

Mais ce n'était pas la solution.

OoOoOoOoO

Eteignant le contact de la Denali, j'attrapais le sac dans lequel se trouvaient les salades, et sortais de la voiture, me dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. Sachant qu'il était à l'intérieur, je ne sortais pas mes clés, et entrais.  
Je m'apprêtais à appeler son nom, mais refermais la bouche, notant l'obscurité caractéristique de l'entrée.

J'avais reçu son message, une heure plus tôt, quand j'étais sortie du labo, peu avant midi. Je savais que l'enquête sur laquelle j'étais ne méritait pas vraiment d'heures supplémentaires, mais je préférais actuellement travailler que de faire semblant de dormir. Dernièrement, mes crises d'insomnies étaient revenues en flèche.

Grissom m'avait donc appelé au milieu de la matinée, disant qu'il était rentré directement chez lui, que je _pouvais_ passer après le travail si je voulais. Je m'étais efforcée à ne tirer aucune conclusion de sa façon de demander, comme si c'était une corvée pour moi de le voir. Ou une corvée pour lui. Non, il était tout simplement fatigué, cela s'entendait très bien à sa voix. Bien sûr que j'allais passé. J'étais donc allée acheter des salades à emporter, avant de me diriger vers sa maison.

Je m'avançais dans le salon, notant rapidement sa forme dans le canapé. Je commençais à presque détester cette image. Le voir ainsi, épuisé et souffrant, étendu sur un canapé était de plus en plus douloureux, et de plus en plus inquiétant. Ses migraines le frappaient régulièrement, et c'était un sujet que l'on abordait très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, parce qu'il détestait en parler. Si cela était la seule chose dont on ne parlait pas…

« Hey, Griss… » murmurais-je doucement, en m'asseyant près de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers moi, et sa légère surprise m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas dû m'entendre entrer.

« Salut… » dit-il doucement.

Je m'étais assise à une distance suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'embrasser d'un simple mouvement de tête. Cela pouvait être mal interprété, mais ce n'était pas du tout parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche ou m'approche, au contraire, cela faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour simplement le serrer contre moi. Mais je savais très bien comment cela finirait. Quand j'avais eu son message, j'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un très bon jour pour remettre quelques pendules à l'heure, autant les siennes que les miennes. C'était juste nécessaire. Les sentiments ne suffisent pas à maintenir le bon équilibre d'un couple, j'avais au moins appris ça. Mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire quelque changement.  
Malheureusement, dans mon idée, il serait relativement en forme et prêt à discuter, pas effondré sur son canapé, subissant des coups de massue à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de ses migraines.

Mais je n'avais pas non plus envie d'aborder le sujet de son enquête. Il était clair qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, et je savais par expérience qu'il aurait plus l'impression d'être nargué par mes questions qu'autre chose.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demandais-je alors doucement.

Il soupira, secouant lentement la tête : « Il n'y rien de plus que je puisse faire que de prendre ces pilules. » Il soupira à nouveau, avant d'ajouté : « Je dois retourner au labo. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, incrédule. « Tu as le droit de dormir un peu, Griss. »

Mais il s'était déjà assis, une main sur son front, grimaçant. Je sentis une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude me traverser : « Il faut que tu te reposes, tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un jour de congé ? »

Je su immédiatement que je n'aurais pas du mettre en doute sa capacité à travailler. Son corps, déjà bien raide, se tendit encore plus, et il me lança un regard énervé : « Mes migraines ne m'ont jamais empêché de travailler, Sara, je n'ai pas besoin de passer un jour sans rien faire, ça ne mettra pas le tueur derrière les barreaux. »

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du réagir à ça. Il souffrait et était exténué. Mais je commençais à en avoir assez de me faire rembarrer dès que je montrais mon inquiétude. Sentant la colère naître en moi rapidement, je poussais une petite exclamation exaspérée : « Bien sûr que tu en as besoin, Gil, ça fait des semaines que tu cours à droite et à gauche. Tu sais très bien, certainement mieux que moi, que la fatigue est un déclencheur de migraines. Tu as _besoin_ de te reposer. Souffle un peu, ton tueur ne va pas s'envoler ! »

Son expression se durcit d'avantage, et je réalisais qu'une fois encore, j'avais trop parlé. Son ton était froid quand il me dit :

« Je crois t'avoir déjà dit Sara que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me materner. J'ai vécu cinquante ans tout seul en gérant mon travail et ma vie personnelle, migraine compris, je ne crois pas que tu puisses me donner un quelconque conseil à ce niveau. »

Il aurait levé la main sur moi, cela m'aurait fait le même effet. Je sentis la rougeur due à ma colère déserter instantanément mes joues, et ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc que cela produit en moi. Incapable de soutenir son regard froid et irrité, je détournais les yeux, les fermant quelques secondes avec forces, repoussant de toute ma volonté la vague de larmes qui menaçait de se mettre à couler. Comment pouvait-il me parler comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il faire passer notre relation pour quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant, comparé à la vie qu'il avait avant ?? Comment pouvait-il s'éloigner ainsi, sans rien faire ??!!

La peine infligée par sa remarque avait fait disparaître momentanément ma colère, mais celle-ci réapparue avec force en moi, alors que je réalisais que je ne devais pas le laisser me traiter d'une telle façon. Alors, je me relevais, haïssant mes jambes tremblantes, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir le regarder de haut. Il y avait une quantité astronomique de phrases blessantes que je pouvais lui sortir, et la partie la plus vexée et blessée de moi voulait toutes les lui dire. Mais je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à un niveau d'échange de méchanceté. Mais les mots venaient tout seul parfois. Je secouais la tête et lâchais : « Très bien, si tu veux être tout seul, reste tout seul Mais la prochaine fois, ne prends même pas la peine de m'appeler si c'est dans le seul but de me sauter. J'ai d'autre utilité. »

Je n'attendais même pas de voir une quelconque réaction de sa part. Je tournais les talons, et sortais le plus vite possible de cette maison.

OoOoOoOoO

« Je ne savais pas que la résolution d'une enquête pouvait être tellement déprimante. » dit alors Greg, d'un ton légèrement taquin, cherchant apparemment à combler le silence qui régnait dans la Denali.

Je détournais mes yeux du paysage, pour les poser sur lui, dont le regard était rivé sur la route : « Hein ? » demandais-je, sortant de la semi torpeur dans laquelle les légères vibrations de la voiture m'avaient plongé.

Le jeune homme me lança un regard, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet : « Nous avons coincé la coupable en quelques heures, Sara ; la famille nous a remercier une vingtaine de fois. C'est habituellement le genre de situation qui…redonne une bonne humeur relative. »

Je reportais mon regard sur ce qui défilait derrière la vitre, avant de dire d'une voix faible : « C'est le cas… »

Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation étouffée, qui me prouva qu'il ne me croyait pas. Mon état fit que je m'irritais beaucoup trop vite à cela. J'étais épuisé, n'ayant dormi que trois heures en plus de vingt-quatre heures, ayant presque enchaîné trois services, si on ne prenait pas en compte ma courte sieste dans la salle de repos. Je n'avais simplement eu aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, après mon altercation avec Grissom. Mon moral n'était véritablement pas des meilleurs, et apparemment, cela se ressentait :

« Ecoutes, Greg, je suis désolé de ne pas exploser de joie, je suis simplement…fatiguée. Et c'est toi qui as fait la plus grande part du boulot, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai été des plus efficaces… »

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, et je crus qu'il avait abandonné d'essayer de me faire parler. Mais soudainement, il me dit, d'un ton triste :

« Tu es malheureuse, Sara. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de savoir pourquoi, mais…je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

J'avalais difficilement, mes yeux fixés sur mes genoux.

« Je ne suis pas malheureuse… » murmurais-je. Bien sûr qu'il ne me crut pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors que ce c'était moi que j'essayais de convaincre en disant cela ?

Arrêté à un feu rouge, il se tourna vers moi, et je lui lançais un regard. Son expression me montrait son inquiétude sincère, et son sentiment d'impuissance.

« Je m'étais habitué à te voir sourire dès que tu en avais l'occasion. » dit-il doucement. « Cela fait plus d'un mois et demi que tu ne souris plus, Sara. »

Je poussais un soupir tremblant : « Le feu est vert… » soufflais-je pour toute réponse.

Mais il fallut que la voiture derrière nous klaxonne pour que Greg se décide à reporter son regard sur la route.

« Le service est fini, »dit-il finalement. « Je te dépose chez toi. Et ne proteste pas ! » me coupa t-il me voyant prête à m'opposer. « Tu dois dormir un peu. Tes cernes me font peur. »

Soupirant à nouveau, je posais mon front sur la vitre froide. Elles me faisaient peur à moi aussi.

OoOoOoOoO

Je passais un long moment sous la douche, essayant vainement de me libérer de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en moi. Mais au final, même si j'étais d'une propreté impeccable après, je n'osais même pas regarder le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir, sachant très bien que je ne rencontrerais qu'une mine exténuée et un regard triste et blessée.  
Même si je n'avais pas travaillé le plus efficacement possible, l'enquête que nous avions traité avec Greg m'avait au moins permis de garder mon esprit occupé, et d'empêcher mes pensées de dériver encore et toujours sur la même chose. Grissom.

Il ne m'avait même pas regardé. Dans la salle de réunion, lorsqu'il avait distribué les assignements. Sa migraine semblait avoir disparu, ou alors il cachait son malaise. Mais il semblait bel et bien fatigué, et très irrité. Les autres l'avaient tous noté, et étaient partis au plus vite vers leur enquêtes respectives. Grissom avait suivi le mouvement, sortant de la salle d'un pas pressé. Il avait peut-être peur que je le 'bloque' et reprenne notre petite _discussion_ là où nous l'avions laissé. Mais il n'avait pourtant aucune inquiétude à avoir sur ce point là. Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de lui adresser la parole. Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir encore un peu plus blessée par son évitement évident.

La colère m'avait habité une grande partie de la journée et de la nuit, mais à présent, à nouveau seule dans le silence et l'obscurité de mon appartement, la mélancolie réapparue en flèche en moi. Je me couchais donc, attrapant mon mp3, incapable de supporter de simplement me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit. Me concentrer sur la musique m'aiderait peut-être à m'endormir, où du moins à vider mon esprit.

Cela marcha pendant un moment, je laissais mon corps se détendre doucement, alors que les mélodies se suivaient. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende _la_ chanson.

Je savais que j'aurais dû éteindre l'appareil, et le fourrer à nouveau dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, mais j'en fus incapable. A la place, je cédais, laissant mon cœur meurtrie gagner sur ma raison, et laissais mon esprit se fixer sur les souvenirs lointain de ce qui avait accompagné cette chanson. Comment en seulement un an, la situation pouvait-elle se retourner aussi brutalement ? Pourquoi devais-je en arriver à m'accrocher à des souvenirs pour essayer de trouver le réconfort dont j'avais tellement besoin à cet instant ? Alors, quand la chanson se termina, au lieu de mettre fin à cette torture inutile, j'activais le mode '_repeat_', avant d'enfouir à nouveau mon visage dans le tissu déjà humide de l'oreiller.

Quand je le sentis se glisser entre les draps, je ne dis rien. Quand il vint déposer un baiser sur ma nuque, je ne frémis pas. Sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise un mot, je me retournais, me nichant contre lui, ma tête trouvant automatiquement le creux de son cou, et je respirais son odeur, profondément, douloureusement, essayant de toutes mes forces de me persuader que tout irait bien. Que tout s'arrangerait.

Eventuellement, sa présence et sa chaleur me permirent enfin de trouver le sommeil.

Mais quand je me réveillais, cinq heures plus tard, j'étais seule dans mon lit.

* * *

**N/A** : Envie de taper une méchante auteur ?? Dirigez vous vers le service des réclamations (le petit 'GO' en bas là :-D), j'ai rien à voir la dedans moi hihihi.

Bon, je vous avais mis en garde, hein ? C'est pas joyeux joyeux, mais c'est pour la bonne cause :-)

Petite précision (merci Mel pour m'avoir fait voir que ça pouvait être ambiguë ;-D) à propos du flash back : ce n'est _pas_ le moment où ils se sont mis ensemble. Je veux dire, voyooons, je m'éclate à écrire des flashs back depuis le début, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais zapper une telle scène ship de 'mettage ensemble' (oui oui, j'aime bien ce mot loool) héhééé. Mais je me tais, pas de spoiler (ça serait ballot, de la part d'une spoiler free :-D)

Bref, j'espère bien avoir de vos nouvelles dans une review, je suis accro moi loool.

A bientôôôôôt !!

_Elialys_


	7. Chapitre 6

**N/A** : Hellooo !!

Ptite note de l'auteur aujourd'hui ! Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous tellement pour vos nombreuses reviews !!! Sérieusement, cette fic est déjà un plaisir à écrire (enfin, un plaisir douloureux quand même des fois j'avoue lool), mais votre enthousiasme TRES visible et vos encouragements me motive d'une façon indescriptible, et j'en ai vraiment besoin des fois (ça m'apprendra à être sadique loool) merci à tous !!

Alors, chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre, mais chapitre très long aussi, donc, ça compense comme ça :)

Ah, et euuuuh, je vous déconseille d'écouter une chanson triste pour la partie du présent, sauf si vous voulez vous déprimez, parce que dans ce cas là, je vous conseil d'en écouter une, effectivement (je sors je sors :D)

Et juste pour éviter le confusion, la partie flash back se passerait donc 'hypothétiquement' bien sûr, au niveau de noël de la saison 6, durant la pose, on a qu'a dire ça :p_**Genre** :_ Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

_**Pairing **: _GSR

_**Raiting**:_ Pour le moment, je met T par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

_**Disclaimer** :_ Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

_**Spoilers** :_ Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 Fannysmackin'

**

* * *

**

**Les larmes de l'Ange**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

**Fin décembre 2005**

_Il pleuvait._

_Comme toujours, il ne faisait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige, mais la pluie tombait belle et bien, et l'imperméable que j'avais enfilé ne protégeait pas la totalité de mon corps. Mais malgré l'engourdissement grandissant de mes mains et de mes pieds, du au froid tout de même conséquent, je continuais de courir, insensible au temps qu'il faisait. Car finalement, cela m'arrangeait bien qu'il pleuve. L'eau qui tombait sur mon visage depuis bientôt une demi-heure, additionnée au vent qui le fouettait dans ma course, me permettait de ne pas savoir si je pleurais ou non. Me permettait d'espérer que la seule eau qui coulait sur mes joues rougies et pourtant froides provenait du ciel._

_Dans la poche interne de mon manteau, mon portable vibrait à nouveau, et une fois encore, je l'ignorais, me concentrant seulement sur mes pas qui frappaient régulièrement le sol, à un rythme qui pourrait cependant être beaucoup plus rapide et contrôlé. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que j'avais redouté depuis le début. « _Malheureusement, les parents ont dû être relâché, les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes_. » Non, je voulais m'accorder un dernier moment d'illusion. _

_Et puis, après tout, pourquoi cherchaient-ils tellement à me contacter ? J'avais été retiré de l'enquête, non ? Une voix au fond de moi me répétait que je savais très bien que Grissom avait eu raison, mais ma fierté contrariée et mon entêtement inépuisable voyaient les choses d'une tout autre façon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être blessée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'en me retirant de l'enquête, il m'avait en même temps retiré la possibilité de rendre la justice que ces enfants méritaient plus que tout._

«... Sara, ce n'est vraiment pas de gaîté de cœur que je te dis ça, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te retirer de l'enquête. C'est entrain de dévorer, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire... »

« ...Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance que j'ai en toi, Sara. J'ai beau aimé mon métier, c'est pour la _femme_ que j'aime que je m'inquiète pour le moment... »

_J'accélérais la cadence du mieux que je pouvais, essayant de faire fuir les bribes de ma conversation avec Grissom de mon esprit. Courir m'avait toujours permis de faire le vide, d'isoler mes sentiments, mes émotions, mes pensées, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas des plus efficaces aujourd'hui. Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié mon mp3 chez lui, j'étais persuadé que pouvoir me concentrer sur la musique aurait empêché cette avalanche de souvenirs et aurait surtout arrêté cette torture d'esprit inutile._

_Mais les images revenaient sans cesse, flottant devant mes yeux. Le corps sans vie de la petite fille, les regards dénués de tout remord ou sentiment des parents de la famille d'accueil, le regard insolant et dédaigneux de leur fils. Les trois autres cadavres..._

_Nick et moi avions été les premiers à être assignés à cette enquête. Quand nous avions découvert l'identité de la fillette de six ans, Elisa, cela nous avait mené jusqu'à la famille d'accueil dans laquelle elle avait été placée, cinq mois avant sa mort. Bien sûr, l'enquête était immédiatement passée à un niveau émotionnel différent pour moi, mais rien qui aurait pu nuire à mon jugement. C'était loin d'être la première fois que je travaillais sur ce genre d'affaire, et certainement pas la dernière non plus, malheureusement, et j'avais agis, comme toujours, de façon toute à fait professionnelle. Même lorsque j'avais interrogé les 'parents', qui étaient clairement rentrés dans le système pour des raisons économiques et non affectives, je n'avais franchi aucune ligne, n'avais même pas été proche de le faire._

_Cela avait commencé à changer quand nous avions découvert le cadavre de Kylian, sept ans, qui était enterré dans leur sous-sol._

_Mes questions et mes regards lors des interrogatoires avaient dès lors été plus glacials et noirs, surtout face aux deux adultes qui déniaient absolument tout, puis aux larmes de crocodiles de la femme. Mais découvrir un des enfants dont ils avaient eu la charge, avant une autre 'mystérieuse' disparition, dans leur cave était une raison suffisante pour les mettre derrière les barreaux. _

_Mais Denis Evans, leur seul enfant biologique, s'était manifesté._

_Il avait simplement reconnu avoir tué les deux enfants, sans aucune émotion apparente. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. _

_Son aveu n'était pas suffisant pour nous. Nous voulions des preuves, et surtout, nous ne voulions pas que les parents soient libérés, confiant à nouveau sous leurs charges les cinq enfants qui demeuraient toujours chez eux. Denis nous avait dit où nous pourrions trouver le couteau et les vêtements qu'il portait le jour où il avait tué Elisa, ce qui le condamna immédiatement. C'est alors qu'il m'avait dit, avec un sourire supérieur, alors qu'il se faisait menotté : "_Vous n'avez pas encore trouver les autres corps?_"_

_L'enquête était alors passé à un stade supérieure. Grissom qui, je le voyais même si je l'ignorais totalement, devenait de plus en plus inquiet face à ma réaction à l'affaire, avait exigé que toute l'équipe travail avec nous, pour retrouver au plus vite les autres victimes, et trouver n'importe quelle preuve qui pourrait prouver que Denis avait agis sous la demande de ses parents. Des dossiers poussiéreux furent déterrés, les Evans 'accueillant' des enfants depuis près plus de quinze ans. Mais c'était clairement le genre de famille dans laquelle il ne fallait mieux pas tomber. _

_Deux autres enfants dont ils avaient la garde trois ans et cinq ans plus tôt avaient simplement disparu, sans laisser de trace, tout comme Kylian et Elisa. Pas de dossier de recherche, rien. _

_Catherine avait fini par demander, clairement interloquée et touchée par l'histoire, alors que nous étions tous dans la salle de réunion, échangeant des informations _: "Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-on laisser quatre enfants disparaître ainsi sans que personnes ne s'en rende compte?? Les services sociaux ne sont pas sensés veiller à la bonne santé des enfants qu'ils placent en familles d'accueil?"

_J'avais alors rigolé froidement, les yeux rivés sur le dossier qui se trouvait sur la table, et j'avais senti tous les regards se tourner vers moi, surtout **son** regard._

"Tu trouves qu'il y a quelques choses de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, Sara?" _m'avait demandé Catherine, clairement choquée par ma réaction, et j'avais relevé brièvement mes yeux vers elle._

"Non," _répondis-je simplement, avant de rabaisser mon regard et d'ajouter dans une tirade : "_Personne ne s'est rendu compte de leur disparition parce que personne ne savait qu'ils existaient. Enfin, bien sûr qu'ils avaient un dossier qui leur était consacré dans un tiroir, mais inutile car non lu. C'étaient des 'inadapatables'."

_Leurs regards interloqués m'avaient fixé, et j'avais enchaîné avant même qu'ils ne posent la question : "_Des enfants qui passent de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, qui en change trois, voir quatre fois par ans. Des enfants dont plus personnes ne veux et qui finissent par se retrouver dans des foyers qui ne leur offrent que le plancher pour dormir et du bouillon pour se nourrir, l'argent se portant beaucoup mieux au chaud dans une banque. Leurs noms ne sont que des numéros dans un ordinateur, jusqu'au jour où ils deviennent majeurs. Ou qu'ils disparaissent. Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de la disparition de ces enfants, Catherine."

_Un silence pesant avait régné pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce, et j'avais réalisé que la feuille que je tenais dans ma main droite tremblait de façon non négligeable. Je l'avais vite lâché, avant de me lever, m'excusant, et de sortir le plus vite possible. Je n'avais pas pleuré._

_J'étais simplement restée quelques minutes dehors, à observer la buée qui sortait de ma bouche à chaque respiration lente et profonde que je prenais. J'avais remercié le fait que Grissom ne puisse pas sortir également (cela aurait été beaucoup trop louche bien sûr), car j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. Je pouvais parvenir à gérer ma colère et mes émotions, mais l'impuissance maladroite qu'il aurait clairement exprimée m'aurait affaibli plus qu'autre chose._

_Alors j'étais restée seule, isolant du mieux que je pouvais mes propres blessures, pour pouvoir me concentrer seulement sur celles qui pouvaient être pansées aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur l'enquête._

_Et cela avait plutôt réussi. Je n'avais plus dérapé. Jusqu'à ce que les deux autres corps soient retrouvés._

_Grissom m'aurait sans aucun doute empêché de faire l'interrogatoire des parents, s'il avait été présent à ce moment là. Mais nous avions retrouvé les corps dans la cave d'une des maisons qu'avait habités la famille Evans, et Grissom était alors avec Catherine et Warrick, dans une des anciennes résidences, et qui se trouvait dans une ville à deux heures de Vegas._

_J'avais donc fait l'interrogatoire avec Nick, et c'était ce dernier qui m'avait sortie presque de force de la salle après que j'eu insulté de façon plutôt crue les deux êtres immondes qui s'étaient trouvés en face de moi. Bien sûr, Ecklie avait eu vent de l'affaire, au moment même ou l'autre partie de l'équipe était revenu, ce qui avait fait que Grissom avait parlé avec le sous-directeur avant même qu'il ne me parle à moi._

_Heureusement que le parking était désert quand il m'avait dit qu'il devait me retirer de l'enquête, parce que les choses que j'avais pestées à cet instant avaient peut-être sous entendue notre relation à une ou deux reprises, et ses réponses d'un calme irritant également. J'avais simplement fini par rentrer en furie dans ma voiture, habitée d'une colère noire, le laissant seul et penaud sur le parking du labo, et sincèrement, je ne me préoccupais vraiment pas de son humilité pour le moment._

_Passer la journée seule, à revivre les souvenirs douloureux de mon propres passages en familles d'accueil n'avait pas été vraiment efficace pour me calmer, transformant ma colère en douleur sourde._

_Voilà où j'en étais rendu à présent. A courir sous la pluie en cette fin décembre, à une heure du matin, me glaçant jusqu'aux os pour essayer de faire glisser hors de ma peau des souffrances qui, je le savais pourtant très bien, étaient ancrées si profondément en moi qu'elles seraient à jamais présentes. Des ombres qui se terraient dans un coin, et qui parfois ressurgissaient, cherchant à m'englober et à me faire sombrer._

_Mes pas de plus en plus irréguliers et lents finirent finalement par me ramener vers mon immeuble. Alors que je traversais le parking, en marchant à présent, une portière s'ouvrit sur ma droite, et je sus immédiatement qui j'allais voir avant même de tourner la tête. Il n'hésita même pas à sortir sous la pluie, se retrouvant très vite trempé, le temps qu'il me rejoigne. Avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de dire le moindre mot, ou même de lui lancer mon regard le plus contrarié et le plus noir, il avait attrapé mon bras, sans dureté mais avec détermination, et m'avait entraîné avec lui sous le porche de mon immeuble._

_" Mon dieu Sara, tu es complètement trempée!" s'exclama t-il, me lâchant pour commencer à retirer son gros manteau._

_"J'avais remarqué, Griss..." répliquais-je d'un ton acide et légèrement grelottant. "Ton manteau ne me servira à rien..."_

_Mais il le mit tout de même sur mes épaules, me faisant seulement prendre un peu plus conscience de toute l'eau qui gorgeait mes vêtements._

_"J'étais inquiet," me dit-il, et ne soutenant pas son regard, je l'entendis dans sa voix. "Tu ne répondais à aucun de tes téléphones, ni à ton bipper, et tu n'étais pas-"_

_"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air." Le coupais-je "Il fallait bien que je trouve une occupation, étant donné que je suis interdite de séjour au labo."_

_"Sara..." commença t-il, mais je levais une main, secouant la tête, osant finalement le regarder._

_"C'est bon, Gil, tu m'as déjà expliqué en détail le pourquoi du comment tu avais dû me retirer de l'enquête. Je suppose que tu es simplement venu me dire que les parents ont été relâchés."_

_Je vis un flash de peine passer dans ses yeux, et je détournais à nouveau mon regard, tremblant un peu plus fort._

_"Je suis venus parce que j'étais inquiet, Sara. Et je le suis toujours..." dit-il doucement._

_"Tu n'as pas à l'être," dis-je d'une voix soudain moins sûre, sentant qu'il allait aborder une discussion que je n'étais pas prête à avoir._

_"Ma puce, tu t'es complètement isolé depuis le début de l'affaire. Je vois bien l'effet que cela a sur toi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passée. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire." Répéta t-il._

_Je sentis mon estomac se contracter à nouveau douloureusement face à la détresse qui perçait dans sa voix, mais dans le même temps, la colère ressurgissait en moi. Il essayait de m'aider, mais comment voulait-il y arriver? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'une simple explication lui donnerait le mode d'emploi de mon fonctionnement émotionnel??_

_" Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi faire, Griss!" dis-je d'un ton irrité. "Je gère toute cette merde depuis que j'ai douze ans, si ce n'est avant ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton soutiens."_

_Mais je savais très bien que la colère me faisait dire des choses fausses, car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider, c'était bien lui, et je voyais dans ses pupilles bleus assombries qu'il le savait aussi. Mais je refusais de laisser partir le peu de fierté qu'il me restait. Ma dignité avait déjà assez souffert dans les derniers jours. Je me tournais donc vers la porte, sortant mes clés, et je le sentis s'approcher._

_"Non, Griss..." dis-je doucement, mais d'un ton catégorique. "S'il te plaît, part… laisse moi gérer ça toute seule."_

_Il était toujours derrière moi, mais ne faisait aucun geste pour partir, ni pour me toucher. Alors j'ouvris la porte, et m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais enfin quitté mes vêtements détrempés, et avais pris une douche rapide, enfilant un pyjama bien chaud. Je passais l'heure qui suivit à ranger tout ce que je pouvais, mais ayant déjà passé la journée à nettoyer le moindre recoin, il ne restait véritablement plus grand chose à remettre en ordre. A part moi, mais c'était une toute autre histoire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le silence pesant qui régnait autour de moi m'oppressait. Je finis par m'avouer vaincu contre la propreté de mon appartement, et m'allongeais sur le canapé, allumant la télé pour simplement avoir un fond sonore, car mon esprit était très loin d'être fixé sur l'émission de 'Discovery' consacrée aux éléphants d'Afrique._

_La colère étant retombée, c'était à nouveau cette même douleur diffuse et pourtant lancinante qui m'envahissait, alors que mes pensées retournaient se fixer pour la millième fois de la journée sur tout ce qui m'avait blessé dans cette enquête. Le fait que j'avais complètement envoyé Grissom sur les roses alors qu'il tentait de m'aider n'aidait pas, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne prendrais le téléphone pour le lui dire._

_Tout était tellement confus en moi. Je savais que je devais lui parler de ce que j'avais dû traverser, mais je n'arrivais pas à me soumettre à cette idée.  
Je savais quel regard il poserait sur moi alors que je lui raconterais comment j'avais moi aussi été une de ces enfants 'inadaptables' pendant mes deux premières années dans le système, alors que je me bloquais à toutes discutions avec n'importe qui à l'époque, en particulier avec les psychologues.  
Je ne voulais pas voir la peine dans les yeux alors que je lui dirais, sans aucun doute en pleurant, que je passais de mains en mains, de familles en familles, étant placée dans des foyer de plus en plus difficiles, et donc par la même occasion, avec d'autres enfants dont beaucoup étaient largement plus nuisibles et dangereux que moi. Ou comment j'avais réussi à inverser cette spirale infernale, me faisant petit à remarquer par mes excellents résultats scolaires, atterrissant enfin dans des familles qui voulaient vraiment m'accueillir, me permettant d'avoir ma première bourse à seulement seize ans._

_Les joues humides, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, bercé par les barrissements des éléphants._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Quand je me réveillais presque en sursaut, pas plus de trois heures plus tard, j'étais à nouveau trempée, mais de sueur cette fois. Ma transpiration n'était pas seulement due au cauchemar que je venais de faire. Je posais une main tremblante sur mon front, que je trouvais bien trop chaud, et un mal de tête commençait déjà à me marteler de façon sourde. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, après avoir passé deux heures à courir sous la pluie au milieu de la nuit? J'avais vraiment besoin de ça maintenant... J'étais fiévreuse, mon moral était toujours à zéro, et mon seul sommeil avait été ponctué de cauchemars. Génial._

_Je réalisais alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La pièce était à présent éclairée par la faible lumière de l'aube naissante à l'extérieur, mais je n'entendais rien. La télé était éteinte. Me redressant, je réalisais alors que mes jambes s'étaient emmêlées dans une couverture pendant que je dormais. Le seul souci était que je n'avais **pas** de couverture sur moi quand je m'étais endormis. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose._

_Il était passé._

_Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé. Là, posé devant moi, se trouvait mon mp3, une feuille pliée glissée en dessous. _

_Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente qui me poussait à devenir émotive à la simple vue de l'appareil électronique et d'un bout de papier, mais pourtant, je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je les attrapais d'une main légèrement tremblante, dépliant tout d'abord la lettre._

_C'était indéniablement l'écriture de Griss. Le mot était court._

« Un anonyme a dit un jour :

'**Il vaut mieux mettre son coeur et ne pas trouver les mots, que de trouver les mots et de ne pas y mettre son coeur.**'

Je peux faire une lecture sur une enquête, et en parler des heures. Je peux trouver en quelques secondes les mots qui feront craquer un suspect.

Mais quand je dois trouver les mots pour t'atteindre, pour t'exprimer ma présence, c'est comme si mon cerveau se vidait de tout vocabulaire.

Alors, comme toujours, j'utilise ceux des autres. C'est une preuve de faiblesse, sans aucun doute. Mais le cœur y est plus que tout.

Après avoir entendu par pur hasard cette chanson, je n'ai pas été capable de prononcer un mot pendant plusieurs heures. Simplement pour que tu comprennes son effet.

Laisse moi t'atteindre, Sara.

Gil »

_Le tremblement de mes mains ne s'était pas calmer à la lecture de cette lettre, courte, mais déjà pleine de sens, et je me sentais à nouveau prête à craquer. Mais je glissais les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et mettaient l'appareil en marche._

_Le titre de la chanson m'était vaguement familier, ainsi que les premières notes de guitares, mais ce n'était pas une chanson qui passait tous les jours à la radio, c'était certain._

_Mais lorsque les premières paroles se firent entendre, je ne pus empêcher un puissant frisson de me traverser. Je fermais les yeux, sentant mes dernières traces de volonté commencer à s'émietter. Les mots que j'entendais prenaient dans le cas présent un sens tellement particulier, et une chaleur douloureuse commença à grandir doucement en moi. Au premier refrain, je fus perdu, de nouvelles larmes roulant silencieusement sur mes joues. Grissom avait toujours eu cette capacité de me dire des choses presque incroyables sans jamais véritablement utiliser les mots concrets. Et à cet instant, alors que la musique et les paroles s'imprimaient profondément en moi, je réalisais qu'il avait de nouveau réussi à m'emmener à voir ce qu'il avait essayé de me montrer. Il avait gagné, une fois de plus._

_Quand la chanson arriva à sa fin, mon premier geste fut pour mon portable, qui se trouvait également sur la table. Je l'allumais, ignorant complètement les nombreux messages vocaux, et composais son numéro. Il répondit à la première sonnerie, sans dire un mot, et je laissais échapper un sanglot. _

_« Griss… » Réussis-je à articuler d'une voix enserrée par mes pleurs._

_Immédiatement après, j'entendis trois petits coups légers frappés contre ma porte d'entrée. _

_Le combiné glissa simplement de ma main, alors que je me levais et me retrouvais une seconde plus tard entrain d'ouvrir la porte._

_Je ne m'interrogeais même pas sur le temps qu'il avait dû passer à attendre dehors, à en juger par l'aspect humides de ses vêtements. Tout ce que je pouvais voir à cet instant, c'était son expression, qui trahissait d'une violente émotion intérieure, que ses yeux bleus reflétaient encore mieux._

_L'instant d'après, j'étais dans ses bras, relâchant finalement toute la tension destructrice que j'avais accumulé depuis plusieurs jours, m'autorisant à craquer. Je permettais à mes jambes de ne plus me soutenir, sous la force de mes sanglots, parce que je savais qu'il était la pour me retenir. Pour m'empêcher de tomber._

_  
De la même façon, les ombres commençaient déjà à se retirer._

_Car était là pour m'empêcher de sombrer.

* * *

_

**Petit intermède musical**

N/A : La chanson que Sara écoute : _Supergirl_, by Reamonn. Bien sûr, son écoute n'est pas obligatoire, mais je la conseille très vivement bien entendu.

Paroles et traduction (loin d'être parfaite parce que je déteste traduire une chanson lol, j'ai l'impression de retirer tout leur sens aux paroles, baaaah lol) pour ceux qui ont une relation conflictuelle avec l'anglais :

**You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl** (Tu peux dire à la façon dont elle marche que c'est ma copine)  
**You can tell by the way, she talks that she rules the world.** (Tu peux dire à la façon dont elle parle qu'elle contrôle le monde)  
**You can see in her eyes that no one is her Chi**. (Tu peux voir dans ses yeux que personnes ne la commande (c'est l'idée))  
**She's my girl, my supergirl**. (Pas besoin de traduire ça quand meme, hein:) )

**And then she'd say, it's Ok, I got lost on the way** (Puis elle dira, 'ça va', je me suis perdue en chemin)  
**but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry.** (Mais je suis une supergirl, et les supergirls ne pleurent pas)  
**And then she'd say, it's alright, I got home late last night**, (Puis elle dira, tout va bien, je suis rentrée à la maison tard la nuit dernière)  
**but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls just fly**. (Mais je suis une supergirl, et les supergirls ne font que voler)  
_  
_**And then she'd say that nothing can go wrong. **(Puis elle dira, que rien ne peux aller mal)  
**When you're in love, what can go wrong? **(Quand tu es amoureuse, qu'est-ce qui peut aller mal?)**  
****And then she'd laugh the nightime into day **(Puis elle rira, changeant la nuit en jour)**  
pushing her fear further long. **(Repoussant ses peurs au loin)

And then she'd say, it's Ok, I got lost on the way  
but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls don't cry.  
And then she'd say, it's alright, I got home, late last night  
but I'm a supergirl, and supergirls just fly.

And then she'd shout down the line tell me she's got no more time (Puis elle franchira la ligne, me disant qu'elle n'a plus de temps)**  
'cause she's a supergirl, and supergirls don't hide. **(Parce que c'est une supergirl, et les supergirls ne se cachent pas)**  
And then she'd scream in my face, tell me that leave, leave this place **(Puis elle me cria de partir, de quitter cet endroit)**  
'cause she's a supergirl, and supergirls just fly (**Parce que c'est une supergirl, et les supergirls ne font que voler)

Yes, she's a supergirl, a supergirl,  
she's sewing seeds, she's burning trees

**She's sewing seeds, she's burning trees,  
yes, she's a supergirl, a supergirl, a supergirl, my supergirl..**

Plus de blabla à propos de ce passage à la fin du chap :) Aller, on se motive, on oublie la guimauve passagère de l'auteur, et se replonge dans la déprime (je saaaais, je sors dès que j'ai finis ;))

* * *

**1er Février 2007**

Le regard de la jeune femme était complètement vide. Seule une ombre hantait ses yeux vitreux.

J'avais tenté de lui expliquer au début les gestes que j'allais effectuer, mais ce regard qu'elle avait posé sur moi m'avait presque instantanément rendu muette. Les flashs qui l'éblouissaient à chaque nouveau cliché que je prenais ne la faisaient même pas cligner des yeux. Elle fixait un point invisible, complètement ignorante à présent de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait dû essayer de se débattre, violemment, mais elle avait échoué. A présent, j'avais devant moi une figure que j'avais déjà trop souvent vu depuis que j'avais commencé mon métier, l'image déchirante d'une femme brisée. D'une femme qui avait préféré perdre prise sur le monde et laissé son esprit s'échapper de son corps, plutôt que de subir l'horreur qui lui était infligée.

A aucun moment je n'entendis le son de sa voix. Même lorsque le médecin vint effectuer le kit de viole nécessaire, m'épargnant ce spectacle en tirant un simple rideau, elle ne s'opposa pas un seul instant, n'émit pas le moindre son. Ce n'était pas par simple respect que j'étais tombée dans le silence. Je ne pouvais simplement plus prononcé un seul mot. Je craignais qu'en ouvrant la bouche, je ne libère le hurlement qui s'époumonait à présent inlassablement à l'intérieur de moi. La montagne russe mentale et émotionnelle dans laquelle j'étais à présent montée était douloureusement familière, me rendant dans un court lapse de temps énervée contre le monde entier, puis complètement abattue, puis de nouveau coléreuse. Puis revenait la tristesse.

En aucun cas je n'aurais dû laisser ces émotions m'englober si rapidement. J'aurais dû combattre ces sentiments négatifs et oppressants, me concentrant sur le travail et seulement sur le travail. Les indices à prélever, les photos à prendre, les questions à poser ; parce que c'était la seule façon d'arriver à trouver le responsable. Mais au lieu de ça, tout objectivité sembla me déserter à une vitesse folle. A quoi bon lui poser des questions, alors que son état physique et psychologique racontait toute l'histoire ? Ce que je voyais, ce n'était pas les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur ses vêtements, ni la fibre bleue qui s'était collée sur sa tempe, bien que je les aie pourtant prélevé. Je ne voyais qu'une femme détruite.

Une telle incapacité à me détacher émotionnellement aurait dû faire sonner une nouvelle sirène d'alarme. Mais j'ignorais les faits, comme je le faisais systématiquement depuis un moment bien trop long à présent.

Quand je rejoignis Greg chez la victime, il ne protesta pas, alors qu'il était clair qu'un seul CSI était nécessaire. J'avais pris l'habitude d'éviter son regard, ne supportant pas de voir la lueur inquiète qui y grossissait, et lui avait appris à ne pas poser de question et à ne faire aucun commentaire sur mon teint pâle et fatigué. Notre dialogue restait purement professionnel, bien que la gravité et l'anxiété étaient détectables dans nos deux voix. Car l'agresseur que nous traquions depuis le mois de novembre était passé au stade supérieur deux semaines plus tôt, et venait de recommencer cette nuit. Ce métier avait un pouvoir impressionnant sur vous. Il pouvait vous rendre complètement satisfait et vous donner l'impression d'être utile d'une certaine façon, d'aider les gens. C'était le cas quand nous parvenions à résoudre une affaire. Mais à l'opposée, lorsque vous étiez bloqué, et qu'aucune solution ne semblait apparaître, cela vous donnait l'impression d'être englué dans quelque chose dont vous ne pouviez pas sortir. Comme c'était le cas à cet instant. Car nous avions beau avoir relevé de nombreuse fois les empreintes de l'agresseur, ainsi que son ADN, cela ne nous était d'aucune utilité tant que nous n'avions personne pour faire la comparaison.

Au labo, je travaillais une partie de la nuit avec Greg sur les indices prélevés, mais il dû partir un peu avant la fin du service, étant convoqué pour un procès dans la matinée, et devant donc prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Je me retrouvais donc seule, sans le débit presque ininterrompu de Greg, qui avait tendance à faire de long monologue sur un peu tout et rien, ne supportant pas de laisser un silence de plomb s'installer dans la pièce quand nous étions tous les deux.

Sans le son de sa voix, qui avait maintenu mon esprit accaparé, je ne fus pas surprise de rediriger mes pensées sur ce qui me hantait à présent presque continuellement.

Les colères, douleurs, frustrations et conclusions qui m'envahissaient régulièrement à présent étaient toujours identiques. Mes journées passées seules et mes crises d'insomnies ne m'avaient que trop souvent données l'occasion de me retrouver face à mes sentiments, m'obligeant petit à petit à envisager des solutions qui ne faisaient que me briser un peu plus. Je commençais toujours par me sentir dévastée par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, la présence de Grissom me manquant plus que tout. Puis la frustration apparaissait, se muant rapidement en colère, contre lui, qui parvenait à tellement me briser sans tenter de changer le cours des choses, contre moi qui le laissait ainsi m'atteindre. Une acceptation que je redoutais tellement à chaque fois s'insinuait ensuite en moi, me soufflant que je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire, et j'avais vainement tenté de repousser ces pensées au début, me sentant horriblement coupable pour avoir simplement imaginer pendant une seconde que je devais le quitter. Mais je devais pourtant me rendre à l'évidence. Les jours passaient, la douleur s'intensifiait, et rien ne s'arrangeait, s'aggravant, même. Comment pouvais-je raisonnablement ne pas en venir à avoir ce genre de pensées, qui me faisaient autant de mal que de bien ?

Je réalisais au milieu de la matinée que je n'étais plus du tout efficace dans ce que je faisais, et qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer et d'essayer de dormir un peu. Avec un peu de chance, si j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil, les yeux hantés de la femme que j'avais vu la nuit dernière ne provoqueraient pas mon réveil brutal et humide, et j'arriverais à chasser Grissom ne mon esprit pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais je savais très bien que c'était peine perdue.

Fatiguée, je traversais les couloirs déserts du labo. C'était une heure creuse de la matinée, il y avait peu de laborantins, et les CSIs de l'équipe de jour était tous encore sur le terrain.

Arrivant près du bureau de Grissom, je me figeais presque en constatant que la porte était ouverte, et que du bruit en sortait. Il n'était pas sensé être à Vegas.

Me dirigeant vers la porte entrouverte, je tentais, et échouais lamentablement, de former un bouclier autour de moi, sentant que j'en aurais besoin.

Je restais quelques secondes immobiles dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant se déplacer d'un pas rapide dans son bureau, attrapant divers dossiers, sentant à nouveau les émotions commencé à reprendre le dessus sur ma raison. Soit il ne m'avait pas remarqué, soit il m'ignorait. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer laquelle de ces deux possibilités me faisait le plus de mal.

« Tu es rentré. » dis-je finalement, d'une voix calme.

Il releva immédiatement la tête vers moi, et la surprise qui apparut sur ses traits me fit conclure qu'il venait effectivement de réaliser ma présence.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement, avant de fourrer les dossiers dans un sac.

Je mordais l'intérieure de ma joue, prenant une lente et profonde respiration, avant de décroiser doucement mes bras. Je rentrais dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi. Il me lança un regard furtif, continuant à rassembler des affaires.

« Tu es rentré, et visiblement, tu t'apprêtes à repartir. » Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui me permettait de garder une voix si calme, alors que mon estomac se contractait déjà affreusement douloureusement à l'intérieur de moi.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Los Angeles. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas. Apparemment, le tueur a décidé de changer d'Etat. » dit-il toujours sans me regarder, s'asseyant et commençant à ouvrir les tiroirs. « Je ne sais pas pour combien temps je serais là bas, surtout s'il tue encore. Sans aucun doute deux ou trois semaines, si ce n'est plus. »

_Deux ou trois semaines, si ce n'est plus._

_**Deux ou trois semaines, si ce n'est plus ??!**_

Ma respiration devint soudainement plus saccadée, et la douleur de mon estomac se transforma en légère nausée.

« Et tu comptais me prévenir _avant _de partir ? » réussis-je finalement à articuler, le calme ayant définitivement disparut de ma voix, les yeux toujours écarquillés. « Ou bien tu comptais sur Catherine pour me l'apprendre, quand elle annoncera ce soir qu'elle prend ta place pour deux ou trois semaines, _si ce n'est plus_ ?? »

Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent finalement, et il reposa lentement ses mains sur le bureau, soupirant. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, je pus y voir une lueur de culpabilité, mais c'est surtout l'irritation qui s'y trouvait qui provoqua la montée soudaine de ma propre colère.

« Bien sûr que je comptais te prévenir, Sara… » Dit-il finalement, son ton redevenant légèrement condescendant « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai même plus une seconde à moi avec cette histoire. »

_Oui, tu n'as même plus une seule seconde à me consacrer !_ Avais-je envie de lui hurler. Mais au lieu de ça, ma colère continua de grossir, et un rire froid m'échappa.

« Bien sûr, ton enquête avant tout. Mais finalement, ça t'arrange bien. » lâchais-je d'un ton qui se voulait glacial et sûr, mais le résultat sonnait plutôt faux. C'était sans aucun doute dû aux tremblements de ma voix.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, sincèrement interloqué et légèrement vexé par mon comportement.

« Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es entrain de faire, Gil ? » demandais-je d'une voix de plus en plus cassée et pleine d'amertume. « Tu es entrain de fuir, comme tu le fais toujours lorsque les choses t'échappent. »

« Sara- » essaya t-il, avant de s'arrêter et de pousser un soupir exaspéré, sa main se portant automatiquement à sa tempe, alors qu'il retenait une grimace. « Je ne fuis rien du tout. Mais le labo n'est vraiment pas meilleur des lieux pour avoir cette discussion » dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

« Bien sûr que tu fuis ! Tu fuis tout ce qui te pose problème ! » Je criais presque à présent, toute ma colère et mon impuissance s'emparant de moi.

« Sara, calme toi, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour- »

Mais je le coupais, incapable de m'arrêter :

« Tu te comportes comme un lâche Griss ! Tu laisses tes migraines te faire souffrir le martyr parce que tu n'oses même pas aller passer des examens, ayant trop peur des résultats ! Et maintenant tu fuis Vegas, parce que tu ne sais plus quoi faire avec moi ! »

Son regard était assombri par la colère, et je l'avais clairement vexé.

Mais moi, tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était ma propre peine, ma propre douleur. A cet instant, toute la peine, l'incompréhension, l'impuissance que j'avais accumulée depuis plusieurs mois m'englobaient, parcouraient la moindre fibre de mon corps. Je me sentais désespérée, j'_étais_ désespérée. Je voulais simplement qu'il réagisse, qu'il réalise ce qui était entrain de nous arriver. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point j'avais mal.

« Je t'aime, Griss… » lui dis-je d'une voix brisée et presque suppliante

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été touché profondément par cette tentative désespérée. N'importe qui d'autre aurait compris, aurait ouvert les yeux, se rendant compte de mon réel mal être. N'importe qui d'autre aurait contourné le bureau, et serait venu me serrer dans ses bras, me murmurant que cela serait dur, mais me promettant qu'ensemble, nous arriverions à remonter la pente. Une simple preuve d'une quelconque compréhension de sa part aurait déjà suffit. Aurait été une raison suffisante pour que je n'abandonne pas, et que je m'accroche encore.

Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparé à sa réaction.

A peine eu-je finis ma phrase qu'il se leva d'un bond, ses mains sur le bureau, et qu'il lâcha avec colère :

« Nom de dieu, Sara, pas **_ici_** !! »

J'eu alors l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup horriblement puissant, et mes poumons se vidèrent de la totalité de leur air. Une de mes mains s'agrippa avec toute la force que je possédais encore au dossier de la chaise, tandis que l'autre se plaquait dans un geste réflexe contre ma bouche, tentant d'étouffer le sanglot qui m'échappa immédiatement. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur me donnait l'impression d'avoir été écartelé, et je fermais les yeux, essayant de contrôler ce nouveau flot de douleur qui m'envahissait, ma deuxième main rejoignant rapidement la première, allant se cramponner à la chaise.

Un terrible silence s'imposa dans la pièce, silence seulement troublé par mes respirations un peu trop bruyantes, alors que je me battais encore contre mes larmes, ne souhaitant pas, ne_ pouvant pas _me permettre de craquer maintenant. Le moment s'allongea, s'étira, d'une façon insupportable. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, redressant lentement la tête, utilisant le peu de courage qui subsistait encore en moi pour glisser mon regard vers le sien. Il semblait complètement figé, une expression choquée et presque douloureuse gravée sur son visage pâle. Je n'avais même plus la force d'espérer que c'était ce qu'il venait de me dire qui venait de le frapper, et non mon acte stupide et lamentable. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser me détruire. Cela était peut-être involontaire, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Car le résultat était le même.

Alors, je finis par mettre un terme à ce silence déchirant, ma voix étant à peine plus élevé qu'un chuchotement :

« Si tu dois partir pour le mois, il te faut des vêtements. Ceux que tu as laissés chez moi devraient suffire. Tu devrais tous les récupérer. »

La seconde qui suivit j'étais hors du bureau.

J'avais cru qu'ensembles, nous pourrions y arriver.

Une fois encore, je m'étais trompée.

* * *

**N/A :** Okayyyyyyyyyyyy !

Je viens de me traumatiser toute seule là, pas besoin de m'envoyer des couteaux ou de la mort aux rats, je me punis toute seule (et que ma sœur viens de me lancer tout le contenu de sa trousse en me traitant 5 fois d'un mot qui commence par sal et qui finit par ope), surtout en sachant que je viens seulement d'écrire 1/3 du processus 'séparation'. C'est horrible, je me savais pas sadique à ce point, j'espère qu'il y a des survivants ! Allo allo, y a t-il encore un ptit GSR shippeur de vivant ??

BON, si on faisait comme si je venais pas d'inonder mon clavier avec mes conneries ? On va parler de la partie UN de ce chapitre, avec la guimauve à la fin !  
Alors, après avoir écrit cette partie 'passé', j'avais peur que ce soit trop OOC, et pas vraiment crédible, mais là, j'ai pas du tout l'intention de le changer, parce que je veux du guimaaaaaauveuh. D'ailleurs, y aura encore du guimauve dans les prochains chapitres, du vrai de vrai cette fois, juste pour éviter l'augmentation des suicides aux yaourts périmé avec les parties 'présent' à venir.

S'il y en a encore qui ont tenu jusqu'ici, je vous PROMET que cette fic finira bien.

Je crois que je peux rêver pour avoir des reviews, hein ? '_Repars pleurer'_

Poutouuuuus.

Elialys la sadique

PS : Désolé pour les fautes, oublis de mots, etc, j'ai trop pas la motivation de tout relire dans le détail là loool.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_N/A_** : Bijour bijour !

Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour la vague de déprime que j'ai déclenché avec mon dernier chapitre. Je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas sympa avec eux, mais c'est l'histoire lol. Je n'ai jamais menti sur la direction que prenait cette fic, j'ai même _commencé_ le prologue avec le départ de Grissom :-p  
Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour l'apparition étrange de certaines phrases au milieu du chapitre précédent, le site faisait des siennes au moment où j'ai posté le chapitre, et la mise en page s'était complètement désorganisée, me piochant des phrases et les recollant ailleurs O.o Je m'en suis rendu compte seulement avant-hier, donc j'ai pu changer, mais voilà, c'était pour prévenir que j'avais pas bibiner avant d'écrire loool :)

Et bien sûr, un groooos merci pour toutes vos reviews et les messages sur les forums. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que même en les malmenant comme je le fais, vous me suivez encore.

Ah oui, **Lily**, prépare l'écharpe, tu risque d'avoir un GROS sourire débile.

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Raiting_ **: Pour le moment, je met **T** par précaution, et pour quelques évocations aussi. Qui sait, cela va peut-être tourner au M

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

_

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

**Mai 2005**

_L'énorme quantité d'adrénaline qui avait fusé dans mes veines à peine deux heures plus tôt avait à présent disparut, ne fournissant plus l'énergie nécessaire à mon corps pour supporter le poids de tout ce qui venait de se passer. De tout ce qui aurait pu se passer._

_L'odeur de désinfectant emplissait l'air. Cette odeur ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, j'avais appris à y faire abstraction, comme la plupart des odeurs que je rencontrais de gré ou de force durant l'exercice de mon métier. Mais cette nuit, elle passait plutôt mal._

_Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas les seules personnes à attendre, inquiets, des nouvelles d'un malade ou d'un blessé, et étrangement, la présence autour de nous de tous ces inconnus aux regards emplis de peur m'oppressait. C'était des familles qui étaient là, entrain de souffrir et d'attendre en silence._

_Nous aussi, nous étions en quelques sortes une famille, et l'un de nous venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort. Mais je me sentais complètement décalée à cet instant, réellement pas à ma place. Au plus profond de moi, j'avais toujours associé l'image d'une famille à l'hôpital aux coups, aux cris et aux pleures, pour de bonnes raisons, d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais simplement pas à refouler la vague de malaise qui s'insinuait doucement en moi._

_Cela faisait un moment à présent que j'étais assise sur un des sièges, le visage entre mes mains, tentant de calmer l'étrange angoisse qui me traversait. Je finis par réaliser que la voix de Catherine, qui avait dominé sur tous les autres sons jusqu'à présent, ne parvenait plus à mes oreilles. Je levais finalement la tête de mes mains. Elle avait finalement terminé sa longue conversation avec Lindsay, et Warrick la serrait à présent avec douceur contre lui, une de ses mains massant lentement son dos._

_Assis par terre de l'autre côté du couloir, Greg avait finit par s'endormir, la tête contre le mur, mais son teint demeurait très pâle. Brass était partit peu de temps avant, ne supportant pas de rester sans bouger, préférant retourner au labo pour commencer l'investigation. _

_Mes yeux finirent par retomber sur la silhouette immobile de Grissom._

_Il se tenait simplement debout, un gobelet de café entre les doigts, mais cela faisait longtemps que celui-ci était froid. La seule différence que je pouvais noter par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé était qu'à présent, au lieu de fixer le contenu de son gobelet avec insistance, ses yeux étaient posés sur la forme entrelacée que formait Cath et Warrick, mais c'était comme s'il regardait _au-delà_. Il semblait tellement fatigué. Tellement **brisé**. Une fois encore, je ne pus empêcher une vision des plus désagréable de m'envahir, où je le voyais lui enfermé dans un cercueil de verre. Puis, c'était moi que je voyais._

_Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous tellement effondré ? Non seulement parce que nous étions tous encore rongé par l'inquiétude pour Nick, et que le choc nous possédait toujours, mais également parce que nous réalisions que chacun de nous aurait pu être la victime ? Nous aurions tous pu nous retrouver enterrés vivant, dévorés par des insectes, privés lentement d'oxygène. Tout cela avait été une question de hasard. De mauvaise chance. Est-ce que, si j'avais été celle qu'ils auraient regardé hurler à travers un écran, Ecklie aurait autant cherché à nous aider ? Est-ce que Catherine aurait fait autant d'effort pour se procurer la rançon ? Comment aurions-nous fait sans Grissom ? Comment aurions-nous fait s'il n'avait pas été là pour découvrir le lieu où Nick était enterré, grâce à l'espèce particulière de fourmis ?_

_Comment aurais-je pu simplement penser, agir, en le voyant agonisant ? Comment aurais-je pu supporter de le regarder mourir ?_

_Ma respiration s'accéléra encore un peu plus, suivant le rythme de mon cœur qui devenait frénétique, alors que mon estomac se tordait à l'intérieur de moi. L'odeur de l'hôpital devint soudain beaucoup plus puissante et insupportable, et les pleurs et les murmures beaucoup plus assourdissant. Il me semblait que les murs se mouvaient, se rapprochaient, cherchant à se resserrer autour de moi, à m'enfermer._

_Je devais sortir d'ici._

_En quelques secondes, je m'étais levée, mes jambes chancelantes et cotonneuses me soutenant presque miraculeusement, et ce mouvement vif embruma un peu plus mon esprit. Je finis cependant par atteindre la sortie, et me retrouvais dans l'air froid de la nuit.  
Mais je ne réussis pas à m'éloigner de la porte. Je longeais le mur du bâtiment, une main sur celui-ci, tendit que l'autre enserrait mon estomac douloureux, le monde refusant toujours de rester immobile. Je me stoppais rapidement, prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre trace de nourriture à évacuer, n'ayant rien avalé depuis un nombre incalculable d'heures. Je sentis à peine la bile qui brûla légèrement le fond de ma gorge. Ma main gauche était toujours fermement posée sur le mur, l'autre sur mon ventre, et au bout d'un moment, je finis par reposer mon front brûlant contre le béton froid, incapable de réprimer les légers tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps._

_Quand je sentis une main hésitante se poser sur mon épaule, je sus parfaitement à qui elle appartenait, et une larme s'échappa de mes paupières closes._

_« Je hais les hôpitaux… » murmurais-je d'une voix enserrée par l'émotion._

_Je voulais juste qu'il me sert contre lui, qu'il me laisse m'accrocher à lui, qu'il me laisse **sentir** qu'il était bien vivant. Mais malgré ma fatigue écrasante et le flot d'émotions qui me parcourait, j'avais encore assez de raison pour savoir que cela risquerait de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose, que cela pourrait réduire en fumée les progrès que nous avions fait depuis le mois dernier. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire bien sûr, quelques petits déjeuners ensemble dans le diner du coin, des discussions dans la salle de repos ou les vestiaires, parfois même un peu de flirt. Mais c'était déjà quelque chose, surtout après plus de deux ans passés à s'éloigner. _

_Je sentis sa main serrée mon épaule avec un peu plus de force, et je finis par retirer mon front du mur, rouvrant les yeux et me tournant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder. Il y avait clairement un violent conflit qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui, à en juger par la tempête qui animait ses yeux. Et l'inquiétude profondément gravée sur son visage fatigué était bien réelle._

_« Ce n'est rien… » dis-je d'une voix éteinte, et presque murmurée, craignant de le laisser voir la force des émotions qui m'habitaient, ne souhaitant pas craquer **encore **une fois devant lui. « La journée a simplement été un peu trop…stressante, je présume. Et je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier, je dois sûrement faire un peu d'hypoglycémie. » Je recommençais à parler trop. « Ou c'est peut-être simplement la fatigue, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je ne mangeais pas convenablement. Je devrais peut-être juste- »_

_Mais je ne finis jamais ma phrase. Car il m'attira soudainement contre lui, presque maladroitement, mais avec une détermination réelle. Le premier sentiment qui m'envahit fut la surprise, ce qui était quelque peu compréhensible. Mais très rapidement, je réalisais que c'était **Grissom** qui me serrait dans ses bras, et le flot d'émotions réapparut avec encore plus de force, me mettant très dangereusement au bord des larmes. Je passais à mon tour mes bras autour de lui, mon visage s'enfouissant contre son cou, et je respirais une bouffée de poussière, résultante de la récente explosion._

_« Je suis désolé… » murmura t-il dans mon oreille. « J'ai juste besoin de **sentir** que tu vas bien. »_

_Je savais plus que tout ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… » tentais-je de plaisanter, mais ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Alors, je m'autorisais à craquer, me libérant enfin de toute la peur qui m'avait habité, de toute la tension que j'avais accumulé, pleurant silencieusement contre lui, ses bras toujours fermement passé autour de ma taille, sa joue contre mes cheveux. Nick allait bien. Griss allait bien. Tout le monde était en vie, et cette terrible histoire était finie. Et je savais finalement qu'elle était la sensation que provoquaient les bras de Grissom autour de moi, et le vivre était mille fois mieux que de l'imaginer._

_Bien sûr, nous finîmes par nous séparer au bout d'un moment, quand j'eu réussi à reprendre une certaine contenance. Même s'il ne semblait pas (encore) regretter son geste, il faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer. C'était normal après tout, nous ne pouvions pas passer dix minutes –ou peut-être était-ce trois heures- enlacés comme si chacun de nous allait sombrer d'un instant à l'autre, sans que nous ressentions tout les deux la vive envie de fuir après. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie très dure._

_Il me dit qu'il allait m'acheter quelque chose à manger, et je tentais de protester au début, mais son regard me dissuada vite de continuer. Même si je n'avais vraiment pas faim, surtout vu la qualité des beignets de l'hôpital et de leur thé, ceux-ci me revigorèrent un peu._

_Nous pûmes finalement voir Nick, très brièvement, mais assez longtemps pour que cela nous enlève à tous un énorme poids. Il était encore sous sédatifs bien sûr, et son état physique était douloureux à regarder, mais il était hors de danger et sain et sauf. En vie. Mais malgré notre soulagement, dans tous les regards flottait la même lueur. Nous savions tous que le sommeil serait difficile à trouver, et que notre nuit serait agitée._

_Quand Grissom me **dit** qu'il me ramenait chez moi, je ne protestais même pas._

_Assise dans sa voiture, l'épuisement revint en force. Je n'arrivais pas à luter contre l'effet soporifique des vibrations, et seulement cinq minutes après que nous ayons quitté l'hôpital, je dormais profondément._

_Ce fut l'étrange sensation de sentir quelque chose sur ma joue qui me tira du sommeil, au bon moment d'ailleurs, car je commençais à plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me perdis immédiatement dans un océan bleu. Ce qui me fit me demander si je n'étais pas encore endormie. Mais je clignais des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et Grissom était toujours là, son visage près du mien, sa tempe contre mon appuie-tête, une main sur ma joue. Il était tellement proche. L'obscurité de l'habitacle me permettait de ne voir que lui, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Mon esprit encore brumeux rendait la situation encore plus surréelle, encore plus agréable. Je n'osais pas dire un mot, ne **voulais** pas en dire un seul. Je voulais simplement continuer à me perdre dans ses yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à m'observer dormir, avant d'avoir osé glisser ses doigts sur mon visage, et cette simple pensée accentua la légère chaleur qui naissait rapidement en moi._

_« Cela aurait pu être toi… » murmura t-il doucement, au bout d'un moment. Il était si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau._

_« Je sais… » répondis-je encore plus faiblement, le pouce qui caressait ma joue droite provoquant un frisson de plus en plus violent en moi._

_« Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, Sara. » Il était tellement près._

_Une voix enfouie très profondément en moi, quelque part sous l'intense émotion que provoquait la situation, me disait de m'éloigner, de stopper ça tout de suite, me faisait remarquer qu'il était encore sous le choc, qu'il avait lui-même survécu à une explosion plus tôt dans la journée ; il n'était pas dans son état normal, il agissait sous le coup de la fatigue, et mon propre épuisement me rendait moins apte à poser les barrières nécessaires. Mais ces barrières, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les poser. Car cette voix n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à l'effet que produisait sa main sur mon visage et son souffle sur mes lèvres._

_« Laisse-moi t'embrasser. » dit-il soudain, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation et m'en donnait l'ordre à la fois._

_Mais il n'attendit pas ma réponse, qui n'était pourtant pas difficile à deviner. Lentement, sa main gauche déserta ma joue pour aller se glisser dans mes cheveux. Il attira mon visage au sien, scellant nos lèvres, et envoyant instantanément une décharge dans la totalité de mon corps ; ce dernier qui avait été totalement éreinté de fatigue quelques instants plus tôt se réveilla à une vitesse folle. Je me redressais du mieux que je pouvais, facilitant le mouvement de nos lèvres les unes contre les autres. Une seconde plus tard, le baiser s'approfondissait, dans un consentement plus que commun, alors que nos langues se trouvaient, se gouttant, se cherchant, commençant un jeu d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus passionné, ce qui me soutira très vite un gémissement de pur plaisir douloureux. _

_Je voulais plus de contact, j'en avais **besoin**, agissant à présent seulement par pure désir ; mon esprit fatigué s'étant immédiatement laissé ensevelir sous l'euphorie que provoquait le baiser, c'était mon corps qui me dirigeait, et je me laissais entraîner. Agrippant sa veste, j'essayais de m'accoler un peu plus à lui, mais fut bloquer dans mon geste. _

_Brisant brutalement le baiser, et rouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était ma ceinture qui limitait mes mouvements. Le souffle saccadé, mes doigts tremblants et pressés tentèrent de la détacher, mais mon empressement rendait mes gestes complètements imprécis et inefficace, ce qui me donna envie de hurler de frustration. Il finit très vite par venir à mon secours –quand on décide de s'embrasser passionnément dans une voiture après plus de cinq ans de tension sexuelle accumulée, il est préférable de s'entraider- appuyant finalement sur le bouton, et m'aidant à passer l'affreux cordon qui me bloquait au-dessus de ma tête, avant de m'attirer à nouveau contre lui, nos lèvres se retrouvant encore plus avidement. Mais il subsistait toujours cet espace très trèèès irritant entre nous, du à nos places respectives sur les sièges. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, je finis par perdre patience, mon corps ne réclamant pas plus son contact, il **exigeait** une proximité supérieure dans les plus brefs délais. Alors, bougeant du mieux que je pouvais, sans trop briser notre étreinte, ni me faire des bleus inutiles avec le frein à main et le levier de vitesse, je parvenais à la rejoindre sur son siège, me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses (soudainement, le fait que la Denali soit un SUV spacieux m'arrangeait beaucoup plus). Hummm c'était une excellente idée, et à en juger par le profond gémissement que ma nouvelle proximité lui soutira, il approuvait totalement l'initiative. Nos baisers étaient encore plus passionnés, et très vite, je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mon t-shirt, remontant lentement le long de mon dos, ses doigts brûlant délicieusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils touchaient._

_Quand il relâcha mes lèvres, pour aller embrasser les zones sensibles de mon cou, une de ses mains ayant délaissée mon dos pour aller se poser avec révérence sur mon sein gauche, mon corps bougea instinctivement contre lui, et un nouveau son caractéristique m'échappa, alors que je sentais clairement que l'effet qu'il avait sur moi était **très** réciproque.  
Ses baisers humides sur ma gorge étaient grisants, mais petit à petit, ils devinrent plus doux, plus lent, et quand il recula son visage, pour venir m'embrasser à nouveau, ce fut avec beaucoup plus de tendresse. Etrangement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir, car en plus du plaisir purement corporel qui m'assaillait depuis de longues minutes, le plaisir émotionnel venait de revenir en force. Quand le baiser s'arrêta –éventuellement- je collais ma joue brûlante contre la sienne, m'autorisant quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :_

_« Monte avec moi. »_

_Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lentement, ses mains trouvèrent la sortie de mon t-shirt, mais il était toujours silencieux. Je me décollais légèrement pour pouvoir finalement connecter mon regard au sien, une partie de moi craignant déjà qu'il regrette ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ce que je vis dans ses yeux n'était certainement pas du regret. Désir, tendresse, peur, et une quantité d'autres émotions y dansaient, et je sentis mon début de doute s'estomper. Cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Doucement, une de ses mains vint de nouveau se glisser sur ma joue bouillante, et je me reposais contre sa paume, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux, attendant toujours une quelconque réaction de sa part. _

_« Tu mérites mieux que ça… » chuchota t-il doucement au bout d'un moment indéterminé._

_Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, lui montrant mon incrédulité._

_« Je ne veux pas monter avec toi, Sara… » murmura t-il, et un flash de peine du apparaître dans mes yeux, car il se reprit très vite : « Enfin, bien sûr que je veux monter avec toi, mais je ne **peux** pas. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je aussi doucement de lui.._

_Il avala avec difficulté, avant de me dire : « Parce que ce ne serait pas juste. Les choses ne devraient pas se passer comme ça, dans l'empressement et l'épuisement, alors que nous sommes encore complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu mérites mieux, Sara. »_

_Je voyais ce qu'il tentait de dire de façon plutôt confuse, mais même si je savais qu'il avait raison, mon corps n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Après tout, je sentais toujours qu'il était parfaitement apte à monter avec moi, ce qui rendait son discours un peu paradoxal dans mon esprit embrumé. Et surtout, il y avait toujours cette peur en moi, qui me faisait craindre que si je laissais le moment filer, plus jamais une telle occasion ne se représenterait. J'avais attendu bien trop longtemps pour risquer de le perdre._

_« Ne me fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Griss… » lui demandais-je finalement, la partie raisonnable de moi commençant doucement à réapparaître._

_« Je suis un homme de promesses. » me répondit-il presque immédiatement, et cette phrase me semblait lointaine et familière à la fois. _

_Voyant le doute dans mes yeux, il soupira, avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui, ses bras se glissant fermement autour de moi, son visage retrouvant le creux de mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à mon tour, mais plus sous l'effet de son souffle contre ma peau que par exaspération. Je savais qu'il était entrain de chercher les bons mots à dire, et je lui laissais le temps de réfléchir, la situation n'étant pas des plus désagréables, je devais bien le reconnaître._

_Je crus qu'il s'était endormi, quand il se décolla finalement de moi pour me regarder à nouveau ; il y avait une détermination réelle dans ses yeux._

_« Je sais que tous les tords me reviennent dans ce qui nous est arrivé, Sara…Le fait que nous nous soyons éloignés, que tu n'ais plus confiance en moi… »_

_« J'ai confiance en toi. » répliquais-je immédiatement, et il ferma les yeux, poussant une petite exclamation irritée, et je compris qu'il avait simplement encore une fois utilisé les mauvais mots. Je décidais de lui venir en aide, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire._

_« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir confiance en toi, Griss. Il y a très peu de personnes qui ont eu la 'chance' de m'entendre parler de mon enfance. J'ai juste tendance à me surprotéger émotionnellement quand tu es impliqué dans un de mes choix. »_

_Il rouvrit les yeux. Il savait pourquoi, je n'avais pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Mais à cet instant, ce que reflétait ses pupilles bleues me donnait la vive impression, que cette fois, je devais lui faire confiance._

_« Laisse moi me rattraper Sara… » me demanda doucement. « Laisse moi au moins te prouver que je peux te respecter, que je peux changer les choses, sans que cela ait besoin de se faire alors que je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler quel jour nous sommes. »_

_Comment pouvais-je raisonnablement ne pas céder face à un tel regard, qui me suppliait, presque plus que sa voix, de lui accorder une chance. Pour toute réponse, je laissais donc un sourire purement attendri et satisfait grandir sur mes lèvres. Il fixa ce dernier pendant quelques secondes, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement, mais toujours aussi passionnément, et mes doigts retournèrent se glisser dans ses boucles poussiéreuses. Mon dieu, fallait-il vraiment attendre ? Car la chaleur entre mes cuisses protestait avec véhémence. Mais il dû se rendre compte que ses mots risquaient vite de perdre toute leur signification, car il relâcha mes lèvres._

_« Par contre, si je veux rester crédible dans ce que je viens de dire, il serait préférable que tu descendes rapidement de mes cuisses. » souffla t-il essoufflé, mais clairement amusé, et je ne pu retenir un petit rire. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu l'envie d'agresser quelqu'un sexuellement, surtout pas dans une voiture. Comme quoi, il fallait une première fois à tout._

_Mais il était clair que **notre** première fois devrait attendre encore un peu. Car je savais qu'il avait raison, et j'approuvais son initiative. Et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. _Nous_ méritions bien ça._

_Après tout, je n'étais plus à un mois près.

* * *

_

**1er Février 2007**

J'avais cru que dès je sortirais du labo, j'allais craquer, et éclater en sanglot. Que j'aurais du mal à trouver ma voiture à travers la buée de larmes qui envahirait mes yeux, devant me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour avancer, et ne pas simplement me laisser tomber à terre, écrasée par une douleur cuisante. J'avais cru que je devrais passer une demi-heure simplement assise devant mon volant, essayant de retrouver un tant soit peu de force, tentant de me calmer pour que je puisse mettre le moteur en marche et m'insérer dans la circulation sans risquer de causer un accident.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

La peine était belle et bien là. Je pouvais parfaitement la sentir, mais c'était comme si je m'en étais détaché volontairement, comme si le fait d'avoir réussi à la bloquer alors qu'elle m'avait assaillit dans le bureau l'avait voilé pour un temps.  
Je me rendais à ma voiture d'un pas sûr, et je sortais du parking une minute plus tard. Et ne provoquais aucun accident.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'étais simplement plongée dans un étrange état de choc, un après coup de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tellement étourdissant de seulement y penser que je tentais inconsciemment de m'en détacher. Mais j'avais déjà été trop souvent dans ce genre 'd'état' pour savoir que cela ne durait jamais.

Le brouillard commença réellement à s'estomper quand j'entrais dans mon appartement et allumais la lumière. Je restais quelques secondes immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, le silence régnant dans la pièce et la solitude que j'allais y trouver se faufilant insidieusement en moi, commençant à m'enserrer. Je refermais la porte, avant de m'y adosser, fermant les yeux. Le flot d'émotions refoulées commençait véritablement à déferler en moi, et je faisais mon possible pour tenter de rester calme. Mais une colère et une douleur lancinante prenaient bien trop rapidement possession de moi.

Il n'avait rien fait.

Je l'avais confronté, et il n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à m'écouter ou à comprendre ce que je lui disais. Pire, il avait enfoncé une lame brûlante dans ma blessure pleinement exposée au moment où j'avais été le plus vulnérable.

Mon regard qui s'était mis à vagabonder sans rien regarder de précis se posa alors sur l'objet noir qui se trouvait sur la table du salon. Je me décollais de la porte, et m'approchais du meuble. Je restais quelques secondes immobiles, avant de tendre des doigts tremblants et me saisir du mp3. Je fixais ce petit bout de plastique pendant un moment indéterminé, avant que ma vision ne se trouble. Je fermais douloureusement les yeux, empêchant à nouveau les larmes de couler, car je savais parfaitement que si je commençais, je n'arriverais plus à m'arrêter, et je serrais l'appareil fermement dans mon poing. La tristesse et la peine que provoquait en moi ce simple objet étaient incroyables, et je commençais à me trouver pitoyable. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bout de plastique et de fils. Un bout de plastique auquel je m'accrochais depuis des semaines, espérant désespérément que cela me connecterait à _lui_ d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui ferait sentir ma présence, mon appel silencieux. Comment pouvais-je être tombée aussi bas, au point de baser tous mes espoirs sur des illusions, au point de vivre sur un tapis de fumée ? Comment pouvais-je m'abaisser à ça ??

Je serrais tellement fort le mp3 que mes doigts commencèrent à me faire mal. Je les desserrais donc, ouvrant les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur l'objet. Mais la colère qui m'envahissait était telle à présent que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir envers ce bout de plastique noir était un étrange dégoût, et une haine silencieuse et puissante, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rendre compte à quel point j'avais été stupide, à quel point j'avais été naïve, et combien mon comportement était devenue pitoyable. Ce n'était qu'un bout de plastique, les bouts de plastique n'avaient aucune valeur, aucune signification !!

Alors sans réfléchir, agissant seulement sous l'effet de la nouvelle poussée de colère qui venait de s'emparer de moi, je lançais violemment le mp3, donnant à mon bras toute la force que je pouvais puiser dans celle-ci. Quand il atteignit le mur un instant plus tard, ce fut sans surprise qu'il se fracassa contre celui-ci, dans un bruit net et caractéristique, ses différents morceaux s'éparpillant au sol.

La puissante vague de satisfaction qui me traversa instantanément me fit un bien fou, une sensation indescriptible. Mais celle-ci disparut tellement vite que je me demandais presque si je ne l'avais pas imaginé, alors que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. Je fus alors déchirer entre la vive envie de hurler et celle d'éclater de rire tellement mon geste était stupide et puéril. Au final, un rire fatigué commença bel et bien à m'échapper, et je portais une main à mon front, secouant la tête, comme si j'étais amusée et gentiment exaspérée par mon comportement, mais la vérité était que je riais pour ne pas pleurer. D'ailleurs, le son que j'émettais ne ressemblait plus à rien de précis, et je finis simplement par redevenir silencieuse, ma main glissant de mon front pour aller cacher mes yeux, leurs opposant une pression destinée à les empêcher de laisser passer les larmes. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu à cet instant, c'est qu'il existe un bouton quelque part dans mon cerveau sur lequel il suffirait d'appuyer pour couper le flux de pensées et d'émotions, car je _commençais_ à saturer. J'avais l'impression qu'une crise de nerf allait bientôt être inévitable si je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et à rationaliser.

Bien sûr, les choses n'allaient pas rester aussi simple.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Ce 'quelqu'un' n'étant autre que Grissom, bien sûr, je n'avais même pas besoin d'aller ouvrir pour le savoir. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune envie d'aller ouvrir. La vérité était que je n'arrivais pas à savoir _où_ je pourrais trouver la force de l'affronter à nouveau. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement…partir ?

Il frappa à nouveau, et je ne bougeais toujours pas d'un centimètre, me contentant d'observer la porte, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je sursautais vivement quand mon portable, accrocher à ma ceinture, vibra et se mit à sonner. Je le détachais, confirmant la pensée logique qui m'avait fait déduire que l'appel venait de Grissom. Je le laissais sonné, et il finit par s'arrêter. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

C'est alors que le téléphone fixe se mit également à sonner. Le répondeur finit par se déclencher, et ma propre voix, qui semblait étrangement joyeuse, résonna dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Sara Sidle. Soit je ne suis pas là, soit je vous filtre. Si vous tenez vraiment à me parler, soyez convainquant. »

Le bip se fit entendre, puis le silence.

« Sara… » dit-il finalement d'une voix hésitante, et épuisée, à ce que je pouvais entendre. « Je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est dans le parking, et j'ai entendu ton portable sonnée. »

Merde.

« Sara, _s'il te plait_, laisse moi entrer. Où laisse-moi te parler au moins. »

Je décrochais le téléphone d'un geste vif, avant de lâcher d'une voix qui se voulait détachée et sûre :

« Je sais que je t'ai dit de récupérer tes affaires, mais laisse-moi une heure. Je sais que tu es pressé, avec ton enquête etc., mais tu pourras revenir sans risquer de tomber sur moi. Tu as encore les clés, à ma connaissance. »

Et je raccrochais. J'espérais que cela avait suffit à le faire fuir. Mais apparemment, il s'était muni d'une nouvelle dose de courage.

Car seulement une dizaine de secondes après que j'eu coupé la communication, j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure.

* * *

**N/A** : Ohhh, un cliffhanger, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait, ça me manquait, hihiiii ! 

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, ça ne devait PAS se finir là du tout du tout. Mais je me suis dit que je vous avez déjà tous assez déprimé avec le dernier chapitre, je préférais en faire un où le ton est à la fois extrêmement guimauveuh (cf. la grosse partie du chapitre) et pas totalement déprimant (cf. ce qui vient de vous mettre les nerfs :-D). En plus j'aurais fais un chapitre pavé encore alors nan nan nan LOL. Le prochain sera gros par contre, c'est sûr :D

Au fait, vous avez aimé la partie guimauve ? Nan parce que si vous êtes gentil, vous aurez du M dans le prochain chapitre héhé. Enfin, d'ailleurs, que vous le vouliez ou non vous aurez du M dans le prochain chapitre de toute façon, parce que j'ai promis un assouvissement de frustration à Mel, et **moi** je suis _vraiment_ une femme de promesses :-p

Allez, review powaaaaa, ça me fait écrire plus vite :-D

Elialys toujours sadique

PS : J'allais PRESQUE oublié : j'ai plein de problème avec internet, on change d'opérateur, donc, j'espère qu'on aura le nouveau modem d'ici une semaine, mais voilà, c'était pour pas que vous vous attendiez à avoir rapidement la suite :-S


	9. Chapitre 8

**_N/A_** : Kikouuu!!

Je suis sauvée, les soucis internet sont terminés NORMALEMENT ! Vous noterez j'espère le non retard de ce chapitre, et tout particulièrement sa taille immense :) Je suis cinglée, j'avais dit en débutant cette fic que je ne ferais PAS de chapitre roman comme j'adore en faire, parce qu'obligatoirement ça me prends plus de temps hihi, mais voilà, on se refait pas, snif :'(  
Comme toujours, je vous remercies tous très très chaleureusement pour vos messages et vos reviews!! Je suis plus que comblée!!

_**OOOOH!!** Mais...mais on dirais que cette fic vient de changer de raiting!! Houra! _

**_Raiting_ **: M (oui, _définitivement _**M** pour ce chapitre)

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

**Les larmes de l'Ange **

Chapitre 8

**1er Février 2007**

Quand je lui avais dit d'utiliser sa clé, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait _maintenant_.

Et pourtant, il fallait bien que j'accepte le fait que dans moins de deux secondes, il serait en face de moi.

En désespoir de cause, je détournais les yeux de la porte et m'avançais au milieu du salon, mes bras se croisant automatiquement devant ma poitrine, me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour apposer un masque froid sur mon visage, mon regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Le fait que les rideaux soient fermés me rendait sûrement encore moins crédible.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos. S'en suivit un silence. Puis elle se referma. Il était tellement silencieux que j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il était resté dehors. Mais je le connaissais mieux que ça. Ou bien est-ce que je croyais le connaître ? Je n'arrivais même plus à être sûr de rien à cet instant.

Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise mot, ou même ne fasse un geste. Je finis par tourner légèrement la tête, lui lançant un regard par dessus mon épaule, ne supportant pas de ne pas savoir exactement où il se trouvait.  
Il se tenait à mis chemin entre moi et la porte. J'avais eu l'intention de simplement vérifier sa 'position' avant de détourner les yeux, mais il s'avéra que je fus incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage. Incapable de ne rien ressentir face à la douleur figée et à l'impuissance qui déformaient ses traits, et je sentis mon propre masque se dissoudre, autorisant ma tristesse à apparaître.

Nous aurions presque pu choisir d'effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son bureau. Nous aurions presque pu agir comme nous le faisions depuis plus de deux mois, en restant silencieux et en tentant de se persuader chacun de notre côté qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormale. Ou j'aurais pu me remettre en colère, parce que son air coupable et son silence me disaient qu'une fois encore, il n'avait rien compris, qu'il cherchait simplement à me faire oublier ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais le sac de voyage qu'il tenait dans sa main me disait qu'il avait compris.

Je fus finalement obligée de détourner les yeux à la vue du sac, les fermant brièvement et respirant profondément, réussissant toujours à contrôler l'arrivée de mes larmes.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-il finalement dans mon dos, et sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure.

« Moi aussi… » soufflais-je après un autre moment de silence. Je savais que je n'avais pas de réelle raison de m'excuser. Que j'étais loin d'être la seule responsable dans ce qui nous arrivait.

Mais il souffrait, parce qu'il m'aimait. Et je m'excusais parce que je l'aimais aussi.

« Sara…regarde-moi, s'il te plait… » me demanda t-il doucement.

Je me retournais lentement, mais mes yeux mirent plus de temps à se poser à nouveau sur lui, à se connecter aux siens. La peine qui s'y trouvait me déchira un peu plus le cœur, et je sentis mon visage se contracter encore un peu plus douloureusement. Et la question qui émanait de lui était la même qui hurlait à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi ?

« Il le faut, Gil… » murmurais-je néanmoins. « On ne peux pas continuer comme ça…_Je_ ne peux plus supporter de vivre avec ton ombre. »

Il avala difficilement, hochant lentement la tête. Mais il était visible qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement.

« Je n'ai jamais… » commença t-il, avant de détourner les yeux. Quand il me regarda à nouveau, l'incompréhension y était encore plus visible : « Je n'ai jamais _cherché_ à te repousser… »

« Je sais. » répondis-je simplement.

« Tout ceci est nouveau pour moi, Sara… J'ai toujours tenté de faire de mon mieux. Mais avec cette enquête, et tout le reste…la situation est juste devenue incontrôlable… »

L'irritation, qui n'était jamais loin à présent, commença à réapparaître en moi, et je soupirais :

« Il n'y avait rien à contrôler, Griss. »

Il secoua la tête, visiblement peu convaincu, et je réalisais que l'énervement commençait également à apparaître chez lui. Ce qui bien sûr, ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus mon début de colère.

« Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses à contrôler… » dit-il d'une voix contrariée. « Notre relation a toujours été secrète pour tout le monde. L'accumulation de stress et de problèmes rend la séparation entre travail et vie privée beaucoup plus difficile à maintenir. Comme ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure au labo. »

Je n'y croyais pas. Je _n'arrivais pas_ à y croire. J'avais peut-être agis de façon désespérée, mais ce dont mon cœur avait besoin à cet instant pour cesser de me faire souffrir –ou du moins diminuer la douleur- c'était d'excuse sincère. Pas d'une nouvelle accusation.

Je poussais une exclamation exaspérée, avant de secouer la tête, me mordant l'intérieure de la lèvre.

« Grissom- » commençais-je d'une voix énervée, avant de me stopper, cherchant malgré ma colère les mots qui pourraient s'imprimer correctement dans son esprit borné. « Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que je ne suis pas quelque chose de _contrôlable_. Je ne suis pas une preuve, je ne suis pas un insecte ! Je suis un être humain, une personne qui ressent des choses, et qui a eu la bêtise d'être tombée amoureuse de toi ! »

La vexation apparut immédiatement sur ses traits, s'additionnant à son air contrarié.

« Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? » demanda t-il vivement.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était facile, Griss ! » m'exclamais-je. « Et je ne t'ai jamais promis que cela le serait ! D'ailleurs, tu m'as très souvent fait sentir que ce ne l'était pas ! »

« Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, Sara. » dit-il avec une colère froide. « J'ai des défauts, et j'ai toujours vécu avec. Si tu préférais un homme parfait qui est la personnification d'un Ken, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec ton ambulancier. »

Deux gifles assommantes en l'espace de quelques heures étaient beaucoup plus que ce que ma raison pouvait supporté.

« Pars. » lâchais-je d'une voix tremblante de colère, tendant mon doigt vers la porte. « Sois tu récupères tes habits en un temps record et tu quittes cet appartement, sois tu _pars tout de suite_ !! »

Il commença à s'avancer vers moi, d'un pas décidé et l'air toujours sombre, et je reculais, non pas parce que j'avais peur qu'il lève la main sur moi –je le connaissais quand même assez pour savoir que _jamais_ il ne me blesserait physiquement- mais parce que je ne voulais plus aucun contact.

« Je ne rigole pas, quitte cet appartement !!! » lui criais-je d'une voix brisée par la colère et par la boule horriblement douloureuse que formait un sanglot dans ma gorge, alors qu'il m'accolait contre la fenêtre.

Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, il avait agrippé mon visage de ses deux mains et m'avait attiré à lui, m'embrassant avec fougue.

Toute la partie raisonnable de moi me hurlait de le repousser, et je tentais de me détacher de son étreinte au début, mais il relâcha beaucoup trop vite mon visage pour passer ses bras autour de moi. Je voulais qu'il me lâche, je ne voulais pas céder. Mais toute ma frustration, toute ma colère, toute ma douleur semblaient se fusionner sous l'effet de ses baisers, propulsant des vagues de sensations d'une intensité rare dans la totalité de mon corps, rendant mon esprit complètement vide de toute pensée logique, vide de tout. Un sanglot m'échappa alors que je passais fermement mes bras autour de son cou, répondant finalement complètement et désespérément aux baisers. Ses mains se voulaient douces et tendre sur mon corps, comme elles l'avaient presque toujours été, mais son attitude était complètement inverse. Car il savait tout comme moi que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il pouvait me toucher, m'embrasser, m'aimer, et cette réalisation commune rendait nos gestes encore plus désespérés, les sensations encore plus étourdissantes.

Le tapis finit par accueillir la masse bouillante et entremêlée que formait nos deux corps.

**Juillet 2005**

_La canicule faisait rage._

_Habitant une ville enracinée en plein milieu du désert, c'était le genre de situation météorologique à laquelle il fallait vite s'habituer._

_Mais entre **devoir** s'y habituer, et s'y habituer réellement, il y avait une grande différence.  
Différence que je n'avais jamais réellement réussi à surmonter._

_J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans des villes bordant l'océan, Pacifique pour San Francisco, Atlantique lorsque j'avais fait mes études à Boston, et même si le climat différait déjà entre ces deux villes, cela n'était pas comparable au changement auquel j'avais dû faire face quand j'étais venue vivre à Vegas. Il manquait clairement la lourde humidité qui pouvait régner à Boston durant l'été ; il n'y avait également aucun signe du vent marin qui soufflait parfois dans les rues de San Francisco._

_Non, à Vegas, le soleil frappait, la chaleur sévissait, vous écrasant de toute sa splendeur. Elle faisait fondre le macadam, bouillir votre soda, votre sang, aspirant hors de votre corps la moindre goutte d'eau que vous avaliez. Dans ce genre de moment, tout ce dont vous rêviez, c'était de vous enfermer chez vous, de faire marcher la climatisation à plein régime, et de vous étendre complètement nue sur votre lit dépourvu de tout drap._

_Se retrouver à prélever des indices –complètement habillée- au milieu du désert à l'heure où le soleil était presque à son zénith ne faisait **pas** partie de mes derniers fantasmes. _

_Quoi que. Grissom se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de moi, je pouvais peut-être concéder une partie du-_

_Pour ce qui me semblait être la centième fois de la matinée, je redirigeais vivement mes pensées vers la tâche que j'étais entrain d'accomplir, c'est-à-dire le prélèvement des matières plus au moins identifiables qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du trou. Non pas vers l'homme qui accaparait mon esprit beaucoup trop souvent dernièrement, et dont la simple proximité ne faisait qu'accentuer ma déshydratation._

_Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice à la survenue d'une canicule, celle qui m'habitait était déjà largement suffisante sans que la nature vienne en rajouter une couche.  
Oh, un autre fragment de bois !_

_Je voulais bien accorder le fait que si quelqu'un avait eu accès à mes pensées récentes, il y aurait sûrement eu quelque question à se poser, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement que de trouver de bonnes excuses à mes régulières ' dérives mentales', surtout lorsque Grissom se trouvait dans les environs. Car dernièrement, j'avais fait une découverte réellement plus frustrante qu'intéressante. _

_C'était une chose de passer cinq ans à côtoyer quotidiennement l'homme que vous aimiez, en se contentant d'un frôlement d'épaules de temps en temps, ou d'une prise de main annuelle, lorsque s'était le seul contact que vous ayez expérimenté._

_Mais c'en était radicalement une autre de tenir un mois et demi après une séance automobile particulièrement agréable et totalement efficace pour remettre votre imagination en marche.  
Et je ne parlais même pas de l'effet d'une canicule sur ce genre de frustration._

_Mais après tout, cela ne m'étonnait presque pas. Car depuis ce 'passage' quelque peu décisif dans l'avancement de notre relation, les évènements semblaient se liguer contre nous. Sans parler de l'attitude Grissomienne qui était revenue au galop, bien sûr…Enfin, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer totalement, car il _faisait_ des efforts, il avait réellement changer d'attitude, se comportant même en véritable gentleman parfois. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que me 'prouver qu'il me respectait' voudrait dire : retour à la case départ au niveau des contacts physiques._

_Depuis fin mai, nous avions partagé un grand nombre de petits déjeunés ensembles, mais la plupart du temps, le reste de l'équipe était là aussi.  
Après ce qui était arrivée à Nick, Ecklie avait accepté de reconstituer l'équipe de nuit, et la seule personne qui avait réellement fait une drôle de grimace à cette nouvelle était Catherine. Elle était contente que l'équipe soit de nouveau soudée, comme nous tous, mais elle était tout de même légèrement acide face à la perte de son statu de superviseur, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Mais elle s'était abstenue de toute remarque, et sa contrariété avait totalement disparut quand Nick nous avait enfin rejoins, deux semaines plus tôt. Donc, oui, nos petits déjeunés n'étaient pas quelque chose que nous pouvions qualifier d'intimes._

_Notre premier rendez-vous avait été original, et très…Grissom. Il ne m'avait presque pas laissé le choix le mois dernier, lorsqu'il était venu frapper à ma porte en début d'après-midi et m'avait dit '_qu'il me sortait'_. Sachant clairement qu'il ne me dirait pas où nous allions, j'avais préféré passer le trajet en voiture à parler, parler, et parler, plutôt que de poser des questions –mais ce n'était véritablement pas de ma faute si sa voiture me rendait 'nerveuse' à présent.  
Qu'il vienne me chercher sans préavis m'avait rendu incrédule, mais pas désagréablement. Qu'il m'amène dans le parc d'attraction qui s'était installé à Vegas pour le mois m'avait clairement déstabilisé, mais encore une fois, c'était tellement…lui. Je n'avait pus rien faire d'autre que de bannir le froncement de sourcil de mes expressions faciales, et de profiter en toute simplicité de son sourire joyeux –c'était une chose rare et étrange, mais une fois le premier choc passé, je ne pouvais plus m'en passé.  
Le mot 'nerveux' était faible pour exprimer ce que j'avais ressenti au début. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent que Grissom me kidnappait pour m'emmener en rendez-vous, même s'il y avait des choses plus stressantes que les manèges et la barbe à papa, je voulais bien le reconnaître. Mais le fait était qu'au bout de seulement dix minutes à sourire de façon excessive à la moindre chose qu'il disait - de ce sourire qui était tout sauf naturel et qui coinçait ma mâchoire- j'étais venue à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû rester tranquillement chez moi. Mais je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui baissait rapidement les bras, ou qui crachait dans la soupe. Et je devais bien avouer qu'après une montagne russe, j'étais devenue immédiatement beaucoup plus détendue._

_Cette après-midi là, j'avais hérité d'une peluche qui ressemblait vaguement à une tortue rose, que Grissom avait gagné en tirant sur une ficelle, et lorsque j'avais fièrement fait exploser trois ballons de baudruches, j'avais en échange choisi un magnifique chapeau de paille, que Grissom n'avait pas hésité à mettre sur sa tête. Chapeau qu'il portait d'ailleurs à chaque fois que l'on travaillait sur le terrain à présent, mais passons…_

_Quand il m'avait raccompagné à l'entrée de mon immeuble, j'avais compris qu'il n'était même pas utile que je lui propose encore de monter avec moi, à en juger par le chaste baiser qu'il avait déposé sur ma joue. J'avais vraiment été _très_ tentée de l'embrasser alors que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, parce que, personnellement, j'avais trouvé son respect tout a fait suffisant durant les dernières heures. Mais alors que je me trouvais adossée à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, lui devant moi, fixant avec insistance mes lèvres tout en s'approchant doucement mais sûrement, la porte s'était soudainement ouverte. Je me serrais sans aucun doute retrouver par terre si Grissom ne m'avait pas rattrapé. La vieille voisine sur laquelle j'avais faillit m'écraser passa dix minutes à nous faire la morale, et cela avait complètement brisé l'ambiance bien sûr. J'étais donc rentrer chez moi seule._

_Même si l'avancé de notre relation était réel, et qu'elle se ressentait –rien que par le sourire stupide que j'affichais régulièrement à présent- j'étais constamment sur le qui-vive, Grissom étant tout simplement imprédictible. Il pouvait très bien m'appelé ou débarqué chez moi sans préavis pour me dire, comme la première fois : _« Je te sors » _ou simplement _« Allons déjeuner » _comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et la fois suivant son regard serait on ne peut plus sérieux quand il me demanderait : _« Tu accepterais de venir boire un café ?_ »._

_Ou encore dix jours plus tôt, quand il m'avait dit _« J'aimerais beaucoup t'emmener dîner ce soir »._ Ma frustration avait crié de joie, et j'avais bien évidemment accepté, passant ensuite un temps interminable dans la salle de bain, parce que je savais parfaitement où_ ce genre _de rendez-vous se terminerait –ou en tout cas, je l'espérais de tout cœur, car je commençais à craindre pour ma santé mentale._

_Ce fut très _amusant_ de répondre à son appel seulement une heure avant le rendez-vous pour l'entendre me dire que toute l'équipe de nuit était demandée sur le terrain._

_J'avais pu dire adieu à ma robe…et avais passé la nuit en combinaison. Etrangement, après que nous ayons tout deux passé plusieurs heures à proximité de corps en décomposition avancée, nous avions silencieusement choisit de rentrer chacun de notre côté, vers nos douches respectives._

_Je pourrais encore faire une longue liste des cas de malchances similaires, le dernier en date s'étant passé seulement trois jours plus tôt. J'étais rentré dans les vestiaires au moment où il voulait en sortir, et nous nous étions irrémédiablement percutés. Le moment avait parut durer une éternité, alors que je laissais la porte se refermer derrière moi, et que nous nous fixions presque sans ciller, la tension passant de zéro à trois cent en l'espace de quelques secondes ; le seul signe extérieur avait été une accélération à peine perceptible de nos respirations, et j'avais senti un rougissement caractéristique naître rapidement sur mes joues, alors que j'envisageais sérieusement de le plaquer contre les casiers si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait vite. Mais bien sûr, un membre de l'équipe de jour était entré à cet instant, et j'avais depuis décidé d'être fâchée avec les portes.  
Malchance sur malchance, additionné à la restriction de Grissom, me faisait me demander si ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture avait réellement été seulement une conséquence du drame dont nous avions été victimes._

_Mais le fait était que nous étions à présent début juillet, en pleine canicule. J'avais tellement chaud que j'avais l'impression qu'en regardant bien, je pourrais presque voir la fumée s'échapper de ma peau, et pour des raisons mystérieuse, être écarlate et collante de transpiration, étant donné mon état d'esprit récent, n'arrangeait vraiment rien._

_Le trou dans lequel je me trouvais avait été provoqué par une explosion ; un corps avait été enterré dans une sorte de cercueil en bois, avec une bombe, indéniablement, dont l'explosion avait éparpillé les différents morceaux un peu partout. La scène m'avait immédiatement remis l'enlèvement de Nick en tête, car dès le lendemain, nous avions tous été procéder le lieu où il avait été enterré, et le cratère dans lequel je me trouvais à présent ressemblait bien à celui que nous avions examiné minutieusement, bien que beaucoup moins grand et moins profond._

_Je finissais de glisser dans un sachet le énième bout de métal que je venais de trouver, et qui devait normalement être le dernier. Je commençais une dernière inspection de ce qui m'entourait, essuyant d'un geste automatique la sueur qui perlait sur mon front à l'aide de mon bras, bien que ce soit bien entendu totalement inutile. Tout comme cette mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée de mon 'chignon' et que je remettais derrières mon oreille inutilement toutes les deux minutes.  
Je soupirais de soulagement en constatant que j'avais bel et bien fini. Je me relevais donc, pouvant enfin voir ce qui se passait en dehors du trou. Ou plutôt ce qui ne s'y passais pas, car il n'y avait personne là où je regardais._

_« Griss ? » appelais-je en me retournant, ayant besoin de son aide pour sortir tous mes prélèvements._

_Je m'étais attendue à voir sa silhouette à une centaines de mètres, avec Warrick, là où se trouvait la présumée voiture calcinée de notre victime. _

_Mon cœur fit donc un bond dans ma poitrine quand je réalisais qu'il se tenait à seulement un mètre du trou, et qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Le premier choc passé, je sentis immédiatement une nouvelle vague de chaleur me traverser face à la lueur que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température écrasante qu'il faisait. Mon dieu, son horrible chapeau de paille n'était-il pas sensé le rendre tout sauf attirant ?? Mais après tout, un superviseur n'était pas non plus sensé poser ce genre de regard sur sa subordonnée... Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse entraîner dans une nouvelle spirale de pensées, sinon, je n'en m'en sortirais jamais. Alors je levais un sourcil, lui faisant silencieusement remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelque chose à dire rapidement, s'il voulait paraître moins suspect._

_Il sembla enfin sortir de sa transe, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de me demander comme si de rien était : « Tu as finis? »_

_Je retenais difficilement un sourire, avant de simplement hocher la tête, coupant rapidement le contact visuel en me baissant pour attraper les premiers prélèvements que j'avais fait, avant de lui tendre. Une fois cette tâche finis, il me tendit à nouveau les mains pour m'aider à sortir. Je les agrippais, m'extirpant facilement du trou, mais les lois de la physique étaient inévitables Comme celle qui stipule que ce genre d'action provoque un rapprochement involontaire des deux corps en mouvement. Par contre, la réaction que déclencha en moi ce simple et bref accolage relevais surtout de mon mental, qui l'avais-je peut-être déjà signalé une ou deux fois, était dans un état de frustration extrême. Mais je ne pus tout simplement **pas **m'empêcher d'enregistrer la moindre sensation qui me traversa, la présence de ses mains sur ma taille, son corps bel et bien masculin contre le mien, et tout particulièrement la façon dont son regard s'assombrit en l'espace d'une seconde, passant d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel qui nous surplombait à la couleur d'une nuit sans étoile, et je fus plus que certaine à cet instant qu'il allait m'embrasser, la tension étant tout simplement insoutenable pour chacun de nous deux._

_« Hey, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! » s'éleva alors la voix de Warrick derrière moi, et en un instant, un bon mètre nous séparait, Grissom et moi._

_« Oui, j'ai finis aussi ! » m'exclamais-je d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée, ce qui provoqua un léger haussement de sourcil de la part de Warrick._

_« Ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps de ramener tout ça au labo. » conclut Grissom, redressant son chapeau, ce qui fit couler une goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe, qui roula ensuite sur sa joue, avant de disparaître dans sa barbe. J'avais soudainement terriblement envie d'être cette goutte salée._

_Non, vraiment._

_Je détestais les canicules._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Quand je pus enfin retrouver la fraîcheur de mon appartement, je bénissais silencieusement l'inventeur des climatisations, tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, commençant déjà à retirer les vêtements moites qui me collaient très désagréablement à la peau. La douche à peine tiède que je pris finit d'éloigner la sensation d'étouffement que les heures passés au soleil avait finit par me donner.  
Vêtue d'un simple short et d'un débardeur, je m'installais sur le canapé, et allumais la télé, chose que je faisais rarement, sauf quand j'avais véritablement besoin de me vider l'esprit –ce qui était bien évidemment le cas- ce que les émissions stupides qui se suivaient les unes après les autres arrivaient plutôt bien à faire. Le problème était qu'à cette heure creuse de la journée, le niveau intellectuel des programmes était vraiment trop accablant. Je finis donc par zapper sur une chaîne d'informations. Au moins, les horreurs qui défilaient devant mes yeux me firent rationaliser, et très vite, je me sentis à nouveau blasée par la stupidité de l'espèce humaine._

_Quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, ce fut presque avec soulagement que j'éteignais la télé.  
Mais tous les bienfaits de ma séance'réalité' furent immédiatement balayés quand j'allais ouvrir. Car la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit en me retrouvant face à face avec Grissom fut : '_Mon dieu, je ne porte pas de soutiens-gorge sous mon haut'_. Ce qui, normalement, n'était **pas** la première chose à laquelle vous deviez penser en ouvrant à quelqu'un._

_Mais sa présence à ma porte était devenue tellement fréquente depuis mai que je ne fus même pas surprise, et me contentais d'afficher une mine purement interrogative, avant de lui dire d'un ton amusé :_

_« Si tu as l'intention de 'me sortir', j'espère pour toi que c'est dans un endroit climatisé. »_

_Il pinça les lèvres, puis me dit sérieusement : « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »_

_Toute trace d'amusement me quitta instantanément, détestant immédiatement son ton. Pour toute réponse, je dégageais l'encadrement de la porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

_« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demandais-je, et sans attendre sa réponse, j'ouvrais le frigo, ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire._

_« Oui, je veux quelque chose. » répondit-il derrière moi, et ce fut sans aucun doute la façon dont il le dit qu'y me fit stopper net mon geste, réalisant immédiatement qu'il ne parlait pas d'une boisson. Je refermais donc la porte, avant de me retourner, m'adossant au métal froid ; car malgré l'air frais que diffusait dans la pièce l'appareil accroché à ma fenêtre, je recommençais à avoir chaud. C'était sûrement dû à la présence à moins de deux mètres de moi de l'homme qui accaparait inlassablement mes pensées, et qui réalisais-je alors, n'avait pas boutonné sa chemise jusqu'au col._

_« Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais refusé quelque chose, Griss. » dis-je doucement. « Pour le moment, j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est moi qui suis entrain d'attendre que tu te décides. »_

_Je n'avais rien dit clairement, mais il sembla très bien comprendre de quoi je parlais._

_« Sara… » soupira t-il, ayant apparemment à nouveau du mal à trouver quoi dire. « Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps…C'est juste que je ne veux pas…précipiter les choses. »_

_Je retenais difficilement l'exclamation exaspérée qui menaçait de m'échapper, avant de lui dire d'un ton fatigué :_

_« Hum, Grissom, on se connaît depuis environ… huit ans, on travail ensembles depuis cinq ans, et il y a un mois et demi, la banquette arrière de ta Denali a faillit trouver une nouvelle utilité… »_

_Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Je veux juste que te prouver que je prends les choses au sérieux. » dit-il simplement._

_Je me retenais de lui rétorquer que ce n'était plus du sérieux à ce stade là, mais de l'abstinence cruelle et inutile. Mais malgré mes efforts pour rester calme, ma frustration se transformait très rapidement en irritation, alors je répondis :_

_« Le problème, c'est qu'en agissant comme tu le fais, tu me donnes l'impression que le problème vient de **moi**, et que tu n'oses plus poser un doigt sur moi au risque de provoquer une quelconque catastrophe ! »_

_Apparemment, mon irritation était communicative, car il prit un air contrarié, et me demanda d'un ton énervé : « Je t'ai dit que je voulais te respecter et- »_

_« Griss ! Pour le moment, j'ai plus l'impression que tu joues avec mes nerfs qu'autre chose ! »_

_« Quoi, tu préfèrerais que je te saute dessus et que je te plaque contre un mur ?? » s'exclama t-il, très clairement énervé à présent, alors que ma propre colère bouillait._

_« Ca serait une bonne idée, oui ! » répliquais-je, ma voix tremblant sous l'effet de l'émotion sombre qui m'animait._

_« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. » dit-il d'un ton catégorique en se dirigeant vers la porte, et j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui pour une fois._

_« Encore une excellente idée !! » lui criais-je alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait sur lui._

_Je fixais la porte, mon sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur de mes veines. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant énervée, autant contrariée, et réalisais-je brutalement, autant excitée. Et soudain, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le rattraper, qu'importe ce qu'il pensait ou dirait, la plaisanterie avait assez durée !!_

_Alors, je rejoignais la porte d'un pas rapide et décidé, et l'ouvrais à la volée. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Grissom.  
Son visage était déformé par une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue, mais qui envoya immédiatement une puissante vague de chaleur dans la totalité de mon corps. Et sans savoir vraiment qui avait bougé, ou ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait fermement agrippé ma taille et m'avait fait rentrer dans l'appartement, me plaquant durement contre le mur qui faisait face à l'entrée, le choc le faisant trembler. Dans l'instant qui suivit, nos lèvres affamées s'étaient trouvées, et mes bras s'étaient enroulés avec force autour de son cou, m'accolant encore plus à lui, tandis que nos langues se battaient férocement. Un profond gémissement parvint à mes oreilles, et je réalisais alors que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé. Quand la prise d'oxygène devint une nécessité et que nos bouches se séparèrent, je rouvrais les yeux et réalisais vaguement que je pouvais voir un bout du couloir derrière lui._

_« Griss, la porte… » soufflais-je._

_C'était sans aucun doute l'aspect totalement vide et blanc de mon esprit qui ralentissait mes capacités de compréhension, car sans trop comprendre comment, je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte à présent fermée, sa bouche ayant immédiatement retrouvée la mienne, et la présence de son genou entre mes cuisses provoquait de violentes vagues de désir brûlant et douloureux dans le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Quand ses mains glissèrent sous mon haut, la présence en plus de ses paumes contre ma peau accentua les sensations, et je gémissais à nouveau. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres et que ses mains cessèrent de parcourir mon dos, je rouvrais mes yeux vitreux, le sentant se décoller légèrement de moi. Il fixait mon corps presque avec révérence. Puis ses yeux glissèrent pour se fixer aux miens, tandis que sa main droite se levait pour se placer au niveau de mon visage, mais sans jamais la poser sur ma joue. Puis il commença à la redescendre, la suivant du regard, dessinant les courbes de mon cou, avant que ses doigts légèrement tremblant ne se stoppent au niveau de mon sein, ne faisant toujours que le survoler, mais mes pointes déjà durcies se tendirent encore un peu plus douloureusement contre le tissu de mon débardeur. Ses yeux se reconnectèrent aux miens, nos visages seulement séparés par quelques millimètres._

_« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir poser mes mains sur toi, Sara, de pouvoir te toucher… » murmura t-il contre mes lèvres, et un souffle tremblant m'échappa. « Combien de fois j'ai désespérément pensé que je ne pourrais jamais le faire… »_

_J'étais totalement incapable de parler à cet instant, entre la boule douloureuse d'émotions qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, et par l'effet délicieusement assommant que provoquait la situation. Alors pour toute réponse, je glissais doucement ma main gauche au niveau de celle qui me frôlait à peine, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, et effaçais enfin les millimètres qui avaient séparé sa paume de mon corps, sa main se posant enfin sur moi. C'était un geste presque innocent, mais je vis clairement le flash d'émotions qui passa dans ses yeux bleus, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de l'embrasser à nouveau, tout d'abord avec douceur. Mais très vite, sa main se serra un peu plus autour de mon sein et je me collais à nouveau complètement à lui, me frottant de façon presque inconsciente contre son corps. La présence contre ma hanche de la manifestation de sa propre émotion ne faisait qu'accentuer l'étourdissement qui m'envahissait déjà. En quelques secondes, l'air était redevenu aussi chargé d'électricité que lorsqu'il m'avait plaqué contre le mur. Toujours sans relâcher notre étreinte, je le repoussais légèrement, pour pouvoir me décoller de la porte, bien décidée à le mener ailleurs, mais il semblait avoir décidé de prendre la direction des opérations, car il se mit à avancer dans l'appartement, et je me laissais guider à reculons. L'arrière de mes genoux finit par entrée en contact avec un meuble, et je regardais par-dessus mon épaule par réflexe. Mais avant que je n'aie pu vraiment enregistrer la présence du canapé sous moi, nos corps entrelacés se retrouvèrent étendu sur ce dernier. La présence de Grissom au dessus de moi était délicieusement étourdissante, et rapidement, mon genou vint frotter la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement caractéristique. Mais il était clairement décidé à ne pas perdre les commandes, car très vite, il revint à la charge, relâchant mes lèvres pour aller embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau de mon cou, tandis que ses mains caressaient mon estomac. Quand je sentis ses doigts glisser sous le tissu de mon short, attrapant au passage l'élastique de ma culotte, je réalisais vaguement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, trop perdue dans la sensation que provoquait de sa langue contre ma jugulaire. Mais quand il fit glisser les deux morceaux de tissus en un seul mouvement, je devins tout de suite beaucoup plus consciente de la situation. Bien que mon corps ne réclame que ça, je ne pus empêcher une vague de nervosité de me traverser._

_« Griss… » réussis-je à souffler. Il du entendre la pointe d'incertitude qui sonnait dans ma voix, car il ramena enfin son visage au niveau du mien, connectant nos regards. Il y avait tellement de douceur et de confiance dans ses yeux que je sentis immédiatement mes doutes commencer à se dissoudre._

_« Laisse-moi te toucher… » murmura t-il. _

_Cette fois encore, il n'attendit pas ma réponse, alors que son pouce se pressait contre mon clitoris, et j'haletais, immédiatement traversée par une vague de plaisir, toute trace de nervosité soudainement évaporée, alors qu'il commençait une lente et délicieuse torture. Quand il glissa un doigt en moi, je m'arquais immédiatement sous lui, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, qui se transformèrent très vite en gémissement. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas couper notre contact visuel, car son regard à cet instant ne faisait qu'accroître le plaisir qu'il me donnait, mais quand un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, accentuant le va et vient qu'ils leur instaurait, je commençais véritablement à me perdre. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, alors que je me laissais complètement transporter par la chaleur croissante et insoutenable qui m'assaillait, sa bouche à nouveau dans le creux de mon cou, mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Mon souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, mes gémissements de plus en plus profonds. Ses lèvres vinrent à nouveau capturer les miennes, et son pouce insuffla soudain une pression beaucoup plus puissante sur mon bouton sensible et je perdis brutalement et totalement pieds avec la réalité. Sa bouche étouffa mon cri de pur plaisir alors que j'étais frappée par un orgasme d'une puissance incroyable, qui sembla durer une éternité._

_Quand je fus enfin capable de rouvrir les yeux, nos regards se retrouvèrent immédiatement. La tendresse avec laquelle il me regardait additionné à mon état émotionnel post-orgasmique me mirent immédiatement au bord des larmes, et très vite, j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mes reniflements caractéristiques._

_« Hey… » dit-il doucement, en se décollant pour me forcer à le regarder. « Ca va ? » demanda t-il, la présence de mes larmes l'inquiétant visiblement. _

_Je rigolais entre mes pleurs, avant d'avouer : « Tu viens de me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mieux. »_

_Il sourit à son tour, essuyant doucement mes joues humides, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. La dure preuve physique de son désir me rappela soudain que les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer, et je ne pouvais en être plus ravi. Car même s'il venait de réduire avec succès une grande partie de ma frustration, j'étais loin d'être rassasié ; je ne pouvais pu attendre de me sentir enfin totalement connecté à lui._

_« Allons dans la chambre… » lui soufflais-je entre deux baisers._

_Le chemin entre le salon et la chambre –qui n'était pourtant pas très long- se révéla être beaucoup plus compliqué et ardu que prévu, surtout avec les deux arrêts effectuer dans le couloir ou contre la chambranle de la porte -car il s'avérait que les plaquages étaient véritablement quelque chose de **très** appréciable. Mais presque miraculeusement, nous finîmes par atteindre le lit. La chemise et les chaussures de Grissom avaient finit par se retrouver au sol alors que nous traversions le salon, et j'avais réussi à déboutonner son jean en chemin. Le temps que nous atterrissions sur le lit, il s'en était débarrassé, et très vite, il m'ôta mon débardeur. Le contact direct de nos deux corps accentua mon désir, nos bouches se trouvant, se perdant dans une exploration humide de nos peaux brûlantes, qui se frottaient, se caressaient, nos sueurs se mêlant tandis que nous roulions sur le matelas. Une de mes mains finit par se glisser insidieusement dans son boxer, commençant une caresse significative. Il relâcha mes lèvres, gémissant dans mon cou, avant de venir doucement se saisir de ma main pour me stopper, me chuchotant à moitié amusé :_

_« J'ai beau apprécié au plus au point ce genre de situation, je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir déclarer forfait après. Je ne suis plus aussi résistant qu'avant. »_

_Pour toute réponse, mes doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui, et il se mordit vivement la lèvre._

_« Je trouve que tu es loin d'être sans ressource, personnellement… » lui susurrais-je, d'une voix mi-sensuelle, mi-amusée. Mais je le relâchais néanmoins, surtout parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, et faisais glisser son boxer.  
Très vite la présence de son érection contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse me fit haleter de plaisir et d'impatience. Mais à nouveau, il brisa brutalement le baiser._

_« Merde ! » s'exclama t-il en fermant les yeux, avant de pousser un profond soupir._

_« Quoi ?? » demandais-je complètement troublée, et quelque peu contrariée par l'arrêt brutal de nos activités._

_Il rouvrit finalement les yeux : « Dis moi que pour quelques obscures raisons, tu as une boîte de préservatif dans ta table de nuit. »_

_Je restais quelques secondes silencieuse, avant de me mettre à glousser de façon tout à fait stupide et puérile. L'incrédulité envahit son regard, et je me stoppais rapidement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il croie que je me moquais de lui._

_« Non, je n'ai rien de ce genre dans ma table de nuit, » finis-je par avouer, et devant sa tête de plus en plus déconfite, je finis par ajouter d'un ton léger : « Mais par contre, pour des raisons hormonales et régulatrices, je prends la pilule. »_

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit, clairement prit de court par la réponse, avant de se refermer, et il rigola doucement, réalisant enfin que même au lit je possédais toujours mon sal humour. Mais la nouvelle de ma prise de contraceptif semblait le ravir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, car je n'avais absolument pas envie d'avoir une quelconque barrière de latex entre nous. Très bientôt, il captura à nouveau passionnant mes lèvres, et les choses redevinrent totalement sérieuses, nos gestes très vite habités par un besoin de plus en plus insoutenable. Quand je le sentis enfin à mon entrée, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, et une seconde plus tard, il s'était plongé entièrement en moi, provoquant un profond gémissement chez chacun de nous. Les sensations étaient incroyables et mon désir était à son maximum alors que nos corps commençaient à bouger en rythme. Mais je sentais et savais que nous pouvions avoir plus._

_« Griss… » haletais-je, et c'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées._

_« Je sais, honey… » murmura t-il dans un souffle, avant de glisser hors de moi, provoquant une étrange sensation de vide, mais je savais que c'était temporaire. Nos gestes étaient dictés par notre désir, alors que nous bougions et roulions sur le lit, toujours à moitiés entremêlées, aucun de nous ne pouvant supporter un éloignement de plus de quelques millimètres à cet instant. Mais nous réussîmes finalement à nous placer comme nous le voulions, alors qu'il s'était assis contre la tête du lit, callant un oreiller derrière son dos, moi à califourchon sur lui, et cette situation me rappela brièvement notre toute première étreinte, mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à l'esprit à cet instant. Rapidement, je me soulevais, une de mes mains relâchant sa nuque pour descendre faciliter notre rapprochement. En un mouvement rapide, il m'emplissait totalement, et l'effet que cela produisit en moi fut plus qu'étourdissant. Je rejetais la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, cherchant à imprimer profondément en moi la moindre sensation qui me parcourait à cet instant. Mais je sentis ses mains se poser ses mes joues, ramenant mon regard au sien, et à partir de cet instant, je ne fus plus capable de le quitter des yeux, alors que nous nous perdions l'un dans l'autre. Je reposais mon front contre le sien, mes bras fermement passés autour de son cou, accolant nos corps le plus possible, tandis qu'il descendait ses mains sur mes hanches, et bientôt, je me remis à bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il attrapa à nouveau mon visage mon embrasser mes joues humides que je réalisais que je pleurais à nouveau.  
Mais aujourd'hui, les seules larmes que je versais, alors que nous montions ensembles vers un plaisir aveuglant et terrassant, étaient des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de joies, des larmes de remerciement. Car je réalisais à cet instant que tout était possible. Que tout irait bien à présent._

_Oui, tout irait bien._

**1er Février 2007**

Il se glissa aussi silencieusement hors de la chambre qu'il s'était glissé hors de moi.

Je restais un moment indéterminé à fixer le plafond, l'esprit étrangement vide de toute pensée, et ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui se mettait en marche de l'autre côté de l'appartement qui me sortie de ma contemplation. Je me redressais, attrapant la robe de chambre qui se trouvait comme toujours sur la chaise, et l'enfilais. Je me levais, mais ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mes cheveux moites me coulaient à la nuque, je n'aimais pas ça. J'attrapais une pince qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, remontant grossièrement mes cheveux, mais étrangement, cela me fit un peu de bien. Je sortais finalement de la chambre, notant sans vraiment les voir, la présence au sol de mes vêtements. Car un peu plus tôt, dans le 'feu de l'action', Grissom avait semblé avoir un sursaut de dignité, qu'il soit pour lui ou pour moi n'avait plus vraiment d'importance ; nous étions donc passés du tapis du salon à la chambre, semant nos vêtements en chemin.  
Grissom avait dû ramasser les siens en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Je m'avançais dans le salon, toujours envahit par un lourd sentiment de perplexité. Je finis par simplement m'asseoir sur le canapé, une main sous mon menton, le regard dans le vide.  
Quand il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, je ne tournais même pas la tête vers lui, ma vision périphérique me permettant cependant de le voir se stopper quelques secondes, son regard définitivement sur moi, puis il se baissa, ramassant son sac vide, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le silence me donnait l'impression d'être bourdonnant, alors que je demeurais immobile.

Quand il réapparut enfin, son sac était définitivement plus rempli, et quelque part au fond de moi, derrière l'épais nuage de brouillard qui m'envahissait, je sentis un lointain tiraillement douloureux.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée, avant de l'ouvrir. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers moi. Et comme malgré ma volonté, je glissais mes yeux vers lui. Nos regards se bloquèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.  
Je finis par rapidement détourner les yeux, tournant également la tête pour ne plus rien voir. Finalement, j'entendis la porte se refermer, et je savais cette fois qu'il se trouvait de l'autre.

Il était partit.

Une nouvelle douleur sembla tenter de s'insinuer en moi, mais à nouveau, elle semblait étrangement diffuse.  
Je me levais et retournais me placer à la fenêtre du salon, tirant légèrement les rideaux pour pouvoir voir le parking, un étage en dessous. Malgré la nuit, le coffre ouvert de sa voiture me permettait de voir sa silhouette, de le voir mettre son sac dans celui-ci. A peine une minute plus tard, il était au volant et avait mis le moteur en marche. Je n'avais même pas eu l'intention de pleurer. Mais la buée qui envahissait mes yeux ne fut pas suffisante à me voiler l'image de sa voiture s'engouffrant dans la nuit.

Il était partit.

Je relâchais le rideau, me retournant doucement, mes yeux humides n'arrivant pas à rester fixer sur quoi que ce soit de précis. Mon cœur battait étrangement vite dans ma poitrine. C'était comme si à chaque battement rapide, le brouillard s'évanouissait un peu plus, et que le malaise se glissait lentement en moi.

Et finalement, mon regard se fixa sur quelque chose.

Par terre, de l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvaient les débris de mon mp3 brisé. Et je réalisais brutalement que ce n'était pas la seule qui venait d'être brisée.

Soudain, je semblais reprendre conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Ma peau était moite, mes membres courbaturés, et un mal de tête commençait à me faire souffrir. Mais surtout, je pouvais encore sentir son odeur partout sur moi, tout autour de moi. Son odeur, notre odeur, celle de notre étreinte. Et à cet instant cela devint la plus insupportable des choses. Je sentis mon visage se contracter sous l'effet de la peine qui commençait réellement à me saisir, et la boule dans ma gorge se transforma en quelque chose d'affreusement douloureux.

Il fallait que je me lave.

J'entrais donc rapidement dans la salle de bain, laissant ma robe de chambre glisser négligemment au sol, lançant ma pince dans le lavabo, avant d'entrer dans la cabine et de mettre le jet d'eau en marche.  
L'eau était brûlante, beaucoup trop chaude, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à faire, je ne semblais même pas la sentir.

J'attrapais le savon et commençais à frotter mes différents membres avec insistance, cherchant à détacher de ma peau non seulement son odeur, mais également tout son être, car il semblait habiter la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

C'est alors que je fus frappée par une deuxième vague de compréhension. Mais elle n'avait rien de comparable à celle qui m'avait envahit dans le salon quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci n'avait été qu'un simple pincement par rapport à la gifle puissante et étourdissante que j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçue.

Il était partit.

Et j'étais entrain d'effacer les dernières preuves de sa présence, les dernières traces qui pouvaient encore me prouver qu'il avait été là, que je n'avais pas rêvé les dix-huit derniers mois de ma vie. Je les faisais disparaître.

Je le faisais disparaître.

Le savon glissa de mes mains, tombant dans le bac à mes pieds, alors qu'une douleur déchirante prenait possession de moi, brutalement, horriblement, et un violent sanglot m'échappa. Mes mains allèrent s'agripper aux robinets d'eau, alors que je sentais mes jambes commencées à se dérober sous moi, mon front se posant contre la paroi. C'était comme si la terrible réalité venait de me rejoindre, et en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était profondément ancrée en moi, brisant mes dernières illusions, brisant tout ce qu'il restait encore de mes espoirs.

C'était exactement comme ce que j'essayais de faire à cet instant, alors que des sanglots déchirants continuaient de me secouer ; je tentais vainement de me maintenir debout, portant toute ma volonté dans mes mains, leur suppliant de me soutenir.

Mais cette fois encore c'était peine perdue.

Finalement, je m'accolais à la céramique froide, mes mains lâchant brise, et je me sentis glisser. Glisser. Sombrer.

Car aujourd'hui je tombais.

Et il n'était plus là pour me rattraper.

**N/A** : _L'auteur est actuellement en vacances sur la planète pluton, elle ne peut donc pas répondre à vos menaces de mort, malheureusement. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser une review après le bip, elle se fera une joie de vous répondre. _BIP

Hum…

Je sais, JE SAIS. Mais je viens d'écrire un chapitre extra long, me tuez paaaas :'( Juste pour information, les prochains seront VRAIMENT beaucoup plus courts. C'est juste celui là, j'avais ce plan en tête depuis longtemps, et je voulais pas le couper, ou bâcler les différentes parties, surtout l'espèce d'amas de guimauvité qui fait 10 pages au milieu et qui vient du côté le plus obscure de mon être :-p M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre ;-)

Poutous?

Elialys


	10. Chapitre 9

**_N/A_** : Hellooo !

Merci à tous pour tous vos messages et vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre !! Je suis contente de voir que mon stratagème –qui consistait à écrire 10 pages de guimauves- à marcher et que cela a éviter ma mort due à la séparation de nos tourtereaux :p

Alors, chapitre qui est donc plus court, mais je pense qu'ils seront tous de cette taille à présent, sauf immense inspiration passagère :)

Un gros gros merci à **NiniZik** pour le travail de bêta !!!

**_Raiting_ **: M

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR, un peu de Sandle peut-être (j'adooore vous faire flipper héhé)

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

_

* * *

_

**Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

* * *

_Une maladie, un deuil, on en parle…mais un chagrin d'amour scelle les mots au bord des lèvres comme si une incompréhensible pudeur devait les retenir, nous empêchant de les communiquer aux autres. _Eve Belisle

* * *

**2 Février 2007**

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Les sons étouffés suffirent à me sortir brusquement du semi sommeil dans lequel je m'étais plongée. Ou plutôt dans lequel mon corps exténué avait fini par me forcer à entrer.

Immédiatement, mon estomac se serra douloureusement alors que la brume s'éloignait bien trop rapidement de mon esprit, et je réalisais très vite que le mal de tête provoqué par mes heures passées à pleurer n'avait pas disparu.

Rien n'avait changé.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux.  
Je m'étais endormie sur la folle pensée que lorsque je me réveillerais, je réaliserais que les dernières semaines de ma vie, et surtout ses dernières heures, n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. Peut-être que si je fermais les yeux assez fort, je me rendormirais, et cette fois, ça marcherait.

**TOC TOC TOC !!!**

J'ouvrais les yeux.

La lumière qui traversait les rideaux était faible. Je serais incapable de dire si c'était l'aube qui naissait dehors ou bien la nuit qui tombait. Mes yeux glissèrent vers le réveil digital qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, égal à lui-même.

5.30 pm

La nuit.

**BOUM BOUM BOUM !**

Soupirant, je relâchais l'oreiller que j'avais fermement gardé contre moi, avant de glisser mes jambes hors du lit, m'asseyant.  
J'avais mal partout, et mes membres douloureux semblaient peser des tonnes. Sans parler bien sûr de mon état d'esprit. J'avais l'impression qu'un puissant étau m'enserrait, me compressait, cherchant à m'étouffer ; comme si toute la noirceur qui semblait se mouvoir en moi se glissait également hors de mon corps, pour venir m'enrober, m'englober. M'avaler.

Je réalisais alors que le téléphone fixe sonnait également dans la pièce adjacente. Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps. Et les coups pour le moins puissant revenaient régulièrement frapper ma porte.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne à ce point obstinée.

Je finis par me lever. Cela m'avait semblé un geste impossible à réaliser –déplier mes jambes, tenir debout, voir même marcher- mais une fois amorcé, je réussis même à sortir de la chambre. Mes pas me conduisirent d'eux même à la porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'œillet, confirmant mes soupçons, et je soupirais, avant d'ouvrir.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi déprimée, le changement d'expression qui s'effectua sur ses traits aurait presque pu être comique. Je vis tout d'abord son regard énervé et légèrement inquiet, puis l'inquiétude s'imposa en force, et enfin, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

« Avise toi de faire une seule remarque sur la tête que j'ai… » lui dis-je d'un ton catégorique, laissant entendre une note de menace qui n'était que l'ombre de ce que je pouvais faire habituellement.

Je m'étais attendue à une répartie bien particulière, bien à lui, complimenteuse dans un sens, dégoulinante d'humour bien lourd dans l'autre. Mais son air sérieux ne frémit même pas, la surprise de nouveau simplement remplacée par une inquiétude visible, ainsi que par du soulagement.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler. Une trentaine de fois. » dit-il simplement.

« Et tu as également essayé de défoncer ma porte, Greg. Je m'en suis rendu compte, oui. » fut ma seule réponse, qui n'était ni froide, ni ironique. Ma voix semblait avoir quelques difficultés à prendre une quelconque intonation.

« Je peux rentrer ? » demanda t-il alors.

Sachant pertinemment que cela serait peine perdue d'essayer de le faire partir, je dégageais simplement l'entrée, et il n'hésita pas à s'engouffrer dans l'appartement. Je refermais la porte, avant de m'éloigner, supportant difficilement une quelconque proximité avec n'importe qui, à cet instant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » demandais-je finalement d'un ton qui essayait affreusement d'être léger.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer si ma question était rhétorique ou non, mais étrangement, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur moi, seule l'inquiétude réapparut sur son visage. C'était sans aucun doute dû à la tête que j'avais ; je n'avais même pas envie de m'apercevoir dans un miroir, la réaction de Greg était largement suffisante.

« Et bien, peut-être tout simplement le fait que tu ne sois pas venue au labo la nuit dernière, que tu n'aies pas téléphoné pour prévenir ou quoi que ce soit, que ton portable soit éteint depuis des heures, et que ton fixe sonne dans le vide. » finit-il par répondre, et je pu constater que _lui_, il n'avait pas perdu ses capacités à paraître ironiquement léger.

Ah oui. Le labo.  
Je fronçais violemment les sourcils, réalisant que je n'avais même pas _pensé_ une seule seconde au fait que j'aurais dû travailler la nuit dernière. C'était peut-être simplement dû au fait que j'avais été trop occupée à sangloter, roulée en boule sur mon lit, suppliant une quelconque force supérieure, ou entité, ou que ce soit, de mettre fin à la mise en bouillit continue de mon cœur. Oui, c'était sans doute pour ça.

Ha !Ha !

Le simple fait de tourner mes pensées vers mon comportement désespéré de la nuit dernière me rendit à nouveau légèrement nauséeuse, car cette oppressante douleur était loin d'avoir disparu, au contraire. Réussir à la contrôler plus ou moins efficacement ne changeait rien.

« J'étais…j'étais malade… » finis-je par articuler, avec beaucoup plus de difficulté à présent. Apparemment, le contrôle était de courte durée. Au moins, mon teint de plus en plus pâle devait me rendre encore plus crédible.

Greg fit un pas dans ma direction, plus qu'inquiet à présent, et je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il m'approche, ne _pouvant _pas. Pas encore.

« Ca va… » murmurais-je. « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des heures, et je n'ai presque pas dormi. »

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de rassurant dans ce que je venais de dire, et ne fus donc pas étonnée lorsque la mine creusée qu'il affichait s'accentua encore légèrement. Mais au moins, il n'essaya plus de m'atteindre.  
Mes yeux ne réussirent pas à soutenir son regard plus d'une ou deux secondes, je les abaissais donc, fixant obstinément le tapis, mon cœur battant toujours un peu trop vite.

Après une longue minute de silence, qui commençait clairement à devenir pesant, il parla à nouveau, d'une voix douce et calme, mais clairement catégorique :

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, et toi, pendant ce temps, tu vas prendre une bonne douche chaude. »

Dans ma poitrine, la blessure à vif qui ne m'accordait aucun instant de répit saigna un peu plus fort. Actuellement, la douche ne me semblait _pas_ être une bonne idée, étant donné le cataclysme qu'avait déclenché la dernière.  
J'avalais avec difficulté, la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge devenant de plus en plus douloureuse, secouant de nouveau la tête.

« Je suis propre. » fut la seule excuse qui s'échappa dans un souffle de mes lèvres, et qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil légèrement incrédule chez Greg. Je _savais_ que dans ce genre de situation, quand quelqu'un parlait d'une douche il voyait plutôt ça dans un but plus relaxant que nettoyant, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer l'effet inverse que cela risquait de provoquer dans mon cas.

« C'est dommage, » dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. « J'avais l'intention de te dire de te présenter aux élections de Miss Beauté du labo, mais je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de Miss Serpillière à la place. »

Remarque complimenteuse dans un sens, dégoulinante d'humour bien lourd dans l'autre. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps qu'habituellement, mais il avait réussi à la caser. Et étrangement, cette simple preuve que certaines choses restaient égales à elles-mêmes fut ma première constatation positive de la journée. C'était déjà ça.

Malgré l'once de légèreté que sa phrase m'avait brièvement apporté, mon ego appréciait peu la comparaison à une serpillière. Je lui lançais donc un regard noir et exaspéré, secouant doucement la tête. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire innocent.

« Okay… » finis-je par soupirer, commençant à me diriger vers la salle de bain. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau seule, enfermée dans la petite pièce. Je m'avançais jusqu'au lavabo, retirant la pince à cheveux qui s'y trouvait toujours, avant de fermer la cuve et de mettre l'eau chaude en marche. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux vers le miroir, mais il s'avérait que regarder son reflet était un geste réflexe.  
Je me vis grimacer à ma propre vue, alors que ma main se portait par automatisme à ma joue droite. Les plis de l'oreiller y étaient encore clairement visibles, formant une étrange cicatrice sur ma peau pâle. Mes cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable, complètement aplati du côté droit, alors qu'à l'opposé ils avaient retrouvé leur épais entremêlement naturel. Entre les profondes cernes, la rougeur caractéristiques et leur aspect encore gonflé, mes yeux ne faisaient qu'aggraver le tableau, et hurlaient surtout haut et fort que j'avais passé un nombre d'heures beaucoup trop important à pleurer. Miss Serpillière n'était pas si mal trouvée après tout.

Je fis du mieux que je pouvais avec le peu de motivation qui m'habitait. J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon, avant de m'asperger à plusieurs reprises le visage, suivit d'un rapide brossage de dents. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment glorieux non plus, mais je n'aurais pas pu m'en préoccuper moins.

Je déverrouillais la porte, et commençais à l'ouvrir, avant de réaliser que Greg était au téléphone dans l'autre pièce. Je stoppais donc mon mouvement, laissant la porte juste légèrement entrebâillée pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« …pas dire qu'elle va 'bien', rien de physique en tout cas…Je sais, je vais déjà essayer de la forcer à manger… »

Je soupirais, reposant mon front contre le chambranle de la porte, et fermais brièvement les yeux. Je me doutais très fortement de qui était au bout du fil. Cela signifiait que très bientôt, j'allais devoir supporter une double attitude protectrice de la part des garçons…

« …je ne pense pas, mais tu peux essayer de préparer le terrain avec Cath, au cas où ? Je sais que ses dents risquent de grincer si vous n'êtes que trois cette nuit mais…Okay, merci beaucoup, Nick… »

Je l'entendis finalement raccrocher, et je m'accordais quelques secondes pour avoir l'air 'naturel', si c'était quelque chose de faisable…

Quand je sortais finalement de la salle de bain, il était de retour au niveau de la cuisine, entrain de tartiner des toasts. Il me lança un regard faussement inquisiteur, non pas parce qu'il se doutait que j'avais entendu un bout de sa conversation sur mon pouponnage, mais plutôt pour tenter de détecter une quelconque amélioration dans mon état.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une Sara Sidle cachée quelque part sous tes cheveux… » dit-il simplement, reportant son intention sur son tartinage.

A ma grande surprise, je sentis malgré moi le coin de mes lèvres s'étirer doucement. Ce n'était qu'une ombre de sourire, mais qu'il arrive à simplement en provoquer la formation était un exploit en soit. Mais je restais muette, allant simplement m'asseoir sur le canapé, mon corps toujours lourd de fatigue n'appréciant pas de rester debout.  
Si Greg semblait tellement à l'aise dans la cuisine, c'était parce qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de l'explorer lors de nos soirées DVD, durant lesquelles il passait la majorité du film à faire des allers retours pour prendre quelques choses à grignoter. Ou à sortir une bière du frigo, comme c'était le cas à présent.  
Il se tourna vers moi, bière en main :

« J'ai trouvé le parfait remède. Comme dirais Papa Olaf, rien ne vaut une bonne bière pour remonter le moral. Quoi que je ne puisse pas te certifier qu'il fasse allusion à une Heineken mais… »

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite son nouveau monologue sur les alcools Scandinaves que lui avait fait goûter son ancêtre. Quand le silence retomba enfin, je relevais finalement les yeux vers lui, qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Pas de bière pour moi, merci… » dis-je doucement. « J'ai appris à ne plus utiliser l'alcool dans ce genre de situation… »

Et surtout, je _lui_ en avais fait la promesse.  
Je pouvais encore le revoir, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, refusant d'entrer, mais n'étant pas non plus capable de partir...

_« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus utiliser l'alcool comme échappatoire, Sara…Ce n'est pas la solution… »_

Il n'y avait pas eu de déception dans sa voix, pas de condescendance. Seulement de l'inquiétude calme. Ce soir là, trois ans plus tôt, à aucun moment il ne m'avait fait sentir un quelconque reproche. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir en face de moi l'ami qu'il avait un jour été, et non pas le superviseur froid qu'il était depuis trop longtemps. _Quelle est la solution alors ? _avais-je eu envie de lui demander.

_Oui, quelle était notre solution, Griss ?_ pensais-je douloureusement.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais plutôt bien réussi à ne pas reporter mes pensées sur lui, mais j'étais incapable d'empêcher ce flot de souvenirs, suivit immédiatement par la peine bien sûr.  
Je prenais une respiration tremblante, alors que Greg s'asseyait en face de moi, sur la table basse, et ne regardant pas son visage, je fixais l'assiette de toasts qu'il tenait.

Mon estomac était beaucoup trop serré pour que j'aie la moindre envie de manger. Mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de laisser Greg me 'forcer à manger', comme il l'avait dit à Nick. J'avais encore une certaine fierté. Alors, j'attrapais un toast, avant d'en grignoter le coin.  
Je pouvais sentir le malaise de Greg. Comme s'il devait me dire quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, et qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour le faire. Il allait me demander de lui expliquer la raison de mon chagrin, et je me sentais tout sauf prête à le lui dire.

« Grissom est parti hier. » dit-il soudain. « Pour son enquête. » Précisa t-il.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.  
Il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il avait trouvé mon point douloureux, et qu'il venait d'appuyer fortement dessus. Ce n'était rien. Je pouvais jouer le jeu. Je jouais le jeu depuis des mois. Il suffisait juste que je parvienne à adopter un air surpris. Ou une expression autre que la peine que je sentais apparaître à toute vitesse sur mon visage, n'importe quoi. Je prenais une profonde respiration qui avait pour but de me calmer, mais le résultat fut un bruyant reniflement qui m'étonna moi-même, suivit d'une buée caractéristique qui envahit mes yeux. Difficile d'avoir l'air neutre à présent.  
Je savais que c'était le fait d'entendre son nom qui provoquait une telle réaction en moi. Après tout, le simple fait de penser à lui me donnait déjà l'impression que mon cœur se faisait cruellement compresser.

Je recommençais à rationaliser. Et cela ne marchait toujours pas.

Greg ne semblait même pas surpris par cette soudaine émotion. Je réalisais alors que sa phrase n'avait peut-être pas été si innocente que cela. Est-ce qu'il savait ?

« Je sais… » murmurais-je finalement, fixant toujours mes genoux.

« Je sais que tu sais. » dit-il doucement.

Je relevais finalement les yeux à cette remarque. Son expression était clairement empathique et peinée, et cela m'apparut soudain comme une certitude qu'il était au courant, et l'absence d'un quelconque choc laissait comprendre que la découverte n'était pas récente.

Un rire fatigué et blasé m'échappa, alors que je fermais brièvement les yeux, et ce faisant, une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Je suppose que vous étiez tous au courant… » chuchotais-je.

Il soupira, et je rouvrais les yeux. Il haussa légèrement des épaules, avant de me répondre doucement : « Je ne sais pas _qui_ exactement est au courant, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sujet que nous évoquons régulièrement…Enfin, à une époque, si, les propositions fusaient. Ensuite…je crois que vous nous avez tous bien eu ; assez ironique pour une équipe de CSI, non ? » Sa question était clairement rhétorique, alors je restais silencieuse. Il finit par reprendre : « C'est triste de comprendre le degré d'intimité qui lie deux personnes en les regardants souffrir de plus en plus chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'un moment, les conclusions s'imposent d'elles-mêmes. »

Il n'y avait pas d'accusation dans sa voix, pas de reproche, seulement une triste constatation. Et je ne pouvais que partager son sentiment, qui se décuplait en moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire combien de fois j'avais souhaité pouvoir le crier, pouvoir faire une annonce, pouvoir simplement leur dire à tous que j'étais finalement heureuse. Que malgré les obstacles, nous nous étions finalement trouvés…Et voilà qu'à présent, il n'y avait plus d'annonce à faire. Plus de bonheur, seulement une douleur insupportable. Mais c'était comme si je devais à Greg une quelconque explication, une raison qui lui ferait comprendre pourquoi son amie avait gardé caché la partie la plus importante de sa vie.

« Nous ne pouvions rien…dévoiler. » dis-je finalement d'une voix éteinte, le regard dans le vide. « Il y avait un nombre beaucoup trop important de complications qui en aurait résulté… »

Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander : « Depuis quand ? »

Une nouvelle larme roula sur ma joue. « L'enlèvement de Nick. » Et encore une autre. Puis une autre. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de contrôler l'émotion forte qui m'envahissait à nouveau, mais je savais que cela était perdu d'avance de toute façon.

« C'est un imbécile, Sara… » dit-il alors. La surprise me fit rouvrir les yeux et les poser sur son visage sérieux. Son ton n'avait été ni coléreux ni déçu. Non, il avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il existe au monde.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Greg… » murmurais-je, secouant doucement la tête. Même à cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le défendre.

« Je t'ai observé, Sara. » répliqua t-il alors. « Ce n'étais même pas volontaire, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire…Mais le simple fait de te voir arriver, nuit après nuit, de plus en plus fatiguée, de plus en plus creusée, alors que nous avions tous pu insister au processus inverse, l'an dernier…Lui, il avait la chance de t'avoir. Et il t'a rendu malheureuse. C'est un imbécile. »

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans l'accusation de Greg. Depuis des années, je me doutais que Greg ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour moi, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à ses légers flirts ou avances, qui s'étaient d'ailleurs fait de plus en plus rares au fils des ans. Mais l'amertume qui avait sonné, même de façon diffuse, dans sa remarque me fit réaliser que les choses étaient peut-être beaucoup plus complexes que ce que je pensais.  
Je faisais de nouveau souffrir quelqu'un, sans le vouloir, mais le résultat était le même.

« Je suis désolé, Greg… » arrivais-je à articuler d'une voix serrée, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard.

« Tu n'y ai pour rien… » répondit-il doucement. « Je sais bien qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux… »

Je me sentais à nouveau complètement saturée par les sentiments contradictoires qui me traversaient. Ce qu'il insinuait dans sa phrase était plus que ce que mon esprit pouvait supporter. Je ne pouvais pas assimiler tout ce qui me tombait dessus. Ce n'était pas gérable, je voulais juste que cela s'arrête, que l'on me laisse tranquille.  
Quand il voulut prendre mes mains dans les siennes, je les retirais vivement, me reculant par réflexe sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tout ça. Ma tête allait exploser, et l'abysse qui se creusait en moi semblait de plus en plus imposante. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
De nouveau un sanglot m'échappa, et je portais une main à mon visage, cachant mes yeux.

« Je ne peux pas… » articulais-je entre mes pleurs. « Je ne peux pas… » Qu'est-ce que je ne pouvais pas, exactement ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'approcher ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait que Grissom soit parti ? Je ne pouvais supporter le fait qu'à présent, je devrais vivre jour après jour, tout en sachant ce que j'avais perdu ? Tout en sachant ce que nous aurions pu être ?

Tout ce que nous ne serions jamais.

Quand Greg s'assit à mes côtés, je ne bougeais même pas, bien incapable de me déplacer, mais mon esprit lui hurlait de s'éloigner, même si c'était inutile.

« Sara… » dit-il doucement. « Jamais je ne profiterais de toi, d'une quelconque façon. Je me suis fait une raison depuis des années, et mon deuil est fait depuis longtemps. Je me haïrais pour tenter quoi que ce soit alors que tu es complètement vulnérable et désespérée ; tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait pu être un brillant stratagème pour au final obtenir ce qu'il disait ne pas vouloir. Mais à cet instant, je compris avec certitude qu'il disait la vérité, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me prouver qu'il y avait quelqu'un de présent à mes côtés. Que je n'étais pas encore complètement abandonnée.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, je me nichais contre lui, trempant son t-shirt de mes larmes, tendit qu'il me serrait contre lui.  
Tout était différent, oui. Il n'avait pas la même carrure. Son odeur n'était pas la sienne. Aucun frisson ne me traversa lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais le réconfort était là.

Simple et innocent.

Quand mes pleurs finirent par s'épuiser, mon corps exténué entraînant mon esprit dans le sommeil, je sus que lorsque je me réveillerai, je ne serai pas seule.

* * *

**N/A** : Quoi ?  
Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais Sandle ?? Ah booon, je croyais l'avoir écrit, non, que j'en avais assez du GSR et que j'avais changé le pairing de cette fic ? NIAK NIAAAAAK. Roh, ça va, hein, vous stressez pas, je rigoleuh :-p Je sympathise Sandle, c'est tout hihi.

Bon, pas de guimauve ni de GSR tout court d'ailleurs, dans celui là, mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là, et que vous viendrez quand même lire la suite ;-)

Une tite review, pour ranimez mon âme de GSR ?

Poutous poutous !

Elialys


	11. Chapitre 10

**_N/A_** : BONNE ANNéE !! (oui j'essais de mettre l'ambiance pour vous faire oublier que ça fait près de trois semaines que j'aurais dû poster…ça marche ?? hihi)

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard ! J'ai une liste d'excuses toutes belles et bien préparées que je peux vous fournir, mais je sais que tout ce que vous voulez, c'est lire la chapitre, alors je les garde pour moi lool. Enfin, sachez que ça ne va pas se reproduire, à partir de maintenant, je reprends mon rythme habituel, c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les 7 à 10 jours ;) J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop –sachez que je fais un énorme regard suppliant là.

Merci à tous pour les extraordinaires reviews et messages que vous m'avez envoyez, ça représente beaucoup pour moi :) Oh, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que l'épilogue d'Oubli Mortel est en bonne marche, et qu'il devrait arriver dans le mois :-D

**_Raiting_ **: M

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

**

* * *

**

Les larmes de l'Ange

* * *

Chapitre 10  


**17 Février 2007**

La routine pouvait être une chose ennuyeuse.

Elle pouvait également être confortable, lorsque vous la partagiez avec quelqu'un, du moment que vous vous arrangiez pour y mettre un peu d'originalité de temps en temps. Car cela vous donnait une impression de stabilité tout à fait appréciable.

Et puis, la routine pouvait être utile, tout simplement.

Certains diraient qu'il était impossible de tomber dans l'une de ces trois catégories lorsque vous viviez à Las Vegas. Car Vegas était après tout la ville qui ne dormait jamais. La ville de la tentation et du péché. Et bien, après plus de six ans passés dans cette soit disant antre de l'excitation, je pouvais affirmer avoir expérimenté toutes ces sortes de routines.

Certes, ma première année ici, voir ma deuxième, avait été 'excitante'. Nouvelle ville, même travail, mais des collègues différents, des enquêtes que leurs originalités rendaient particulièrement intéressantes. Et puis, Grissom. Lui, toujours lui. Comment aurais-je pu m'ennuyer, alors que je passais la majorité de mes nuits, voir de mes journées, à ses côtés ? Cela avait été tellement facile, à l'époque. L'amitié simple, le flirt sans _trop_ d'arrières pensées. Les taquineries et les sourires. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour me contenter à ce moment là, et ma dose régulière de papillons dans l'estomac m'avait suffit, alimentant mon optimisme, nourrissant mon espoir qu'un jour prochain, les choses changeraient, et iraient plus loin.

C'était étrange. Grissom avait toujours eu cette capacité d'allumer une flamme en moi, et l'éteindre d'un souffle lui était encore plus facile. Adieu les sourires, adieu le flirt. Au final, adieu l'excitation. Même les enquêtes avaient perdu leur attrait initial, se suivant, encore et encore, me rendant plus atterrée et blasée par la cruauté qui nous entourait qu'autre chose. La routine avait tendance à s'installer toute seule dans ce genre de période. Se mettait alors en place le célèbre 'boulot-dodo'. Bien que dans mon cas, cela avait surtout été 'boulot', le 'dodo' mis de côté autant que possible, mes insomnies le rendant encore moins conséquent, beaucoup plus rare durant mes triples services. Une petite bière de temps en temps pour changer un peu. Et puis si la bière devenait une partie de la routine, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ?

Puis, intervenait Grissom. Encore, et toujours, Grissom. Tout à fait apte à rallumer la flamme qu'il avait pourtant laissé mourir. Pour être tout à fait franche dans l'utilisation des métaphores, je pouvais même dire que c'était un feu de cheminée qu'il avait rallumé.  
Quand nous étions finalement devenus ce qui s'appelait communément 'un couple', je ne pouvais pas dire que la routine s'était installée immédiatement. Non, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à découvrir, trop de temps à rattraper. Cette nouvelle dimension, ce nouveau degré d'intimité qui nous liait avait été plus qu'une simple bouffée d'oxygène, plutôt une bourrasque de vent pour le moins puissante -pour utiliser la bonne métaphore encore une fois.  
Après des années d'incertitude, la stabilité qu'avait apportée notre routine, après quelques temps, avait tout simplement été un soulagement. Les couples normaux finissaient tous par sombrer dans la routine, c'était inévitable. Que nous n'échappions pas à ce phénomène avait été extrêmement rassurant, vraiment. Et j'aurais été la plus grande des hypocrites si je m'étais plainte de nos habitudes.  
J'adorais faire la cuisine et l'entendre dire que c'était délicieux avec une grimace qui affirmait le contraire. J'adorais le regarder quand c'était lui qui cuisinait –ce qui était beaucoup plus fréquent étrangement- et l'entendre soupirer, râlant de se sentir épié, mais ne me demandant jamais d'arrêter. J'adorais me retrouver devant la télé, regardant une émission tout à fait stupide, tandis qu'il ronflait doucement, sa tête sur mon épaule. J'adorais être étalée sur mon canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir, lui assis, mes jambes sur ses genoux, lisant tout simplement. Et puis, parfois, la routine était brisée par une dispute, plus ou moins conséquente selon le sujet épineux, mais la réconciliation n'en était que plus agréable de toute façon. Ou de temps en temps, le lit était rapidement oublié, étant beaucoup plus intéressant d'expérimenter un peu toutes les pièces –ou tous les meubles- de sa maison ou de mon appartement. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'ennuyant dans cette routine. Et je ne saurais dire ce qui avait été le plus douloureux.

Regarder cet assemblage de petits moments heureux et simples s'émietter sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, ou bien réaliser que ce qui m'avait semblé acquis et mérité n'était en fait qu'un voile de fumée ?

J'avais une nouvelle routine.

Elle n'était ni excitante, ni ennuyeuse. Elle n'était pas non plus réconfortante. Mais elle me permettait d'avancer, et c'était déjà quelque chose, non ?

Tous les jours, je me levais, prenais mon 'petit déjeuner', bien que la nuit soit déjà entrain de tomber sur la ville. Je prenais une douche, m'habillais, me coiffais, et allais au labo. J'arrivais toujours beaucoup trop tôt, et en repartais trop tard, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouveauté. Au début, j'avais évité volontairement tout contact non nécessaire avec les autres employés, ignorant du mieux que je pouvais les regards de certains. Tout circulait tellement vite là-bas, la vie privée était une chose rare. Sauf si l'on excellait dans l'art de garder un secret, ce qui n'avait jamais été _ma_ spécialité…  
J'étais bien partie pour dépasser Nick ce mois-ci dans le nombre d'heures supplémentaires accumulées. J'allais récupérer un titre qui m'avait longtemps appartenu, mais qui ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué.  
La plupart du temps, je déjeunais avec les garçons dans la salle de repos ou dans notre diner favoris. J'étais silencieuse, le plus souvent, mangeant lentement mon croissant ou ma salade selon l'heure de la matinée, laissant à leurs regards inquisiteurs le soin de constater que je mangeais un peu. Et petit à petit, je participais de nouveau aux conversations, souriant de temps en temps, même si ce n'était jamais de très bon cœur. Pas encore.  
Et lorsque je jugeais bon de fournir à mon corps un peu de repos, je rentrais, et dormais. Ou faisait semblant.

Oui, quinze jours s'étaient suivis dans cette routine à première vue monotone, mais tout ce que je constatais pour le moment, c'était qu'elle me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans une quelconque dépression. C'était mieux que rien…

C'est pourquoi je fus un peu surprise lorsque je fus sortie de mon cycle de sommeil quotidien par le son de mon téléphone qui sonnait.

« Allo… » décrochais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

« _Sara ? C'est Greg, désolé de te réveiller…_ »

Je passais un main sur mes yeux, retenant un bâillement : « C'est pas grave…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« _Sofia vient de m'appeler, je crois que l'on est le point de débloquer notre enquête, Sara. Tu peux venir au labo ?»_

Je savais très bien à quelle affaire il faisait référence en disant 'notre enquête', et je me redressais sur mon lit. C'était plus l'excitation qui s'entendait parfaitement dans sa voix que l'idée même d'une avancé quelconque qui me réveilla un peu plus.

« J'arrive, donne moi une demi-heure. » lui dis-je avant de raccrocher, sortant du lit.

Et effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard, je le retrouvais en compagnie de Sofia, dans le hall.

Greg affichait l'expression caractéristique d'un contentement certain, que tout criminaliste affichait toujours pendant quelques temps au début de sa carrière, lorsque le puzzle semblait se résoudre sous ses yeux. Elle finissait toujours par disparaître, comme toute autre trace de satisfaction. Au final, la seule motivation qu'il vous restait était l'espoir douloureux que votre travail ferait avancer les choses, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela rendrait l'être humain moins cruel. C'était tellement facile de se mentir à soit même…

Hum…J'avais légèrement tendance à assombrir tous les aspects de ma vie, dernièrement. Mais je me mentais à nouveau, me persuadant que l'excitation de mon travail reviendrait bientôt.

Après quelques brefs saluts, Greg prit immédiatement la parole, mon air démotivé ne semblant pas le refroidir le moins du monde :

« On a le nom du violeur, Sara. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être étonnée par cette annonce. Depuis le temps que nous cherchions quoi ce soit qui puisse nous aider à coincer l'agresseur, j'avais presque finis par m'avouer vaincue. Nous avions son ADN, nous avions ses empreintes, mais cela ne nous avait jamais mené nulle part. Comment pouvions nous avoir soudainement son nom ? Je fronçais les sourcils, pour témoigner de mon incrédulité, et Sofia prit la parole :

« Il y a eu une agression dans un centre commercial. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec votre enquête à première vue : un ado de quinze ans qui s'est fait battre et poignardé par une bande de jeunes complètement défoncés au crack. »

Je me tournais vers Greg : « Ce n'est pas l'affaire sur laquelle tu étais assigné cette nuit ? »

Il hocha la tête, apparemment impatient d'en venir au plus important : « Si, et nous avons réussi à coincer les trois agresseurs, deux garçons. Et une fille. »

Son assistance sur le mot 'fille' me laissa encore plus perplexe.

« La personne qui a poignardé le gamin s'est coupée et a laissé son sang sur le manche du couteau, qui était sur la scène du crime. Nous avons cherché à identifier lequel des trois était celui qui avait donner le coup fatal, et avons donc prélevé leur ADN. »

« Ce qui est la procédure habituelle, oui, Greg…Où veux tu en venir exactement ? » Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à laisser un quelconque suspense planer, mais Greg affichait toujours un sourire satisfait et conspirateur, secouant devant mon nez deux feuilles qu'il tenait depuis le début.

« Deux choses sont ressorties de notre chère petite machine : le coupable, qui est en fait _la_ coupable, et en plus de ça…elle a sept allèles en commun avec quelqu'un dont nous avions l'ADN, mais pas le nom. »

Il termina sa phrase en me laissant finalement attraper les feuilles, et je pus constater de mes propres yeux étonnés la véracité de ce qu'il me disait. Malgré ma récente morosité, je ne pouvais empêcher un flux d'adrénaline de fuser dans mes veines, et je sentis l'excitation prendre doucement possession de mon esprit.

« Un mère, une fille ou une sœur ! » m'exclamais-je en relevant vivement la tête vers Greg, qui, comme Sofia, affichait toujours un sourire satisfait.

« Elle n'a que vingt-deux ans, ce qui élimine la théorie de la mère, et d'après nos données, son père est en Australie, ce qui l'élimine aussi, à moins que ce ne soit pas son père biologique. » Précisa Sofia. « Mais Marilyn Sawyer, la jeune femme, a un frère. Paul Sawyer. On ignore sa localisation pour l'instant, mais je pencherais pour Las Vegas, Nevada. »

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de former le même petit sourire satisfait qu'eux, avant de leur demander :

« Vous avez interrogé la sœur ? »

Le sourire de Greg s'agrandit : « Nous n'attendions que toi, ma chère. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« J'ai rien fait, j'vous dit… » Marmonna Marilyn Sawyer pour la troisième fois consécutive, grattant durement son avant bras.

Ses yeux étaient fuyants et vitreux, et elle respirait bruyamment. Son état physique était presque triste à voir. Elle portait à présent l'uniforme orange des prisonniers, mais ses cheveux, qui avaient dû être blond un jour, avait aujourd'hui la couleur et l'aspect d'un motte de pailles usagée. Et elle transpirait abondamment. Elle commençait clairement à être en manque.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question… » Répliqua Sofia, qui se trouvait à ma droite, également pour la troisième fois. « Vous avez déjà été arrêtée pour le meurtre de Jonathan Fine. Et vous avez refusé la présence de votre avocat. Je répète encore une fois ? Où se trouve votre frère, Marilyn. »

Elle partit dans un rire entrecoupé, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à rester fixés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un plus d'une seconde.

« J'ai rien fait, Paul est le taré de la famille. »

« Oui, nous avions remarqué que vous étiez beaucoup plus saine d'esprit que votre frère. » Finis-je par dire. « Vous, vous n'avez fait que tuer un gamin après l'avoir battu à trois contre un, alors que votre frère, il viole des femmes pour son divertissement. Vous mériteriez une médaille. »

Sofia me lança immédiatement un regard noir, et je me forçais à afficher un petit sourire désolé. Elle devait sérieusement commencer à regretter que je sois celle qui l'ait accompagnée pour l'interrogatoire, Greg continuant à chercher pendant ce temps. Mais la fille que j'avais en face de moi nous faisait clairement perdre un temps précieux. Son frère pouvait frapper à nouveau à tout moment. Et puis, elle était sûrement trop plongée dans son monde pour avoir noté mon sarcasme froid.

Mais Marilyn posa finalement ses yeux sur moi, le regard sombre. « T'as pas à me juger. C'est des salopes comme toi que mon frère se tape, je pourrais peut-être lui conseiller 'Sara Sidle' comme prochaine cible. »

Mon sourire glaciale s'agrandit un peu plus : « Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu _sortes_ de cette prison –ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver entre nous- ou que tu prennes contact avec lui. Tu n'aurais pas son numéro de portable ou…tiens ! Son adresse ? »

Sofia soupira et secoua la tête. Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard désolé. Marilyn s'était remise à marmonner des insultes.

« Ecoutez… » Commença Sofia. « Il y a toujours des moyens de s'arranger. Le crime que vous avez commis, vous l'avez fait dans un état qui n'était pas normal, cela compte. Et si vous coopérez et nous aidez à trouver votre frère, cela jouera certainement à votre avantage. »

La fille commença à se ronger nerveusement les ongles. « Et je pourrais sortir d'ici ? » demanda t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui sortir une remarque bien cassante, mais Sofia m'écrasa le pied sous la table.

« Eventuellement…cela déprendra de votre aide et de votre comportement. » répondit Sofia de façon très évasive, mais cela semblait suffire à Marilyn, qui commençait clairement à flancher. Hum…moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire…ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'aimais pas mentir... Mais Sofia avait l'art du mensonge apparemment, car elle continua sur sa lancé. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle obtenait des résultats :

« Nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Marilyn…la drogue peut mener n'importe qui à commettre des choses dont il n'a pas envie. Votre frère attaque des femmes sans défense, et il le fait consciemment. Dites nous où il est. S'il vous plaît. »

Après une minute de silence, et de réflexion apparemment, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers Sofia. Et hocha finalement la tête.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu ne fais pas l'interrogatoire avec moi, Sara, c'est Greg qui m'accompagne cette fois. »

« Quoi ? » protestais-je. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois en droit de me dire ce que j'ai peux faire ou de ne pas- »

« Moi pas, mais il me suffit d'aller dire un mot à Ecklie sur ton petit numéro avec Marilyn et je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord avec moi. » me coupa Sofia.

Je l'observais, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par le choc, sentant la colère bouillir en moi.

« Tu as faillis tout gâcher, Sara. » me dit-elle sérieusement. « Même si toutes les preuves accumulées sont certainement suffisantes pour le condamner, des aveux seraient plus que bienvenus. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois en état d'agir de façon détachée en ce moment. »

« Pardon ? » grinçais-je entre mes dents, l'air à présent sympathique de Sofia transformant ma colère en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et froid.

Elle me fit un petit sourire compatissant : « Les ruptures, les aux revoirs…je sais l'effet que ça fait…Mais c'est mieux que tu ne laisses pas ça déteindre sur ta vie professionnelle. Tu as déjà envisagé de prendre une ou deux semaines de vacances ? »

Comment avais-je pu penser seulement quelques heures plus tôt que Sofia Curtis était finalement quelqu'un qui pouvait être sympathique ? Soudainement, toute la rancune et l'animosité que j'avais un jour ressenti envers elle semblèrent réapparaître, me donnant une folle envie d'arracher de ses lèvres, avec mes ongles, son sale sourire empathique. J'allais réellement lui lancer une remarque cinglante, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Mais quelque part au fond de moi, une voix me dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que craquer serait la pire des choses à faire, que je ne devais pas faire attention à ses remarques. Cette voix…

« Très bien. » dis-je finalement sèchement, levant les mains en signe de défaite. « Faites ce que vous voulez. Je serais quelque part dans le labo, à essayer de me comporter de façon professionnelle, si c'est encore possible. »

Et je m'éloignais rapidement de l'autre femme, ignorant royalement le regard interrogateur de Greg lorsque je le croisais dans le couloir.

Finalement, je finis par de nouveau me retrouver dans le vestiaire, assise sur un banc, à essuyer des larmes dont je ne connaissais même pas l'origine. Ou dont je _tentais_ d'ignorer l'origine, plutôt.

Ils étaient entrain d'interroger l'agresseur. Il allait être arrêté. Et je me rendais à présent compte que j'avais assimilé à cette enquête une partie de mes problèmes avec Grissom.

Je m'étais dit tellement de fois, durant ces deux derniers mois, que lorsque nous arrêterions cet homme, les choses iraient mieux. Car d'une façon ou d'une autre, je serais alors plus apte à affronter les sautes d'humeur de Griss, que je serais capable de l'aider.  
Est-ce que cela aurait été le cas ? Ou bien était-ce simplement un autre voile protecteur que j'avais mis en place pour m'empêcher de voir que nos problèmes étaient beaucoup plus profonds que cela ?

Dans une heure, quand Greg viendrait me retrouver pour m'annoncer fièrement que Paul Sawyer était derrière les barreaux, j'aurais eu le temps de sécher mes larmes et de remettre en place mon masque calme.

Mais pour l'instant, je subissais purement et simplement une nouvelle vague de tristesse et de douleur vive dues à l'absence de Grissom, sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Mon esprit tournait et retournait inlassablement la même constatation dans ma tête. De chaque pore de ma peau semblait s'émaner la même vérité lancinante, alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains, étouffant un sanglot.

Il me manquait. De façon insupportable. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Vraiment.

Je n'aurais pas dû interrompre ma routine.

* * *

**26 Février 2007**

Je lançais à mon sandwich un regard totalement démotivé, tandis que Nick rigolait à nouveau en face de moi, trouvant l'histoire de Greg particulièrement amusante.

Notre nouvelle nuit de travail était sur le point de commencer, et nous étions tous dans la salle de repos, attendant l'arrivée de Catherine.

« Hey, Sara, tu vas te décider à le manger, ce sandwich, ou bien je dois te le couper en morceaux ? » me demanda Nick d'un ton amusé. J'entendis Warrick, qui se trouvait en face de la cafetière, souffler quelque chose comme 'Grave erreur, Nicky'. Greg l'entendit aussi, ce qui le fit rigoler.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait d'aussi bonne humeur lorsque moi j'étais en rogne contre le monde entier ? Ou plus particulièrement contre mon propre corps et mon estomac contrarié, actuellement ? Je n'avais même pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la remarque stupide de Nick, je me contentais donc de lui envoyer mon célèbre regard noir par-dessus les bords de mon sandwich, dont je finis par croquer un bout. Je mastiquais le pain et le morceau de tomate, redoutant le moment où je devrais avaler.

« Ca va Sara ? » me demanda alors Greg, dont l'expression était de nouveau inquiète. « Tu es un peu pâle. »

Je comptais jusqu'à trois, hochant la tête, avant d'avaler. Puis, je reposais mon sandwich sur la table. Mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu et risquer de décorer le sol avec les restes de mon sandwich végétarien.

« Ca va… » dis-je doucement, essayant d'ignorer l'effet néfaste qu'avait l'odeur du café de Warrick sur mon système digestif. « Juste une légère nausée, je dois couver quelque chose. Ca va passer. »

Il hocha doucement la tête, l'air peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant.

« Cath commence à prendre ses aises, on dirait… » dit alors Nick en regardant sa montre. « Elle a cinq minutes de retard. »

« Ecklie voulait lui parler, je l'ai vu entrer dans son bureau en arrivant tout à l'heure. » répondit Warrick en s'asseyant sur le canapé

A ce moment là, des voix élevées commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le couloir, et je reconnus parfaitement le ton énervé de Catherine, qui finit par apparaître à la porte, Ecklie sur les talons.

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Catherine… » rigola froidement le sous-directeur. « Mordre la main qui vous nourrit… »

« Conrad… » soupira Catherine, clairement énervée. « Je ne mords rien du tout. Je vous exprime simplement mon désaccord sur certaines de vos décisions. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai _une_ équipe à diriger. »

Ecklie hésita quelques secondes, mais il sembla trouver la fuite préférable à l'affrontement de l'équipe de nuit, même si nous n'avions toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il finit donc par secouer la tête, soupirant, avant de tourner les talons.

Catherine poussa à son tour un soupir exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Warrick, inquiet.

« Grissom a été retiré de son enquête, et Ecklie en a rajouté une couche en le suspendant deux semaines. » expliqua finalement Cath d'un ton blasé. « Il rentre à Vegas. »

* * *

**N/A** : Vous voyeeeez je l'oublis pas le Grissom, il finira bien par réapparaître un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

Ah oui, si certains se posent une _certaine_ question après cette dernière partie, je veux bien votre avis dessus (je fais exprès de rester évasive pour ceux ou celles qui ne voient pas du tout de quoi je parle, l'ignorance est une chose bénite loool). BREF, j'espère que malgré mon affreux retard (exceptionnel, promis) vous avez appréciez ;) Comme toujours, tout commentaire positif ou négatif est bienvenue :))

Poutous !!

Elialys


	12. Chapitre 11

**_N/A_** : Kikou !!

Encore une fois, désolé pour l'attente hihi. Bon, deux semaines, ça peut aller, c'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce que je craignais :) De toute façon, je ne crois plus que je vais pouvoir poster toutes les semaines maintenant, si je peux me fixer deux comme date limite, tout ira pour le mieux :))  
Comme toujours, je vous remercie très très très chaleureusement pour vos messages et vos reviews !!! J'ai encore un peu de retour dans les réponses, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais finis avant demain lool.

Un gros merci également à **NiniZik** pour la correction de ce chapitre (toute erreur restante est mienne bien sûr lol)

Et enfin, avant de vous laisser lire (me tapez paaaas), je tenais à dédicacer ce chapitre à **Eva**, qui m'a encourager et aider à poffiner sa rédaction !!! Gros poutous !!

**_Raiting_ **: M

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

* * *

**Les Larmes de l'Ange**

* * *

Chapitre 11 

**27 Février 2007**

Je détestais être nerveuse.

Il y avait de nombreuses émotions qui pouvaient vous donner l'impression de perdre le contrôle total de votre corps. Tout cliché mis de côté, il y avait l'amour. La peur. La douleur. Le plaisir, qui de façon très tordue pouvait être lié aux trois autres. Et encore bien d'autres.  
La nervosité était quelque chose de pervers. Car elle vous donnait la sensation de ne plus contrôler vos gestes, vous rendait incapable de stopper les flots de stress qui vous assaillaient régulièrement. Mais dans le même temps, votre esprit s'affûtait, vous rendant horriblement conscient de tout ce qui vous entourait, de tout ce que vous ressentiez. Qui n'a jamais été nerveux ? Les mains moites et légèrement tremblantes, la bouche sèche. Votre cœur battant trop rapidement et un peu trop bruyamment contre vos oreilles. Le nœud douloureux qui vous enserrait l'estomac, se décontractant légèrement de temps en temps, pour simplement revenir encore plus puissamment une seconde plus tard, vous donnant l'impression que votre intérieur était rongé par l'acide, et en cas de nervosité extrême, la bile finissait même par véritablement vous brûler le fond de la gorge.

Etre nerveux alors que la bile était _déjà_ entrain de vous brûler le fond de la gorge n'arrangeait vraiment rien.

Etendue sur mon canapé, une main sur mes yeux clos, je respirais lentement et profondément, tendant de calmer cette affreuse nervosité qui devenait de plus en plus puissante au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient. Mon estomac déjà contrarié originalement ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment pour rentrer à Vegas.

Quand Catherine avait fait son annonce, quelques heures plus tôt, cela m'avait tellement prise de court, tellement choquée, que j'avais craint pendant une terrible seconde que le contenu de mon estomac allait véritablement se retrouver à la vue de mes collègues et amis.

Il rentrait.

Il rentrait là, maintenant. Pas de longue période de préparation mentale, pas de temps pour mettre en place un quelconque bouclier autour de mon cœur, dont je n'avais même pas fini de ramasser et de recoller les morceaux. J'avais à peine remarqué les regards des autres, qui s'étaient bien entendu tous tournés immédiatement dans ma direction pour voir ma réaction, mus d'une curiosité humaine et presque sadique. Ce qu'ils avaient vu avait dû leur suffire car ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque lorsque j'avais annoncé, dans un murmure tremblant, que je ne me sentais pas très bien, que j'allais rentrer et me mettre en congé maladie pour la nuit. Et ce n'était vraiment pas un mensonge.  
Depuis mon retour du labo, j'avais passé mon temps entre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, attendant une régurgitation qui ne venait toujours pas, et le canapé, qui se trouvait plus près de la porte d'entrée que la chambre

Car il avait toujours les clés. S'il se décidait à faire une apparition soudaine, je préférais être avertie tout de suite.

Bien sûr, rien ne me portait à croire qu'il viendrait. Après tout, malgré mes doutes et ma douleur, je le connaissais. Il avait tendance à rester le plus loin possible des problèmes, tant qu'on lui en laissait la possibilité. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passerait ?

Néanmoins, j'étais affreusement nerveuse.  
Le simple fait d'imaginer que je devrais peut-être l'affronter d'un instant à l'autre me tordait affreusement l'estomac. Et puis, je me rappelais qu'il était bien trop lâche pour venir, et le nœud se relâchait légèrement. Mais tout de suite après, je me souvenais que lorsqu'il s'agissait de me surprendre, Grissom était toujours roi. Et la vague de stress me traversait à nouveau, me faisant trembler faiblement.

Je soupirais bruyamment, une autre bouffée de sueur froide imprégnant soudain chacune de mes cellules, et ma main gauche, qui se trouvait au niveau de mon ventre, enserra un peu plus fort le tissu de mon t-shirt. Saloperie de nausée…  
Mais au moment où j'arrivais à la conclusion qu'un nouveau voyage inutile dans la salle de bain était inévitable, le malaise commença à se retirer, ne me laissant pas moins légèrement tremblante et transpirante sur mon canapé. En résumé, j'étais la personnification parfaite d'une personne prête à affronter le pire.

Et puis de toute façon, il ne passerait jamais, j'aggravais la situation pour rien, il n'allait pas-

**TOC TOC TOC**

Porte d'entrée ou salle de bain ?

Le choix semblait soudain infaisable.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt…**

_Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à Jim Brass pour reconsidérer dans son intégrité l'intelligence présumée de son idée. _

Malgré son malaise général face à ce genre de situation, qu'il trouvait plus adaptée à la gente féminine –non pas qu'il soit macho mais…tout de même…- il avait rapidement compris que son intervention pourrait être nécessaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Car ils étaient amis, non ?

Même si leur amitié ne suivait le schéma habituel et stéréotypé, plus de quinze ans de respect mutuel, de partage de déceptions et de consternations dûes à leur métier, cela forgeait malgré tout une certaine confiance. Parfois, les matchs de footballs américains arrosés de bières et de hot-dogs n'étaient pas nécessaires. Parfois, le simple fait d'avoir conscience de l'existence de ce respect et de cette confiance suffisait, et vous pouviez choisir l'autre comme détenteur des décisions médicales vous concernant en cas d'accident. Ou encore demander à l'autre de s'occuper de vos insectes durant vos absences. Sincèrement, en considérant les faits, il n'aurait pas été capable de dire laquelle de ces deux décisions avait le plus d'importance, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir…

Le fait était que Jim Brass et Gil Grissom se connaissaient depuis des années. Alors, quand le premier avait appris que le second avait été **retiré** d'une enquête –et pas des moindres, connaissant l'importance de son métier pour ce dernier !- il avait compris que les choses devaient aller mal, voir très mal. D'où l'excellente idée de passer chez lui, après avoir essayé de l'appeler une dizaine de fois, et être tombé systématiquement sur sa messagerie.

Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait face à la situation, il se rappelait soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour…réconforter ou…aider les autres…émotionnellement. Et l'état de son ami le laissait vraiment très perplexe, et totalement incapable de dire ce qu'il devait faire ou même dire. Car ce à quoi il devait faire face sortait complètement de l'ordinaire.

_Gil Grissom ne se faisait JAMAIS retiré d'une affaire. Enfin, excepté les fois où il manquait de fibre politique…mais jamais pour « un manque flagrant de détachement » ou « une incapacité à agir professionnellement », lui avait-on dit.  
Il n'était pas non plus le genre de personne qui n'ouvrait pas à la porte, vous obligeant à utiliser le double des clés qui se trouvait sous un pot de fleur, que vous n'utilisiez qu'une fois par semaine pour nourrir ses insectes normalement._

_Et surtout, Gil Grissom n'était pas censé être le genre de personne que vous trouviez misérablement assis dans son canapé, au milieu de son salon plongé dans la pénombre, un verre à la main ; verre qui n'était clairement pas rempli de jus de pomme. Et si ce n'était que ça…_

_Ses traits fatigués et creusés, sa barbe de plusieurs jours, l'aspect froissé de ses vêtements, qui laissait présager qu'il les portait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… _

_Comment était-il sensé réagir ?_

_Soupirant, Jim jugea qu'il n'était même pas nécessaire qu'il s'attarde à poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment ; car fallait-il déjà trouver les questions adéquates, chose qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire correctement.  
Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la forme brisée qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il savait que ce dernier avait conscience de sa présence, malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait sûrement ingurgitée, mais il ne dit rien, ne lui lança même pas un regard. Toute son intention était portée sur le liquide ambré qu'il tenait dans la main. _

Il n'avait jamais vu Gil soûl. Bien éméché, une ou de fois, mais jamais à ce point…ailleurs.

_« Tu devrais faire attention avec ça. » finit-il par dire, usant du même ton que s'il présentait la météo. « Ce n'est bon ni pour ton foie, ni pour ton moral… »_

_Gil ne releva toujours pas la tête, ses yeux continuant de fixer son verre, qu'il faisait doucement tournoyer dans sa main.  
Puis, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce, étrangement détachée, et clairement fatiguée :_

_« C'est mon premier verre. »_

_Jim fronça fortement les sourcils à cette remarque qu'il trouvait difficilement crédible, retenant un rire rauque.  
Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait réussir à lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas gorgé d'alcool, dans l'état où il était ?_

_Soudain, il réalisa que la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait sur la table basse était à peine entamée._

_« Le premier de cette bouteille, tu veux dire ? » tenta t-il, plaisantant toujours à moitié._

_Mais quand Gil releva finalement les yeux vers lui, même si ce ne fut que brièvement, toute envie de plaisanter le déserta totalement._

_Car il n'était **pas** soûl. _

Cette réalisation ne fit qu'accentuer sa surprise, et une seule question résonnait à présent dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre Gil Grissom dans cet état ?

_Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour deviner la réponse. Il n'aurait pas non plus eu besoin de la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec son ami. Il connaissait les rumeurs, surtout celles qui circulaient bon train depuis le début du mois, et il avait lui-même senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement face à l'aura de tristesse que dégageait l'autre personne concernée._

_Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins d'être plus que troublé par la réaction de son ami.  
Il n'avait eu qu'une seule occasion dans le passé de le voir ainsi affecté par quelque chose, et encore, ce n'était rien par rapport à son état actuel. Déjà à l'époque, une jeune femme brune en avait été la cause ; une enquête difficile, un tueur impossible à arrêter, une ressemblance trop frappante, qui avait mené à l'un des interrogatoires les plus étranges de sa carrière. Et cela s'était terminé dans un bar. L'unique fois de sa vie où Jim avait réussi à traîner l'entomologiste hors du labo pour laisser les vertus de l'alcool faire son effet. Il ne lui avait rien révélé à l'époque, mais le regarder avait été suffisant._

_Et aujourd'hui, comme trois ans plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de parler. Mais apparemment, ce dernier en ressentait l'envie. Ou le besoin. D'une certaine façon, Jim avait l'impression que Gil n'avait pas totalement conscience de sa présence dans la pièce. Car le silence régnait depuis un temps indéterminé maintenant, mais il n'était ni lourd ni gêné. Jim avait fini par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du canapé, et il attendait… n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas pressé._

_Et soudain, il parla à nouveau. Mais sa voix était tellement faible que Jim n'entendit pas les mots._

_« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, s'avançant sur son siège. _

_« Elle a récupéré toutes ses affaires. » répéta t-il, et il entendit parfaitement la note douloureuse qui résonna dans sa phrase. _

_A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'il porta son verre à ses lèvres, et avala d'une traite son contenu. Les yeux fermés, il grimaça au passage brûlant de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Mais même une fois le liquide descendu, la grimace douloureuse demeura figée sur ses traits._

_Il était inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait en disant 'elle'. Et Jim sentit son empathie pour eux s'agrandir d'avantage. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle était leur histoire, ou de ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais une chose était sûre. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, cela ne s'était pas fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur ; l'un comme l'autre semblait loin d'être remis. Enfin, dans le cas présent, c'état surtout l'état de Gil qui l'inquiétait._

_Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux, mais son regard semblait lointain. Il se saisit de la bouteille, remplissant à nouveau son verre, tandis qu'un rire creux et cassé s'échappait de sa gorge._

_« Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais… » reprit-il, semblant plus parler à lui-même qu'à Jim. « Peut-être qu'en arrivant, je pensais que…je réaliserais que ma vie n'était pas réellement devenue le merdier qu'elle est actuellement…Mais où que je regarde, tout est vide. Elle a tout récupéré. » De nouveau, il avala son whisky en quelques grosses gorgées._

_Lorsqu'il commença à tendre à nouveau le bras vers la bouteille, Jim le devança, l'attrapant._

_« Doucement avec ça, Gil. » le prévint t-il d'un ton sérieux à présent. « Ca ne rendra pas ta vie moins merdique, tu peux me croire. »_

_Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, les yeux fermés._

_« Je sais…je suis juste…fatigué. » dit-il d'un ton las, qui ne faisait que rendre ses paroles plus crédibles. Il massait sa tempe dans un geste qui semblait être devenu un automatisme._

_Jim aurait vraiment souhaité connaître la phrase parfaite à sortir en réponse à sa…fatigue ; mais personne ne lui avait fournit le manuel intitulé '_Comment s'occuper d'un Grissom au cœur brisé en dix leçons'

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il alors tout simplement, ne précisant pas sur quel terrain il s'aventurait, lui laissant le soin de choisir._

_Il ne répondit rien au début, comme s'il cherchait les mots adéquats pour s'expliquer. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, rempli de fatalité :_

_« J'ai perdu. »_

_Et le silence retomba._

_Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux, et réellement pour la première fois depuis que Jim était arrivé, il fixa son regard dans le sien. Jim pouvait y voir la tempête houleuse qui régnait dans son regard, bien que celui-ci commençât à devenir vitreux. Deux verres de whisky étaient largement suffisant pour quelqu'un qui ne boit presque jamais, et qui surtout était dans un état de fatigue évidente. _

_« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda t-il alors, d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure._

_Jim ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir la réponse habituelle, sachant à nouveau très bien à qui il faisait allusion : « Elle… » puis il se stoppa. Il avait travaillé sur une affaire avec elle seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Il visualisait très bien sa silhouette pâle et fatiguée, le regard triste qu'elle pensait sûrement arriver à cacher, alors que personne n'était dupe. « Elle va. » conclu t-il._

_  
Gil referma à nouveau les yeux, respirant profondément, le visage contracté ; c'était comme si chaque bouffé d'air qu'il prenait était d'une certaine façon douloureuse. Il semblait réellement abattu, blasé et écrasé par tout ce qui l'entourait._

_Soudain, Jim su ce qu'il devait dire. Et il savait que son ami allait détester ça._

_« Gil ? » l'appela t-il, pour que ce dernier reporte son attention sur lui. Ce qu'il finit par faire. « Je crois que tu as besoin de vacances. »_

_Pour toute réponse, il soupira à nouveau, et tendit la main : « Seulement si tu me laisses profiter de mon whisky. »_

_Jim sembla considérer la réponse pendant une seconde. Puis, il se résigna, et lui tendit la bouteille._

**

* * *

27 Février 2007 **

Tremblante, je finis par m'assoir, respirant profondément, tentant de contrôler mon malaise. Mais, oh grande surprise !, cela ne changea absolument rien.

A nouveau, les coups à la porte se firent entendre, et un frisson glacé me traversa.  
Presque malgré moi, mon corps se leva du canapé, et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Arrivée à destination, je comptais jusqu'à trois, avant de lancer un regard dans le judas.

Immédiatement, une vague de soulagement me traversa, accompagnée d'une pointe de déception que j'ignorais totalement.

J'ouvrais la porte à moitié, reposant mon corps lourd et nauséeux contre celle-ci.

« Hey, kiddo.. » me dit Brass avec un léger sourire désolé et un froncement de sourcils inquiet, sans doute à cause de mon teint pâle et légèrement verdâtre.

« Salut Brass… » répondis-je d'une voix éteinte. Je m'étais tellement attendue à trouver Griss derrière la porte que la surprise avait accentué le contre choc, me secouant presque davantage. « Vous…voulez entrez ? » demandais-je tout de même.

Il secoua la tête, « Non, je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps, on m'a dit au labo que tu étais malade et je… »

Il se stoppa, et je fronçais les sourcils. Même si Brass avait au fil du temps adopté une attitude étrangement protectrice et paternelle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de simplement passer me voir parce qu'il avait entendu dire que j'étais malade.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » finis-je par demander, sentant soudain une nouvelle sorte d'inquiétude m'envahir, alors que mon estomac déjà très contrarié se contractait à nouveau douloureusement. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de tellement grave qu'on avait jugé préférable d'envoyer quelqu'un me le dire plutôt que de m'appeler ??

Il soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres, parce ce que je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe des miennes. Mais quand il s'agit d'un ami, c'est…différent. »

La sueur froide refit immédiatement son apparition en moi, et additionné aux caprices de mon estomac, je sentis le monde recommencer à devenir légèrement instable. Car je compris tout de suite à quel 'ami' il faisait allusion. J'envisageais pendant une brève seconde de continuer à mentir, de feindre l'incompréhension. Mais à quoi bon ? Je savais que ma vie privée n'avait plus de secret pour personne de toute façon, et puis, j'étais tout sauf en état pour jouer les ignorantes.

Je voulais juste que le monde s'arrête de tourner.

« Vous avez parlé à Grissom. » murmurais-je. Ce n'était pas une question.

Il hocha gravement la tête, et fermais les yeux, la bile recommençant à me brûler le fond de la gorge.  
Etions-nous devenus tellement pathétiques qu'il fallait l'intervention d'une autre personne, qui pourtant n'était pas plus douée que nous sur le plan relationnelle, pour qu'il existe encore une quelconque communication entre lui et moi ?

Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je rencontrais son regard inquiet et légèrement gêné. Il soupira, avant de commencer :

« Ecoute…je n'ai aucune idée de qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Enfin, ce que j'ai vu, et surtout entendu, est assez pour que je comprenne que ça ne s'est pas fini en douceur… »

Je secouais la tête, soudainement énervée et très gênée par la situation.

J'étais moralement et physiquement mal en point, j'étais clairement malade, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on vienne en plus me rappeler à quel point ma relation avec Grissom était foutue.

« Brass- » tentais-je de le stopper, mais il leva une main.

« Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais juste que tu saches que quoi qu'il se soit passé…il n'en mène pas large non plus. Sans vraiment le vouloir, et sous l'effet certain de l'alcool, il en a sûrement un peu trop dit. Apparemment, réaliser que tu avais récupérée toute tes affaires a été le coup final, il a du le répéter une bonne dizaine de fois. »

Ma main droite enserrait à nouveau avec force mon t-shirt, alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Mais il continua : « Il a…craqué. Il a merdé avec son travail, il a merdé avec sa vie personnelle, il n'a pas réussi à gérer. C'est des choses que l'on voit malheureusement souvent dans ce métier, Sara. Les personnes qui semblent les plus stables et les plus aptes à faire ce boulot, qui soudain craquent et perdent tout leur moyens, perdent le contrôle. Il ne voulait pas vraiment- »

« Vous avez fini ? » le coupais-je brusquement. Je ne voulais pas réellement être aussi sèche et froide envers lui, mais cette fois, je sentais que le voyage à la salle de bain que devrait effectuer dans les plus brefs délais ne serait pas inutile.

Déjà fallait-il que j'aie le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain. Il fallait juste qu'il parte. Vite.

« Oui, j'ai fini… » dit-il doucement. « Je pensais aussi que tu devrais savoir qu'il va utiliser ses deux semaines de congés forcés pour…s'éloigner un peu. »

J'hochais vivement la tête, trop concentrée sur le fait de garder mon déjeuner à l'intérieur de moi pour vraiment intégrer ce qu'il disait. Alors je murmurais un rapide '_bye_', et pour la première fois de ma vie, je refermais vivement ma porte au nez de quelqu'un.

Presque miraculeusement, j'atteignis la salle bain à temps. Je n'accordais même pas une pensée compatissante à mes pauvres genoux lorsque ceux-ci rencontrèrent durement le carrelage, alors que je me penchais sur la cuvette. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, j'avais rendu le contenu de mon estomac, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Rapidement, mes haut-le-cœur se transformèrent en hoquets, et je reposais mon front brûlant et moite contre la céramique froide de la cuvette, me fichant bien pour une fois du manque flagrant d'hygiène dans ce geste.  
Je réalisais alors que mes hoquets n'avaient plus rien à voir avec mon estomac.

Je n'avais même plus la force de tenter d'étouffer mes sanglots, même plus la volonté…A quoi bon essayer de me voiler la face ?

Je venais de vomir, une des choses que je détestais le plus au monde, mon morale était à nouveau au plus bas, mon corps n'était qu'un sale traître, et je sanglotais lamentablement, la tête contre les toilettes.

Je faisais tout ça seule. Personne ne pouvait me voir, personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Alors à quoi bon prétendre que tout allait bien ?

**

* * *

1er Mars 2007 **

J'aurais dû me douter que cela finirait par arriver un jour.

J'aurais dû le sentir venir non ? Je ne pouvais pas entreprendre une relation sérieuse avec Grissom sans que cela finisse par avoir ce genre de conséquences un jour où l'autre.

Nous avions même discuté de ce sujet, à de très nombreuses reprises. De ce que nous devrions dire dans ce cas là. De ce que nous devrions faire…Nous étions tous deux des adultes responsables qui assumaient leurs actes, et nous tenions à le montrer.

Sauf que dans tous nos scénarios, il était encore à mes côtés, et non je ne sais où, à prendre des vacances apparemment bien méritées, me laissant seule face à la pire des situations.

Une confrontation avec Ecklie.

Mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière mon congé maladie pendant…le reste de ma vie non plus. Quand le sous-directeur m'avait joint par téléphone, j'avais compris à son ton irrité et sérieux que je devais m'attendre au pire.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais aujourd'hui assise à son bureau, observant l'homme en question tapoter énergiquement son bureau à l'aide de son stylo, me lançant un regard noir et contrarié. Je savais qu'il cherchait à m'intimider. Tout de même, il devrait savoir après tout ce temps qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait ne serait-ce que frissonner…

Mais je savais que je devais jouer finement sur ce coup là. Etant donné mon état quelque peu à fleur de peau, il était préférable que je reste muette.

« J'ai entendu un certain nombre de rumeurs dernièrement, Sidle… » commença t-il enfin, prenant un ton presque menaçant. Je me contentais de lever un sourcil interrogateur. « Des rumeurs concernant deux membres de l'équipe de nuit… »

Je clignais des yeux, toujours muette. Il me fixa, puis soupira, clairement exaspéré. Quand il parla à nouveau, son ton avait perdu toute impériosité, et il semblait véritablement exaspéré :

« Okay, ne tournons pas autour du pot, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, et vous savez très bien que si Grissom était joignable, il serait ici avec vous. »

Si j'avais trouvé quelque chose de très légèrement amusant dans le début de la conversation, cette trace d'humour disparut totalement lorsque le poids de la situation se reposa durement et lourdement sur mes épaules. Car même si Ecklie ne m'avait jamais vraiment impressionné, je savais qu'il pouvait touché aux points qui faisaient le plus mal quand il le voulait, et je n'étais pas émotionnellement préparée à subir une avalanche de méchanceté.

J'hochais donc la tête, affichant une mine on ne peut plus sérieuse, lui faisait clairement comprendre que j'avais décidé d'être conciliante aujourd'hui.

« Je ne m'étendrais pas sur la mauvaise position dans laquelle vous me placez tous les deux. » reprit-il d'un ton sombre. « Les relations supérieur/subordonnées sont très mal vues dans ce genre de domaine, j'espère que vous réalisez que des affaires peuvent être remises en compte à cause de vos rapports, pour cause de manque de professionnalisme ou- »

« Nous avons toujours été professionnels. » le coupais-je immédiatement, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues alors que l'irritation m'envahissait.

Il laissa échapper un rire jaune : « Oui, Grissom a été retiré de son enquête parce qu'il était trop professionnel je suppose ? »

Le pic d'énervement me fit parler avant même de réfléchir : « Ca n'a plus d'importance de toute façon à présent. »

Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche, car apparemment, il comprit très vite à mon expression et au ton que j'avais utilisé, ce que je voulais dire, car il reprit : « Ohh c'était à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, alors ? »

Le peu de couleur qui était rapidement apparu sur mon visage disparu tout aussi vite, alors que je sentais le malaise m'envahir à nouveau. Malgré tout, mon énervement ne fit que s'accentuer.

« Votre regard meurtrier ne changera rien à la situation, Sidle » dit-il avant de secouer la tête. « J'ai entendu tout ce que je devais entendre, et je sais à quoi je dois 'normalement' m'en tenir avec vous deux maintenant. »

Une voix me hurlait de ne pas parler, de ne pas répliquer, ce que je fis du mieux que je pus, mais mes yeux parlaient d'eux même apparemment.  
Ecklie se leva, avant d'ajouter, me regardant de haut : « Quand Grissom reviendra, Catherine restera superviseur de l'équipe de nuit. Grissom est démis. »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je, me levant presque malgré moi de ma chaise. Ce qu'il avançait était tout simplement…trop surprenant, et difficilement imaginable. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'il existait entre Griss et moi, il était, et avait toujours été, le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit. Et bizarrement, qu'il lui retire ainsi son statut m'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

« Espèce de- » commençais-je, mais il me stoppa d'un geste de la main, secouant la tête, l'air exaspéré. « Vous ne voulez pas dire ce que vous vous apprêtez à dire, n'est ce pas Sidle ? Sauf si vous voulez privez votre équipe d'un autre élément. »

Puis, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi : « Que je le rétrograde n'a rien avoir avec votre petite…'affaire' ; enfin, pas totalement. Son petit numéro à Los Angeles a terni la réputation de notre labo, il aurait dû savoir que je n'apprécierais pas. Néanmoins, je suis soulagé que vous vous fuyiez maintenant comme la peste. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça devienne sérieux et que vous vous reproduisiez. » il conclut sa phrase d'un petit rire, secouant la tête face à l'absurdité de sa remarque, avant de sortir.

Et moi, je restais totalement figée au milieu de la pièce, à fixer mon reflet qu'affichait la vitre du bureau. Pouvant ainsi noter l'horreur qui commença très vite à apparaître sur mon visage, alors que cette même sensation prenait possession de la moindre fibre de mon corps.

Oh.

_**Ooooh.**_

* * *

N/A : Oh oh oh hé hé hé :) 

Bon, s'il y en a qui ne voie toujours pas ce que je _suppose_ sans toute fois le confirmer, euuuh, et bien hum, l'ignorance est toujours une chose bénite, ma foi loool.  
Une tite review ?

Poutous :))

Elialys


	13. Chapitre 12

**_N/A_** : Vous avez l'autorisation de me tuer (enfin, après, ça dépend de votre envie de connaître la fin hihi…hum je sais, c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues foireuses…)  
Vous avez mes excuses sincères pour cet interminable délais, vraiment, je suis désolé ; je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma vie et mes occupations, je me doutes que ça ne vous intéresse pas vraiment lol. Je vais juste arrêter de promettre d'aller vite, parce que j'ai remarquer que c'était toujours quand je commençais à dire ça que je devenais de plus en plus lente (aller trouver la logique la dedans…). Donc euhhh, je vais faire de mon mieux pour arrêter de vous faire attendre (si vous pouviez voir ma tête là, j'ai l'air très coupable).

Normalement je réponds toujours individuellement aux reviews et aux messages, mais comme je suis affreusement en retard –et que même si j'adore répondre, ça me prendrait au moins une bonne heure-, exponentiellement, je fais un merci général.  
Merci à : **griss, Butterflied, mylco, Nesretepamon, Eva, Danie, ****Newbie GSR, ptite mac, kritari, ANGEL, Megara1, vitnux, larockeusedu60, grace, Snape4Ever1, allis, boomerang GSR, ptitemel, chriscarter661, Lily, Didoune, CatherineW, nadege**, ainsi qu'à tous ceux que j'aurais pu malencontreusement oublié, et aux personnes qui prennent simplement le temps de me lire et d'apprécier mon histoire. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et pour continuez à lire, même si je vous fait souffrir, vous êtes des amours !

Un grand merci à **NiniZik **pour prendre le temps de corriger toutes mes fautes (et ce n'est pas un petit travail LOL !). Un gigantesque merci à ma pom pom girl adorée, **Céline**, grâce à qui vous pouvez lire ce chapitre avant 2009. **YOU** are awesome ;)

**_Raiting_**: M

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

**_Pairing _**: GSR

**_Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

**_Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

* * *

**Les Larmes de l'Ange

* * *

**

Chapitre 12

**Juin 2006**

_Tout n'était que douceur dans ses gestes aujourd'hui._

_Et cela aurait presque pu paraître étonnant._

_Habituellement après ce genre d'enquêtes, celles qui nous épuisaient presque plus émotionnellement que physiquement, tout ce que nous avions refoulé –douleur, colère, incompréhension- nous les laissions s'exprimer par l'un des moyens le plus efficace, le plus rapide.  
Le seul moyen que nous connaissions d'ailleurs pour faire taire les voix, pour masquer les visages ; des gestes plus brusques, une soudaine vivacité. Et l'envie de se perdre, de se perdre désespérément l'un dans l'autre, de simplement se dissoudre dans la vague de plaisir. Oublier qu'autour de nous, il y avait un monde rempli d'horreur, pour ne plus voir que l'autre. Ne plus entendre les pleurs, simplement les soupirs, les râles, les gémissements. Et les murmures…Tout cela dans une hâte folle, comme si nous étions deux êtres assoiffés, et que cela devait cesser dans les plus brefs délais. _

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

_Aujourd'hui il prenait tout son temps._

_C'était comme si d'une certaine manière, il cherchait à prouver que la douceur existait toujours. Et si j'avais peut-être ressentie une certaine frustration et une impatience réelle au début, j'avais rapidement capitulé, me laissant entraîner dans son lent jeu de caresses, m'autorisant à ne sentir que le frôlement de ses lèvres sur mon corps.  
Il soufflait sur ma peau, cherchant à détacher la couche de peine qui s'y était déposée, alors que l'enquête avançait._

_Mais cette fois, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant et comme encore de nombreuses fois dans le futur, ce n'était pas suffisant. _

La douleur n'était pas un simple voile superficiel. Telle une épine, elle s'était enfoncée dans ma chair.  
Mais son corps contre le mien avait quelque chose de libérateur, d'une façon que je ne saurais expliquer.

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant._

_Ses mains glissaient sur ma peau, sa langue voyageait d'un point sensible de mon corps à l'autre, me faisant frémir, m'arrachant des gémissements…mais les flashs ne partaient pas. Je revoyais les deux petits corps sans vie. J'entendais les mensonges de l'homme aussi bien que le silence de la mère. Et je revoyais le sang, tout ce sang…_

_Je fus à nouveau secouée par un violent frisson, mais cette fois, il n'était pas seulement dû à la présence de ses lèvres à proximité de mon nombril._

_« Est-ce que tu veux des enfants, Griss ? » _

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Je ne l'avais même pas formulée avant dans mon esprit, n'avait même pas cherché à y mettre un ton particulier. Non, ma question était à moitié murmurée, légèrement pensive, et douloureuse d'une certaine façon.

Immédiatement, il stoppa tous ses gestes, et la partie de moi qui se délectait véritablement de ses caresses protesta, me poussant presque à lui demander de ne pas s'arrêter. Mais alors qu'il remontait rapidement pour ramener son visage au mien, le masque d'incrédulité qu'il affichait, et surtout la lueur de panique qui naissait rapidement dans ses yeux, me firent comprendre que je ne pouvais pas **lui** poser ce genre de question sans risquer de le pousser à la crise d'angoisse.

_« Pardon ? » demanda t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée, clairement pris de court par le changement de situation. Situation que je n'avais même pas voulu changer, se plaignit à nouveau une voix en moi. J'étais déjà en manque de son toucher, alors que nos corps étaient tout de même bien accolés. Je glissais une de mes mains dans ses boucles courtes, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement sa barbe, appréciant l'étonnante douceur de celle-ci contre ma paume, et je lui adressais un sourire triste :_

_« Pas la peine de paniquer, Gil. Je te promets que si j'étais enceinte, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins et serais plutôt directe. »_

_Bizarrement, cette précision ne sembla le rassuré qu'à moitié, et l'incrédulité s'imposa avec plus de force dans son regard. Et il était toujours totalement immobile. J'attirais son visage au mien, l'embrassant doucement, avant de déplacer mes lèvres pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille, espérant que cela lui rappellerait quelle était notre activité avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Car sans ses caresses, les images redevenaient de plus en plus claires, la douleur de plus en plus présente, et je n'en pouvais plus._

_« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, alors ? » murmura t-il dans mon oreille, avant d'embrasser doucement mon cou._

_La petite fille n'avait que quatre ans, et sa peau était pâle et lisse, comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. Poupée de porcelaine qui avait été monstrueusement brisée. Le garçon n'était encore qu'un bébé, à peine six mois…_

_« Parce que nous sommes un couple et que nous devons avoir ce genre de discussion ? » murmurais-je. Ma réponse ressemblait plus à une question, et mon ton murmuré cherchait surtout à voiler la boule douloureuse qui grossissait rapidement dans ma gorge. Il était tout sauf dupe, et très vite, il releva à nouveau la tête pour me regarder. Je fermais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard sans craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_« Nous avons déjà aborder ce point, Sara… » chuchota t-il._

_Le père avait semblé tellement triste, et la mère tellement anéantie, comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut attendre que la femme le poignarde pour que nous comprenions ?_

_« Tu es resté évasif, je veux savoir maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? » _

_Ma voix était plus forte à présent, et à moitié brisée._

_  
Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Vous ne tuiez pas des enfants parce que vous vouliez refaire votre vie. Vous ne tuiez pas une petite fille parce qu'elle était le fruit d'un premier mariage, ni votre bébé parce qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Une mère était prête à tout pour ses enfants, il avait mérité les coups de poignard._

_« Sara… » murmura t-il, ses doigts glissants sur ma joue._

_« Parce que je n'en veux pas… » chuchotais-je, ouvrant finalement les yeux. « Je ne veux pas faire naître un être innocent pour simplement le voir être brisé par la cruauté qui nous entoure. Personne ne devrait imposer ça à un enfant…Je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas… »_

_Des larmes brûlantes s'étaient mises à glisser hors de mes paupières à nouveau fermées, et il les aspirait, déposant de doux baiser sur mon visage, alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses avec beaucoup plus de ferveurs, semblant réaliser que ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant, c'était de simplement oublier. Ou bien de prétendre que cela marchait, à défaut d'être possible. Et je me sentais à nouveau commencer à flotter, perdue dans ses baisers, dans ses murmures dans lesquels il me disait que tout allait bien, qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant non, il m'avait moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui…_

_Que j'étais tout ce qui compterait toujours.

* * *

_

**2 Mars 2007**

Paniquer n'était pas une solution.

Demeurer assise sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, en refusant ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la boîte n'en était pas une non plus.

Mais le problème était que si j'entrevoyais le test, j'avais toutes les chances de céder à cette vague de panique qui menaçait de m'envahir sans pitié depuis quelques heures à présent.  
Et cette perspective n'était absolument pas tentante.

Mes doigts tournaient et retournaient distraitement la boîte bleue et blanche, que j'observais d'un œil vitreux, tandis que dans un geste inconscient, l'arrière de mon crâne allait -doucement mais régulièrement- percuter le mur auquel j'étais adossée.  
Mes pensées étaient à la fois totalement fixées sur le test de grossesse que je tenais entre les mains, mais dans le même temps, mon esprit n'aurait pas pu être plus ailleurs.

Pour ce qui me semblait être la millième fois de la journée, je tentais désespérément de me persuader que je n'avais PAS besoin de ce truc stupide –qui n'était absolument pas effrayant- et que je m'angoissais pour rien. Et comme les neuf cents quatre-vingts dix-neuf fois précédentes, j'échouais lamentablement.

Car malheureusement, vous pouviez passez un mois entier à être totalement ignorant concernant certaines évidences lorsque votre logique et votre raison étaient du côté de votre déni. Mais à partir du moment où vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'existence de certains faits, votre côté 'oh-je-suis-une-CSI-je-me-fie-aux-preuves' prenait le dessus à une vitesse terrifiante. Et ce faisant, vous vous retrouviez assailli de tous les côtés par lesdites preuves, qui se suivaient dans une longue liste qui ne faisait qu'accentuer votre angoisse.

Avant d'en arriver à cette phase, qui m'avait inexorablement conduite à l'achat de ce test dont tout le monde connaissait le nom (et dont toute femme redoutait l'utilisation, j'en étais persuadée), j'avais traversé la phase naturelle du refus. Phase durant laquelle j'avais vainement tenté de trouver des explications logiques aux faits. Me persuadant, par exemple, que mes nausées étaient le résultat d'un virus qui traînait, que mon mal de poitrine était dûe à une mauvaise marque de soutiens-gorge, que ma soudaine aversion pour le café était une simple réaction aux vingt-trois années que j'avais passé à en boire en doses exagérées.

L'absence de mes règles était de loin ce qui m'avait value le plus gros choc, et qui avait été initiatrice du mal de tête qui s'était insidieusement installé sous mon crâne.

Car, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'avais sérieusement dû creuser dans ma mémoire pour arriver à déterminer si _oui ou non_ j'avais eu mes règles. Et lorsque j'avais réalisé avec horreur que la réponse était _non_, cela m'avait durement secouée. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte de l'absence de ce petit détail biologique qui réapparaissait tous les mois depuis que j'avais treize ans ?? J'avais ensuite réalisée qu'elles étaient sensées avoir débuté dans les tous premiers jours du mois de février. Sachant que j'avais passé la majorité de ce mois –et tout particulièrement son début- à essayer tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer dans une quelconque dépression, je pouvais _concevoir_ le fait que mon esprit ait fait cette omission.  
Le concevoir était une chose ; l'accepter en était une autre.

Comme le reste, j'avais essayé de me persuader que le choc émotionnel auquel j'avais dû faire face était suffisant pour provoquer ce genre de bouleversement biologique.  
Car oui, vraiment, c'était tellement plus facile et tentant de donner une explication scientifique à chaque chose.

Mais voilà. Je n'avais pu nier plus longtemps que la _grossesse_ était également une explication scientifique.

Je reposais finalement ma tête contre le mur avant de me fracturer l'os occipital –ce qui ne n'arrangerait rien à mon mal de crâne- et poussais mon énième soupir désespéré de la journée, fixant toujours obstinément la boîte.

Et soudain, une vive vague de colère et d'exaspération me traversa. Vague furieuse dirigée à la fois contre moi-même, me détestant vraiment pour être ainsi prostrée au sol à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et contre le monde entier.  
Mue de cette vigueur inattendue, j'ouvrais le carton de la boîte d'un geste vif, laissant tomber le sachet en plastique contenant les différentes pièces du test, ainsi que la notice d'instruction. Je me saisissais de cette dernière, l'ouvrant brutalement dans un claquement sec –oui, faire du bruit arrangerait beaucoup de chose- mes yeux glissant rapidement sur les différents schémas.

Hum.

C'était quand même très étrange de constater que vous pouviez être diplômée de Harvard et ne pas réussir à intégrer la signification d'explications aussi simple que « _Placez la languette sous le jet d'urine. _»  
Ou, ironiquement, c'était amusant d'être diplômée de Harvard et de se retrouver à devoir uriner sur une mèche en plastique. Oh, j'avais pensé trop vite, on m'autorisait également à uriner dans un flacon en plastique pour tremper la mèche du test dedans si je voulais.  
Je sortais la mèche en question de son sachet, et demeurais quelques secondes immobile à la fixer. La situation semblait si grotesque soudainement que je me retrouvais à ma grande surprise entrain de retenir un gloussement, qui était sans aucun doute plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Sara Sidle, trente-cinq ans, assise sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle devait pisser sur un bâton pour savoir si, oui ou non, elle était enceinte de l'homme dont elle était toujours désespérément amoureuse, mais qui l'avait tant fait souffrir qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le quitter un mois plus tôt.

Vraiment très amusant. Ha ha !

Tout le comique de la situation –s'il n'y en avait jamais eu- se transforma soudain en pure détresse, et je fermais vivement les yeux, reposant à nouveau durement ma tête contre le mur. Je haïssais le picotement caractéristique qui envahissait mes yeux. Une voix totalement ironique au fond de moi grinça que je comprenais à présent pourquoi j'avais passé tout mon temps à pleurer dernièrement. Les hormones, preuve n°74.  
Mais je me donnais une nouvelle claque mentale, refusant d'aller à une fois encore dans cette direction.

Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve pure et dure de ce que j'avais ou n'avais pas d'accroché dans l'utérus, je refuserais de sauter aux conclusions. Et, décidais-je avec résolution, ce n'était pas un assemblage de plastique et autres matériaux qui déciderait de mon destin. Le résultat n'était même pas sûr à cent pour cent.  
Je pouvais encore me revoir, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, entrain de consoler une de mes amies de San Francisco, Jenny, avec qui je travaillais à l'époque en tant que serveuse. Un test de grossesse avait suffit à provoquer en l'espace de quelques heures la rage de ses parents, la panique de son petit copain, et l'euphorie totale de cette dernière, âgée de seulement dix-neuf ans. Un résultat médical lui avait brisé son moral quelques jours plus tard, en lui apprenant que, non non, elle n'était pas enceinte, cela avait été un faux positif.

Je voulais bien reconnaître le fait que la précision du résultat s'était sans aucun doute nettement amélioré depuis mais…0,2 de marge d'erreur n'était pas quelque chose de négligeable, vraiment.

Mue d'une nouvelle volonté qui m'étonna presque moi-même, je me levais, et mettais 12,65$ à la poubelle. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Le jour où l'on m'obligerait à utiliser un test de grossesse n'était pas encore venu.

A la place, je retournais dans le salon, attrapais le téléphone et mon répertoire, et prenais un rendez-vous.

De toute façon, c'était une fausse alerte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Si la marge d'erreur dans le résultat des tests de grossesse était de moins de 1, celle de votre gynécologue, elle, était…pour le moins inexistante._

_« Félicitation Sara, vous êtes enceinte. » _

Je sortais du bâtiment, et resserrais par réflexe les pans de mon manteau, la différence de température me faisant frissonner. Et si je le faisais par réflexe, c'était parce que j'étais beaucoup trop inconsciente de ce qui m'entourait pour faire quoi que ce soit volontairement.

Mon cerveau embrumé tentait encore désespérément d'intégrer ou de trouver une faille, à défaut de ne pouvoir oublier, dans ce que m'avait dit ma gynécologue une demi-heure plus tôt.

_« Je ne peux pas être enceinte. »_

_Sourire affreusement compatissant, ton faussement doux et plaisantin : « Et bien, à en juger par l'embryon d'environ six semaines que vous portez, je peux vous assurez qu'à ce stade là, c'est plus qu'une possibilité, c'est une certitude. » _

Oui, d'accord, mais comment lui expliquer que pour **moi**, dans le cas présent, la certitude n'était même pas envisageable ?

Le regard vitreux que je devais à présent afficher était la preuve visuelle que je venais fièrement de me plonger dans ce que j'appelais « état de choc psychologique », lui et moi étions de très bon copains depuis de longues années à présent, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il s'en aille, cette fois.  
C'était tellement rassurant de ne plus comprendre la signification du mot 'enceinte', et de ne pas avoir de dictionnaire sous la main pour me rafraîchir la mémoire.

_C'était sans compter sur l'aide du docteur bien sûr._

_« C'est parfaitement compréhensible que vous ayez pu oublier de prendre votre pilule à quelques reprises durant le mois de janvier, si vous aviez des soucis, vous n'êtes pas la première à qui cela arrive, et certainement pas la dernière. Mais vous savez qu'il ne suffit que d'une fois. Les hormones sont si tangibles dans ces cas là et… »_

Je fus brutalement tirée hors de mes pensées à l'appel de mon nom, et avant que je n'aie pu réaliser ce qui se passait, j'étais fermement agrippée par le coude, et tirée sur le côté. Me reconnectant enfin à la réalité et à ce qui m'entourait, je réalisais que je m'étais mise à marcher à côté du trottoir plutôt que _sur_ ce dernier, avant d'être tirée par…Greg, de toute évidence. Son expression était inquiète, et il n'avait toujours pas relâché mon bras.

« Tu sais Sara, j'ai beau adorer mon métier, il y aurait quand même plus réjouissant que d'être appeler sur une scène où je devrais ramasser tes morceaux éparpillés sur le pavé. »

Je clignais des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas complètement ce qu'il se passait, finalement.

« Hum, désolé… » finis-je par dire d'un ton toujours un peu incrédule. « J'ai…la tête un peu ailleurs. »

Il continua de me fixer, le front plissé par l'inquiétude : « Sara. Je viens de te comparer à un chien écrasé, et tu n'as même pas…crisé, ou…lancé ton regard noir assassin ou encore…poussé ton soupir exaspéré... »

Okay, c'était bel et bien Greg. J'arrivais soudainement à prendre en compte sa présence, et cela me poussa immédiatement à devenir suspicieuse :

« Tu n'étais tout de même pas entrain de me suivre j'espère ? »

Cette remarque le fit pousser un petit son amusé, avant qu'il ne voit à mon froncement de sourcil accentué que je ne plaisantais pas. Il se hâta donc de m'expliquer qu'un de ses amis habitait dans la rue, et enchaîna sur un descriptif complet de leur après-midi, ce qui eut rapidement pour effet de faire à nouveau dériver mes pensées.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, à errer au milieu de la rue ? » finit-il par demander.

« Hein ?... » je secouais doucement la tête, comme pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place, mais cela ne fut pas très efficace. « Je…cherchais une pharmacie. »

Et mes yeux glissèrent sur l'ordonnance que je tenais toujours en main, mais à nouveau, je n'enregistrais pas vraiment la signification de cette dernière.

« Tu es toujours malade ? Encore tes problèmes d'estomac ? C'est pas trop grave j'espère. Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il attrapa la feuille, et il me fallut une seconde de réaction avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout ce qu'il y avait de prescrit sur l'ordonnance. Et c'était une seconde de trop.

« Greg- » tentais-je immédiatement, en essayant de récupérer le papier. Mais c'était trop tard.

Il releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés : « Vitamines prénatales ??? »

Mon expression était déjà déformée par la colère, ma bouche ouverte, prête à lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement. Mais le son se bloqua brutalement dans ma gorge, alors que son exclamation résonnait encore et encore dans mon esprit.

J'étais enceinte.

_Ohhhh **shit**._

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Deux jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît. » demanda Greg à la serveuse, puis voyant mon regard noir : « Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as besoin de vita- »

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai besoin de vitamines. » grinçais-je en le coupant, sentant un début de nausée refaire rapidement surface, et je me doutais parfaitement que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'odeur omniprésente du café dans la salle.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit… » répondit Greg de son ton léger que je commençais réellement à détester.

Comment pouvait-il encore exister une once de légèreté dans ce monde alors que j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi ?  
Ou bien peut-être avais-je l'impression d'être compressée dans un horrible étau.  
J'étais bien incapable de décider, incapable de remettre un tant soit peu d'ordre dans mes idées, incapable de…quoi que ce soit.

En désespoir de cause, je poussais un profond soupir, reposant ma tête dans ma main gauche. Même les yeux fermés, je pouvais parfaitement sentir le regard perçant que Greg posait sur moi.  
Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, les connectant brièvement aux siens ; seulement brièvement, car une réelle compassion, mêlée à l'inquiétude, avait prit place dans son regard, et je commençais à en avoir assez de voir les gens s'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je le faisais déjà assez bien toute seule.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il brise le silence, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il demeura muet. La serveuse revint avec nos verres, et je la remerciais d'un sourire fatigué. Glissant ensuite mon regard, mes yeux tombèrent sur une petite famille installée à quelques mètres.

La mère était entrain d'empêcher un garçon qui devait avoir dans les six ans de boire sa menthe à l'eau sans utiliser ses mains. Le père tenait sur ses genoux un bébé qui n'avait pas plus d'un an, et le nourrissait à cuillérées de compote.

Et soudain ma vision se brouilla, et je détournais vivement les yeux, sentant une douleur sourde et nouvelle m'envahir. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Greg me sorte une blague sur les hormones –ce qui franchement ne m'aurait pas fait rire- mais il m'étonna encore une fois en demeurant silencieux.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmurais-je d'un ton las, et malgré la faiblesse de mon ton, une note de détresse y raisonnait clairement. « Ma vie est déjà un amas de soucis en ce moment, je n'ai **vraiment** pas besoin de _ce_ problème là. »

Et en prononçant ces mots, je réalisais que même si je comprenais parfaitement la situation, une très grande partie de moi refusait toujours de reconnaître véritablement l'existence indéniable de l'embryon qui grossissait en moi. Et un étrange sentiment de culpabilité vint se joindre à ma panique sourde.

« Je veux dire.. . » commençais-je, comme si je _devais_ m'expliquer. « la maternité n'a jamais été une chose que j'ai un jour réellement envisagée, même lorsque j'étais dans une situation nettement plus stable. » Ma voix était maintenant plus élevée, et l'énervement trahissait surtout mon angoisse. « Ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! »

Je fixais Greg avec colère, comme si tout était de sa faute –alors qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien le pauvre- et il se contenta d'un regard calme. Je me surprenais à étouffer un sanglot énervé, reposant à nouveau mon front sur la paume de ma main, et je me retrouvais même à marmonner entre mes pleurs '_saleté d'hormones !!_'

Mais j'étais véritablement devenue une pro dans l'art de calmer mes crises de larmes dernièrement, et en moins de trois minutes, j'avais stoppé tout flot d'eau. Je levais les yeux vers Greg, murmurant un faible '_désolée_'.

« Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, Sara… » dit-il doucement, parlant enfin. Mais sa pause se prolongea, et je remarquais alors qu'il semblait légèrement gêné, avant qu'il ne reprenne : « Est-ce que tu vas… »

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, et la gêne s'accentua encore d'avantage sur son visage : « Et bien, comme tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant et que ce n'était pas du tout le moment… »

Une étrange onde de choc me traversa en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, et je fis une grimace de dégoût : « Non ! » m'exclamais-je, d'un ton offusqué qui me surprit moi-même. Greg leva les mains en signe d'excuse, semblant honteux de ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, et soudain, je me sentis moi-même très penaude :

« Je veux dire…non, je ne peux…je ne pourrais jamais… »

Et je me tus, incapable de faire une phrase complète pour me justifier.

Mais je savais très bien ce qui m'avait faire réagir si vivement.  
Je côtoyais tellement la mort au quotidien qu'il m'était presque impossible d'envisager de mettre fin volontairement à une vie, aussi petite fût-elle. Et pourtant, j'étais véritablement écrasée et paniqué sous le poids de ce qui me tombait dessus. Je me sentais tout sauf prête à ce genre…d'aventure. Et surtout pas seule.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Greg demanda d'un ton prudent :

« Hum…tu vas lui dire ? »

Inutile de lui demander de préciser. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était de l'identité du père.

Une distante bribe de conversation me revint à l'esprit ; je me souvenais vaguement lui avoir dit un jour que si j'étais enceinte, je lui dirais immédiatement, sans passer par quatre chemins.

Mais si mais souvenirs étaient exacts, lorsque j'avais prononcé ses mots, j'étais blottis dans sa chaleur, avec d'ancrée dans la moindre fibre de mon être la certitude que ce 'nous' que nous formions était inébranlable.

Encore une désillusion que je devais affronter

Douleur et nausée s'accentuèrent, ainsi que la réapparition de mon mal de crâne, et parce que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, une nouvelle montée de larmes vint se joindre au reste.

Je secouais la tête, me mordant la lèvre : « Je ne sais pas… » réussis-je à articuler d'une voix serrée, et Greg, qui visiblement n'arrivait plus à supporter ma détresse sans rien dire, se mit à me sortir un tas d'arguments positifs, un blablabla qui venait du cœur de toute évidence, mais que je n'arrivais même pas à écouter.

A la place, mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les parents et leurs deux enfants.  
Le petit garçon avait fini par renverser son verre, et piquait à présent une colère, ne supportant apparemment pas les représailles de sa mère ; le bébé geignait sur les genoux de son père, et lui comme sa femme semblait exaspéré au plus haut point, se lançant des regards lourds de sens.

Une famille.

Et je fermais les yeux, incapable de regarder quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais véritablement fait partie.

Quelque chose que nous ne formerions jamais.

* * *

**12 Mars 2007**

Il paraîtrait que la plupart des femmes, en apprenant leur grossesse, se sentait envahit par un flot de sentiments indescriptibles. La panique et la peur faisait partie du lot, mais sinon, c'était majoritairement très positif, une joie et une fierté liées au fait de pouvoir créer la vie, de porter en elles un secret, un être auquel elles étaient liées de façon indescriptible. Je n'avais d'ailleurs aucun mal à me remémorer l'halot lumineux qui avait éclairé mon amie de San Francisco, Jenny, lorsqu'elle s'était crue enceinte ; je n'avais pas non plus oublié le choc et la tristesse qui l'avait secouée lorsqu'elle avait apprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus anormal de ne pas suivre ce schéma, qu'il fallait des fois un certain temps avant de se faire à l'idée de ce bouleversement, et que la nuée de joie pouvait arriver à retardement. La première échographie étant souvent un bon déclencheur.

Mais pas de soucis à se faire, hein ? La fibre maternelle existait, et il finissait toujours par faire surface à un moment ou un autre.

Je me demandais si la première échographie serait le déclencheur pour moi, ou bien si je devrais attendre d'être trop énorme pour rentrer dans un jean. Ou alors, j'étais tout simplement dépourvue d'un quelconque instinct maternelle, et je serais une mère désastreuse.

Entrant dans la salle de repos, je faisais rapidement taire ces voix qui revenaient régulièrement me hanter.  
Dix jours avaient passé depuis que j'avais découvert que dans quelques mois, ma vie serait inexorablement changée. Et sans grand étonnement, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation que de me plonger dans des bouquins explicatifs, me glissant à nouveau dans une routine rassurante. Enfin, celle-ci était légèrement différente de celle que j'avais suivi le mois dernier bien sûr, incluant à présent les prises de vitamines, les nausées qui faisaient des va-et-vient désagréable -mais presque jamais au labo, dieu merci- ou encore Greg qui était devenu plus draconien que jamais sur le contrôle de ma prise de nourriture.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'intéressé…

Assise sur le canapé, pieds sur la table basse et magazine ouvert sur mes genoux repliés, je vis du coin de l'œil une forme apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette immobilité et cette manie de me fixer ne me laissaient pas de doute sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Et je soupirais bruyamment, tournant une page de mon magazine, refusant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard inquisiteur.

« Oui Greg, j'ai passé un bon week-end, et oui Greg, j'ai dîné avant de venir au labo… » dis-je d'une voix légèrement exaspérée, mais ne pouvant empêcher un sourire vaguement amusé d'apparaître au coin de mes lèvres.

Mais mon sourire s'évanouit rapidement lorsque je réalisais que, premièrement, il ne bougeait toujours pas, et que deuxièmement, le petit raclement de gorge gêné qui provint de la porte n'était _pas_ celui de Greg.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment mon cœur fit pour doubler –si ce n'était tripler- son nombre de pulsations en l'espace d'une seconde, ou de ce qui permit à ma bouche de se dessécher aussi vite. Et malgré mon envie -si ce n'était un _besoin-_ panique de garder mon regard fixement rivé sur le magazine, celui-ci glissa comme contre ma volonté, pour aller se poser sur l'homme qui se tenait toujours immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Et instantanément, ses yeux bleus se connectèrent aux miens.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 13

**_N/A_** : J'ai frôlé la catastrophe, mais ça va, j'ai réussi à faire moins pire que la dernière fois niveau attente (s'auto fouette). Voilou un chapitre bien long pour me faire pardonner hihi.

Un gigantesque merci pour vos messages et vos reviews, pour le dernier chapitre, ou pour « Pandore », vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore !!!

Et comme toujours, un grooos poutou de remerciement à **NiniZik** pour la correction ultra rapide :D

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

**_Raiting_**: M

**_Genre_** : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.  
**_  
Pairing _**: GSR  
**_  
Disclaimer_** : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.  
**_  
Spoilers_** : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

* * *

**Les Larmes de l'Ange **

* * *

  
Chapitre 13

**Juillet 2006**

_Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça._

_Lorsque j'avais empoigné le couteau, j'avais immédiatement réalisé que très bientôt, j'allais amèrement regretter mon geste. Et cela c'était bien sûr confirmé._

_De ma main libre, j'essuyais mes larmes d'un geste rageur, l'autre tenant toujours le couteau.  
Puis, respirant un bon coup, je redescendais mes doigts pour aller me saisir de ma deuxième victime. J'apposais la lame…et appuyais avec force._

_L'oignon se coupa en deux, et dans la seconde qui suivit, un nuage acide et invisible me monta au visage ; je reniflais bruyamment, mes yeux se plissant sous l'irritation. Je lâchais un juron contrarié, et comme si cela constituait une quelconque forme de vengeance, je me mettais à hacher le pauvre légume d'un geste clairement énervé –ce qui bien sûr n'arrangea rien à la douleur vive qui assaillait mes yeux._

_Un petit rire amusé se fit alors entendre quelque part derrière moi, avant que son ton taquin ne me parvienne : « Alors, tu as réussi à dompter les oignons cette fois ? »_

_J'en venais donc à la conclusion que Grissom était enfin sorti de sa salle de bain._

_« Et toi, tu as fini de te faire une beauté ? » grinçais-je, toujours concentrée sur ma dure tâche._

_Ces questions semblaient étranges ; habituellement, les fourneaux revenaient à Grissom, et l'occupation de la salle de bain m'était attribuée. Non pas que je fasse partie du genre de femmes qui passaient trois heures dans une salle de bain pour se cacher sous une couche de produits. Mais durant le week-end, il était fréquent que j'aille me prélasser dans la baignoire._

_C'était, après tout, l'avantage de sa maison par rapport à mon appartement, non ? La baignoire. Enfin, je ne me plaignais pas non plus de son propriétaire._

_Mais aujourd'hui, si les rôles s'étaient inversés, c'était parce que c'était un jour particulier. Une occasion très spéciale. Quelque chose qu'il fallait absolument fêter._

_Et que nous avions donc, bien entendu, tous les deux oublié._

_De nous deux, j'avais néanmoins était celle qui s'en était rendue compte, lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la date en haut du journal. Ma gorgée de café avait alors pris la mauvaise direction, et ce ne fut que lorsque j'avais été à nouveau capable de parler sans tousser que j'avais pu répondre à la question inquiète de Griss, qui se trouvait appuyé au comptoir._

_« C'est notre anniversaire. » Mon ton surpris s'accorda parfaitement à l'étonnement que je ressentais, et qui s'affichait clairement sur mon visage._

_Il me fixa une bonne seconde, clignant des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils : « Notre anniversaire ? »_

_Je lui fis une moue faussement vexée, mais je ne pouvais cacher l'amusement que cette situation provoquait en moi : « Oui, 'notre anniversaire'. Tu sais, comme dans 'oh, cela fait un an aujourd'hui que nous sommes un couple !' Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ? »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche, clairement surpris, un début de culpabilité apparaissant à toute vitesse sur ses traits. Mais très vite, sa bouche se referma, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire amusé : « Toi aussi, tu avais oublié ; sinon tu ne te serais pas à moitié étouffée en buvant ton café. »_

_Nous nous fixâmes en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un gloussement ne m'échappe, et je cachais mon visage dans mes mains._

_« Mon dieu, nous sommes pathétiques. » rigolais-je._

_Mais il s'avéra au final que le fait d'avoir **omis** ce petit détail n'était pas une catastrophe en soit. Aucun de nous deux n'aimait les stéréotypes, et personnellement, j'appréciais pleinement chaque jour qui m'était offert avec lui –même les jours où il pouvait être le plus désagréable des hommes. Et c'était loin d'être un sentiment à sens unique, je le savais parfaitement.  
Mais le fait était qu'aucun de nous n'avait de cadeau pour l'autre, ou quoi que ce soit, et l'idée d'aller fêter ça dans un restaurant ressemblait trop à une tentative désespérée. Au final, j'avais fini par le bannir de la cuisine, affirmant que pour l'occasion, j'allais réussir à nous cuisiner quelque chose, et depuis lors, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain._

_« Tu sais ma puce, si tu voulais les broyer, il aurait été plus rapide et judicieux d'utiliser le mixeur… » plaisanta t-il._

_Je lui aurais bien lancé une réplique cinglante, mais il choisit cet instant précis pour glisser ses bras autour de ma taille, accolant nos deux corps, son menton sur mon épaule. Le besoin de riposter s'évanouie instantanément, étrangement._

_« Même en ce jour de fête, tu ressens le besoin de te moquer de moi… » soupirais-je d'un ton exagéré, ayant à présent attaqué mon troisième oignon._

_Il rigola doucement, son souffle dans mon cou. Je me mordais la lèvre, retenant la vive envie de lâcher l'oignon et le couteau, et de lui sauter dessus._

_« T'embêter fait parti de mes passe-temps favoris…mais il est loin d'être en tête de liste… »_

_Joignant les gestes à la parole, ses lèvres vinrent rapidement embrasser la peau sensible de ma gorge, et je lâchais définitivement le couteau, fermant les yeux, mes mains s'agrippant au comptoir. Me laissant simplement entraîner par la sensation que provoquaient ses lèvres dans mon cou, l'effet de-_

_Et je rouvrais soudainement les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'était **pas** normale._

_Je me retournais vivement, lui faisant véritablement face pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et poussais immédiatement une sincère exclamation de surprise :_

_« Ta barbe !! » J'étais bouche bée._

_Ma réaction l'amusa, son petit sourire taquin s'accrochant à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, qui étaient soudainement extrêmement bien visible en contraste avec son teint clair. Son teint !_

_J'avais presque inconsciemment attrapé un torchon, essuyant mes mains humides d'un geste distrait, alors que mes yeux écarquillés ne quittaient toujours pas son visage._

_« Tu t'es rasé… » soufflais-je, ayant presque du mal à croire mes propres paroles._

_« De toute évidence, » rigola t-il, avant de passer une main nerveuse sur sa joue fraîchement rasée, semblant soudainement un peu plus douteux du résultat. Ce qui me fit réaliser qu'à part exposer des faits flagrants et le fixer la bouche ouverte, je ne lui avais pas exactement fait comprendre que **j'aimais **ce changement._

_Alors, je laissais un grand sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres, avant de lâcher le torchon, et de glisser mes deux mains sur ses joues._

_« Wow… » Mon vocabulaire était encore à améliorer. « Tu te rends compte que la dernière fois que j'ai réellement pu faire ça, j'ai dû inventer une histoire de craie et de plâtre ? »_

_J'avais approché mon visage du sien, étudiant son visage redécouvert avec émerveillement._

_« Ah, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de craie ? » demanda t-il d'un ton amusé, apparemment rassuré par mon grand sourire et mon inspection minutieuse. Je le faisais taire d'un claquement de la langue, passant le bout de mon doigt sur une petite coupure rouge, puis sur une autre.  
_

_« Tu t'es coupé. » notais-je, redressant enfin la tête pour pouvoir fixer mon regard au sien. « Tu aurais dû me demander, je t'aurais aidé. »_

_Il fit une moue incertaine, ses yeux pétillant pourtant autant que les miens._

_« Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » rigolais-je. _

_  
Pour toute réponse, il désigna d'un coup de menton –sans barbe !- le plan de travail derrière moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule à la bouillie d'oignon._

_« Les preuves ne mentent jamais… » chuchota t-il dans mon oreille, m'empêchant à nouveau de vouloir me venger pour ce qu'il sous entendait._

_Mais retournant ma tête, je prenais le dessus. Glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, j'allais embrasser sa joue gauche, puis recommençais avec la droite, puis continuant ainsi sur divers endroits à présent dénudés de son visage, adorant véritablement les nouvelles sensations._

_Très vite pourtant, il me pressa un peu plus contre le plan de travail, sa bouche allant se perdre contre ma jugulaire, et je gémissais, ressentant tout avec une acuité particulière ; la chaleur de ses lèvres, la moiteur de ses baisers, la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne…_

_« Mmmm… » soupirais-je avec aise et soulagement. « Plus de brûlure… » _

_J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je m'étais retrouvé à porter un châle malgré la chaleur, pour cacher les traces rouges qu'avait provoqué le frottement de sa barbe sur ma peau. Et mon cou n'avait pas été la seule partie de mon corps marquée par sa passion…Mais cela faisait partie du charme de nos étreintes, et jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de m'en plaindre. Mais à présent…_

_Il redressa la tête, me souriant, et mes doigts glissèrent immédiatement de ses cheveux à ses joues. Je n'allais plus pouvoir m'en passer. Après tout, c'était de ses joues dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, des années auparavant. De ses joues et du reste bien sûr…_

_« Plus de brûlure… » approuva t-il, son souffle sur mes lèvres. « Joyeux anniversaire. »_

_Et alors qu'il m'embrassait –et que je répondais avec la même passion- bien qu'une grande partie de mon esprit soit déjà entrain d'évaluer ce qui serait le plus avantageux –s'arranger avec le comptoir de la cuisine ou bien aller jusqu'à la chambre- je parvenais tout de même à penser que si cela était mon cadeau pour nos un an…_

…_j'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'il trouverait pour nos deux ans._

* * *

**  
12 Mars 2007**

J'avais la certitude à présent que rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cet instant.

Même si je n'avais pas été assez stupide et trop préoccupée par d'autres soucis pour ne pas réaliser que son congé arrivait à sa fin, et que j'allais bientôt devoir lui faire face (avec tout ce que cela impliquait), cela n'aurait rien changé.

Non, car il n'existait rien d'assez puissant pour m'aider à supporter la tempête d'émotions qui m'assaillit lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire.

C'était comme un terrible mélange, le profond soulagement d'une grande partie de moi, qui en même temps se déchirait violemment.  
Non, rien n'aurait pu me prévenir de ce que cela me ferait, de revoir l'homme que j'aimais tellement douloureusement, après un mois et demi d'absence total. De ce que cela me ferait de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, de ne même pas pouvoir lui parler –sous peine de débordement émotionnel ou de problème digestif. Problème qui, lui aussi, était responsable d'une autre vague de sentiments.

Et à côté de cette part de moi, totalement perdue et désespérée, il y avait la colère. Le souvenir encore vif de tout ce que j'avais dû affronter avant son départ, et même après, de tout ce qui avait mené à cet instant, à ce silence de plomb pourtant si bourdonnant, à cet interminable regard qui semblait tout engloutir autour de nous, à cette envie de hurler, de hurler de toutes mes forces.

Il allait bien falloir que l'un de nous parle. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir. Un flot impressionnant d'adrénaline s'était déversé dans mes veines, et mon cœur battait toujours la chamade contre mes oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que ça autour moi. Son regard déchiré et tourmenté, et les battements sourds et frénétiques de mon cœur. Pa boum, pa boum, pa boum, pa boum, PA BOUM, **PA BOUM !**

« Hey boss, vous êtes de retour !! » s'exclama soudain la voix de Nick, quelque part à l'extérieur de cette bulle d'émotion qui s'était crée autour de nous. Cela la fit immédiatement éclater, me faisant brutalement retomber sur terre.

J'abaissais immédiatement les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration tremblante, alors que j'entendais Catherine plaisanter d'un ton amusé, quoi qu'un peu jaune : « Techniquement, c'est moi le boss maintenant, Nicky. »

Je relevais la tête juste à temps pour voir Nick serrer avec enthousiasme la main de Grissom, un sourire réellement ravi s'étalant sur son visage, sourire que Griss ne lui rendit qu'à moitié. Je réalisais alors qu'il s'était de nouveau laissé pousser la barbe, et mon estomac se tordit encore plus violemment.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Catherine, qui lui offrit un véritablement sourire compatissant, à la fois désolé et content, avant de le serrer contre elle, dans une étreinte amicale.  
Je détournais à nouveau le regard, essuyant d'un geste clairement nerveux mes paumes moites sur mon pantalon, avant d'entreprendre de me lever.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me fondre dans le canapé, de m'enfoncer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'à se qu'il m'engloutisse et que je disparaisse; mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Que si je voulais parvenir à minimiser l'ampleur de la situation, il fallait que je fasse un effort.

A peine fus-je debout sur des jambes tremblantes et cotonneuses que Warrick pénétrait dans la pièce, presque immédiatement suivit de Greg, et j'espérais de toutes mes forces que ce dernier ne remarquerait pas ma présence.

« Hey, Griss !! » s'exclama Warrick avec un grand sourire. « Bon retour parmi nous ! » Et voilà que recommençait le même manège de sourires, de serrements de main, de commentaires sur sa barbe, sur son teint, sur tout.

Me tenant toujours près du canapé, la distance qui me séparait du petit groupe était tout de même conséquente, et je n'aurais pas pu me sentir plus mal.  
J'étais encore complètement secouée par le simple fait de m'être retrouvée face à Grissom sans aucun préavis, et à présent, un malaise et une gêne insupportable s'emparaient de moi, une puissante oppression que je n'arrivais pas à calmer.  
Fixant le sol, je levais une main tremblante à mon visage, frottant mon front dans un geste nerveux, sentant la fine couche de sueur qui avait commencée à s'y déposer. Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration. Il fallait que je me calme. Mais les rires, les plaisanteries…et les battements de mon cœur, de plus en plus puissant…Respirer. Respirer. Le sol qui bouge devant mes yeux…

Soudain, je sentais une main agripper mon bras sans dureté, et sans trop enregistrer le passage de transition, j'étais de nouveau assise sur le canapé, le visage inquiet de Greg en face de moi. Très vite, les autres arrivèrent également, mais j'étais incapable de regarder l'un d'entre eux, alors que les questions inquiètes fusaient.

« Ca va, ça va… » murmurais-je, un de mes bras se glissant inconsciemment autour de mon ventre. « Juste un étourdissement, ce n'est rien…c'est passé… »

J'acceptais avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que me tendait une main, appréciant véritablement le passage de l'eau fraîche dans ma gorge desséchée.

« Sara a chopé une vilaine grippe intestinal il y a deux semaines, » entendis-je Nick expliquer, et je présumais –avec justesse- qu'il le faisait à Griss. « Greg joue les grands frères modèles depuis. »

_Grippe intestinale…_pensais-je, alors que mon bras se resserrait avec un peu plus de force autour de ma taille. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer face à cette remarque. J'espérais seulement que je ne ferais aucun des deux.

Greg semblait vraiment inquiet lorsque je rencontrais son regard, et je savais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. « Je vais bien, vraiment, » lui dis-je doucement. « C'était juste un étourdissement. Je me sens mieux. »

Et c'était vrai. Je savais après tout que ce genre de chose risquait d'arriver, et le malaise s'était déjà éloigné.

Il suffisait juste que je parvienne à traverser la nuit sans regarder Grissom.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Sara ? » insista Catherine. « Tu sais, je comprendrais parfaitement si tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle nuit de congé…Après tout, tu en as tellement d'accumulée… »

Soit je devenais paranoïaque, soit il y avait bel et bien une note d'espoir dans le ton de ma nouvelle superviseur.  
Je relevais donc lentement les yeux vers elle, la défiant de me mettre en arrêt alors que je venais d'affirmer plusieurs fois que ce n'était rien.

« Non, merci, mais je vais bien, » répétais-je à nouveau.

Et comme pour le prouver, je me levais du canapé, remerciant intérieurement Greg pour ne pas m'avoir aidé à le faire. Evitant volontairement le regard des autres, en particulier celui de Grissom, j'allais jusqu'au frigo et attrapais une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche.  
Je n'aurais pas pu être plus flagrante même si je l'avais voulu. Une tension bien particulière habitait à présent la pièce, et je savais que Griss et moi en étions les seuls responsables. C'était comme s'il y avait un énorme éléphant rose dans la pièce, et que nous étions tous entrain de regarder ailleurs, comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaître.

J'entendis Catherine se gratter bruyamment la gorge, avant qu'elle n'assigne une enquête à Nick et Warrick. Ceux-ci quittèrent la pièce avec un soulagement non feint, m'envoyant un regard compatissant avant de sortir.

« Ca fait drôle, hein ? » entendis-je Catherine demander, et une fois encore, je me doutais qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à Greg.

« Les choses changent… » répondit doucement Grissom, et une note de défaite sonnait clairement dans sa voix.

« Sara, tu es avec nous ? » demanda alors Catherine après un instant de silence, et je finissais par me retourner.

Grissom se trouvant à sa droite, il m'était impossible de ne PAS le voir, mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas provoquer de nouveau contact visuel ; pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Je ne regarderais pas Greg non plus.  
Mais j'avais beau fixé ma superviseur avec insistance, cela ne m'empêchait absolument pas de sentir le regard des deux hommes sur moi.

« Bien, » commença Catherine, après avoir pris une grande respiration qui me rendit suspicieuse. « Trois CSI ont été demandés dans un quartier résidentiel. Un meurtre, et un enlèvement d'enfant. Vous êtes donc tous les trois sur l'affaire, et Greg supervisera cette enquête. »

Deux choses s'en suivirent immédiatement. L'impression de m'être reçue un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête, et une cacophonie où se mêlait mon exclamation plutôt choquée, le « Euuuh ? » incrédule de Greg et le « Hum, Catherine, si je peux me permettre, cela- » de Grissom, avant que Catherine ne lève les mains pour nous faire taire.

« S'il vous plaît !! » s'exclama t-elle. « Ecoutez ce que j'ai à dire avant de vous jeter sur moi. » Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, et lorsqu'elle me fixa, je lui envoyais mon plus beau regard noir, croisant dans un geste contrarié mes bras contre ma poitrine. Inconsciemment, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour transformer mon sur plein d'émotions en colère.

« Nous sommes tous les quatre des adultes responsables, ou du moins je l'espère. » Reprit-elle. « Et donc, en tant que tels, nous allons allez directement au principal, sans tourner autour du pot. Je ne veux _pas_ savoir ce qu'il y a eu, ou pas eu entre vous, » dit-elle en nous regardant Griss et moi à tour de rôle, « mais il est clair qu'il y a _eu_ quelque chose, et que la situation est quelque peu tendue à présent. »

Dieu, je **haïssais** sa franchise. Comment pouvait-elle nous renvoyer cela dans la figure, ici, maintenant ??  
Un rire froid et tout sauf amusé m'échappa, alors que je me sentais partagée entre une gêne profonde et un énervement exaspéré. Il m'était plutôt difficile de supporter le fait que ma vie privée soit dernièrement devenue l'un des sujets principaux de conversation chez les employés du LVPD, quel que soit leur relation avec moi.

« Catherine, ce n'est vraiment pas- » commençais-je à protester, mais elle leva à nouveau une main pour m'arrêter.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je sais que cela ne me regarde en rien. Mais en temps que superviseur de l'équipe de nuit à présent, je me dois de prendre les mesures nécessaires, et ces mesures ne sont absolument de vous assigner à des enquêtes différentes toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réglez….vos problèmes, quelques qu'ils soient. Vous allez être menés à travailler ensemble, et vous le savez. Alors, plus vite vous en reprendrez l'habitude, mieux cela sera pour nous tous. »

Je refermais brièvement les yeux, ressentant à nouveau une soudaine envie de hurler. Reprendre l'habitude ?? Comment pouvait-elle m'imposer cette situation_ maintenant_ ? Il y avait déjà tellement de choses auxquelles je devais m'habituer. Devoir conserver des rapports professionnels avec Grissom, alors que les derniers rapports que nous ayons partagés avant notre séparation avaient été pour le moins charnels et désespérés, tout en sachant que je devrais à un moment ou un autre lui annoncer qu'il allait connaître les joies de la paternité, cela me semblait difficilement réalisable.

Ce fut la voix de Greg qui me sortie de ma torture mentale :

« Hum, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qui supervise l'enquête. »

« Greg… » soupira Cath. « Je n'ai pas envie d'entamer un débat sur si oui ou non Grissom et Sara peuvent se comporter de façon tout ce qu'il y a de professionnelle cette nuit. Tu es un bon CSI, tu n'es plus un novice, tu auras de nombreuses autres occasions de diriger des affaires au cours de ta carrière, il faut un début à tout. »

C'était plus que ce que mon ego pouvait supporter. Soit je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, et piquais une colère majestueuse dans la salle de repos, soit je sortais le plus rapidement possible de la pièce.

Je choisis la seconde solution, et quittais la salle dans un tourbillon de colère.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut avec soulagement que je sortais de la voiture.

Le mot 'tendu' était presque trop faible pour décrire l'atmosphère qui avait habité le petit habitacle durant le trajet qui menait du labo à la scène de crime.  
Assise sur le siège passager, j'avais obstinément gardé mon regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Greg, qui conduisait, avait essayé au début d'entamer la conversion, d'abord avec moi, qui ne répondait que par petits 'uh uh…', puis avec Grissom qui avait prit place à l'arrière, mais ses réponses monosyllabiques n'étaient pas plus encourageantes. Il avait donc fini par se taire, et même la radio –qu'il avait très vite allumée- n'avait pas suffit à faire redescendre la tension.

Lorsque je contournais la voiture pour aller récupérer mon kit qui se trouvait dans le coffre, Grissom m'avait devancé. Il se saisit de ma mallette grise, qu'il me tendit. Mes yeux obstinément baissés, j'attrapais la poignée, et une décharge électrique me traversa lorsque nos doigts se frôlèrent.

« Merci… » murmurais-je, m'écartant rapidement. J'eu la certitude pendant une seconde qu'il allait attraper mon bras, ou simplement m'appeler, mais je n'eu pas l'occasion de le confirmer, Sofia arrivant à notre hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite les quelques mots qu'elle échangea avec Grissom, ce dernier demeurant toujours très silencieux. Je ne lui accordais ma totale attention que lorsqu'elle commença à expliquer la situation.

« Un meurtre et un kidnapping, » commença t-elle. « La femme, Veronica Moor, a été égorgée, et l'enfant de six ans, Lucas, a disparu. Michael Moor, le mari, a été assommé, mais n'a pas d'autre blessure, et le bébé n'a rien eu. » Mon regard glissa sur l'ambulance qui se trouvait garée à quelques mètres. Un homme complètement sous le choc s'y trouvait assis, une couverture sur les épaules, serrant fermement contre lui une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir deux ans. « Mr Moor est complètement bouleversé, mais j'ai réussi à tirer quelques renseignements importants, » reprit-elle, « apparemment, Lucas serait l'enfant d'un premier mariage. Nous craignons que le père biologique soit le coupable. L'avis de recherche est déjà lancé. »

Après quelques précisions, elle s'excusa et repartit en direction de l'ambulance. Je regardais Greg, qui semblait soudain bien décidé à montrer que c'était lui qui dirigeait l'enquête.

« Bien, » dit-il d'un ton excessivement professionnel. « Je vais prendre l'intérieur avec Sara, et vous Grissom vous vous occupez de…l'intérieur si vous voulez, je me charge de l'extérieur. »

Je tournais finalement mes yeux vers Grissom, pour constater qu'il posait sur Greg un regard appuyé, le défiant de lui faire dire à voix haute qu'il avait beau ne plus être superviseur de l'équipe, il n'en restait pas moins…Grissom. Greg rougit soudainement, et lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Deux investigateurs vaudraient mieux qu'un à l'intérieur, » commença Grissom, et lorsqu'il glissa ses yeux vers moi, je me tournais rapidement vers Greg, et m'exclamais un peu trop vivement :

« Je me charge de l'extérieur, Greg, c'est bon. » Il ouvrit la bouche comme protester, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, je m'étais éloignée, contournant la maison.

Ce fut la façade arrière qui attira immédiatement mon attention.  
Le mur avait dû être repeint il y a quelque temps, car un échafaudage avait été construit. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer qu'il donnait accès à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. D'ailleurs, une belle empreinte de pas était visible dans le sol près des pieds en métal, et je prévoyais bien entendu d'en faire un moulage. Mais l'échafaudage m'intriguait réellement. J'étais presque sur de pouvoir distinguer un bout de tissu plus haut. Je posais ma main gantée sur une des barres et tentais de secouer un peu, pour tester la solidité de l'assemblage. Celui-ci trembla immédiatement.

« J'espère que tu n'envisages pas de grimper la dessus. » dit alors une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement, surprise de ne plus être seule. Mais immédiatement, un soupir exaspéré m'échappa :

« Nick avait raison, Greg, tu as tout du frère idéal, en particulier cette _exaspérante_ manie de surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes… »

Il ignora ma remarque, m'ayant rejoint, et observait à son tour l'échafaudage. Mimant le geste que j'avais effectué seulement une minute plus tôt, il en testa la résistance avec plus de force. L'assemblage bougea d'une façon inquiétante.

« Ce truc est sur le point de s'écrouler, » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Il y a des preuves la haut, il faut que quelqu'un monte. » contrais-je.

« Sûrement, mais ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire. » répliqua t-il immédiatement.

« Je suis la plus légère de nous trois. »

« Oui, et dans quelques mois, tu seras la plus _lourde_ de nous trois, voir même de toute l'équipe, tu ne _montes pas_. »

Si mon regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort instantanément.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé être à l'intérieur, Greg ? » grinçais-je, clairement énervée.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et apparemment, j'ai eu raison de venir. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ailles à l'intérieur avec Grissom. »

Son ton était réellement sérieux, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Il n'allait tout de même pas m'obliger à travailler _côtes à côtes_ avec Grissom maintenant ??

« Je sais ce que tu penses, » me dit-il avant que je ne puisse me mettre à protester, « et j'ai vraiment envie de t'éviter le plus possible les contrariétés, mais actuellement, je préfère te savoir en sécurité à l'intérieur, plutôt qu'ici entrain de jouer à Tarzan. »

« Greg ! Je ne vais pas- »

« Non, Sara. Je te connais. Tu es la femme la plus…_têtue_ et bornée que je connaisse. Même si tu me promettais de ne pas le faire, tu le ferais dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Donc, je m'occupe de l'extérieur. On trouvera une solution pour l'échafaudage plus tard. »

Son ton et son regard étaient sans appel. Et pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, je me retrouvais avec l'envie de hurler, de frustration cette fois.  
Le foudroyant du regard, je m'éloignais donc en fulminant.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la maison pourtant, ma colère se mua immédiatement en autre chose. La nervosité réapparue en flèche, ainsi qu'une lourdeur que je ressentais toujours lorsque j'arrivais sur les lieux d'un crime. L'odeur de la mort flottait toujours dans les pièces, de façon figurée ou littérale, et les années de métier n'enlevaient jamais cette sensation. On apprenait simplement à y faire abstraction, d'une certaine façon.  
Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement à fleur de peau que j'avais beaucoup de mal à faire l'abstraction de quoi que ce soit.

Je montais donc au premier, prenant bien soin d'éviter les marquages aux sols que Grissom avait déjà placés, et suivant leurs dispositions, je finissais par arriver à l'encadrement d'une des chambres, incapable d'empêcher l'accélération de mes battements cardiaques.

A en jugée par la décoration de la pièce, c'était la chambre de Lucas. Et la flaque sombre qui s'étendait sur la moquette prouvait que la mère était morte ici, et que le coroner avait déjà retiré le corps. Grissom était entrain de photographier le lit, dont les couvertures étaient éparpillées au sol, et me faisait donc dos.

Une nouvelle vague d'émotions me traversa soudainement, émotions qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la colère qui m'avait habitée récemment. Cela semblait tellement irréaliste, de le voir dans un élément si familier, alors que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune attache depuis qu'il était parti. Cela me faisait tellement mal, qu'il soit à seulement quelques pas de moi, et de n'avoir jamais été aussi loin de lui. Et bien sûr, le fait que mes yeux se remplissent immédiatement de larmes n'arrangeait rien. C'était un rappel de plus, qui me disait que je devais avoir une discussion avec lui au plus vite. Même si cette perspective ne faisait qu'accroître la nervosité presque maladive qui m'habitait déjà, je savais que je devais le faire.

Mais pas maintenant. J'en étais incapable.

Je me retournais rapidement, ressentant le violent besoin de m'éloigner de lui, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un pas, il m'appela :

« Sara… »

Et je fermais brièvement les yeux. J'avais presque oublié l'effet que pouvait provoquer ce simple appel lorsqu'il venait de lui. Son ton avait été presque doux, d'une certaine façon suppliant. Comme s'il me demandait de ne pas partir.

Mais de nous deux, ce n'était jamais moi qui partait.

Alors, je me retournais, et pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au labo, je le regardais véritablement.

Cela transforma encore une fois mes jambes en coton, et le trop plein d'émotions ne me fut pas épargné, mais ce n'était pas aussi…terrassant.  
C'était dans un sens presque rassurant de voir à son regard animé, et à la façon dont sa pomme d'Aden montait et descendait dans sa gorge, que je n'étais pas la seule à être perturbée par l'intensité du moment, et qu'il luttait lui aussi pour trouver quoi dire. Quoi qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours…  
Alors, une nouvelle fois, ce fut moi qui prit le devant, et mit fin à ce silence écrasant.

« Hey… » dis-je doucement.

Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et ça n'apportait rien de concret. Mais à l'échelle de notre relation, qu'elle soit passée ou présente, cela était déjà quelque chose.

« Hey… » me répondit-il après un autre moment de silence, sa voix n'étant pas plus élevée que la mienne.

J'abaissais un instant les yeux et prenais une respiration, comme si cela pouvait me donner la dose de courage dont j'avais besoin, puis le regardais à nouveau.

« Je crois… » je m'arrêtais, me raclant la gorge, trouvant ma voix beaucoup trop serrée à mon goût. « Je suis même sûre…qu'il faut que nous parlions. Pas ici, bien sûr. » ajoutais-je avant qu'il ne me fasse une remarque qui risquerait de me briser. Je n'avais véritablement aucune envie d'avoir une discussion sur ma grossesse dans une pièce où une mère avait été égorgée seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était tout simplement pas…sain. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être au diner en face du labo après le service ou… »

« Okay, le diner est très bien. » dit-il, et à son expression, j'étais sûr qu'il se rendait compte combien je luttais pour contrôler mes émotions.

« Okay… » répétais-je, hochant doucement la tête. « Je vais…je vais aller inspecter les autres pièces. »

Il me fixa encore une seconde, avant d'hocher à son tour la tête. Il semblait comprendre qu'aucun de nous ne serait efficace si nous travaillions dans la même pièce.

Je décidais de me rendre dans la nurserie, où le père avait assommé.  
La pièce sentait bon les produits pour bébé, et je repoussais toutes pensées qui n'étaient pas liées à l'affaire actuelle. J'avais déjà été assez distraite depuis le début de la nuit.

M'avançant dans la pièce, je photographiais quelques objets renversés, avant que la fenêtre n'attire mon attention. Il y avait de la terre sur la moquette, que je m'empressais de photographier, avant de faire un prélèvement, et je me doutais parfaitement de sa provenance. Ouvrant la fenêtre, je confirmais ma pensée.

L'échafaudage se trouvait bel et bien juste en face de moi. Et il était indéniable que le coupable était entré par là dans la maison.

Tendant la tête, je cherchais à repérer Greg, et ne le voyait nulle part. Apparemment, il avait finis les prélèvements de ce côté, j'étais donc hors de sa vue.

C'était tentant. Je savais qu'il risquait de me tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait catégoriquement interdit de faire, mais…c'était mon travail après tout. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais émotionnellement perturbée aujourd'hui, et que je risquais de l'être pour encore sept mois, que je ne pouvais plus faire mon métier convenablement. Et j'en avais plus qu'assez que tout le monde soit sur mon dos. J'étais une adulte, je pouvais prendre des décisions, et en assumer les conséquences.

Et je ne voyais pas ce que je risquais à aller récupérer une preuve sur un échafaudage.

Alors, mue par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, j'ouvrais totalement la fenêtre, étudiant la situation. Il n'était tout de même pas question d'agir inconsciemment. La plateforme se trouvait à moins d'un mètre en dessous de moi. Et je voyais clairement un bout de tissus tacher de sang sur les barres, de l'autre côté.  
Inspirant profondément, j'agrippais une barre de mes deux mains, et me glissais hors de la pièce. Lorsque mes pieds se posèrent sur une autre barre, l'édifice bancal trembla, et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Mais rien ne se passa, et je respirais à nouveau, le sang me battant aux oreilles. Je n'avais jamais eu le vertige, mais soudain, me trouver à presque trois mètres du sol, agripper à un assemblage fatigué ne me semblait plus une si bonne idée.  
Mais jamais je ne le reconnaîtrais, pour l'honneur de ma fierté. Et puis, j'étais dehors à présent, c'était ridicule de reculer.

Je commençais à progresser lentement, avançant à petit pas, me dirigeant vers l'endroit qui m'intéressait. A chaque mouvement que je faisais, les éléments grinçaient autour de moi, et l'échafaudage tremblait, d'une façon de plus en plus inquiétante. Je me répétais en boucle dans ma tête que tout allait bien, oui tout allait très bien, j'y étais presque, encore un petit peu, et je pourrais attraper le tissu.  
Je notais à peine le fait que mes mains soient redevenues moites à l'intérieur de mes gants, qui serraient avec force le métal froid, ni que les battements de mon cœur devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques contre mes oreilles, ou que mes jambes devenaient trop cotonneuses. Je ne voyais que l'objectif que je m'étais fixé.

Un vilain grincement me força pourtant à m'arrêter, et j'évaluais la situation. En tendant le bras, je pouvais attraper le morceau de vêtements, j'en étais sûr. Et puis, il fallait que j'accélère un peu, avant que Greg ne me trouve ici. Presque avec réluctance, je lâchais la barre de ma main gauche, et tendait les doigts. Encore un peu. Juste un peu…

Et soudain, une puissante vague de sueur froide traversa la totalité de mon corps, avant d'être remplacé par une chaleur étouffante, et des points noirs obstruèrent ma vision, devenant de plus en plus épais. J'eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, avant que la totalité de mes muscles ne se ramollissent, et que je ne me sente complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Pendant une étrange seconde, j'eu l'impression de flotter. Ce fut juste avant que mon dos ne percute durement quelque chose et qu'une douleur lancinante de traverse mon bras gauche, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité, un cri de douleur étouffé m'échappant. Rouvrant les yeux, j'eu juste le temps de comprendre que j'étais tombée sur la plate forme, avant qu'un terrible grincement de se face entendre, et que tout se mette à bouger sous moi, tout autour de moi.

Et je réalisais dans un moment d'horreur que tout était sur le point de s'écrouler. Que tout s'écroulait.

Tout ce dont j'eu conscience après cela, se fut du bruit énorme, de la chute, et de la douleur, tout cela en l'espace d'une terrible minute, qui sembla durer des heures, et je ne pus qu'attendre que tout s'arrête, priant pour simplement survivre.

Une terrible douleur me transperça alors le ventre, avant de se répercuter dans l'ensemble de mon corps, me faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Ou bien peut-être que mes gémissements étaient des hurlements ; je n'avais plus conscience de rien, à part du mal qui me traversait. Et malgré les autres douleurs, une de mes mains alla se presser contre ce point le plus douloureux, et je le sentis avant de le voir.

Je sentis la texture poisseuse et chaude avant que je n'arrive à lever la main, juste assez longtemps pour deviner la nature ce qui s'étalait sur mes doigts, et que je ne sombre.

Du sang.

_A suivre… (rire sadique)_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**N/A**_ : Pas d'énormes blablas Elialyssien, juste une profonde excuse de ma part pour l'attente interminable. Vraiment, je suis désolé, je sais en tant que lectrice à quel point c'est frustrant :S

Et je vais prendre l'initiative de répondre aux reviews dès que je les reçois maintenant, parce que deux mois plus tard…hum. BREF !! A nouveau, un remerciement groupé, mais sachez que j'apprécie véritablement et individuellement chacun de mes revieweurs. Vous m'encouragez depuis le début, et je vous en suis énormément réconnaissante. Et ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews (vilains ! lol) je vous aiment quand même :p

Gros merci à : **ewiliane****, ptitemel, larockeusedu60, griss, Elodie, Newbie GSR, Liin, allis, mylco, saralovegil, eva, MIC, Butterflied, ptite mac, kookie, NATH, graceaurel, Megara1, pearlouse, ****Nesretepamon, marley7799, saragrissomfan, Lily **et tout ceux que j'aurais pu oublier INVOLONTAIREMENT :)

Spécial big thanks to **NiniZik** pour être une bêta aussi doué et généreuse, à **Céline** pour être la meilleure pompom girl du monde, à **Ev**a et **Nath** pour être génialement génial, et à **Mel**, parce qu'elle le mérite.

Voilà, après cette note énorme (alors que j'avais dit pas de blabla RAH !), je vous laisse lire lol.

_**Raiting**_: M

_**Genre**_ : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.  
_**  
Pairing **_: GSR  
_**  
Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.  
_**  
Spoilers**_ : Saison 6 et début de la 7 jusqu'au 7x04 _Fannysmackin'_

Chapitre 14 

_J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce que signifiait le craquement sec de ma mâchoire. _

_Mais l'âge n'avait plus aucune importance lorsqu'il s'agissait de ressentir l'onde de douleur. _

_Car je la sentis dans toute sa splendeur, cette douleur au visage, partant de l'endroit où le poing s'était durement apposé, avant qu'elle ne se répande à une vitesse folle, telle une vague d'acide qui me traversait et me rongeait. _

_Mais ce n'était pas la faute de papa. _

_Je le savais pourtant, que je ne devais pas m'interposer lorsque papa 'mettait les choses au clair'. _

« …ch…ou…te… »

_Je connaissais les astuces. Je savais la manière dont je devais me recroqueviller lorsque les cris commençaient, pour qu'ils oublient ma présence dans la pièce. _

_Je connaissais les mots qui marchaient presque toujours, pour que la main de papa ne soit pas si dure. Je connaissais la façon dont je devais bouger pour que cela fasse moins mal lorsque maman agrippait mes cheveux.  
_

_Et lorsque les cris devenaient insupportables, et que je me trouvais dans mon lit, je savais comment me rouler en boule au centre du matelas, enfouie sous la couette, mes bras recouvrant mes oreilles. Et je pensais à la plage. Demain j'irai courir sur le sable, et je m'imaginerai une fois encore que j'étais ce cerf-volant que d'autres enfants libéraient dans les airs. _

_Sauf que ma ficelle à moi se briserait, et je n'aurais alors plus qu'à danser avec le vent. _

_Mais je n'avais pas pu laisser papa faire ce soir. _

«…ar…pe…oi… »

_Car c'était de ma faute si William était puni. Je n'aurais pas dû me cacher sous son lit. Je n'aurais pas dû ramener le sachet à maman. _

_Alors je m'étais interposée, et avais dit les mots qui marchaient des fois. _

_Mais la main de papa avait été encore plus dure. _

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais plus cette enfant de cinq ans depuis plus de trente ans. Mais il m'était impossible de contrôler où mon esprit se dirigeait.

Et puis j'étais bien.

J'avais froid, j'avais chaud. Mais j'étais bien. J'avais l'impression de flotter, et plus rien n'avait de réelle atteinte sur moi.

Pas même les sons qui me parvenaient de loin, très loin.

Peut-être étais-je finalement devenue un cerf-volant.

Ou bien l'oiseau ?

_Je voulais être cet oiseau. _

_S'il vous plait, laissez-moi être cet oiseau, juste quelques heures, ou simplement quelques minutes. _

_Les prises sur le tronc se faisaient de plus en plus rares, mais je m'en fichais. L'oiseau était tellement proche. _

_Je m'étais assise sous l'arbre pour que les autres ne me voient pas pleurer. Pourquoi Steve avait fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il été découpé un trou dans ma veste ? Maman me l'avait achetée hier. Elle allait crier. Papa allait crier, et mettre les choses au clair. _

_J'étais trop grande pour me recroqueviller à présent. _

_Et puis l'oiseau s'était posé au dessus de moi. _

_J'avais lu dans un livre que sept ans était l'âge de raison. _

_Alors je voulais qu'on me donne raison, et qu'on me laisse m'envoler._

_Grimper. Grimper encore peu. Atteindre l'oiseau. M'envoler avec lui._

_Juste quelques minutes s'il vous plaît. _

_Mais je savais que je n'étais pas un oiseau. _

_Le regarder décoller et aller se perdre dans le ciel gris était presque plus douloureux que ma cheville, lorsque je tombais de l'arbre. _

Douleur.

Il y avait de la douleur. Et il y avait des appels. Une voix.

Oh, sa voix…

Laissez-moi me perdre dans sa voix. Laissez moi ouvrir les yeux, et me perdre dans les siens. Eloignez cette douleur, et laissez-moi me nicher entre ses bras.

Laissez-moi oublier.

Simplement oublier.

Et sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

* * *

Sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

C'était quelque chose de scientifiquement impossible. Car, scientifiquement, si vous vous trouviez dans un lieu assez froid pour que votre sang se glace dans vos veines, _littéralement parlant_, vous seriez en hypothermie depuis longtemps. Donc dans l'impossibilité de _sentir_ la solidification de votre sang.

Et pourtant, comme beaucoup d'expressions, elle résumait plutôt bien en quelques mots une sensation puissante et violente sensée être indescriptible. La poussée d'adrénaline, la sueur froide, le frisson désagréable qui vous traversait le dos, l'incapacité soudaine de faire fonctionner vos muscles thoraciques… Et étant donné l'accélération obligatoire de votre rythme cardiaque dans ce cas là, votre sang fusait plutôt nettement plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire dans vos veines, loin de se stopper…Et ceci n'était que les signes physiques. La peur, la panique, ou tout autre sentiment négatif et désagréable qui vous envahissaient…C'étaient ces phénomènes qui vous glaçaient en l'espace d'une ou deux secondes. Qui vous donnaient l'impression de vider votre esprit.

D'arrêter le temps autour de vous.

Greg Sanders était un scientifique. Un rat de laboratoire depuis…toujours.

Lorsque enfant, vous étiez condamné à observer les autres gamins jouer dans la rue depuis la fenêtre de votre chambre, parce que votre mère avait trop peur que vous vous égratigniez ou que vous vous fassiez un bleu, trouver une autre occupation devenait une priorité, voir une question de survie.

Et Greg en avait trouvé une.

Tout d'abord les livres. De vrais trésors, emprisonnés entre de simples feuilles de papier, libérés par un peu d'encre. Des voyages au centre de la Terre, ou vingt milles lieux sous les mers, qui tenaient presque dans la poche de son pantalon. Et de ligne en ligne, de page en page, sa curiosité avait grandi.

Il avait découvert que si sa mère refusait de lui offrir un gant de base-ball ou un club de hockey pour Noël –ou plutôt devait t-il dire que le _Père Noël_ refusait bien sûr…- elle était tout de suite plus consentante lorsqu'il s'agissait de la boîte du parfait petit chimiste.

Du fait de sa personnalité bien…personnelle, on disait souvent de lui qu'il était un illuminé. Certes, c'était possible, voir même très probable, mais ce surnom ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. C'était toujours mieux que '_Greggo_', qui lui rappelait toujours la ride d'inquiétude sur le front de sa mère, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Mais il était également, et avant tout, un scientifique. Sacrément bon dans son genre d'ailleurs, sans vouloir se vanter.

Mais science ou pas, là n'était pas la question, une fois encore. Car son sang, il l'avait bel et bien sentit se glacer dans ses veines, et plus d'une fois.

Son chien Nutsy traversant la route en flèche, alors que la voiture de la vieille Mrs Hovens, myope comme une taupe, débouchait de la rue de gauche. ('_Tu vois à quel point la rue est dangereuse, mon Greggo. Tu ne dois plus sortir sans moi, plus jamais.')_

Sa mère décidant soudainement de ranger sa chambre le mardi et non pas le samedi, soulevant son matelas, et trouvant les seuls magazines de la maison qui étaient…'scientifiques' sans l'être totalement, hum. ('_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon Greggo. Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? Tu as entendu tes ptits copains en parler et tu veux faire pareil ?'_)

Un souffle, une drôle odeur de gaz. Une explosion. ('_Je…je suis vraiment désolé, Greggo. C'est moi qui suis responsable de l'explosion du labo…_')

Nick sur l'écran, se débattant dans un cercueil de verre, une musique résonnant insupportablement autour d'eux, les narguant. ('_Allo, Greg, c'est Sara…On est tous parti un peu précipitamment hier soir, je voulais juste savoir si ça allait…_')

Un homme à terre, affreusement battu, et ce garçon, une pierre à la main. Son pied sur l'accélérateur. Une décision. ('_Oh mon Greggo, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_'…'_Tu as sauvé la vie d'un homme, Greg._')

Un terrible bruit, quelque chose s'écroulant. Et une affreuse certitude, de savoir au plus profond de lui ce que cela signifiait, avant même qu'il n'entende le cri. ('_Non, Sara. Je te connais. Tu es la femme la plus…têtue et bornée que je connaisse. Même si tu me promettais de ne pas le faire, tu le ferais dès que j'aurais le dos tourné._'). Le cri de Sara.

Oh, Sara !

Greg se trouvait dans le garage lorsqu'il entendit l'écroulement. Il était parti à la recherche d'une échelle, dans le but de récupérer la preuve qui l'avait obligé à envoyer Sara au front à l'intérieur, la forçant à faire face à une situation qu'il lui aurait pourtant bien épargnée. Il voulait simplement la savoir en sécurité.

Mais le grondement qui témoignait de l'effondrement de l'échafaudage lui prouva qu'elle était loin d'être en sécurité, alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

S'en suivit immédiatement cet instant de flottement, qui existait toujours quoi que l'on fasse, quelle que soit la gravité du moment. Une seconde durant laquelle tout s'arrêtait. Jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline fuse.

Il était entré dans le garage par la buanderie, et ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de sortir par la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, se doutant dans un coin de son esprit déjà paniqué qu'elle était verrouillée.  
Il se précipita dans la cuisine, entendant le son caractéristique d'une descente très rapide d'escalier, et en sortie juste à temps pour voir Grissom atteindre le bas des marches, avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune seconde à perdre en parole quelconque, mais la terreur sans nom qu'il vit briller avec force dans ses yeux et qui déformait ses traits était plus efficace que n'importe quel mot, et reflétait parfaitement le sentiment qui l'habitait. Il fallait qu'ils sortent.

Ce qu'ils firent, précipitamment, sortant par la porte d'entrée heureusement restée ouverte, courant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Le cœur de Greg manqua un nouveau battement lorsqu'il vit l'amas effondré de métal et de bois. Et Sara prise sous les débris.

« Sara ! » cria Grissom, alors qu'il atteignait le lieu de l'accident, se saisissant immédiatement d'une barre de fer et la jetant au loin, commençant à dégager le corps de la jeune femme. En moins d'une seconde il fut rejoint par Greg, et ensemble, dans une hâte animée d'une peur déchirante, ils entreprirent de libérer Sara de cette prison.

Très rapidement, son corps de toute évidence blessé réapparu totalement à l'air libre, et alors que Grissom tombait à genoux près d'elle, Greg se retourna, entendant les appels de Sofia, qui arrivait en courant.

« Appelle une ambulance, elle est blessée ! » lui cria t-il, se souvenant avec horreur que celle qui avait été sur les lieux à leur arrivée était partie depuis un bon moment.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'inquiétude, et il entendit le crépitement de son talkie-walkie, alors qu'il rejoignait son superviseur au sol.

Son souffle se bloqua à nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait véritablement pour la première fois la silhouette brisée de Sara. Elle était inconsciente –'_mon dieu, faites qu'elle soit seulement inconsciente', _gémit une voix terrifiée en lui- et d'une pâleur qu'il se refusait à qualifier de mortelle. Du sang, il y en avait à divers endroit, son corps frêle ayant été salement égratigné lors de sa chute, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus en premier lieu fût la traînée de sang qui s'écoulait d'une coupure à sa tempe gauche.

C'était avant qu'il ne voit la blessure sur laquelle Grissom consacrait tous ses efforts, au niveau de sa hanche droite.

Un court morceau de bois semblait y être enfoncé, et l'autre homme tentait de le retirer avec précaution.

« Oh mon dieu… » balbutia Greg, pris de panique, imaginant immédiatement le pire des scénarios. « Est-ce qu'elle est- »

« Elle vit encore ! » répliqua Grissom dans une colère tremblante, sans néanmoins lever les yeux de sa tâche, l'empêchant de terminer une phrase qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'entendre. « Compresse son épaule gauche ! »

Effectivement, lorsqu'il détacha les yeux de la blessure principale pour les glisser sur son épaule, il réalisa que du sang s'écoulait également de cet endroit. Il s'empressa de couvrir la coupure de ses mains, mais ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à ce qu'il fixait à nouveau.

Grissom parvint rapidement à dégager la chair de Sara de ce corps étranger, et Greg constata, presque avec soulagement, que la blessure n'était pas aussi profonde qu'il l'avait craint, et qu'elle s'étendait plus sur son côté que dans son ventre.

Son ventre.

Une nouvelle vague de sueur glaciale le traversa instantanément, alors qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation, pour Sara, et pour son bébé.

Les mains de Gris vinrent immédiatement se presser contre la blessure, le sang s'insinuant entre ses doigts.

Greg, lui, totalement sous le choc, observait tour à tour le visage pâle de Sara et celui presque aussi blanc de Grissom. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre homme aussi animé. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre crier, et pourtant, sa voix fût douce et suppliante, lorsqu'il parla, s'adressant clairement à Sara :

« Allez ma puce, tiens le coup… »

Elle était encore en vie, oui, Greg voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser, mais elle demeurait inconsciente, malgré les appels incessants de Grissom, et sa pâleur, cette pâleur, était terrifiante. Sans parler du sang.

Et les minutes s'allongeaient, s'étirant dans l'attente insupportable de l'ambulance. Malgré l'heure pourtant tardive, un attroupement s'était formé, composé du voisinage réveillé qui subissait son deuxième drame en moins de douze heures, badauds que Sofia tentait tant bien que mal de repousser.

Plongé dans un bourdonnant état de choc, Greg n'entendait pas leurs murmures, pas plus qu'il n'entendait ceux que Grissom adressait à Sara. Le seul son qui finit par l'atteindre fut le grondement du tonnerre, quelque part au loin.

L'espace d'une seconde, il détacha les yeux du teint laiteux de son amie, et levant la tête, il plongea son regard dans la nuit noire, bien trop noire pour qu'il puisse distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un nuage.

Et il pria de toutes ses forces pour que le ciel attende un peu avant de se mettre à pleurer.

OoOoOoOoO

La pluie commença à tomber, bien entendu.

Mais ils se trouvaient déjà en route pour Desert Palm, suivant de près l'ambulance qui transportait Sara, Greg au volant.

Le fouettement de l'eau contre le véhicule en mouvement, et le grincement des essuie-glaces sur le par brise étaient les seuls sons qui rompaient le lourd silence choqué qui régnait dans la Denali.

Ou plutôt _avaient été_ les seuls sons perturbant ce silence, jusqu'à ce que la voix hésitante de Grissom ne vienne le briser à son tour :

« Est-ce que… » Et sa voix rauque mourut, sans qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase.

Greg était d'ailleurs étonné de simplement l'entendre _essayer _de parler. Pour être honnête, il était même surpris de posséder lui-même la capacité de conduire, alors que la grande majorité de son attention restait fixée sur Sara. Mais s'il avait été plutôt secoué et silencieux depuis l'accident, ce n'était rien comparé au mutisme et à l'attitude de déni de Grissom, depuis que Greg avait…trop parlé.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas vraiment.

Après tout, il n'avait eu ni le choix, ni le temps de réfléchir. Les ambulanciers posaient des questions, il répondait, cela avait été une commande simple pour son esprit embrumé.

Donc, c'était parfaitement compréhensible si, dans la mêlée d'informations qui fusaient hors de sa bouche et de celle de Grissom, il avait trouvé indispensable d'informer le personnel médical de la grossesse de Sara.

Tout comme il était quelque peu compréhensible que Grissom se soit stoppé net à cette annonce, et n'ait pas dit un mot depuis.

Enfin, pas un mot mis à part ceux qu'il venait misérablement de balbutier…Il refit une tentative :

« Est-ce que je suis…Est-ce qu'il est… » Sa question demeura une nouvelle fois incomplète, mais Greg comprit presque immédiatement.

Et comme si son système nerveux n'avait attendu que cette occasion pour utiliser le sur plein d'adrénaline qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, il sentit un pic de colère froide le transpercer, loin de se douter cependant que ce n'était que la prémisse de quelque chose de bien plus fort. Sa voix fut donc glaciale lorsqu'il dit à son voisin :

« Grissom, j'espère _sincèrement_ que la phrase que vous essayez de bégayer depuis tout à l'heure n'est pas 'Est-ce que qu'il est de moi ?', sinon, je vous préviens, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous laisser finir le trajet à pieds sous la pluie. »

Et sur ces mots, le silence retomba, encore plus lourd.

Seulement brisé par le grincement des essuie-glaces et le fouettement de l'eau.

OoOoOoOoO

Greg ne comptait plus le nombre fois où il avait été forcé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Après tout, sa mère l'emmenant aux urgences pour un simple saignement de nez, cette salle représentait un peu pour lui le terrain de foot des autres gamins. Toute joie mise de côté, bien entendu…

Greg se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et se remit à faire les cents pas, s'obligeant à éloigner ses souvenirs. Il se sentait presque coupable d'être là, à ressasser le passé, alors que sa meilleure amie était il ne savait où, en train de subir il ne savait quoi.

Mais dans ce genre de moments, remplis d'angoisse, il avait facilement tendance à ruminer les souvenirs peu glorieux de sa vie palpitante. Surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Mais il ne pouvait supporter de recommencer à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, il l'avait déjà assez fait au cours des derniers mois, depuis cette terrible nuit où il avait dû ôter la vie à un autre être humain.

S'il détestait véritablement le fait de savoir, et surtout de _voir_, Sara déprimée, il mentirait s'il disait n'en avoir tiré aucun profit.  
Etre simplement là, veiller sur elle, l'empêcher de sombrer trop profondément, cela lui avait permis de retrouver une certaine paix avec lui-même, tout en restant très relatif, bien sûr. Car en aucun cas il ne pouvait proclamer avoir été heureux, alors qu'elle était très loin de l'être.

Tout comme il avait quitté le mur pour se mettre à marcher, Greg s'arrêta à nouveau, retournant s'y adosser. Et son regard finit par glisser sur Grissom, qui avait adopté une position similaire en face de lui.

Il aurait souhaité avoir le pouvoir de le détester. De ne ressentir qu'une violente rancune envers lui, pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sara.

Mais Grissom était Grissom.

Même si Sara avait été son mentor lorsqu'il était devenu CSI, il ne pouvait pas oublier le modèle qu'avait été Gil Grissom pour lui. Ce dernier avait toujours accepté de lui donner une chance. Toujours. Et il avait eu le plus grand des respects pour lui, un respect dans lequel se mêlaient admiration et beaucoup d'intimidation. A présent…

A présent, ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était un homme déchiré entre le choc et l'inquiétude. Il fixait ses mains d'un air perplexe, mains que la pluie n'avait pas totalement lavée du sang qui les recouvrait, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait déposé une traînée de ce même liquide sur sa tempe gauche.

Au cours de ses discutions avec Sara, Greg avait eu l'occasion de comprendre 'de manière générale' ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Mais dans le fond, cela demeurait, et demeurerait toujours, un profond mystère pour lui.

Tout comme il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Grissom ressentait réellement à cet instant, ayant apprit dans la panique que la femme qu'il aimait –Greg ne pouvait, de toute évidence, pas nier ce fait- mais qu'il avait quelque peu abandonné un mois et demi plus tôt, était enceinte.

Ou qu'elle ne le serait peut-être bientôt plus, étant donné les circonstances.

Une nouvelle pointe d'acide lui broya l'estomac, et il laissa un souffle tremblant lui échapper. Il fallait juste qu'il sache comment elle allait, ou bien il allait devenir fou.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses prières, un médecin fit son apparition, et il eu la forte intuition que ce dernier venait pour Sara.

Etant moins sous le choc que Grissom, il fut le premier à le rejoindre.

« Mr Grissom ? » lui demanda le médecin.

Greg fronça fortement des sourcils, un peu décontenancé par cette entrée en matière : « Euh, non, ce n'est pas moi mais- »

« Je suis désolé, » le coupa l'autre homme, « mais son dossier indique que la personne à prévenir en cas d'accident, et étant en charge des décisions médicales, est Gil Grissom. »

« C'est moi. » s'éleva alors la voix de Grissom, qui venait de les rejoindre. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers Greg, affichant le regard de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à lui demander de partir.

« Je suis le frère de Sara. » le devança immédiatement Greg, lança un rapide regard à Griss, le défiant de le contredire. Mais ce dernier gardait toute son attention rivée sur l'homme en blanc.

Ledit docteur finit par hocher la tête. Son expression était grave, ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Greg.

« Sara est en salle d'opération pour le moment, mais ses blessures n'ont rien de fatale. Celle à son abdomen n'a perforé aucun n'organe, et n'a nécessité qu'une désinfection et des points de sutures, pareil pour son épaule. Le plus important était une contusion, mais à nouveau, rien de trop inquiétant. Elle a également quelques entorses et points de sutures à divers endroits. »

Grissom poussa un profond soupire de soulagement, fermant les yeux brièvement, mais Greg fixait toujours le médecin. Il n'avait pas oublié le début de sa phrase, et il redoutait de trop bien comprendre ce que signifiait son air sombre.

« Vous avez dit qu'elle était en salle d'opération. Est-ce que son bébé… ? »

Le temps de silence qui s'installa, suivit d'un soupir désolé, mêlés à l'expression pleine de compassion voulait tout dire.

_Non…_pensa Greg avec horreur, avant même que le docteur ne prononce les mots :

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais…nous ne pouvons rien faire pour sauver le fœtus. »

« Mais… » la voix de Greg se coinça dans sa gorge. « Vous avez dit que sa blessure… »

« La blessure de son abdomen n'est pas responsable. Sara fait une fausse couche. Je ne pourrais même pas affirmer avec certitude que l'accident en soit la cause non plus. Cela a peut-être…simplement accéléré le processus. Mais le phénomène dans le cas présent est naturel. Je suis, une nouvelle fois, vraiment désolé. L'opération est destinée à mettre un terme à cette douloureuse épreuve. Sachez que… »

Mais il n'écouta que d'une oreille bourdonnante la suite de son discours, dans lequel il expliqua que Sara allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien, et qu'il y avait de très bons psychologues spécialisés pour ce 'problème'.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, après un dernier mot d'excuse et un petit sourire désolé, Greg se sentit traversé par une étrange nausée, secoué par un choc encore plus violent. Toutes ses pensées étaient douloureusement tournées vers Sara.

Il n'imaginait que trop bien là façon dont elle allait réagir face à cette terrible nouvelle. Quoi que pourrait lui dire les médecins, elle s'en voudrait. Terriblement, et de façon malsaine. Elle allait sombrer encore un peu plus.

Ce qui le sortit du brouillard, ce fut un mouvement à côté de lui. Se rappelant soudainement de la présence de Grissom, il se retourna, juste à temps pour le voir se diriger vers la sortie.

A cause de cette saloperie d'état de choc, il resta une seconde sans réagir, avant qu'un nouveau sentiment ne lui enserre durement l'estomac.

« Grissom ! » l'appela t-il.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, ou l'ignora totalement, poussant la porte, avant de sortir sous la pluie.

Le sang de Greg ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et la colère qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans sa voiture refit son apparition, décuplée par la vague d'émotions négatives qu'il venait de ressentir. Il se précipita à son tour vers la porte, sortant dans la nuit.

« Grissom ! » cria t-il encore plus fort, pour couvrir le son de la pluie qui tombait toujours avec force, ne réalisant même pas qu'il était déjà trempé.

Grissom finit par stopper brièvement sa progression, le temps de lui lancer un : « Laisse-moi, Greg. », avant de reprendre sa marche vers le parking.

Mais Greg ne le laissa pas, continuant de le suivre d'un pas vif. Il se sentait revigoré par la l'eau glaciale qui imprégnait ses vêtements et fouettait sa peau, mais ce n'était pas son principal moteur. La colère avait encore augmenté, réalisant que l'autre homme était en train de prendre la fuite, et à présent plus que jamais, elle était sur le point d'exploser.

« Vous allez où, exactement ?? » lança t-il avec fureur.

Grissom lui lança un regard irrité par-dessus son épaule, avant de répondre :

« Je vais où j'ai envie d'aller, Greg. Ca ne te regarde pas, arrête de- »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Greg lui agrippa durement l'épaule, le retournant, et oubliant toute pensée logique, ne laissant parler que la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Grissom chancela sous le choc, son dos percutant une voiture, contre laquelle il s'affaissa pour garder son équilibre, avant qu'il ne porte une main à sa mâchoire douloureuse, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue.  
Il leva ensuite des yeux sonnés et sincèrement choqués vers Greg.

Ce dernier se tenait immobile, tentant de calmer sa respiration, secouant sa main douloureuse, à la fois grisé et atterré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais sa rancœur et sa colère, qui puisaient leur force autant dans de vieilles blessures que dans sa peine actuelle, l'empêchait de trop culpabiliser.

« Ca vous a fait mal, Griss ? » lui demanda t-il sombrement, la pluie glacée ayant au moins pour bon côté de calmer les élancements de sa main.

Tenant toujours le côté de son visage, Grissom grimaça à nouveau de douleur, secouant la tête, ce qui était clairement plus un signe d'incompréhension qu'une réponse.

« Je vous ai demandé si je vous avais fait mal ! » répéta t-il avec fureur. « Parce que si c'est le cas, peut-être que vous aurez une infime idée de ce que Sara a pu ressentir lorsque vous êtes lâchement parti, ou de ce qu'elle va subir en se réveillant, réalisant en prime du reste que vous l'avez _encore _abandonnée. »

Les pics eurent un effet immédiat. Grissom perdit son air hagard, pour prendre une expression animée et blessée :

« Tu n'as aucun droit de porter un tel jugement sur moi, sur aucun plan, je- »

« Je n'ai AUCUN DROIT ??! » cria t-il, totalement dirigé par la colère à présent. « Jamais je n'avais vu une femme sangloter aussi fort, Griss, _jamais_. J'ai serré son corps tremblant alors qu'elle se vidait de toutes les larmes de son corps. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de la consoler, à tenter de lui prouver que si _vous_ étiez parti, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était toute seule. Vous savez, je vous ai toujours profondément admiré, mais je n'y arrive plus beaucoup. Vous l'avez brisée, et n'avez rien fait pour améliorer les choses, alors c'est VOUS qui n'avez aucun droit sur ce que je peux faire ou non. »

Son discours avait totalement refroidi le début d'irritation de Grissom, qui semblait comme frappé par la foudre –et par l'accablement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas repartir, pas maintenant. » reprit Greg, d'un ton plus calme, mais toujours plein de reproches. « A cause de mon éducation, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être fier du coup que je vous ai donné, mais sachez que je le referais sans hésiter, car oui, vous vous êtes comporté comme un salaud, et que vous le méritez. Mais pour une raison qui me sera toujours complètement inconnue, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir améliorer la situation, parce que vous êtes le seul dont elle ait véritablement besoin. Tout vous tombe dessus, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais ce n'est absolument pas une excuse pour fuir. Je sais que vous n'aviez rien prévu, mais cet enfant, elle ne l'avait pas fait toute seule. Et toute seule, elle ne s'en sortira jamais. Je suis prêt et volontaire pour jouer votre rôle s'il le faut, parce qu'elle compte beaucoup plus pour moi que des putains de peurs ou une lâcheté maladive, mais je ne suis pas vous Griss. Et ça, nous le savons tous les deux. »

Sa tirade terminée, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, vers cette salle d'attente qui, bien que glauque, pourrait lui apporter un peu de chaleur, laissant Grissom seul et grelottant sous la pluie, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

La première fois que je sortis de l'inconscience, ce fut juste assez longtemps pour qu'un médecin aux traits encore flous m'apprenne l'étendu des dégâts. 

Toute l'étendue des dégâts.

Mais j'avais heureusement encore assez de drogue dans le sang pour sombrer à nouveau, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réellement recommencer à penser, à analyser. A réaliser.

Rester dans le brouillard oui. Continuer à flotter, loin de la réalité et de ses douleurs. C'était tellement plus facile que d'ouvrir les yeux, et de retrouver un monde dur et froid.

Mais j'avais espéré tellement fois au cours de ma vie que l'on me laisse dormir et m'évader, et tellement fois j'étais retombée durement sur terre, que je savais parfaitement que cela n'arrivait jamais. Et une fois encore, j'adopterai la même solution.

Affronter. Faire face la tête haute. Et si le monde semblait instable sous mes pieds, simplement fermer les yeux pour ne plus le voir tourner.

J'étais en train de sortir de l'inconscience. C'était un phénomène à la fois lent et rapide. Une à une, les sensations réapparaissaient, la machine à penser qu'était le cerveau humain recommençait à fonctionner, de plus en plus vite.

J'étais encore bien groggy. Mes membres semblaient lourds, et là où il y aurait dû avoir une douleur, il n'y avait qu'une étrange sensation de picotement. Mais mon cerveau fonctionnait bien. Et les un après les autres, les flashs et les souvenirs reprenaient forme, m'extirpant de gré ou de force de ce qui pouvait rester de mon havre de paix éphémère.

Et surtout, il y avait ce creux. Ce vide indéfinissable qui semblait s'être formé en moi.

Sensation que je ne réussis pas à m'expliquer immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que les mots du médecin ne me reviennent. Et à ce moment là, la douleur frappa et s'étendit.

Douleur qu'aucune drogue ne pourrait jamais apaiser.

Je sentis mon visage se crisper et ma gorge se serrer, et les yeux toujours fermés, je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de retenir mes larmes.

Ce fut le son d'un lourd soupire que me décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

La faible lumière de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle j'étais n'était pas assez puissante pour me faire mal, mais éclairait juste assez pour que la sensation soit désagréable. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que me faisait ressentir la blessure qui saignait plus profondément en moi.

Mon regard se fixa sur la forme avachie sur le siège qui se trouvait près du lit. Et malgré les circonstances et les drogues, je le reconnus immédiatement.

Les coudes sur ses genoux, il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, et ses respirations étaient lentes et bruyantes, comme s'il luttait lui aussi contre un sentiment violent. Ses vêtements avaient un drôle d'aspect, comme s'ils avaient été trempés quelques temps plus tôt et n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de bien sécher.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer légèrement dans ma poitrine, variation qui aurait pu être anodine, si je n'avais pas été reliée à diverses machines, dont une qui contrôlait mon rythme cardiaque. Les 'BIP BIP' caractéristiques suivirent donc le mouvement, résonnant dans la pièce à un rythme plus rapproché. Il y eu immédiatement une pause dans les prises d'oxygène qu'il prenait, et bientôt, il redressa la tête.

Je ne remarquais même pas les cernes sombres sous ses yeux ou la fente bleuâtre sur sa lèvre gonflée. Car lorsque mon regard se connecta au sien, je fus à nouveau happée.

Je vis dans ses yeux du soulagement, de la peur, de la panique, et une multitude d'émotions qui se mêlaient et s'affrontaient, seules témoins de ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Mais je compris surtout qu'il savait.

Il savait pour cette vie qui, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, grossissait encore en moi, avant que je ne provoque sa perte.

Et ce fut trop pour moi.

Les larmes que j'avais tenter de retenir du mieux que je pouvais s'échappèrent finalement, ne pouvant pas lutter contre la nouvelle vague d'émotions que m'apportait cette réalisation. Retenant un sanglot, je détournais la tête, levant une main à mon visage, l'index emprisonné dans un bout de plastique.

« Sara… » tenta Grissom d'une voix serrée et douloureuse.

« Pars… » réussis-je à articuler entre mes pleurs.

Tout avait basculé tellement vite, à cause de mon incroyable stupidité, et j'avais encore beaucoup trop de choses à intégrer. Je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter sa présence et son regard.

Nous n'avions jamais prévu de faire un enfant. Ce n'avait jamais été dans nos plans, quels qu'ils aient pu être à un moment plus glorieux de ma vie, période qui me semblait presque irréelle. Mais le fait était que nous l'avions fait.  
Je n'avais pas désiré cette grossesse. Je l'avais même majoritairement omis, gardant cette information dans un coin de mon esprit, refusant de trop y croire, voir de m'attacher à cette idée. Mais…

Notre couple n'était plus, et cela me détruisait. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais porté la preuve de ce que nous avions un jour été, le fruit d'un amour douloureux mais passionné.

Et je venais de le perdre.

« Sara, écoute… » essaya t-il à nouveau, avant que l'entrée de quelqu'un dans la chambre ne le stoppe, et ne me fasse ouvrir les yeux. Mon médecin, de toute évidence.

J'essuyai négligemment mes larmes, sachant que c'était un geste inutile, étant donné que celles-ci coulaient silencieusement sans relâche, et que je m'en fichais totalement.

J'écoutais ce qu'il avait à dire, tentant d'affronter la réalité. Apprendre que l'accident n'était pas responsable de ma fausse couche n'était qu'une faible consolation. Il n'y avait rien de plus glorieux dans le fait de savoir que c'était mon corps qui avait volontairement rejeté le fœtus. J'avais provoqué ce phénomène. Je n'avais pas voulu accepter le bébé.

Je m'étais attendu à ce que Grissom sorte à l'arrivée du docteur, fuyant comme il le faisait toujours dans les situations difficiles.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Alors que j'avais fixement gardé mon regard sur le médecin, sauf lorsque le monde tournait trop et que la douleur était trop intense, ce qui m'obligeait à fermer les yeux quelques seconde, j'avais senti son regard sur moi, ne me quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Même lorsque le docteur aborda le sujet d'une thérapie obligatoire, il ne cilla pas.

Mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Je devais empêcher cette étincelle d'espoir, qui grossissait faiblement en moi malgré toute ma peine, de prendre le dessus. Il faisait simplement bonne figure devant le médecin.

Lorsque ce dernier finit par sortir, je fermais à nouveau les yeux. J'étais tellement fatiguée…

Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant… » murmurais-je.

Un silence, puis sa voix faible, et pourtant sûre : « Pourquoi. »

Je n'avais plus la force de mentir. A quoi bon ?

« Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter de me réveiller et de trouver ta chaise vide. »

Aussi vide que moi.

Sa réponse me parvint presque immédiatement, enrouée par une douleur que je ne comprenais que trop bien, et pourtant rempli de cet espoir que j'aurais tellement voulu croire :

« Elle ne sera pas vide, Sara. »

Je rouvrais les yeux une dernière fois, liant nos regards. Et un instant, juste l'espace d'un instant, je laissais l'étincelle briller en moi.

« Elle ne sera pas vide. »

* * *

_**N/A**_ : Je sais que les avis étaient partagés concernant la grossesse de Sara, et je vous jure, j'aurais adoré pouvoir contenté tout le monde. Mais j'essais au possible de rester fidèle à mon plan, au risque d'en décevoir certains :) 

Enfin bref, juste pour vous dire que la fin approche à très grand pas à présent. Au niveau des chapitres, je veux dire, parce que niveaux délais, euuuh, étant donné mon attitude de boulet permanent, je vais pas faire d'approximation :p

Oh, et je fais un énorme poutous bien baveux à celui ou celle qui me fait passer la barre des 200 reviews :p (que j'aille pas me demander pourquoi je passe pas cette barre, après ça mdr).

Je vous aime, et vive le GSR !!

Elialys


	16. Chapter 15

_**N/A**_ : Je viens officiellement de battre mon record de délais de postage. Je ne donnerais pas la longueur exacte de l'attente parce que j'ai trop honte, mais vous savez tous combien de temps j'ai mis hein XD  
Mais comme je l'avais expliqué dans ma note, je préférais attendre que la motivation revienne, et la voilà revenu, en force, avec l'envie de vous faire plaisir :p Ce chapitre était sensé être le dernier, mais vu la taille, et vu tout ce qui me restais à écrire, j'ai décidé de couper pour pouvoir partager les 7000 premiers mots avec vous XD Je suis en vacances cette semaine, donc si vous êtes toujours de la partie, je devrais pouvoir poster le 16ème et dernier chap très rapidement.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et votre soutiens !! Un énorme merci à **sidle13, Elodie, chriscarter661, Newbie GSR, graceaurel, kookie, louloute, ptite mac, Céline, ninfea, Megara1, saralovegil, Clélia, Beinganotherone, Larockeusedu60, Meg, mylco, alexcmoa, IonIon, o2, marley7799, MIC, Nesretepamon, Lilou, keepix, ****kétalar, Mel, Less,** et tous mes lecteurs anonymes qui ont peur de laisser une review :p  
Et bien sûr un merci tout particulier à **Nini** pour la correction ultra rapide et les commentaires, et à **Eva** et **Nath,** mes anges gardiens.

_**Rating**_: M

_**Genre**_ : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

_**Pairing**_: GSR

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

_**Spoilers**_ : Saison 6 et saison 7.

* * *

**Les Larmes de l'Ange **

* * *

Chapitre 15

Rien n'était immuable.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise, très tôt au cours de ma vie, et dont je n'avais cessé de voir les preuves se succéder au fil des années, c'était que les choses changeaient, en bien ou en mal, et que l'on y pouvait rien.

Ces changements étaient complètement indépendants de notre volonté, dans la majorité des cas. Dans la majorité des cas _négatifs_, pour être honnête. Car lorsque l'on décidait de refaire la décoration de son appartement, par exemple, c'était une décision positive, réfléchie, et décidée.

Avoir le cœur brisé n'avait rien d'une décision positive, réfléchie et décidée. C'était douloureux, inattendue, et sincèrement non voulu.

Néanmoins, c'était un changement. Un changement auquel il fallait s'habituer, ou tout du moins tenter de s'adapter au début. C'était un processus lent et insupportable. J'en avais fait les frais plus d'une fois au cours de ma vie, comme j'avais dû faire les frais de très nombreux autres changements. Si je devais faire un récapitulatif, la liste des changements négatifs dépasserait sans l'ombre d'un doute celle des positifs.

Avec un oscar particulier pour les deux dernières années passées, en particuliers ses derniers mois, pour ne pas dire semaines et jours.

J'avais finalement débuté une relation adulte et à première vue heureuse, avec l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse depuis des années.

Un an et demi de bonheur relatif.

Puis, la descente aux enfers. En quelques mois, le bonheur s'était complètement évaporé, ne laissant place qu'aux doutes, aux peurs, aux incertitudes. A la solitude. Jusqu'à atteindre un stade frôlant dangereusement la dépression, lorsque Grissom était parti.

Le bilan après cela était tout aussi déboussolant. Une grossesse non désirée, un accident et une fausse couche qui avaient mené à des rendez-vous réguliers, épuisants, mais de toute évidence nécessaires et utiles, chez un psychologue.

Sans parler du nouveau changement quelque peu radical dans le comportement de l'homme qui était étroitement lié à tous ces évènements. Par changement radical, je faisais allusion à sa tendance à fuir lâchement toute situation qui lui demandait trop d'implication personnelle et surtout émotionnelle, qui avait soudainement disparue, pour faire place à un homme qui semblait partager ses aptitudes avec une colle super glue.

Je ne plaisantais pas.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce changement brutal et inattendu, ou bien refusait de le comprendre, par préservation tout simplement. Et ce même esprit de préservation faisant à présent de _moi_ la fuyarde sans courage, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Mais sincèrement, étant donné tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé en l'espace de quelques mois (voir semaines et jours, encore une fois), je considérais que j'avais tous les droits de me sentir étourdis par la situation, et que fuir Grissom comme la peste était une réaction tout aussi compréhensible.

J'étais restée une semaine à l'hôpital.

Semaine durant laquelle j'avais prétendu être endormie à chaque fois qu'il était dans la chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à faire semblant de dormir. Etant donné mon état d'esprit, je préférais de toute façon prétendre, car je finissais presque toujours par sombrer dans le sommeil, et je préférais ça à la réalité. Mais trop irritée par sa présence constante, par son perpétuel regard triste et hanté, j'avais fini par lui demander d'arrêter de venir. Que nous aurions une discussion une fois que je serais sorti s'il voulait, pourvue qu'il cesse de venir jouer les veufs éplorés à mon chevet, car aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais toujours en vie.

Etrangement, cela avait plutôt bien marché. Malheureusement, je me serais bien passé du cuisant sentiment de culpabilité qui m'enserrait le cœur à chaque fois que je pensais à son expression blessée après ça.

Et puis il y avait Greg.

Greg qui semblait d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à la nouvelle prise de conscience de Grissom. Il s'était de toute évidence passé quelque chose entre ma chute et mon réveil à l'hôpital, mais il refusait catégoriquement de me dire quoi. Et bien sûr, mon incapacité à parler avec Griss m'empêchait de lui demander une quelconque explication. Mais l'étrange mélange de gêne et de contentement qui envahissait le regard de Greg, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre et qu'il voyait Grissom à mon chevet, ne trompait pas. Et cette constatation m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire de nouveau confiance à Grissom, de cette même confiance aveugle que j'avais eue en lui, avant que tout ne change.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Car qu'arriverait-il si tout ceci n'était qu'une autre façade ? Le contre choc d'une quelconque confrontation qu'il y avait pu avoir –avait _dû_ avoir- entre lui et Greg ? Une culpabilité passagère, qui disparaîtrait après quelques temps, dévorée par ses doutes et ses peurs.

Je ne pouvais rien faire contre l'espoir qui s'imposait en moi. Mais laisser cet espoir se transformer en confiance était une décision qui m'appartenait encore, même si ma prise sur celle-ci était faible et douloureuse. Je ne pouvais pas.

J'en avais déjà payé le prix fort.

Alors, oui, je le repoussais. Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. Je ne supporterai pas de sombrer à nouveau.

Car la prochaine fois que je tomberais, aucun sol n'amortirait ma chute.

* * *

**20 mars 2007**

J'allais tuer Greg.

L'étrangler, l'éviscérer, l'empoisonner, ou toute autre méthode que j'avais soigneusement listée. C'était l'un des avantages de mon métier. Une longue liste de méthodes de tuerie, avec la manière de procédée, le temps de souffrance infligé, et surtout les astuces pour ne laisser aucune trace bien sûr.

C'était fou les effets que pouvaient avoir sur vous un simple message vocal, laissé lâchement sur votre messagerie.

« Hum, Sara, c'est Greg…Je suis désolé, je sais que je t'avais promis d'être là ce matin pour ta sortie… »

Oh, non, Greg, tu ne vas quand même pas osé… 

« …mais Ecklie avait besoin d'un CSI pour…hum bref. J'ai croisé Grissom et devine quoi ? »

Il avait osé.

« Il est libre et totalement disponible pour te ramener chez toi. Il sera là pour 9 heures…Hum, désolé ? »

_Oh, oui, tu peux être désolé…_pensais-je alors que la liste d'exécutions douloureuses se mettait rapidement en place dans mon esprit en ébullition.

J'adorais Greg, vraiment. Il avait été un ami plus que présent et aidant ses derniers temps, et il ne réaliserait jamais vraiment à quel point sa présence à mes côtés durant toutes ces épreuves avait été indispensable. Je savais que ses intentions étaient toujours honorables.

Mais qu'il joue au Cupidon était une intention de trop.

Car lui, il ne voyait que les faits évidents. Deux personnes indéniablement reliées l'une à l'autre par une connexion inexplicable, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se trouver et à se perdre, emportés dans une danse folle. S'étant une nouvelle fois perdus, et n'attendant qu'un rien pour se retrouver à nouveau. Et Greg essayait de nous fournir ce rien.

Mais il y avait tellement plus que les faits évidents. Un passé dont il ne pouvait rien connaître. Des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait que deviner. De profondes blessures encore trop exposées pour avoir pu cicatriser, qu'il n'observait que de la surface.

J'étais affaiblie, autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais, et ce que je devais faire, tout se mélangeait dans un amas de sentiments que je n'arrivais actuellement pas à démêler, embourbée dans une bourdonnante sensation de 'trop plein de'. Partagée entre l'incrédulité et la douleur ; l'incertitude et la colère.

Colère, frustration et gène étaient majoritairement ce qui m'envahissait lorsque Grissom fit son apparition à la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital ce matin là.

Assise sur mon lit la tête baissée, essayant de contrôler mes émotions avant que je n'explose littéralement dans les dix prochaines minutes, je ne le voyais que de ma vision périphérique. Mais à la façon dont il jouait avec ses mains, je savais qu'il était nerveux, et qu'il devait trouver la situation tout aussi inconfortable que moi.

Sauf que_lui_, il avait eu le choix.

Soupirant, un peu lourdement, je me résignais finalement à relever la tête, glissant mon regard vers lui, tentant de garder un visage aussi fermé que possible.

Dieu, ce regard hanté et coupable allait finir par avoir ma peau.

« Tu es en avance. » finis-je par dire, après plusieurs secondes d'un silence interminable. Okay, je ne faisais véritablement aucun effort pour faciliter les choses, mais mon état d'esprit plutôt négatif et énervé n'aidait vraiment pas.

Un peu déstabilisé par cette froide entrée en la matière, il fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de se racler la gorge, cherchant de toute évidence ses mots.

« Je pensais que tu serais pressée de quitter cette chambre d'hôpital. » finit-il par répondre, haussant doucement d'une épaule. « Je sais à quel point tu détestes cet endroit. »

Touchée.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avaler difficilement ma salive, prise de court. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple pour moi de continuer à l'ignorer et à le repousser, si je n'avais pas été régulièrement frappée par ce genre de moment, qui me rappelait durement à quel point il me connaissait bien. Mieux que personne.

Incapable de trouver une répartie adaptée –car il avait raison, j'avais plus que hâte de quitter ce lieu et de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, si c'était encore possible- je restais donc muette, décidant à la place de me lever.

Par pure réflexe, ma main vint se placer au niveau de mon flan droit, mes points me tirant toujours un peu lorsque je me relevais. Mais prenant mon geste pour une manifestation de douleur, Grissom fit immédiatement un pas dans ma direction, main tendue, prêt à m'aider, mais je l'arrêtais d'un secouement de tête et d'un regard sombre appuyé.

« Ca va, ce n'est même plus douloureux…je peux encore me lever et marcher toute seule… » marmonnais-je, contournant le lit pour aller récupérer mon sac de vêtements –que Greg m'avait rapidement ramené dès mon deuxième jour ici. Mais en vérité, c'était surtout un bon prétexte pour me détourner de lui, et cacher mon visage, dont la contenance s'émiettait rapidement soudainement, sous l'effet d'une douleur sourde intérieure.

Je ne mentais pas en disant que ma blessure au ventre ne me faisait plus mal. Actuellement, les seuls endroits qui me faisaient encore régulièrement souffrir étaient mon épaule gauche lors de mouvement trop brusque, mon coude et mon genou droit, si je restais trop longtemps debout. Aucune conséquence grave n'avait résulté de mon traumatisme crânien –à part cet affreux pansement qui avait couvert ma tempe- et mes autres blessures cicatrisaient toutes parfaitement, selon mon médecin.

Si j'avais du mal à rester impassible, c'était à cause de cette autre blessure, dont je n'arrivais pas à panser la plaie. Celle qui se remettait à saigner douloureusement à chaque fois que ma main se posait sur mon ventre, même lorsque c'était par pur réflexe, comme cela venait d'être le cas.

Alors, pour tenter de faire bonne figure, j'essayais d'empoigner mon sac et toutes les autres bricoles qui avaient envahit ma chambre durant la semaine, amenées par des collègues ou/et amis un peu trop intentionnés, suppliant mon rythme cardiaque de ralentir un peu, et cette affreuse boule dans ma gorge de disparaître. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était _pas le moment._

« Sara… » m'appela t-il alors derrière moi, de cette même voix douce et enrouée.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement, fermant brièvement les yeux, me mordant durement la lèvre inférieure. Tellement fort qu'une partie de moi redoutait qu'elle ne se mette à saigner si je n'arrêtais pas rapidement. Mais le fait était que je m'en contrefichais totalement.

_Arrête-ça…Pas maintenant…_ Protestait une voix quelque part en moi. Une supplication qui ne m'était peut-être même pas adressée, étant plutôt dirigée vers Grissom. Ou bien à nous deux, à ce que nous étions entrain de faire. A ce que nous nous faisions.

« Sara ? » Une nouvelle voix, définitivement féminine et dénuée d'un quelconque trop plein d'émotions, s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

Encore une fois, nous étions sauvés par le gong.

Je me retournais, mon regard se posant immédiatement sur la nouvelle silhouette à la porte, évitant du mieux que je pouvais de regarder Grissom.

C'était Alicia, une des infirmières qui travaillaient à l'étage ; celle qui avait toujours ce sourire exagérément compatissant d'étalé sur le visage.

Cette fois, je notais une légère note d'excuse dans son sourire, et je compris pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entra véritablement dans la pièce.

Poussant un fauteuil roulant.

« Hors de question. » Grinçais-je entre mes dents serrées, lui lançant un regard tellement noir qu'elle aurait dû prendre peur et s'enfuir en courant, emportant avec elle son engin de malheur.

Mais son sourire calme et désolé se contenta de s'agrandir, bien loin de disparaître. Glissant mes yeux vers Grissom, à la recherche d'un quelconque renfort, _n'importe quel renfort_, je réalisais alors que ses propres lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées, et que ses yeux pétillaient.

Il me ressortait son _sourire amusé_.

Sincèrement.

J'allais tuer Greg.

OoOoOoOoO

Le cerveau humain était impressionnant.

C'était également un sale traître.

Coincée sur le siège passager de la Denali, mon regard obstinément fixé sur le paysage, ma profonde irritation n'était plus dirigée vers Greg –bien que ce dernier ne s'en tirerait _vraiment pas_ comme ça- mais contre moi-même et mon esprit, dont la vivacité quasi permanente commençait sérieusement à m'épuiser.

J'avais toujours eu une excellente mémoire sensorielle. Dans la grande majorité des cas, il me suffisait de voir, d'entendre, de toucher, de goûter, ou bien sûr de sentir, quelque chose une fois, pour que j'en garde un souvenir vif, de façon plus ou moins puissante selon la chose concernée bien sûr. Cela avait été un avantage dans mes études, et cela l'était encore dans mon métier.

Mais dans l'immédiat, pour ce qui était du domaine personnel, c'était un véritable calvaire.

Prisonnière dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait été 'aisé' pour moi de repousser Grissom. En ce lieu que j'avais toujours trouvé paradoxalement hostile, les ondes négatives que je percevais constamment –et que j'émettais fortement également- avaient interférées avec ces autres ondes, avec cet aura qui semblait réapparaître inexorablement autour de nous lorsque nous étions à proximité.

Enfermée dans cette voiture, qui était en réalité une véritable boîte à souvenirs, le poids de mes sentiments et des émotions qu'il provoquait en moi commençait à m'écraser dans toute sa splendeur.

Que je le veuille ou non, il allait bien falloir que j'accepte à un moment donné que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce manque viscéral _de lui_ que je ressentais.

Mais ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Même si un flot de souvenirs m'assaillait sans relâche. Et que cette petite voix vicieuse ne cessait de me susurrer à l'oreille : _c'est ici que tout à commencé, souviens-toi... Dans cette même voiture, sur ce même siège… Tu t'étais si facilement laissée tenter cette fois là…Il avait été tellement simple de glisser dans cette faille d'espoir qu'il avait crée dans ton cœur…Tellement bon…Tellement-_

_Ne pense pas à ça ne pense pas à ça ne pense pas à ça ne pense pas à ça ne pense pas à ça ne pense pas à ça… _psalmodiait une autre voix.

Mais le mal était fait.

Une insupportable tension régnait, et à juger par l'intensité de celle-ci, et à la lourdeur presque palpable du silence, je n'étais pas la seule responsable de la réapparition violente de ce 'courant électrique' qui nous reliait. Et comme nous l'avions si bien fait pendant des années, nous tentions d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais cela ne marchait plus aussi bien à présent.

Car c'était bien plus qu'une simple tension sexuelle teintée d'un amour innocent et plein d'espoir qui suintait de nos corps.

Je n'avais qu'une intense envie à cet instant, qu'un désir qui me rongeait violemment, c'était de faire disparaître à jamais toutes les raisons qui me poussaient à le garder loin de moi. De les engloutir sous un flot de déni et d'autosatisfaction, et de me réfugier dans la chaleur de ses bras.

De tout oublier, et de faire une bonne fois pour toute abstraction de ma raison.

Ce fut pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le palier de ma porte, tandis que je me battais pour que mes doigts légèrement tremblants extirpent la bonne clé de mon trousseau, je pris ce que je savais être la bonne décision.

J'ouvrais finalement la porte. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans l'appartement, je me tournais vers lui, mains tendues, pour qu'il me laisse prendre mes affaires. Lui faisant silencieusement et lâchement comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas plus loin que le seuil de ma porte.

Gardant obstinément les yeux baissés et les mains tendues, j'attendis, et il resta sans bouger durant un instant qui s'étira horriblement. Puis, avec une réticence parfaite, il me tendit mes sacs. Evitant toujours son regard, je les empoignais, prenant bien soin à ce que nos doigts ne se touchent pas ; car à cet instant, il me semblait qu'un simple frôlement de nos peaux serait suffisant pour que je cède finalement, et totalement.

Enfin en possession de mes biens, j'entrais finalement dans mon appartement. Et à mon grand soulagement, il sembla respecter ma décision, car il demeura immobile. Mais j'aurais mentis honteusement si j'avais affirmé ne ressentir que du soulagement. Car il n'y avait sincèrement rien d'agréable ou de positif dans la boule douloureuse qui m'obstruait la gorge, ou dans ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait à nouveau contre ma volonté.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour essayer de diminuer cette tempête de sentiments paradoxaux, je me retournais à nouveau, et autorisais finalement mon regard à se connecter au sien. Avalant douloureusement ma salive face à l'impuissance totale qui se reflétait dans chaque trait contracté de son visage, dans l'éclat perdu de ses yeux. Espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il captait le message que je lui envoyais silencieusement, encore incapable de l'exprimer à haute voix.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mais essaye de me comprendre. Je t'en supplie, __**essaye**__ de comprendre pourquoi je ne __**peux pas**_

Ces phrases, si proche de la supplication, résonnaient avec tellement de force dans ma tête qu'il me semblait impossible qu'il n'en capte pas ne serait-ce qu'une fragrance.

Je ne saurais jamais si ce fut cet appel silencieux, ou bien une quelconque réalisation de sa part qui le fit réagir. Car dès l'instant où notre contact visuel se brisa, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour r'adosser ce masque impénétrable que j'avais tenté de déchiffrer tellement souvent dans le passé. Et lorsqu'il glissa à nouveau son regard dans ma direction, ses traits n'étaient plus crispés. Son ton fut à la hauteur de son jeu d'acteur lorsqu'il parla ensuite :

« Ton congé maladie étant de dix jours, il te reste donc trois jours avant que tu puisses reprendre officiellement le travail. Mais j'ai discuté avec Catherine et Ecklie, et il semblerait que nous étions tous les trois d'accord sur le fait que trois semaines supplémentaires d'arrêt ne pourraient que t'être positif. Et cela n'a vraiment rien d'une punition, Sara. Sincèrement. »

Il avait ajouté sa dernière remarque après un temps d'arrêt, et sur un ton moins… professionnel et plus doux, l'inquiétude craquelant son masque.

En temps normal, je me serais offusquée. J'aurais pesté, protesté, marchandé, pour qu'il retire ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à une punition à mes yeux, pour qu'il me laisse la seule chose encore relativement stable dans ma vie : mon travail.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un temps normal. J'étais trop épuisée émotionnellement -et physiquement, me rappelèrent quelques élancement douloureux- pour avoir vraiment envie de me battre. Ma psy n'aurait certainement pas approuvé ce genre de comportement négatif et pessimiste, et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le regard désapprobateur qu'elle m'offrirait lorsque je lui raconterais l'événement, dans deux jours. Pour être honnête, la simple pensée de son discours sur l'optimisme ou tout autre blabla qu'elle allait sans l'ombre d'un doute m'assener, ne faisait qu'aider l'installation du mal de tête qui commençait sérieusement à envahir l'arrière de mon front.

Alors, au lieu du cri de guerre que j'aurai dû pousser, je me contentais d'un soupir lourd et blasé, secouant doucement la tête. A son froncement de sourcil, je compris qu'il s'était lui aussi attendu à une réaction plus enflammée. Et étrangement, son bouclier s'effrita un peu plus après ça, son aura de culpabilité recommençant à luire autour de lui, et il fut incapable de me regarder directement dans les yeux lorsqu'il conclut :

« Je suis attendu au labo dans moins d'une heure, je ferais mieux d'y aller… N'hésite pas à appeler si tu… si tu as besoin d'aide… »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Me laissant seule devant l'embrasure à présent vide de ma porte, alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement.

Posant négligemment toutes mes affaires sur le sol, j'allais finalement fermer la porte. Mais au lieu de bouger et d'essayer de feindre d'avoir encore un semblant de vie –en faisant une lessive ou en arrosant mes plantes, par exemple- je me contentais de fermer les yeux, mon front venant bientôt se reposer contre la texture froide et vernie de la porte. Respirant profondément, essayant pour la dixième fois de la matinée –et pour la six-cent millième fois de l'année- de ne pas m'effondrer sous ce poids qui m'écrasait.

Le monde finirait bien par cesser de tourner aussi vite un jour ou l'autre.

Et étant donné que je refusais de m'accrocher à cet autre espoir qui me tendait désespérément la main, je me raccrochais à celui-là.

* * *

**29 mars 2007**

Bien que rien ne soient immuables, dans certains cas, il s'avérait que parfois…certaines choses l'étaient.

Peu importait ce dont votre vie était composée, ou les saloperies qu'elle vous obligeait à endurer. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Mon voisin du dessus mettait toujours sa musique beaucoup trop forte.

Le bouton numéro 5 de ma télécommande ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux.

Le robinet d'eau chaude de l'évier continuait de goutter s'il n'était pas fermer _à fond_.

La porte de la salle de bain grinçait.

Grissom me manquait.

Grissom me manquait.

Grissom me manquait.

Je ne répondais pas à ses appels téléphoniques, et passais mes nuits sans –beaucoup de- sommeil à me persuader que c'était pour mon propre bien.

Et je continuais à aller courir pour me vider l'esprit. Pratiquement quotidiennement, depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, étant donné mon manque total d'autre activité. Et ce malgré la désapprobation de mon médecin, qui maintenait qu'une telle activité physique n'était pas du tout conseillée pour certaines de mes articulations encore fragiles. Bien sûr, je m'en contrefichais, même s'il s'avérait qu'il n'avait pas tord.

Mon genou droit, qui demeurait douloureux à certain moment, m'élançait rapidement au cours de ma course. Et plus je courais longtemps, plus les élancements étaient présents et puissants. A chaque fois que mon pied droit entrait en contact avec le bitume, la douleur sourde fusait, encore, et encore, et encore.

La première fois, plus d'une semaine plus tôt, j'avais à peine pu faire le tour de deux pâtés de maisons, avant d'être forcée de déclarer forfait. Je m'étais réfugiée dans un bar, pas loin de mon immeuble, dans lequel j'avais eu l'habitude de venir régulièrement me rafraîchir après un bon jogging. Avant. Autre habitude que je reprenais donc, bien qu'étant un peu boitillante.

Mais malgré la douleur, je persistais. Cela pouvait apparaître comme de la pure torture, et cela l'était sans aucun doute, quelque part. Mais mes motivations étaient plus puissantes qu'une simple et régulière auto-flagellation ; jour après jour, j'enfilais mes chaussures de sport, et courais. Plus je courais, plus mon genou me lançait, ainsi que ma mâchoire, à force de serrer les dents. Mais je me rendais compte que mon parcourt s'allongeait petit à petit, que la douleur devenait d'une certaine façon plus supportable. J'étais persuadée que si je persévérais, je pourrais bientôt accomplir la totalité de mon ancien parcourt, et qu'au fil du temps, la douleur s'atténuerait.

Elle mettrait peut-être des mois à disparaître, et j'allais sûrement encore devoir souffrir pendant un bon moment. Mais j'arriverais à vivre avec, et à la surmonter.

Oui, j'avais effectivement abordé la notion de catharsis avec ma psy.

Mais actuellement, effet positif sur mon mental ou non, il y avait des limites à ce que mon corps pouvaient supporter, et apparemment les quelques kilomètres que je venais de courir étaient sa limite du jour. Je ralentissais donc mon allure, jusqu'à me retrouver à marcher, prenant la direction du bar, qui ne se trouvait plus très loin.

C'est encore un peu essoufflée que j'entrais dans l'établissement. Ignorant totalement mon environnement, je clopinais jusqu'à la table où j'aimais m'asseoir, un peu en retrait près de la fenêtre.

Un coude sur la table, la main sur la peau humide de mon cou, mon regard se perdit sur le paysage qui s'étalait derrière la vitre, attendant que la serveuse vienne prendre ma commande. La vue était d'un glauque déprimant, comme un peu partout dans Vegas et ses environs. Un parking, avec en arrière plan une route sur laquelle les voitures défilaient sans interruption. Mais pour des raisons que je ne m'expliquais pas, m'asseoir ici me rappelait toujours les quelques années que j'avais passées à Boston –dans une autre vie- et les parcs feuillus que l'on pouvait voir derrière les vitres des cafés.

Une ombre apparue à ma gauche, et je détournais la tête, ouvrant la bouche, déjà prête à passer commande.

Mais si ma bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus sous le coup de la surprise, aucun son n'en sortie. Car ce n'était pas la serveuse qui se tenait près de ma table.

C'était Grissom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » finis-je par demander d'un ton sincèrement choqué, trop prise de court pour pouvoir ressentir un tout autre sentiment.

« Bonjour, Sara, » fut sa réponse, et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se glissa sur le siège vide qui me faisait face.

Et cela fut suffisant pour que l'irritation m'envahisse, étouffant enfin la bourdonnante surprise qui avait dominée jusqu'à maintenant.

« Griss, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandais-je à nouveau, sur un ton clairement énervé à présent, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son salut.

« Ce que je fais ? » demanda t-il, attrapant le dépliant contenant la liste des boissons et commençant à la parcourir. « Et bien, étant donné que tu refuses catégoriquement de répondre à mes appels, et que j'ai la vive impression que tu n'écoutes aucun des messages que je te laisse, je prends les mesures nécessaires pour arriver à te parler et à te voir. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque neutre et dénué de sentiments, ne me lançant que de brefs regards, ses yeux toujours sur la carte.

Ce fût trop.

Je me levais bruyamment, lui offrant mon plus beau regard noir, bien décidée à partir.

Mais à peine eu-je fait un pas que sa main vint agripper mon bras, sans dureté, mais avec assez de poigne pour me forcer à m'arrêter. J'ignorais le frisson qui traversa immédiatement mon corps à ce simple contact, baissant mon regard très, très irrité vers lui, et je fus à nouveau happée par l'expression totalement différente qui se peignait à présent sur son visage et se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Sara, s'il te plait. Je veux juste te parler. _S'il te plait_. » Son ton était presque suppliant, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses traits contractés.

Nous restâmes une seconde à nous fixer, sans prononcer un mot. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement mon bras, je me rasseyais avec réticence, poussant un lourd soupir. Soupir qui semblait avoir pour but de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout prévu dans le planning de ma journée, et que sa présence n'était pas exactement la bienvenue. Mais en réalité, ce soupir avait pour origine mon incapacité à lui résister, constatation qui était tout sauf nouvelle, et qui ne cesserait jamais de profondément m'agacer.

La mâchoire serrée, les bras croisés devant ma poitrine, j'avais de nouveau obstinément tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, refusant catégoriquement de croiser son regard. Je savais très bien qu'il arriverait sans l'ombre d'un doute à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de moi si je n'arrivais pas à retrouver rapidement une certaine contenance.

« Sara… » commença t-il. Mais comme toujours, il fut coupé dans sa tentative de prise de parole, la _vraie_ serveuse arrivant enfin.

« Vous avez choisis ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre, mais Grissom me devança :

« Un café et une fraise à l'eau, s'il vous plait. »

Mes yeux fuyards se reposèrent immédiatement sur lui alors que la serveuse s'éloignait, partagée entre l'irritation et autre chose, un sentiment beaucoup plus douloureux.

« Quoi, ce n'est plus ce que tu prends après ton jogging ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, notant ma grimace.

« Si. » fut ma seule réponse. Oui, une fraise à l'eau, c'était effectivement ce que je prenais après mon jogging, et c'était bien ça le problème.

A trop vouloir me forcer à l'effacer de ma vie, j'en oubliais presque que les souvenirs que j'avais de notre relation, il les avait aussi.

Cet établissement n'avait rien de particulier en soit, je ne m'y arrêtais pas à chaque fois que je sortais courir, et il avait dû me retrouver ici qu'une douzaine de fois durant les dix-huit mois que nous avions passé ensembles.

Mais il s'en rappelait assez bien pour venir ici dans le but de me forcer à lui faire face.

« Comment savais-tu que je serais ici ? » lui demandais-je finalement, ne cherchant même pas à cacher mon agacement. Au contraire, je m'accrochais désespérément à ce sentiment négatif, dans l'espoir qu'il me protégerait contre quoi que ce soit qui était à venir.

Il sembla soudain encore plus inconfortable, comme s'il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui allait fortement me déplaire.

« Tu m'as suivi ?! » m'exclamais-je alors, et notant sa culpabilité grandissante, je compris que j'avais raison. Et effectivement, cela me déplu très fortement.

« Je ne t'ai pas _suivi_, » me corrigea t-il, s'obligeant de toute évidence à soutenir mon regard. « Disons qu'il y a quelques jours, je suis venu chez toi dans le but de te parler, mais que je n'ai…pas été plus loin que le parking. Je t'ai vu partir courir, et je suis venu attendre sur le parking de ce bar pour voir si tu t'y arrêtais toujours. »

Ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il m'avait suivit, en d'autres mots. Je ne savais pas si je devais être surprise ou non. Je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas osé sortir de sa voiture lorsqu'il était venu pour me parler, c'était de Grissom que nous parlions. Et l'attitude froide et évasive que j'avais envers lui n'avait rien d'encourageant. Il avait dû lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour finalement se décider à venir m'aborder.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il me mettait face à une situation à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée.

« Tu as mal. » nota t-il soudainement, et je tournais immédiatement la tête, mon regard étant à nouveau allé se perdre (lâchement) sur le parking à l'extérieur.

« Pardon ? » demandais-je d'une voix serrée, toujours partagée par ce même mélange de colère et de choc.

C'était à la fois rassurant et désespérant de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu cette merveilleuse capacité à me déstabilisé violemment et totalement. Qu'étais-je sensé répondre à ça ? '_Non non, tout va merveilleusement bien, ma vie n'a jamais été aussi excitante et satisfaisante_' ou bien _'Mal, haha, tu parles de cet impression d'avoir le cœur arraché à chaque fois que je pense à toi ? Je te laisse deviner quel effet ça me fait d'avoir en face de moi_.' ?

Au final, j'eu raison ne de rien répondre du tout.

« Ta jambe. J'ai vu que tu boitais lorsque tu finissais ton parcourt. » finit-il par préciser.

Bien sûr. Ma jambe. Stupide Sara, penser qu'il pouvait faire allusion à tes sentiments.

« Je vais bien. » répondis-je pourtant rapidement d'un ton glacial, par automatisme, et par pur réflexe d'autoprotection. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour nous apporter nos boisons, et le petit sourire de remerciement que je lui offrais valait également pour nous avoir fourni une distraction.

Lorsqu'elle se fût éloigné, je levais les yeux de mon verre, et constatais que ses lèvres étaient pincées, et qu'il avait l'air contrarié, voir même inquiet.

« Sara, tu devrais te ménager. » Finit-il par me dire de ce ton presque condescendant qui me déplaisait tant, et qu'il utilisait toujours sans vraiment sans rendre compte. « Courir dans ton état n'est pas- »

« Griss, » le coupais-je immédiatement, bien décidée à ne pas subir une de ses lectures. _Incapable_ de supporter une de ses lectures, actuellement. « Premièrement, j'occupe mes journées comme je le veux. Et deuxièmement, toute décision concernant mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi. Tu n'as plus aucun droit ni privilège à ce niveau là. »

Je savais parfaitement que cette remarque n'était pas des plus intelligentes, n'ayant pour seul but que de le blesser, et remuant autant le couteau dans sa plaie que dans la mienne au final.  
Mais cela valait presque le coup, simplement pour noter à quelle vitesse la pâleur de son visage s'accentua soudainement, suivit d'une pénible déglutition.

Le silence retomba.

J'étais persuadée que je venais de lui ôter le peu de courage qu'il devait lui rester. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise lorsqu'il reprit la parole, à peine deux minutes plus tard :

« Alors c'est ainsi que les choses vont être à présent ? »

Sa voix était basse. Défaitiste. Triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre, parvenant à garder mon ton acide. J'avalais une grande gorgée de ma boisson, tentant de puiser la volonté nécessaire pour continuer dans le glucose.

« Nous. Nous nous sommes transformés en l'un de ces couples haineux que l'on plaint toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui ne peuvent plus avoir une discussion calme sans chercher à s'ensevelir sous une tonne d'animosité. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sentir la pâleur gagner mon visage, me plaçant sous silence.

Soudain, cette colère que je m'efforçais d'entretenir et d'alimenter depuis son arrivée s'effrita à toute vitesse, la douleur tapis en dessous refaisant rapidement surface, et mes yeux retournèrent immédiatement se plonger dans le liquide rougeâtre de mon verre, me sentant à présent totalement à nue et complètement vulnérable. Et je me sentais l'obligation, le _besoin_, de m'expliquer, ou du moins de tenter.

« Ce n'est pas…Je ne… » tentais-je d'une voix serrée, ne pouvant toujours pas soutenir son regard. Mais le fait était que je ne savais même pas moi même ce que j'essayais de bégayer.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Sara. » reprit-il doucement, et je me risquais un regard vers lui. Bien entendu, mes yeux se retrouvèrent immédiatement bloqués aux siens, qui me fixaient avec tellement d'honnêteté et d'impuissance. « Même si cela ne veut peut-être plus rien dire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois utiliser la colère pour te protéger. »

Je prenais une respiration tremblante, une grande partie de moi me suppliant de détourner les yeux, tandis que l'autre me poussait à continuer à me noyer dans son regard, à nouveau traversée par cette certitude, ce fait qui était qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne.

Car il avait raison, bien entendu.

J'avais été en colère, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Contre lui, contre moi, contre tout. Dévorée par une rage douloureuse et insupportable, qui m'avait donné l'envie de me saisir de tous les objets de mon appartement et de les briser violemment au sol, comme si cela pouvait m'apporter un quelconque réconfort.

Mais la colère avait disparu à présent. Et je me raccrochais désespérément à elle, parce qu'il était plus facile d'être pleine de ressentiment que de m'avouer la vérité. Et lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre avait eu l'occasion à maintes reprises de me voir utiliser ce bouclier.

Et ce fut quelque chose de sincère et de véritable dans son regard qui me fit capituler.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais son visage demeura contracté dans une expression douloureuse où culpabilité et tristesse se mêlaient.

« Je suis simplement…je ne sais pas. » Tentais-je de m'expliquer, baissant à nouveau les yeux, trop secouée par tout ce qui m'envahissait. « Je crois que 'brisée' est le mot le plus adapté, bien que je ne suis pas sûr que ma psy apprécierait ce manque de positivité. » concluais-je avec un petit rire sonnant totalement creux, croisant brièvement son regard.

« Sara… » Toujours mon prénom, sur ce ton mi suppliant, mi désespéré.

Mais je décidais de continuer ce que j'avais commencé, reprenant une profonde respiration tremblotante, et plongeant mon regard dans le sien, au risque de m'y perdre :

« Ecoute, Griss… Effectivement, je pourrais continuer à employer la colère pour te maintenir à distance, mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas vraiment efficace, alors que c'est particulièrement éreintant pour moi. Je suis…désolé d'être celle qui n'est pas en état, physique et moral, au moment où tu te décides enfin à ne plus laisser les choses stagner. Mais il y a sincèrement beaucoup, beaucoup trop de choses que je dois gérer et comprendre dans l'immédiat. J'en suis encore à la phase où je recherche tous mes morceaux qui se sont éparpillés au sol, encore loin de les avoir recollés. Quoi que tu désires, je n'arriverai pas à te le donner. »

Je pensais que mon monologue le plongerait dans un silence pensif ou peut-être défaitiste. Mais il répondit presque immédiatement :

« Je veux simplement parler, rien d'autre. »

Et je vis dans son regard qu'il disait la vérité. Mais même cela me semblait irréalisable à cet instant.

« Griss… » soupirais-je, ressentant soudain le vif besoin de retrouver mon lit et de me rouler en boule sous ma couette. « Je viens de t'expliquer que- »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé de parler de…tout. » me coupa t-il, tentant apparemment de me persuader. « On peut se limiter au temps qu'il fait ou…aux résultats sportifs. »

A ma grande surprise, je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer dans un petit sourire à cette remarque.

« Nous n'avons jamais été capable de parler du temps qu'il faisait ou des résultats sportifs. » le contrais-je d'un ton à présent calme, dans lequel la nostalgie teintant fortement. « Cela à toujours mené à nos silence les plus lourds et les plus inconfortable. »

Il sourit tristement à son tour, avant que nos yeux retombent sur nos boissons respectives.

Le silence aussi retomba. Mais s'il était lourd, étrangement, il était loin d'être inconfortable.

Douloureux ? Sans aucun doute. Mélancolique aussi.

Mais il y avait également du soulagement, qui émanait de nos deux corps. Soulagement de pouvoir constater que même si notre relation était toujours dans un état plutôt…lamentable, encore bien incapable de déterminer si elle pouvait être réparée d'une quelconque façon, nous pouvions encore être simplement…là. Avec l'autre. Laissant ce lien qui nous avait toujours uni, dès l'instant où nos vies s'étaient croisées, agir sur nos âmes blessées, leurs apportant un réconfort éphémère, renforçant cette étincelle d'espoir.

« Tu manques aux garçons. Beaucoup. » finit-il par dire. Et je relevais la tête, connectant nos regards. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux et dans son expression, l'autre message qu'il essayait de me faire passer.

Alors je laissais un sourire triste naître à nouveau sur ma lèvre, et répondais doucement :

« Ils me manquent aussi. Beaucoup. »

* * *

**N/A** : Promis, vos âmes en manque de GSR seront récompensées très bientôt ¤ air mystérieux ¤ (oui oui je sais, j'arrête mes conneries et je vais écrire mdr). 

Une pititeuh review ?


	17. Chapitre 16

_**N/A**_ : J'ai conscience de ma cruauté, en ce qui concerne le délai entre les chapitres (juste un tit peu XD). Mais malheureusement, j'ai pour habitude de ne jamais me forcer dans l'écriture d'une histoire, car le forcing ne donne jamais rien de bon. Je suis sûr que vous ne me croiriez pas si je disais que ce chapitre est tout tracé dans ma tête depuis mai 2007, et pourtant, c'est vrai XD Mais avec le départ de Sara, ma muse a boudé un peu (beaucoup).

Si vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vous devez remercier mes tites biloutes chéries adorées, j'ai nommé **Nath, Eva **et** Coco**, à qui je dédis ce chapitre. Après un week-end et une semaine excellente de folie, à parler du GSR et de nos chouchous à en faire une overdose, et avec l'aide d'un peu (beaucoup) de vodka (Coco, chuuuuut) ma muse était très contente XD XD XD Et big kiss baveux à ma formidable beta, j'ai nommé **Ninizik**, qui supprime les fautes plus vite que son ombre :D

Enfin, voilà, la fin de cette fic est arrivée mes zouzous. L'épilogue arrivera bientôt (les deux scènes qu'il contiendra auraient dû faire partie de ce chapitre, mais j'ai dû terminer celui-ci sous les menaces mdr). Et attention, c'est chaud chaud chaud, du M en folie :-P (et ce chapitre fait quand même 21 pages, je cherche pas du tout à me faire pardonner).

Alors, _gros_ poutous baveux à tous pour vos reviews !! Poutous à **nanou62, sidle13, griss, larockeusedu60, chriscarter661, marley7799, ****Scientistgeek****, Doud76, Louloute, ****Evasara****, Elo, Catou 687** et pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages sur le fofo :D

_**Rating**_: M

_**Genre**_ : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

_**Pairing **_: GSR

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

_**Spoilers**_ : Saison 6 et saison 7.

* * *

**Les larmes de l'Ange**

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Septembre 1979**

_Je connaissais le goût du sang._

_J'en connaissais la texture, aussi. Une fois, papa m'avait poussée un peu trop fort dans la cour de l'immeuble, parce que j'avais laissé tomber son nouveau pack de bière en revenant des commissions, et que deux s'étaient brisées. Mon genou droit avait durement éraflé le sol, et s'était mis à saigner. Ce n'était pas la première fois que voyait mon propre sang bien sûr, mais il y en avait eu plus ce jour-là. La sensation était bizarre entre mes doigts. Liquide et poisseuse, un peu comme de la peinture, mais pas pareil. _

_Et il y avait l'odeur, bien sûr. Une fois, papa avait poussé maman un peu trop fort contre la table de cuisine, et le cri de maman avait été un peu plus effrayant, aussi. Sa chemise de nuit était devenue toute rouge au niveau de son ventre, et j'avais compris que c'était à cause du coin de la table. Il y avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de rouge avant que papa la porte enfin dans la voiture pour aller à l'hôpital, me grognant de nettoyer pendant leur absence. J'étais plutôt contente de cette tâche, en faite. On était déjà allé à l'hôpital deux jours avant pour l'épaule de William, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Alors j'avais dû nettoyer le sol de la cuisine, nettoyer le sang de maman, et l'odeur avait été désagréable, vraiment désagréable._

_Mais le goût…le goût, c'était différent. Souvent, lorsque la gifle de papa était trop forte, je me mordais la joue ou la langue sans le faire exprès, et je sentais le goût. J'avais lu dans un livre que c'était le fer qui lui donnait cette… 'saveur' tellement…métallique, je suppose._

_Ce soir, c'était ma lèvre qui était fendue. Papa était soûl, je le savais bien, je n'aurais pas dû rester dans le salon pendant le match, parce que si son équipe perdait, il s'énerverait._

_Mais c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et en soufflant les bougies ce midi, j'avais fait le vœu que papa ne se fâche plus jamais. Je voulais juste vérifier si ça avait marché. Après tout, l'an dernier, quand j'avais fait le vœu que papa ne casse plus aucun de mes os, ça avait marché. Le petit doigt, ça ne comptait pas, parce que c'était beaucoup plus petit qu'un bras. Ce midi j'avais soufflé pour éteindre les huit flammes, demandant de tout mon cœur à ce que papa redevienne tel qu'il l'avait été un jour, un jour avant l'alcool et l'alcool, et l'alcool. Avant les cris et les coups, les bleus, l'hôpital. _

_Et le sang._

_Mais son équipe avait perdu, et maman avait traîné pour lui apporter son whisky, alors il l'avait poussée, et c'était servi de la télécommande pour la gifler. Il y avait des coins plutôt pointus et tranchants sur une télécommande. Du sang coulait sur la joue de maman, aussi._

_Je m'étais interposée, parce que ce n'était pas possible, pas aujourd'hui, je venais à peine de faire mon vœux. Il avait cassé mon petit doigt plus de trois mois après mon dernier anniversaire. Et puis, le petit doigt, ça ne comptait pas, parce que c'était beaucoup plus petit qu'un bras._

_Ou alors, mon vœu n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'atteindre les anges qui prendraient soin d'exécuter mon souhait. C'était sûrement ça._

_Parce que je m'étais interposée, et papa m'avait giflée, et ma lèvre s'était fendue._

_Maintenant, papa était allé s'écrouler sur leur lit, et il ronflait très fort, comme toujours._

_J'étais assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, et maman était assise en face de moi. Elle avait posé un verre d'eau tiède sur la table, et quelques mouchoirs. Je la regardais tremper le bout d'un des mouchoirs dans le verre, avant qu'elle ne tourne doucement mon visage vers la gauche, sa main posée sur ma joue, puis, elle commença à essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur mon menton. _

_Elle avait l'air tellement triste. _

_« Pourquoi il fait ça, maman ? » lui demandais-je doucement, après un instant de silence._

_C'était une question qu'on ne posait pas à la maison. Personne me l'avait vraiment interdit, mais c'était juste…comme ça. Papa s'énervait, papa punissait, maman pleurait, maman criait, moi je fermais les yeux et je comptais. Depuis des années c'était comme ça, comme ça l'était partout, même si les gens le camouflaient. Personne ne posait la question._

_Mais ce soir, j'avais envie de comprendre un peu. Parce que je venais juste de faire mon vœux, et que papa avait puni quand même._

_Elle déporta son regard de ma blessure pour le connecter au mien, et ses yeux, qui étaient toujours légèrement vitreux, s'éclaircirent. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien répondre, avant de me sourire tristement :_

_« Parce qu'il est malheureux, je suppose. »_

_Sa réponse était évasive et pourtant tellement pleine de vérité. Elle devait penser qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de discussion profonde avec une enfant de tout juste huit ans, sans aucun doute. Mais même si j'avais bien tout juste huit ans, et que certaines choses étaient toujours un profond mystère pour moi, il y avait quand même des moments où je comprenais. Je comprenais vraiment._

_« Toi aussi, tu es malheureuse. » dis-je doucement. Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement une triste constatation._

_Elle ne répondit rien, et son regard se voila à nouveau. Alors, je prenais l'un des mouchoirs, le trempais dans le verre, et commençais à nettoyer lentement la nouvelle coupure qui parcourait sa joue gauche, l'hématome commençant à apparaître sur sa peau pâle. Après quelques seconde, elle recommença à essuyer ma lèvre._

_« Est-ce que je devrais être triste moi aussi, quand je serais grande ? » finis-je par demander, mue d'une curiosité sincère et inquiète._

_Elle se stoppa à nouveau, et reconnecta nos regards._

_« Non, Sara, tu ne seras pas obligée d'être malheureuse, au contraire. Tu trouveras un homme gentil, qui t'aimera et te rendra heureuse. »_

_Et mon cœur s'allégea un peu à ses paroles, parce que si elle le disait, c'était la vérité. Car maman disait toujours la vérité._

_Pourtant, un doute subsistait._

_« Mais, comment je saurais s'il me fera pas saigner, lui aussi ? » Ma question était teintée d'angoisse._

_A nouveau, elle sourit tristement, avant de glisser une main sur ma joue, et de répondre dans un murmure :_

_« L'amour, ça fait saigner, mon bébé. La différence, c'est que toi, tu trouveras un homme qui sera là pour nettoyer tes blessures. Je te le promets. »_**  
**

* * *

**4 avril 2007**

J'étais sans conteste devenue maître dans l'art d'entrer en bataille violente et sanglante avec moi-même.

C'était ce qui arrivait lorsque vous étiez quotidiennement tiraillée entre des sentiments complètement contradictoires. Et bien entendu, il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que Grissom était au centre de cette guerre éternelle.

Sa petite visite au bar n'avait été que la première d'une longue série. Le lendemain, lorsque j'étais sortie courir, j'avais essayé de me persuader que mon arrêt au café à la fin de mon parcours était dû à mon amour pour leur fraise à l'eau, non pas à l'espoir qu'il serait revenu, et que je pourrais encore passer quelques minutes de paix avec lui.

Lorsque j'étais entrée dans le bâtiment, il était déjà là, assis à ce que j'allais mentalement appeler 'notre table' pour le reste de la semaine, coudes sur la table, doigts croisés au niveau de ses lèvres.

Il me tournait le dos. Il aurait été si simple pour moi de faire demi-tour, et de ressortir par là où je venais d'entrer. Cela aurait sans doute été plus raisonnable aussi, plus sûr, moins perturbant, à de très,_très_ nombreux points de vues.

Mais je n'avais pas fait demi-tour. Parce que j'en étais bien incapable.

Il avait été presque amusant de réaliser que la tension nerveuse et même inconfortable, celle qui nous avait si bien caractérisé pendant tellement d'années, avait fait sa réapparition. 'Presque amusant', car une partie de moi –celle qui était terrorisée- s'était bien sûr déjà remise à hurler, me demandant ce que j'étais entrain de faire, si j'étais folle, si je n'avais pas plutôt envie de sauter du toit de mon immeuble, car cela serait sans l'ombre d'un doute plus rapide et moins douloureux. Mais cette voix était entrée en combat avec quelque chose d'autre, avec cet espoir qui s'était finalement niché confortablement dans mes entrailles, et qui me faisait apprécier en toute simplicité de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui dans des termes civilisés.

Oui, il avait été la le deuxième jour, ainsi que le troisième, le quatrième, etc, comme il l'était encore aujourd'hui, une semaine après notre première rencontre dans ce lieu. Et chaque jour, j'avais choisi d'aller m'asseoir en face de lui, plutôt que de tourner les talons et de fuir comme mon cœur brisé me suppliait de le faire.

J'avais conscience de jouer à un jeu dangereux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Cela faisait des mois, _littéralement_, que lui et moi ne nous étions pas simplement assis devant un café pour discuter, de tout et de rien (sauf du temps qu'il faisait et des résultats sportifs). Cela remontait à bien avant son départ, début février, lorsque nos seuls moments passés ensemble n'avaient été emplis que de douleur et d'appels au secours silencieux auxquels aucun de nous n'arrivait à répondre.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait de la gêne, une certaine lourdeur que nous ne pouvions pas faire disparaître, que nous ne _voulions pas_ faire disparaître.

Mais ce bar semblait être notre terrain neutre. Il nous aurait été tout simplement impossible de pouvoir agir comme cela, presque_normalement_, chez l'un de nous, ou encore au labo. Trop de souvenirs se seraient mêlés à la situation. Ici, la ligne semblait brouillée, les cris incessants de la partie la plus blessée et sensée de mon être étaient comme plongés sous l'eau, assourdis. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, tout comme j'avais su que je jouais avec le feu sept ans auparavant, lorsque j'avais accepté de rester à Vegas pour lui, et uniquement pour lui.

Et à nouveau, mue d'un désir évident de souffrir que je ne comprenais que partiellement, j'avais l'envie folle de me brûler.

Contradiction et tiraillement étaient sincèrement les mots qui définissaient le mieux mon état d'esprit ces jours-ci.

Mais dans l'immédiat, j'étais en phase '_Carpe Diem_', 'profite de l'instant présent'.

Nous en étions à notre troisième café, et le jour commençait à diminuer dangereusement à l'extérieur, mais aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir mettre fin à la discussion aujourd'hui.  
Grissom était entrain de me raconter les dernières inepties de Hodges au labo, et en toute sincérité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir étrangement groggy face au sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et fut à peine surprise de réaliser que mes propres lèvres étaient étirées.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois de la semaine que cela arrivait.

« Il a même fait un scénario dans lequel il orchestrait sa propre mort ? » demandais-je confirmation.

Il hocha la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant encore un peu plus.

« Et laisse moi deviner, Bobby était à nouveau le suspect principal. » Face à sa réponse affirmative, je lâchais un petit son amusé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Bobby exactement, pour le faire souffrir autant dans son jeu ? »

Ses yeux aussi brillaient.

« Il m'a dit que sa motivation principale était que, comme tous les techniciens d'armes à feu selon lui, Bobby avait la grosse tête, et qu'il fallait qu'il retombe au niveau des simples mortels, 'modestes et dénués d'hypocrisie', je cite. »

Je fis une grimace sceptique et amusée : « Connaissant la taille de la tête de Hodges, c'est un peu ironique venant de sa part. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, et Wendy semble partager ce point de vue. » sourit-il. « Elle est entrée dans la pièce au milieu d'une partie, apparemment très irritée par quelque chose. Elle s'est saisit de la figurine représentant Hodges, lui a arraché la tête, avant de la poser sur le plateau et de dire : '_Voilà, maintenant ça te ressemble'_. »

Cette fois, un rire véritable m'échappa, et le sourire élargi qui avait prit possession de mes lèvres mit plus de temps à s'estomper, alors qu'un silence confortable s'installait.

Mais lorsque je redressais la tête et rencontrait son regard, les restes de mon sourire se figèrent, ainsi que la totalité de mon corps, me sembla t-il.

Il ne souriait plus, et ses yeux me fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'un frisson qui n'avait rien de désagréable ne tarda pas à me traverser. Frisson qui fut immédiatement suivit d'un tiraillement d'appréhension et de gène soudaine. Je me forçais à détourner les yeux, craignant d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Car cela allait tout gâcher, ruiner les progrès que nous avions fait durant la semaine.

Et lorsqu'il parla, mes doutes furent confirmés, et le tiraillement se transforma en sueur froide :

« Allons dîner. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire ressurgir la voix hurlante et les sirènes d'alarmes, me tétanisant sur place. Et cela dû clairement se lire sur mon visage, car son regard et son expression perdirent immédiatement toute leur intensité, et son air confiant et décisif s'effrita à toute vitesse.

« Cela n'a pas à être un rendez-vous officiel, Sara… » tenta t-il de se rattraper. « Je sais que les choses sont encore trop indécises pour… »

« Indécises ? » le coupais-je, retrouvant soudainement ma voix, et reprenant sans attendre une attitude distante et défensive. « Griss, nous n'avons même pas abordé _un seul _point nous concernant de toute la semaine. »

« Je suis prêt à parler de tout » Répondit-il avec honnêteté. « Je voudrais simplement- »

« Tu es peut-être prêt, mais moi je ne le suis pas. » Le coupais-je une nouvelle fois, me sentant presque plus irritée par mon incapacité à m'exprimer clairement que par ce changement brutal de situation. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi, Sara ? »

Qu'il puisse garder un tel calme alors que je me sentais écartelée, cela avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Bien sûr, j'avais quelque part conscience du fait que je ne faisais absolument rien pour calmer mon irritation, encore une fois. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était éviter le plus longtemps possible les sujets les plus importants, qui étaient par-dessus tout les plus douloureux.

J'avais l'intention de lui fournir une réponse fermée, pour clore définitivement le sujet, mais cette nouvelle poussée d'émotions me rendait moins apte à contrôler ce qui sortait de ma bouche:

« Parce que… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dans un mois, ou deux, ou trois, une nouvelle affaire ne va pas t'obnubiler totalement, et que tu choisiras à nouveau de t'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter tes problèmes, ou bien que tu oublieras de m'inclure dans ton emploi du temps ? »

Je pus voir à l'ombre qui passa sur son visage, et à la façon dont ses lèvres se plissèrent brièvement, que cette réponse plutôt froide et irritée le blessa. Mais il rétabli rapidement le contact visuel, et demeura calme lorsqu'il tenta : « Sara, écoute… »

« Non Griss, je suis désolé… » Je secouais la tête pour accentuer mon refus. « Je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à effacer les six derniers mois de ma vie à l'aide de quelques cafés et deux ou trois anecdotes. »

Une grande part de moi voulait dire plus, tellement plus, et cette fois encore, mon début de colère se mua en peine, dont l'intensité ne fit qu'augmenter face à l'impuissance douloureuse qui se peignait sur son visage.

Alors, je fis la seule chose que j'étais encore capable de faire, sans craquer totalement au milieu de ce café.

Je murmurais un dernier 'désolé', et prenais la fuite.

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne rentrais pas immédiatement.

Malgré l'élancement de mon genou, dû au fait que j'avais déjà parcouru quelques kilomètres un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je courais encore durant près d'une heure, dans l'espoir que cela parviendrait à calmer la tempête d'émotions qui menaçait d'éclater en moi. Une crise de larmes était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, et si pour l'éviter, je devais m'épuiser physiquement, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais je finis par renoncer, la douleur devenant trop lancinante, et ma vitesse s'étant grandement ralentie, la sueur qui avait humidifié mes vêtements devint froide et glacée contre ma peau.

Lorsque je rentrais, je prenais une longue douche chaude, avant d'aller me blottir entre les draps.

Je n'espérais même pas m'endormir, mes insomnies étant plus présentes que jamais ces derniers temps. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire disparaître ce froid qui m'envahissait. Alors je laissais mon esprit dériver, tentant de toutes mes forces de me souvenirs de la sensation de son corps près du mien, de la chaleur et de la sécurité qu'il m'avait un jour apporté. Et la fatigue dût avoir raison de mon corps, car je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, l'imaginant toujours à mes côtés.

Le rêve était vraiment d'une vividité étonnante cette fois-ci. J'avais réellement l'impression de le sentir derrière moi, et jamais la sensation de son souffle dans mes cheveux ne m'avait semblé aussi réelle.

Un temps indéterminé passa avant que je ne réalise que je sortais progressivement du sommeil, et que l'impression de le sentir contre mon dos ne s'évaporait pas. Au contraire.

Il y avait _réellement_ un souffle dans mes cheveux.

Mes réflexes me hurlèrent immédiatement de me retourner, mais avant que je n'ai pu bouger, des doigts se posèrent délicatement sur mon épaule. Et je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était _ses_ doigts.

Mon corps entier avait toujours semblé être cet énorme radar, qui accélérait les battements de mon cœur, et nouait délicieusement –ou douloureusement- mon estomac, lorsqu'il était à proximité.

A présent que le brouillard du sommeil s'était dissipé, tous mes récepteurs sensoriels se déclenchèrent, me noyant sous une puissante vague de sensations, qui me terrassa en l'espace d'une seconde, alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de mon bras, frôlant à peine ma peau.

La respiration soudainement anarchique sous l'effet de mon rythme cardiaque accéléré, un souffle tremblant m'échappa. J'étais complètement paralysée, à la fois par le choc, mais surtout par le plaisir de ce contact si longtemps perdu, à présent retrouvé, de manière si inattendue.

Il devait obligatoirement avoir réalisé que j'étais réveillée, à la façon dont mon corps s'était contracté, dont le bras qu'il caressait toujours aussi lentement s'était couvert de chair de poule, et particulièrement à l'étrange son étranglé que je venais de pousser.

La brise que j'avais sentit dans mes cheveux se déplaça également, son souffle chaud effleurant la peau sensible de mon cou, et ma chaire de poule s'accentua douloureusement, me retrouvant une nouvelle fois ensevelie sous une vague de sensations enivrantes.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis la profonde respiration qu'il prit, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se glisser contre mon oreille, et qu'il y murmure :

« Si tu savais à quel point ton odeur m'a manquée, Sara… »

Sa main finit par délaisser mon bras, et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous l'ourlet de mon t-shirt.

Le contact direct de sa paume contre mon ventre brûlant suffit à m'étourdir à nouveau, et le son qui m'échappa ressemblait immanquablement à un gémissement étranglé.

Rien n'était plus facile et tentant à cet instant que de me perdre totalement dans la chaleur de son corps et de me laisser porter. Mais je parvenais difficilement à lutter contre ce besoin viscéral, et me retournais entre ses bras, nos visages soudainement extrêmement proches, sans parler de la proximité de la totalité de nos deux corps toujours très accolés, qui portaient tous deux les signes physiques évidents de notre désir.

Et lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent, malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je fus instantanément happée par la force et l'intensité de ce qui habitait ses yeux.

« Ce que tu es entrain de faire n'est pas juste… » murmurais-je, bien incapable de parler à voix haute sans laisser percer la note de désir brute et brûlant qui se consumait actuellement dans chaque cellule de mon être.

Sans me quitter un instant des yeux, il m'accola un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, et que la présence de son désir contre ma cuisse, malgré nos couches de vêtements, devienne immanquable, m'extirpant un nouveau gémissement.

« Je sais… » répondit-il, et si sa voix n'était pas plus élevée que le mienne, le besoin y résonnait clairement.

Sa main, qui se trouvait toujours sous mon t-shirt, glissait à présent dans le creux de mon dos, créant une succession de frissons qui me parcoururent violemment.

« Tu sais très bien que le contact physique n'a jamais été notre problème… » réussis-je à articuler, une boule d'émotions obstruant douloureusement ma gorge, complètement engourdie et étourdie par la situation.

« Je sais… » murmura t-il à nouveau contre mes lèvres. Perdue dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir avec clarté la lueur douloureuse de chagrin, de honte et de culpabilité qui brillait derrière le voile de désir et de passion. La douleur dans ma gorge ne put que s'accentuer, humidité et picotements envahissant mes yeux.

Non, le contact physique n'avait jamais été notre problème ; au contraire, cela avait même été notre unique échange au point le plus bas de notre relation. Mais j'aurais menti de façon éhontée si j'avais dit ne pas avoir été complètement en manque de son toucher, et que de l'avoir ainsi contre moi, tellement près, ne m'envahissait pas d'un besoin primitif de le sentir _en moi_, complètement et désespérément.

Nos lèvres étaient si proches, nos corps totalement accolés et prêts à s'accueillir mutuellement, qu'il semblait presque invraisemblable que de rien de (plus) physique n'ait encore commencé.

Bien sûr, je me délectais de ce contact retrouvé, de la sensation de son souffle contre ma peau, même si ce n'était que sur une parcelle à cet instant, de son odeur, de _lui_.

Mais je sentais surtout au plus profond de moi cette connexion rétablie de nos deux êtres. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'éphémère, mais après tout ce que nous avions traversé, c'était plus que suffisant.

Sa main sortit finalement de sous mon t-shirt, et remonta vers mon visage, son pouce essuyant doucement la traîné humide qui glissait le long de mon nez. Mais ses doigts de retournèrent pas explorer une autre partie de mon corps. Il entreprit plutôt de glisser les mèches folles qui reposaient sur ma joue derrière mon oreille.

Puis, après un temps indéterminé de silence, seulement brisé par nos souffles toujours plus profonds et rapides qu'ordinairement, il commença à parler, toujours à voix basse :

« A Los Angeles, j'ai tenté de frapper un suspect. » Il fit une brève pause, ses doigts glissant finalement dans mes cheveux, son regard bien ancré au mien. « Et lorsque que j'ai raté la première fois, j'ai essayé une deuxième fois. C'est pourquoi j'ai été suspendu et retiré de l'affaire. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas réussis à dormir plus d'une ou deux heures d'affilés. » Un rire creux lui échappa. « Cela faisait même plusieurs semaines que je ne dormais plus. Me nourrir était devenu auxiliaire, et j'étais complètement obsédé par cette enquête. Mais ça, tu en as fait les frais personnellement… Je l'étais déjà bien avant de quitter Vegas, mais là… J'étais un autre homme. Si j'avais pris cinq minutes pour me regarder dans une glace, je ne me serais pas reconnu. Je devais retrouver ce tueur. Parce qu'il était extrêmement dangereux, mais surtout… surtout parce que je t'avais perdue à cause de lui. Mon acharnement et mon incapacité à le trouver étaient ma punition pour t'avoir abandonnée. »

Mon cœur et ma gorge demeuraient terriblement serrés face à sa douleur, qui se mêlait à la mienne. Mais à cette peine se mêlait également un soulagement indescriptible. Il s'ouvrait à moi. Les choses avançaient.

Nous avancions.

Ensemble, cette fois.

Mais malgré la souffrance que j'avais endurée au cours des derniers mois, je ne pouvais pas le laisser porter la totalité du fardeau. C'était impossible, pas après ce que j'avais fait.

« Tu as très mal géré la situation Griss, il me serait impossible de dire le contraire. » Murmurais-je, une de mes mains se glissant sur sa chemise, sentant les battements accélérés de son cœur contre ma paume. « Mais j'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans- »

« Non. » me coupa t-il immédiatement, plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Je suis à l'origine de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé une chance de m'atteindre, à tel point que je n'ai même pas réalisé tu coulais. Que nous coulions… Aucune excuse ne parviendra jamais à pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

Mais dans ma propre poitrine, mon cœur s'était mis à battre de façon de plus en plus rapide. Il ne comprenait pas. Une autre douleur était entrain d'exploser en moi, une que j'essayais désespérément de refouler depuis tellement longtemps, et qui était entrain de me dévorer. Il ne comprenait pas.

Comment pourrait-il jamais pardonner _mon_ crime ?

« Gil… » murmurais-je, la voix bloquée par un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. « J'ai tué notre bébé. »

Et à la façon dont son expression déjà douloureuse s'intensifia instantanément à ces paroles, je sus qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais, et je fermais les yeux, tentant de me décoller de lui.

Mais la main qu'il avait glissée dans mes cheveux m'empêcha de bouger, et il répondit immédiatement :

« Sara, regarde-moi. » me supplia t-il. « _Regarde-moi_. »

Contre ma volonté, je rouvrais les yeux, les larmes coulant à présent à flots sur mes joues, et rencontrais son regard, qui était empli de peine.

Mais qui était surtout dénué de reproches.

« Tu n'as tué_personne_, Sara. » Me dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme. « Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que ton corps- »

Mais je secouais vivement la tête, arrivant péniblement à parler, dans un chuchotement désespéré : « Tu ne comprends pas… Dès l'instant où j'ai eu mes premiers doutes, je l'ai rejeté… Je n'en voulais pas, c'était inconcevable, pas comme ça, pas sans toi… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » me répéta t-il fermement, sa main à présent sur ma joue pour m'empêcher de détourner là tête. « Jamais je ne te considérerais comme responsable, tu m'entends ?_Jamais_. »

J'aurais voulu dire plus, tellement plus, mais j'en étais à présent complètement incapable, autant physiquement que mentalement.

De violents sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge et du plus profond de mon être, et leurs sons allèrent bientôt s'étouffer dans le creux de son cou. Mes doigts s'agrippaient à sa chemise, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces.

J'étais complètement perdue dans la libération soudaine de cette douleur, dans cet aveu de culpabilité insupportable concernant cet enfant que nous n'aurions jamais, et qui me dévorait à petit feu pendant si longtemps, me poussant à le garder loin de moi. Car j'avais été persuadée que ce que j'avais fait le ferait fuir.

Moi-même je me serais fuie si j'en avais eu la possibilité.

A cet instant, je me déchargeais enfin de cet énorme poids. Je lui avais avoué mon crime, et il était toujours là pour me soutenir et me rattraper.

Je me noyais dans ses bras, dans la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, dans son odeur, dans les baisers qu'il déposait sur moi avec une douceur presque douloureuse. Il me laissa déverser ma peine sans un mot, ne relâchant à aucun moment sa puissante étreinte, et je savais que sans la protection de ses bras, je me serais brisé en mille morceaux.

Mais il était là.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me laisserait pas sombrer.

OoOoOoOoO

J'avais fini par être emportée à nouveau par le sommeil, mon corps s'étant épuisé après avoir passé un temps incalculable à pleurer ma peine, mais également mon soulagement.

Je ne rêvais pas, cette fois. Et lorsque je me réveillais, conservant les yeux fermés, aucune surprise ne m'envahit lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa main dans le creux de mon dos, ou le souffle régulier qui venait effleurer mon visage.

Je savais qu'ils lui appartenaient.

Mais l'absence de surprise n'empêcha pas mon estomac de se nouer étrangement. Quelque part, la partie toujours aussi apeurée et anxieuse de moi restait persuadée que lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux, il aurait disparu. Que finalement, j'avais bel et bien rêvé, et que tout ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt n'avait été qu'un mirage. La bulle allait éclater, et il me faudrait retrouver la dure et triste réalité, dans laquelle il n'avait plus sa place.

Étouffant cette voix angoissée, j'ouvrais les yeux.

Et je me perdais instantanément dans son regard.

La simple confirmation que tout ceci était bien réel provoqua la formation d'un nouveau frisson délicieux, qui traversa la totalité de mon corps.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcer pendant un long moment, nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre, bien incapable de se détacher.

Dans mon dos, son pouce traçait de petits cercles avec une lenteur presque insupportable, et cette douce caresse réveillait chaque nerf de mon corps un à un, m'envahissant rapidement à nouveau d'un désir profond et violent. Mais je décidais d'ignorer ce besoin, aussi longtemps que j'en serais capable. Qu'il en serait capable, également.

Les doigts que j'avais posés sur sa poitrine –ne me lassant véritablement pas des battements de son cœur contre ma main- finirent par remonter vers son visage, avant d'aller se glisser dans les poils à la fois doux et rugueux de sa barbe.

« Tu l'as laissée repousser… » finis-je par dire après un moment de silence. Ma voix était légèrement rauque, comme si cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas parler.

Et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, lèvres que mon pouce vint doucement effleurer, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« A l'origine, cela a plus été une négligence de ma part qu'un nouveau changement de look. » Son sourire se fana rapidement, avant qu'il n'ajoute : « J'ai été incapable de la raser, à partir du moment où je me suis rappeler dans quel circonstance je l'avais fait la dernière fois. »

Cette boule douloureuse d'émotions qui n'était jamais loin se forma à nouveau dans ma gorge.

Je me souvenais également avec une vivacité étonnante de ces circonstances, et surtout de l'événement auquel son acte avait été associé.

Je m'attendais à ce que cette nouvelle rasade de souvenirs remplis d'amertume ébranle cette fragile connexion qui nous reliait, et place un nouveau mur d'insécurités entre nous.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au contraire. Il s'accola encore un peu plus à moi, jusqu'à ce que ladite barbe vienne se frotter doucement contre mon visage, envoyant une nouvelle décharge électrique dans l'ensemble de mon système nerveux.

« Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me la retire cette fois, Sara… » murmura t-il.

Cette simple demande aurait pu paraître étrange, voir même futile dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais pour nous, cela représentait plus. Tellement plus.

Alors, avalant difficilement ma salive pour tenter de faire disparaître cette boule qui continuait de grossir exponentiellement, je finis par réponde : « Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire ici… »

Son souffle sur mes lèvres était tellement enivrant, sa main dans mon dos si douce et si chaude…

« J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi. » murmura t-il. « A la maison. »

A la maison.

« Alors allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoO

La lame du rasoir glissait sur sa peau avec lenteur et précision.

Les mouvements étaient simples et répétitifs, mais j'en ressentais chaque variation avec une acuité presque déconcertante.

Mes doigts vibraient légèrement sous le frottement du métal contre sa joue crémée. Le frémissement parcourait mon bras sur toute sa longueur, avant d'aller rejoindre ma colonne vertébrale, et la vibration se transformait alors en frisson, qui traversait ensuite la totalité de mon corps.

Encore, et encore, et encore.

Mais aucun mot n'était prononcé, laissant les crépitations de l'air parler pour nous, comme cela était le cas depuis que nous étions montés dans sa voiture.

Le trajet entre mon appartement et chez lui m'avait rarement semblé à la fois si long et si rapide.

Le silence qui régnait ne possédait pas la lourdeur gênante qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il m'avait raccompagné de l'hôpital plus de deux semaines auparavant.

Mais la tension qui avait empli l'air ce jour-là n'était rien comparé à celle qui avait envahi l'habitable aujourd'hui.

Si mon esprit n'avait pas encore été totalement engourdi par ce retournement de situation à cet instant, j'aurais sûrement été soulagée du fait qu'il fasse nuit, car cela évitait une trop bonne visibilité.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, car aucun de nous ne souhaitait mettre fin à ce qui était entrain de se produire. Tout comme moi, il devait savoir que de nombreuses discussions seraient nécessaires et obligatoires, et qu'elles seraient abordées.

Mais pas cette nuit.

Cette nuit était consacrée aux retrouvailles de nos esprits, et inexorablement, à celles de nos deux corps.

Ce fût avec l'esprit toujours envahi par cette même brume que je pénétrais dans la maison.

Je n'y étais pas entrée depuis cette journée pluvieuse de février, lorsque j'étais venu récupérer toutes mes affaires, seulement deux jours après notre séparation 'officielle'.

Le temps que je rentre dans la maison, j'avais été trempée jusqu'aux os, et mon premier réflexe avait été de me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements gorgés d'eau avant que je n'inonde toutes les pièces.

Je m'étais rapidement retrouvée assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, emmitouflée dans son peignoir, dans son odeur, sanglotant, le visage enfoui dans l'épais tissu de ses manches, après avoir réalisé que c'était sans aucun doute la dernière fois que j'entrais ici.

Mais je m'étais manifestement trompée.

Car j'étais bel et bien là, même si la situation était singulièrement différente.

C'était lui qui était à présent assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, une serviette autour de ses épaules, et je me tenais au dessus de lui, main gauche sur sa tempe, tandis que la droite tentait de mener à bien la tâche que je lui instaurais.

Toute ma concentration était portée sur mon maniement du rasoir, mais il m'était impossible de rester impassible aux innombrables signaux qu'il m'envoyait, sans même en avoir conscience.

Le langage corporel était d'une puissance incomparable.

Seconde après seconde, j'avais de plus en plus conscience des battements croissants de son cœur contre ma paume, là où ma main gauche reposait. Mes doigts s'étaient naturellement glissés dans ses cheveux, comme s'ils reprenaient enfin ce qui leur était dû, après des mois d'abstention.

Ils ne se déplaçaient que de quelques centimètres à chaque fois que je faisais prendre à son visage une nouvelle inclinaison, toujours sans un mot.

Sa tête se tournait légèrement, mais son regard, lui, ne déviait jamais. Ses yeux demeuraient rivés sur mon propre visage, et bien que j'utilisais toute ma volonté pour garder les mien rivés sur ses joues, j'étais incapable d'ignorer leur douce brûlure.

Chaque nouvelle respiration qu'il prenait était plus profonde que la précédente, mais leur rapprochement, qui s'accroissait au même rythme que son cœur, prouvait que ce n'était véritablement pas un signe d'apaisement.

Et dans ma propre poitrine, mon cœur tambourinait furieusement, battant contre mes oreilles. Padoum padoum padoum padoum padoum padoum padoum…

Mais cette tension qui continuait de s'étendre et de s'amplifier était tout sauf dérangeante, bien au contraire. L'air semblait épais, et par-dessus tout _chaud_ et rassurant, nous enveloppant tous deux dans un cocon réconfortant, où le reste du monde n'existait plus.

Froideur et solitude n'avaient plus leur place autour de nous.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, enfermées dans cette bulle de chaleur, et alors que crème et barbe disparaissaient progressivement, désir et confiance, eux, s'intensifiaient.

Lorsque je déviais une nouvelle fois son visage, voulant effacer les dernières traînées noires qui parcouraient sa joue gauche, je vis une de ses mains se déplacer, à première vue imperceptiblement.

Elles avaient jusqu'à lors reposées à ses côtés, se tenant négligemment aux rebords de la baignoire pour maintenir un certain équilibre.

La présence soudaine de ses doigts contre l'arrière de ma cuisse était pour le moins inattendue. Le geste était emprunt de la même douceur dont il avait fait preuve depuis le début, mais cela me prit au dépourvu.  
Le sursaut qui me secoua fut suffisant pour que la lame dévie trop abruptement, ma concentration n'ayant cessé de s'amoindrir dès l'instant où j'avais débuté.

Une coupure rougeâtre apparue immédiatement sur sa joue, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, le sang commença à perler le long de l'incision.

Mon estomac se serra douloureusement alors que je retenais une exclamation de surprise. Mon premier réflexe fût de me reculer, voulant me retourner pour attraper un mouchoir.

Mais sa main vint attraper mon bras, sans brutalité, me retenant près de lui.

Inexorablement, mes yeux glissèrent finalement vers les siens, et mes jambes déjà tremblantes menacèrent de me lâcher. La tension délicieusement étouffante de l'air se décupla lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent, une vague de chaleur se déversant dans mon bas ventre, avant de se diffuser dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

« Je suis désolé… » murmurais-je, me sentant toujours coupable de l'avoir coupé.

Sa main libre, celle dont les doigts ne se trouvaient déjà pas autour de mon bras, se glissa sur ma hanche, me rapprochant encore un peu plus près de lui.

« Ne t'excuse pas… » répondit-il doucement, ses yeux toujours rivés au mien. « S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai finalement compris, c'est que les coupures sont inévitables. »

C'était peut-être le ton de sa voix, ou bien l'intensité de son regard. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas seulement référence à la coupure qui parcourait sa joue, dont une goutte de sang coulait à présent sur sa peau.

Et venu de nul part, des méandres de mon passé, une phrase apparu dans mon esprit, douloureuse, et pourtant pleine de vérité.

_L'amour, ça fait saigner_.

Sa main quitta mon bras pour aller caresser ma joue, essuyant une larme que je n'avais même pas senti couler. A présent dirigée par l'émotion incontrôlable qui envahissait l'ensemble de mon corps, j'utilisais rapidement la serviette qui se trouvait autour de ses épaules pour essuyer les dernières traces de crème, ainsi que la traîné rougeâtre qui s'était dessinée sur sa joue.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il avait fini de m'attirer à lui, toujours avec cette même douceur teintée d'un besoin presque brutal, m'entraînant dans son étreinte.

Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou, son souffle saccadé et rapide glissant sur ma peau, envoyant une décharge de plaisir prématuré à chaque nouvelle attaque d'air, et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement.

Ses bras m'entouraient, alors que mes doigts allaient enfin s'enfuir dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête contre ma gorge, un souffle gémissant m'échappant.

Je le sentis se relever et se déplacer, m'entraînant avec lui, et j'ouvrais brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une matière froide entra en contact avec le bas de mon dos.

_Lavabo_, me répondit immédiatement une voix dans un coin de mon esprit embrumé. Mais j'avais à peine conscience de cette sensation glacée contre ma peau brûlante, car il avait relâché mon cou et redressé la tête, nos regards étant à nouveau complètement plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Ses mains quittèrent mon dos pour aller agripper le lavabo derrière moi, ses bras m'encerclant toujours, comme s'il craignait inconsciemment que je tente de m'échapper. J'aurais sans aucun doute laissé un rire nerveux m'échapper à cette simple pensée, si je n'avais pas été sur le point de littéralement m'écrouler sous l'effet des sensations qui me traversaient déjà sans répit, alors que ses lèvres n'avaient fait qu'effleurer mon cou.

A présent, son souffle chaud était à nouveau contre mes lèvres, et je savais qu'il devait faire preuve d'une volonté hors du commun pour ne pas céder pleinement et totalement à la faim qui emplissait son regard assombri et tourmenté. Il savait que le premier pas devait venir de moi.

Je devais lui fournir mon accord pour qu'il puisse à nouveau posséder les clés de ma confiance et de mon cœur.

Le choix était sans appel, résonnant dans chaque fibre de mon être, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça depuis des mois.

Comme si elles n'en avaient jamais douté.

Mes doigts, qui étaient toujours enfouis dans ses boucles grises, se contractèrent imperceptiblement, l'attirant à moi dans un geste affamé et désespéré.

Dire que ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées aurait été un mensonge.

Si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées, une telle impatience mêlée d'incrédulité n'aurait pas eu sa place dans leur rencontre. Certes, leur chair rapidement gorgée se frôlèrent avec une dextérité que seuls des mois d'expériences avaient pu créer. Mais la façon dont mes doigts se resserrèrent encore contre son cuir chevelu, dont ses mains relâchèrent le lavabo pour venir m'entourer avec force, dont nos bouches se percutèrent et se cherchèrent avec une avidité douloureuse, tout cela témoignait d'un manque insupportable.

Il m'aurait été impossible de dire lequel de nous pris l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser. Durant un tel moment, le consentement mutuel n'était même pas mis en question. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, entrant dans un bataille effrénée, et les sensations se démultiplièrent, m'arrachant immédiatement un long gémissement de plaisir contenu.

C'en était presque insupportable. J'étais à nouveau complètement enivrée par _lui_. Perdue dans sa saveur, dans la sensation de nos deux corps fermement accolés, cherchant tous deux à augmenter cette proximité encore et encore, dans celle de ses mains contre ma peau, dans son odeur et ses soupirs…

Soupirs qui se muèrent rapidement en sons beaucoup plus douloureux et languissant, et leur douce musique se répercutèrent en moi comme un vibrant coup de tambour.

A travers cette épaisse brume de plaisir, je sentis ses doigts tremblants remonter le long de mon dos sous le tissu de mon t-shirt. Le léger cliquetis qu'il provoqua lorsqu'il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge fut noyé sous le son de mon propre gémissement, la présence de sa virilité contre ma hanche devenant insoutenable.

Mes mains finirent par délaisser ses cheveux, pour aller s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que ce geste était futile, mes doigts ne parvenant pas à en défaire un seul, mon attention étant toujours majoritairement dirigée vers l'échange quasi ininterrompu de nos lèvres.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, je mis brutalement fin aux baisers, et la respiration courte, je rouvrais les yeux pour les glisser vers sa poitrine, où mes doigts se débattaient toujours. Ils tremblaient sous l'effet de l'émotion, mais également sous l'impatience de pouvoir glisser à nouveau sur son torse, de pouvoir sentir sa peau se couvrir de chaire de poule, de le sentir frissonner. Cette couche de vêtements était vraiment inacceptable.

Mais alors que j'envisageais sérieusement de tout simplement attraper les deux pans de sa chemise et de tirer d'un coup sec, sa main vint gentiment agripper une des miennes, stoppant mon geste impatient.

« Sara… » m'appela t-il doucement, et je relevais finalement la tête.

Je me perdais à nouveau dans son regard, dans lequel je pus lire un désir viscéral tout aussi puissant que celui qui vibrait en moi. Mais il était également empli d'une tendresse et d'une émotion qui provoqua immédiatement une nouvelle montée de larmes. Mais je refusais de les laisser couler, et mes yeux se refermèrent lorsqu'il glissa sa main libre sur ma joue brûlante. Il m'attira à lui, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, et nous demeurâmes quelques secondes dans cette position. Nos souffles rapides étaient le seul son qui brisait le silence bourdonnant de la pièce, alors que nous tentions tous deux de refréner légèrement nos pulsions.

La tension était telle que nous aurions sans l'ombre d'un doute put y remédier à cet endroit précis, contre ce lavabo, ou encore sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Mais aucun de nous de souhaitait que cela se fasse ainsi, dans une précipitation effrénée, et je le remerciais silencieusement pour m'avoir stoppé avant que je ne lui arrache littéralement sa chemise.

La main qu'il avait posée sur ma joue finit par glisser dans mes cheveux, et toujours sans un mot, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre, mais toujours aussi douloureusement impatient. Lorsque sa deuxième main quitta la mienne pour aller entourer ma taille et m'approcher de lui, mes doigts reprirent possession de sa nuque, nos deux corps accolés au possible.

Rapidement, la céramique –qui n'était plus si froide- du lavabo quitta le bas de mon dos, alors qu'il instaurait un nouveau mouvement à nos corps. Espérer atteindre sans encombre la douceur confortable du matelas aurait été idyllique. Très vite, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le chambranle de la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, mais j'étais très loin de m'en plaindre.

Ses mains avaient repris une exquise exploration de mon corps, tandis que nos bouches affamées continuaient la leur, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements langoureux qu'aucun de nous deux ne tentaient de masquer.

Ce fut moi qui insufflais notre déplacement suivant, me décollant du mur, mais jamais de lui.

Notre progression fut stoppée lorsque ses jambes atteignirent le lit, et dans un même mouvement, nos bouches se relâchèrent pour un temps plus long que les brèves prises d'oxygène qu'elles s'étaient accordées jusqu'à présent. Nos regards étaient fiévreux, et nos souffles saccadés. Avec une virtuosité qu'il n'avait pas perdue, il attrapa l'ourlet de mon t-shirt et le passa au-dessus de ma tête. Lorsque je rabaissais les bras, mon soutien-gorge déjà dégrafé glissa au sol, lui exposant ma poitrine, dont les pointes étaient douloureusement tendues.

Tout dans nos gestes aujourd'hui avait un reflet de première fois, de notre impatience un peu brute à nos mouvements parfois maladroits, mais les dix-huit mois que nous avions partagés effaçaient toutes traces de peur.

S'il y avait bien une certaine nervosité apeurée qui exhalait de nos pores, elle n'était aucunement due à la découverte de nos deux corps, qui se connaissaient trop bien.

Ce fût pourquoi seule une puissant vague de chaleur me traversa lorsque je me retrouvai ainsi exposée à son regard brûlant, ses yeux émerveillés semblant vouloir graver au plus profond de lui ce qu'il voyait.

Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, et qu'il réunisse à nouveau nos lèvres. Mais à présent que notre précipitation initiale semblait s'être (très sensiblement) apaisée, il prendrait tout son temps, je le savais.

Il apposa pourtant ses mains sur mes hanches, son regard étant finalement remonté pour se reconnecter au mien, et il échangea nos places.  
A présent du côté du lit, il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de m'asseoir sur ce dernier, puis de m'allonger, toujours surplombée par sa présence, l'entraînant dans chacun de mes mouvements. A genoux au-dessus de moi, son souffle vint caresser mes joues, puis mes lèvres, avant qu'il n'aille se saisir de mes mains, les remontant au-dessus de ma tête, et l'envie de me cambrer contre lui fût plus puissante que jamais. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent finalement les miennes, ouvertes et accueillantes, nous entraînant dans un nouveau baiser lent et passionné. Mes mains rencontrèrent une résistance lorsqu'elles voulurent retourner se nicher dans ses cheveux pour l'accoler davantage à moi ; il les tenait toujours plus haut sur le matelas, sans dureté, mais avec assez de force pour que je ne m'échappe pas de son emprise.

Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, ce ne fût que pour entreprendre une descente humide vers ma poitrine, commençant par le haut de ma gorge tendue, déposant de délicieux baisers mouillés tout le long de ma gorge, avant d'atteindre la forme arrondie de mon sein. L'air froid qu'il souffla sur sa pointe hérissée fut suffisant pour m'arracher un gémissant, son qui ne fit que s'approfondir lorsque l'air fût remplacé par ses lèvres et sa langue. Cette fois, je fus totalement incapable d'empêcher le mouvement de mon bassin, et je m'arquais sous lui, alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture, passant d'un point à l'autre pour ne faire aucune différence, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans mon bras ventre brûlant.

« Griss… » Je gémissais son nom comme dans une demande désespérée, ne supportant plus de ne pas pouvoir poser mes mains sur lui.

Après une dernière petite pression de ses doigts contre les miens, il me libéra enfin, et je les glissais immédiatement dans ses boucles grises, maintenant sa bouche là où je voulais qu'elle soit.

Mais après un temps, je lui quémandais silencieusement de remonter, ne supportant plus de rester une seconde de plus sans l'embrasser, et il s'exécuta sans aucune résistance.

Une de ses mains lui servait d'appui, mais l'autre ne tarda pas à venir caresser le sein qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, ses doigts glissant ensuite sur la peau chaude, trop chaude, de mon ventre, me soutirant de nouvelles contorsions. Puis, je les sentis passer la barrière élastique de mon pantalon.

Pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois de la nuit, j'accordais un silencieux remerciement à la quelconque force qui semblait nous facilité la tâche. Le pantalon qui j'avais rapidement enfilé un peu plus tôt ne possédait ni bouton ni fermeture éclair, qui pouvaient se révéler être extrêmement problématiques dans ce genre de situation, et nous avions tout deux ôté nos chaussures dans l'entrée.

Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais à me retirer cet excédant de vêtement, sans toute fois relâcher ses lèvres. Je poussais un nouveau râle de satisfaction lorsque je sentis enfin la paume chaude de sa main glisser sur ma jambe, s'attardant plus longuement dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Ses doigts ne firent que frôler le tissu déjà bien humide de ma culotte, mais je m'arquais à nouveau sous lui, me languissant de le sentir à ce point le plus sensible de mon corps.

Mais me taquiner ainsi avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps favori, me rendant lentement folle d'impatience, la frustration s'échappant de chaque pore de ma peau, tout en étant totalement dépendante de ses moindres caresses.

Il semblait avoir oublié que cette nuit, nous ne jouions pas dans les règles. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nos peaux ne s'étaient pas frôlées, que nos corps ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, que nos âmes n'avaient pas fusionnées, et bien que je me délecte véritablement de chaque seconde qui passait, de chaque sensation retrouvée, il me fallait plus, plus vite.

Alors sans aucune mise en garde, mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour s'apposer sur son torse, et dans les secondes qui suivirent, nous avions roulés sur le lit, échangeant nos positions.

Son regard toujours assombri par le désir ne comportait qu'une légère trace de surprise, et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à venir prendre possession de mes cuisses, alors que mes doigts tentaient à nouveau de déboutonner sa chemise.

Tâche qui s'avérait véritablement être peine perdue.

« Désolé pour ta chemise, mais… » commençais-je à dire, ma voix me semblant plus grave et enroué qu'habituellement, avant de glisser mes doigts entre les deux pans toujours boutonnés, et de tirer d'un coup sec.

Les boutons sautèrent dans un léger bruit de déchirure, et je poussais un soupir de satisfaction, alors qu'un léger rire, mi surpris mis amusé, lui échappait.

« J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on m'arrache ma chemise » tenta t-il de plaisanter, mais le son amusé se mua très vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus gémissant, lorsque mes mains glissèrent sur son torse, rapidement remplacé par ma langue. Ses propres doigts remontaient le long de mon dos, alors que goûtais la saveur de sa peau, salée et n'appartenant qu'à lui.

Très vite, sa main s'enfouie de nouveau dans mes cheveux, remontant mon visage vers le sien, et nos langues reprirent leur folle danse. Mon cœur battait la chamade contre ma poitrine, mais il vibrait avec encore plus de force entre mes cuisses.

Sans apposé aucune résistance, je le laissais reprendre sa position initiale, ma tête allant se caler dans le coton de l'oreiller. Il ne relâcha que brièvement mes lèvres pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, et je le laissais faire sans intervenir, ayant prouvé précédemment que je n'avais plus assez de patience pour cela.

Lorsqu'il reprit place au-dessus de moi, nous nous perdîmes tous deux dans cette nouvelle étreinte, complètement grisés par la sensation de nos corps, à présent pratiquement nus, entrelacés. Nos lèvres se perdaient puis se retrouvaient, nos mains vagabondaient, caressaient, griffaient sans violence, alors que nos épidermes retrouvaient avec délectation la présence de l'autre.

Il finit par faire glisser le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait mon corps, et bientôt, je sentis sa main englober la chaleur moite de mon intimité. Son pouce ne tarda pas à dénicher mon bouton sensible, et un long et profond gémissement m'échappa. Je lui mordais la lèvre inférieure, un pic de plaisir se propulsant dans l'ensemble de mon être, suivit d'un autre, alors qu'il continuait sa caresse. La chaleur arrivait par vague, augmentant exponentiellement à chaque nouvelle et délicieuse attaque.

Je me sentais dérivée, et il aurait été tellement simple et tentant de me laisser emporter par ce plaisir montant, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, pour ne ressentir que lui.

Mais ce que je désirais plus que tout à cet instant, le besoin viscéral que je ressentais, c'était de le sentir en moi, de ne faire qu'à nouveau un avec lui.

« Gil… » Cette fois encore, je prononçais son nom comme une supplication, bien incapable de placer des mots sur ce que je ressentais

Il n'eut pas besoin de mots.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres, il se décolla de moi pour se débarrasser de son boxer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa chaleur était de retour contre la mienne, et je le sentis, si près qu'un nouveau souffle languissant se glissa hors de mes lèvres, chaque fibre de mon être attendant son retour avec une impatience vibrante.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon front, mes paupières et mes joues, aspirant les traînées humides que je n'avais même pas sentis couler, avant de se glisser près de mon oreille et d'y murmurer :

« Pardonne-moi… »

Et la seconde qui suivit, il était en moi.

Un sanglot étranglé m'échappa alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, et qu'il commençait à bouger.

Les derniers mots qu'il m'avait soufflé résonnaient en moi comme une lueur brûlante se réfléchissant à l'infini dans le miroir de l'âme, et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir ancrer en lui la certitude que je lui pardonnais tout.

Mais une fois encore, cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de place pour les mots, seulement pour la rencontre de nos corps et de nos âmes, qui se nourrissaient désespérément les uns des autres après des mois de famine intolérable.

Alors, tandis que nous bougions à l'unisson, retrouvant une symbiose qui n'avait jamais totalement disparue, nos peaux brûlantes et moites semblant se fondre l'une dans l'autre, mes ongles s'enfonçant désespérément dans son dos et nos souffles se mêlant dans des baisers et des gémissements implorant, je lui murmurais ce que mon cœur n'avait cessé de susurrer.

Que sans lui je n'étais plus rien, qu'il était tout, tout pour moi, que je l'aimais, si fort, si douloureusement, si passionnément, encore et encore et encore…

Mais bientôt, la montée de cette vague, si haute et terrassante, bloqua tous les mots dans ma gorge, jusqu'à ce que seuls soupirs et gémissements puissent en sortir, s'unissant aux siens, et je me laissais porter.

Plus haut, toujours plus haut, encore plus haut.

Et finalement, je sombrais.

* * *

**N/A** : Ayé, je déprime :( Ca me plomb le moral de finir mes fics, vous avez pas idées XD Enfin, je vous ferais un blabla larmoyant digne de ce nom à la fin de l'épilogue, qui arrivera bientôt ;) 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura finalement comblé, et que pour une fois, vous n'aurez pas envie de m'assassiner XD Je prends toutes les réclamations (et même les avis positifs d'ailleurs) dans une tite review :p

A bientôt mes ptits choux :)


	18. Epilogue

_**N/A**_ : Et bien voilà, mes ptits choux. On atteint la fin de cette looooongue route.

Un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir encore une longue attente pour cet épilogue, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses cette fois XD (oui, j'avais un peu mon départ aux USA à préparer :p).

Un gros merci à Ninizik pour la correction, she rocks !

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette dernière partie :) See you after 'the end' ;)

_**Rating**_: M

_**Genre**_ : Angoisse (et oui, désolé), Romance (quand même), drama. Que des bonnes choses.

_**Pairing **_: GSR

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient dans **CSI**, mais la majorité des choses dans cette histoire sort quand même de ma tête lool.

_**Spoilers**_ : Saison 6 et saison 7.

* * *

**Les larmes de l'Ange**

* * *

Epilogue

**Mai 2007**

Les gémissements, qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et profonds à chaque seconde qui passait, emplissaient à présent la pièce.

Je lançais un regard mi-amusé mi-dubitatif à mon voisin, dont l'enfournement de pop-corn augmentait au même rythme que les insupportables cris de jouissance, et je me décidais à intervenir.

« Ne me dis pas que cette scène te fait de l'effet, » le taquinais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Son mâchouillement bruyant se stoppa brièvement, alors qu'il détournait ses yeux brillants de l'écran.

« Muh ? » fut le son interrogateur qui sortit de sa bouche pleine.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, je me saisissais de la télécommande d'un geste rapide, sachant qu'il ne me l'aurait jamais cédée de son plein gré, et appuyais sur la touche '_mute'_, mettant enfin un terme aux hurlements de Meg Ryan.

« Hey !! » Protesta t-il immédiatement, projetant plusieurs grains de pop-corn dans les airs.

« Sérieusement, Greg, » tentais-je de le raisonner. « On dirait un ado en pleine puberté qui se cache sous sa couette, certainement pas un homme qui sera CSI niveau II d'ici quelques mois. Imagine si je racontais ça à Eck- »

Ma phrase ne connu jamais de fin, car il se jeta sur moi dans une tentative désespérée pour récupérer la télécommande, ce qui me fit pousser une exclamation de surprise amusée. Je me défendais du mieux que je pouvais à grand renfort de coups de coussins, protégeant aussi longtemps que possible l'objet de ses désirs, mais la puérilité de la scène augmenta lorsqu'il entreprit d'user d'une arme redoutable et totalement injuste :

Les chatouilles.

Après quelques nouveaux coups de coussins assenés sur sa tête de plomb, ponctués de rires étranglés et de pot de pop-corn renversé, je finis par capituler.

Il m'arracha la télécommande, avant de s'extirper du canapé avec un soupir théâtrale, sa main libre remettant immédiatement un peu plus de désordre dans ses cheveux.

« Voilà une leçon pour vous, maître Yoda : ne jamais se confronter à un Sanders lorsqu'il regarde un de ses Tops 50. » Déclara t-il avec un ton faussement sérieux, avant d'appuyer sur la touche du son.

Mais un nouveau grognement de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa que son passage fétiche était terminé. Il se jeta donc sur la télécommande du DVD avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de me rassoir correctement. Dans la seconde qui suivit, la scène du Diner avait reprit depuis le début.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » lui lançais-je, un rire exaspéré dans la gorge, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers mon frigo d'un pas fier, en sortant une canette de bière.

Pour toute réponse, il s'accouda au comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine du salon, ouvrant sa bière avec un sourire triomphant, avant d'en boire une longue gorgée de façon exagérément bruyante, dans le seul but de m'ennuyer encore davantage.

Le pire, c'était qu'il y arrivait.

« Ne me dis pas que cette scène n'était pas passée en boucle lors de tes soirées étudiantes, » finit-il par me dire.

Mon nez se fronça, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement insultant.

« Greg, ce genre de comportement Neandertal est réservé aux porteurs du chromosome Y, » argumentais-je. Puis, après une courte pause, j'ajoutais : « Je n'allais jamais à ces soirées de toute façon. La seule fois où mon petit copain de l'époque a réussi à m'y traîner, ma cheville c'est retrouvé tatoué. »

La gorgée de bière qu'il avait été en train d'ingurgiter se retrouva pulvérisée dans les airs, décorant mon comptoir. Je poussais une exclamation de protestation, alors qu'il continuait de s'étrangler de rire.

« Tu parles du magnifique soleil que j'ai pu contempler il y a quelques années ? » finit-il par demander sournoisement lorsqu'il fut suffisamment calmé.

Je lui offrais un regard appuyé : « Je croyais que tu n'avais _rien vu_, ce jour là, Greg. »

« Oh Sara, j'aime quand tu rougis, » me nargua t-il, tout en épongeant sa bière. « Mais rassure toi, je crois que Grissom demeure bel et bien le seul à avoir tout vu. »

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent à son insinuation, et il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un autre coussin, qui alla percuter le frigo derrière lui, en décrochant une photo et deux post-its.

A mon grand agacement, je sentis bel et bien mes joues s'enflammer furieusement, incapable de ne pas être gênée par ce qui avait bien pu traverser son esprit.

Lorsqu'il réapparu de sa cachette, il souriait toujours de façon espiègle, mais son expression était clairement en train de redevenir sérieuse. Je savais que le moment que j'avais intérieurement redoutée était arrivé.

L'interrogatoire.

Greg avait bien entendu finit par être courant de l'avancer plutôt considérable des choses entre Grissom et moi le mois dernier, mais étrangement, il ne m'avait pas encore posé les mille et une questions qui lui brûlaient sans aucun doute les lèvres.

Mais le moment semblait particulièrement mal choisi à cet instant. Les gémissements de plaisir de Meg Ryan n'était sincèrement pas le meilleur des fonds sonores pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Les yeux sur l'écran, je sentis mon rougissement s'aggraver, redoutant sa première question.

Lorsque celle-ci vint, elle me prit totalement au dépourvu, autant dans son contenu, que dans le ton grave et sérieux qu'il utilisa.

« Tu es heureuse ? »

Je tournais vivement la tête dans sa direction, prise de court, et rencontrais immédiatement son regard. Toute trace de sourire ou de plaisanterie avaient disparu de ses traits, alors qu'il me fixait avec calme.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit comme pour répondre, mais je la refermais aussitôt, réalisant que je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question.

Est-ce que j'étais heureuse ?

Il aurait été tellement simple de répondre que je l'étais. Car je ne pouvais tromper personne, il y avait une différence colossale entre l'état d'esprit qui m'habitait encore seulement six semaines auparavant, et celui que j'adoptais à cet instant.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux à la sortie du sommeil -que j'avais miraculeusement retrouvé- son côté du lit n'était plus vide et froid. Il était là, profondément endormi, son visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, un léger ronflement s'élevant de sa poitrine. J'aurais pu passer des heures à l'observer.

Mes affaires reprenaient doucement mais sûrement leur place chez lui, tout comme moi. Il me préparait mon café au petit déjeuner, et mangeait de l'omelette végétarienne au dîner. Je lui 

achetais son journal le dimanche matin lorsque je sortais courir, et ramassais ses serviettes humides qu'il laissait trainer sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Dans ces moments là, où je voyais, et surtout _sentait_, la routine rassurante se réinstaller, j'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

Mais il y avait toujours ces autres moments.

Lorsque je me réveillais au milieu de la journée, tremblante et angoissée, persuadée au plus profond de mon être qu'il n'était jamais revenu. Jusqu'à se qu'il sente ma détresse et se presse contre mon dos, ses lèvres contre ma nuque, ses doigts trouvant les miens.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, et que son côté du lit était vide. Je n'avais qu'à sortir de la chambre pour constater qu'il était toujours là, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, ou sous la douche, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon estomac de se tordre. Dans ce genre d'instant, je n'hésitais pas. Je le rejoignais sous le jet d'eau chaude, enterrant ma panique sourde dans un coin de mon esprit, et laissais nos corps se retrouver, encore, et encore.

Ou bien durant ces discussions pour lesquelles nous avions tout deux une aversion profonde, détestant déverser du sel sur la plaie ouverte, mais que nous savions nécessaires. Nous ferions ce qu'il fallait pour éviter que ce qui nous était arrivé ne se reproduise.

Car aucun de nous ne pourrait le supporter.

Greg n'eut jamais de réponse à sa question. Mais le sourire que je lui offris sembla lui suffire.

Bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas heureuse. Pas encore.

Mais j'étais de nouveau complète.

C'était un bon début, non ?

* * *

_Dans un futur plus ou moins proche…_

« Cours, cours, cours !! » hurlaient les deux fillettes, alors que leur frère démarrait à toute vitesse, foulant le sable avec autant d'assurance que ses petites jambes potelées lui permettaient.

Il y eu une seconde d'incertitude, durant laquelle tous crurent qu'ils avaient échoué.

Mais le vent leur vint en aide au bon moment, et le cerf-volant quitta le sol dans un bruissement de tissu. Les deux sœurs se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sautant et hurlant de joie, alors que le garçon continuait de courir, craignant sûrement de faire retomber l'objet de leur extase.

Appuyée contre la rampe en bois qui surplombait la baie sur toute sa longueur, j'observais la scène d'un œil sincèrement attendri, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Jooooooeee, reviens par-là maintenant !! » cria la plus blondes des deux filles, qui semblait être plus jeune que sa sœur, mais plus âgée que leur frère.

Lorsqu'elle détourna la tête, elle rencontra mon regard, et m'offrit un magnifique sourire édenté, auquel je ne pus que répondre. Elle s'enfuit ensuite en direction de Joe, qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté, sa sœur sur les talons.

« Hey !! On doit pas aller trop loin, papa a dit ! » haletait l'aînée, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans.

Mes yeux glissèrent de cette adorable scène pour se poser sur les deux silhouettes masculines qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de moi, tout deux également accoudés à la balustrade.

Ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation, mais je savais parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

Nous avions rencontré cet homme et ses trois enfants alors que nous étions en chemin pour aller diner, dans un des restaurants qui bordaient la plage. Lorsque Tom –le père- avait mentionné le fait qu'il possédait une maison dans le coin qu'il cherchait à vendre, Griss avait tout de suite paru très intéressé, et avait creusé le sujet. Mon attention s'était portée sur les enfants qui essayaient de faire voler un cerf volant, et je m'étais décalée pour pouvoir observer la scène de plus près.

A présent, je me contentais d'observer l'homme qui réussissait toujours à faire battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien de plus que de parler immobilier avec un parfait inconnu.

Nos deux semaines de vacances sur la côte Est lui avait réussi. Le doux soleil de fin septembre avait donné une teinte hâlée à sa peau, et ses traits étaient détendus de tout souci. La légère brise s'amusait avec ses cheveux plus sel que poivre, et je savais que si je m'étais trouvée plus près, j'aurais pu voir la lumière chaude du soleil couchant se refléter dans ses yeux bleus.

Il dû sentir mon regard sur lui, car sa tête se tourna légèrement, et lesdits yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent immédiatement dans un sourire tendre, et je sentis le même naître sur les miennes. Après quelques secondes de cet échange silencieux, je détournais les yeux, pour les fixer sur le cerf-volant qui s'était de nouveau rapproché.

Il dansait gracieusement avec le vent, seulement retenu par une fine ficelle de nylon, qui semblait presque invisible à cet instant.

Je fus à peine surprise lorsque je fus tirée de mes pensées par la présence soudaine de Grissom derrière moi. Il se pressa contre mon dos, et je me nichais contre lui, son menton venant se poser sur mon épaule.

Ce qu'il me chuchota à l'oreille ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

Doucement, ses mains se glissèrent sous les épaisseurs de ma légère veste et de mon t-shirt. Mes doigts vinrent bientôt rejoindre les siens, les entrelaçant tendrement contre l'arrondie de mon ventre.

Et je fermais les yeux, prenant une lente et profonde respiration.

Je ne faisais plus ce geste pour ne plus voir le monde tourner à toute vitesse autour de moi.

Mais pour le sentir vibrer sous mes pieds.

**THE END**

* * *

**N/A finale** : Il y a quelque chose d'à la fois ironique et troublant dans le fait que l'auteuse et l'héroïne de son histoire puisse se trouver dans les mêmes états, du début à la fin. Vous me direz (à part le fait qu'il faut que j'arrête de parler de moi à la 3ème personne, mais j'y travaille XD) que c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai fait subir à Sara ce qu'il fallait pour me défouler quand ça n'allait pas, mais tout de même, ça me fait sourire. Tout ce que je dirais, c'est qu'elle a eu le malheur d'être le perso principal de ma fic lorsque je n'étais pas bien, mais qu'en contre parti, elle a la chance de l'être encore aujourd'hui, quand tout va mieux, et bien.

La rédaction de cette fic aura pris plus de 18 mois, ce qui est BEAUCOUP PLUS long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais au final, je ne regrette rien. Cette histoire m'aura suivit tout au long d'une période peu glorieuse de mon inintéressante vie, et je suis plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir mettre un point final aux deux.

Merci à vous tous, qui m'avez lu depuis le tout premier chapitre, ou à ceux qui viennent de tout lire. Merci d'avoir tenu la distance avec moi, merci de m'avoir encouragé et soutenu, merci de m'avoir laissé savoir ce que cette histoire vous inspirait.

Et bien sûr, merci d'aimer Griss et Sara au point de vouloir continuer de les voir exister en dehors de l'écran.

Sur une note un peu plus triste, je crois pouvoir déclarer que la conclusion de cette fic marque également la fin de mon 'investissement littéraire' dans le GSR. A moins que Sara ne revienne dans la série, je ne pense pas écrire de nouvelles histoires. Peut-être quelques chapitres de 'Prends ma main…', mais rien n'est moins sûr. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis toujours folle amoureuse de ce couple, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter à mon avis. Mais le vent a tourné, et je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de poser ma plume.

Merci de tout cœur d'avoir donné vie à mes histoires en me lisant.

Take care :)

Elialys


End file.
